The Secret Life of Hazel Cullen
by mixed-up-directioner
Summary: What if Edward had a little sister transformed with him in 1918? What happens when the Volturi decide that they want her to join them and will do anything including killing her siblings? Set after Eclipse before Breaking Dawn Circa 2007. (I know the summary sucks) please review! XD
1. Preface

******Preface **

The one and only thing Eddie cared about now was Bella he was always my friend. Emmett and Rosalie are in college so there goes two other people. Alice and Jasper have each other. I am only an unimportant 12 years old. The youngest Cullen, I didn't have a pair like Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper…and now Edward. Edward or I call him "Ed" or "Eddie" is my biological brother who with me was transformed into a vampire in 1918.

We moved to Forks 2 and half years ago. When Edward met Bella he didn't care about anything but her. I was now alone, without Edward. Bella is really nice and all but I feel like they love each other a little too much. I had a tracking view of Eddie and Bella I can't stop and I'm always alone no matter what. Bella used to complain all the time about being lonely. Try being a true lone wolf! Inside joke about wolves or werewolves I should say. But if Bella wants to complain about being a lone wolf who she isn't she should shut up I get mad and I feel well…stupid.

Right now I am sitting alone because my siblings are with Bella. I feel like they care more about Bella than me. I watched Edward as he laughed

"Damn why did Bella have to take my family away from me" I said.

I disappeared for a while and Edward said "where have you been" he was angry.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BE WITH BELLA" I shouted and ran off. My secret life and so goes The Secret Life of Hazel Cullen.


	2. Chapter 1: Savaged

**Authors Note: OK so in my version there is a year gap between Breaking Dawn and Eclipse. So this is in October of 2006 (a month after Bella would have turned nineteen) but in this story she is eighteen making Breaking Dawn happen the next year (in 2007) I know it's confusing I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 1**

**Savaged**

"HAZEL…HAZEL!"

I heard Carlisle calling me, what had I done this time? When I got downstairs within two seconds Carlisle and Esme were standing there.

"Yes" I said

"Hazel…" Carlisle said in his firm tone.

I sighed "what did I do?" I asked innocently.

Your brother said you've been…stalking him and Bella" Esme said.

"Edward and Bella this Edward and Bella that. Bella here Bella there Bella Bella Bella!" I screamed.

"Hazel, I know it's been tough for you when Edward left and he spends a lot of time with Bella. But he loves her and he loves you too, she's his world now she's everything to him" Esme said.

I sighed "yea he does a great job showing it" I muttered.

Luckily it wasn't a school day Edward was probably at Bella's house…stupidly.

I decided to go to my secret hideout, under the tree in our front yard. Edward and Bella arrived at the house at around noon. Alice and Jasper were working on a project upstairs. I feel like garbage honestly but then again I guess I should just get used to the fact that Edward does need a girlfriend. But I get annoyed when I hear Carlisle and Esme saying how Bella "lifted his spirit" I get very annoyed. While in my hideout I read I wrote a story about vampires. Not the fake portrayal of us the real portrayal.

When I heard Edward and Bella outside I decided to not lose my temper and I ran I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. I climbed a tree and stared across the Canadian border. All the way down to the La Push reservation where the Quileutes lived. I never liked the Quileutes, well not exactly them but the werewolves in particular. They just think they're so great, well maybe because they're friends with Bella.

When I ran home I found Edward and Bella sitting on the couch, Jasper and Alice reading together, Esme was painting and Carlisle was out hunting for dinner. I hoped we would get mountain lion (that's my second favorite thing besides lamb's heart) I went to my room and texted Emmett from my phone. I guess it was weird to text him because he's always teasing me. But I was bored and I couldn't talk to Edward with Bella around because he only cared about her. Emmett answered me but we only texted for several minutes since he had to go to class.

I heard Carlisle walk in the door and I smelled the mountain lion. Esme would then prepare the blood and Jasper, Carlisle, or Edward would burn the body. I guessed Bella would go home and Edward would go back to her house when we were done. I heard Esme call us and I tracked Bella and Edward, just as I had predicted Bella had gone home and was with Jacob and Edward was here.

I ran to the table and saw the blood which made me really thirsty. As we ate we talked, of course Edward talked about Bella and how much she meant to him. Jasper talked about a new idea he had for newborns. Alice spoke about her fashion designs and I remained silent. I knew Edward knew why I was upset since he could read minds. Everyone left me alone because we vampires have better senses than humans do.

Edward didn't leave to my surprise he stayed. I heard him talking to Esme and he was telling her Bella was hanging out with Jacob tonight and he would be staying here. I asked Esme (when Eddie was done) if I could go outside and play baseball she said I could I practiced my pitching for the softball team. I was hoping there would be a rainstorm soon because then we would play baseball. To my surprise ALICE came to join me and Alice hates sports but she watched me as I threw the balls at the target I had made of the tree. I tried my best not to throw it too hard but I couldn't help it.

When I decided to take a break from baseball I practiced my soccer, I liked that we lived near the woods and not near anyone else. Jasper came outside several minutes after I started soccer, he was with Edward. They sat on the front steps playing "Go Fish" and watching me at the same time. I loved the fact not being able to sleep because we could do anything we want and night was the best time to hang out. Jasper told me I was doing the throw with too much "expression" so he showed me how to do it "proper" I listened and then Alice suggested we have a sibling game I was all up for it. It was Alice and me verses Jasper and Edward. Girls verses boys Alice and I wanted to prove we were more…superior to them.

We did the bat thingy and Jasper and Edward were at bat first which meant me and Alice in the field. Alice wasn't as good at baseball as Jasper, Edward, & I so I taught her the rules but I froze when I saw something…for some reason at that minute I saw Bella and I was glad I did.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

They ran over to me.

"What?" he asked nervously

"Bella" I managed to say.

"She's in danger" I could tell he had gotten the image from my mind.

The four of us looked at each other.

"Stay here and tell Carlisle and Esme," Ed told Alice and Jasper "Hazel and I will go to Bella's" he looked at me.

We ran as fast as we could which was very fast. Careful not to be spotted Edward didn't care about that. We got to Bella's she was cornered by 2 unfamiliar vampires. Definitely not of James' or Victoria's covens and certainly not the Volturi; they were about to close in when I don't know but instinct told me to throw myself in front of Bella…for Edward. I did and they lunged right on top of me…biting my neck…just several inches away from where Carlisle had bit it when he transformed me.

I heard a loud growl and Bella grabbed me and pulled me closer to her Edward had attacked the vampire but one of them got away. When Edward destroyed the other one Alice and Jasper were outside waiting with a match and a box. We burned the vampire Edward had killed when that was over, they all looked at me. Bella had me in her arms I had my head in her lap, the pain was searing. Not worse than when I was first transformed but I felt like someone was slowly sawing my neck in half. The only reason was because I was still a pre-teen vampire and I wasn't quite as old as my siblings. I felt Edward's teeth sucking the venom from the bite out and I felt better.

"Thank you, Hazel" Bella said "for jumping in front of me.

"You're welcome" I said.

She smiled at me I looked into her face seeing what Edward saw in her. Her scent was luscious her silky brown hair was shiny and beautiful her face was like looking at an angel and her eyes were a pretty chocolate brown. Maybe I really was ugly and no boy would ever like me…because that's how it seemed. I looked into Edward's eyes. He shook his head.

"One of them got away" Jasper said.

"We have to catch them, before they come back" Alice said and the five of us nodded we knew what we had to do.

Edward had hatched a plan that very night in Bella's bedroom and thank goodness Charlie wasn't home. We knew they would come for Bella, if it got really serious the Volturi might decide to get involved. I knew how badly they wanted Alice and they wanted me. Not because of my tracking ability but because I could detect lies.

Bella left a note for Charlie to find when he got back. Bella packed her clothes, and we headed back to our house. Carlisle and Esme were waiting they knew the plan we were all packed in a matter of 2 seconds well not all of us, ALICE took long deciding what to wear and what to bring. We ran and since Bella couldn't run with us Edward carried her. I went with Edward, Carlisle & Esme were bringing their car and Alice and Jasper would bring theirs it was Edward's idea to have us run and find a safer place.

We reached the Canadian border at around 2am. Since we had nowhere to stay we had to camp out in the cars Luckily Alice and Jasper had a truck so that was our plan base. Bella needed to go to sleep like any human so she slept in the front seat that was pulled back. By the morning we had suspects, someone either related to James as a vampire or in his coven, someone who hated Edward or Carlisle, a newborn vampire. We went on Jasper's laptop to the vampires info website made only for vampires to access. We found our names and crossed out people we knew wouldn't hurt us or Bella.

"Hey Hazel check this name out" Edward said to me.

I glanced at the screen it said 2 names Michael and Sammi 2 mates and very evil vampires. They lived in a very small town with one traffic light and when they got hungry they killed a citizen and drank their blood then burned the bodies and threw the ashes into the ocean. I leaned closer to Edward; even though I was a vampire I was afraid…for my family…for Bella.

"Don't worry it's going to be OK" Edward assured me.

I looked into his eyes "promise" I said.

"Promise" he said "would I ever let something happen to you?"

I sighed "if Bella was in danger too" I muttered.

"Haze, come on."

"OK no you wouldn't."

"Hey Edward I think Michael and Sammi are a good bet on suspects" Alice said.

"Told you so" Edward said doing a perfect imitation of Alice who stuck her tongue out at him

I saw Bella open her eyes and Edward went by her side…of course. I felt my head hit the floor and Alice came over to me I leaned on her.

"I know it's hard Hazel…waiting, but you will find someone I've seen it" she said.

I jumped up "what does he look like? Is he nice? Arrogant? Human? Vampire?"

"He is a dark haired boy, emo sort of, reddish, hazel eyes but they are really gold due to his diet. He is a vampire" Alice said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jason" Alice said.

I sighed…Jason…my Jason, oh Jason when will you come I thought. How much longer did I have to wait? I curled into a ball, lying down. Sometimes I wished I could sleep I missed it honestly; drifting off and dreaming about far off places or creepy things. But just the feeling of resting.

I was getting thirsty…very thirsty. After 2 weeks I needed to hunt so Edward, Jasper, Carlisle & I went hunting. We caught 2 mountain lion and 3 elk. Since there were 5 I split one with Alice since we were the smallest and we drank the blood in the woods with Alice and Esme there of course.

I was sick of living in a car I needed room…to be free to run. Edward and I raced to British Columbia for the day, Bella of course came along but Edward knew how I felt so they were inclusive of me.

We went to the bookstore first, Bella found an interesting book called "The Boy in the Striped Pajamas" it was about the Holocaust I got a copy as well. Edward got a book called "Truth and Sequences" By Jake Ellis, my favorite author. We went to the forest and climbed the trees. We went to this go Kart place at around 3. We had a race of course Edward and Bella rode in the same one. But I think Edward let me win. We went to a deserted part of the beach where it was cloudy, so no one would see us since vampires get sparkly in the sunlight. We ran into the water with our clothes on but we didn't care. I could stay underwater for a really long time. We decided to swim back to the border for that matter. I would track the direction; Bella was human so she couldn't swim like me and Edward so she rode on his back.

We reached the border in 10 minutes since we didn't go at our fastest. I found trouble though because I could smell lamb in the distance from a farm probably. I knew it wasn't right to steal but I really wanted it. Carlisle told me to wait a few weeks and then we could get it. I agreed to that since we just went hunting yesterday. It began snowing at night.

I heard voices while we were working, Edward heard it too. We all froze it was Michael and Sammi.

"Where is the brat?" Sammi sneered.

"And the one who killed Joey" Michael said.

I went over to Edward he put his arm around me tightly. I didn't breathe Bella went closer to Edward and he put his other arm around her.

"Ah ha" Michael said "she's in there" he pointed towards our truck.

Jasper and Alice went to the front seats, Carlisle called Edward and they drove away…fast. Typical Jasper for driving fast, but it was the only way to get away from Michael and Sammi. They were racing alongside the car. I heard a whistle and looked to see an army of vampires chasing us.

"Unfortunately for us they have powers but I can't be sure what they are exactly" Edward said.

"Hold on, name all the abilities there are and I can detect if it's a lie like say something like, Michael can read minds like something like that" I said.

Edward said every ability and I detected Michael could be invisible and Sammi could create illusions of pain like Jane and regular illusions.

Michael invisibly went into the car and Sammi made Jasper feel pain forcing him to stop. Michael went to attack the rest of us. We got out of the car. Edward threw me and Bella behind him. I felt a piercing burning sensation like I was being engulfed in flames, Michael he pulled me away from Edward. Sammi held me while Michael tortured the rest of them. Sammi made Edward, Jasper, & Alice feel pain but Bella couldn't because she just couldn't.

They battled and they got Bella too they held us on the van Michael and Sammi had a big army of vampire though but the same amount as us Cullens. Carlisle and John fought Esme and Marie fought Jasper and Sammi fought Alice and Kiara fought Emmett and Josh fought Rosalie and Jayme fought and Edward and Michael fought when the battle was over Michael survived so did Sammi and they attacked Bella to get to Edward.

He jumped and got Bella but when Michael took her back and he had me as well he said "go on get one that you like better."

Edward got BELLA and I had to get off myself. I ran away upset and mad and everything, Alice chased after me, so did everyone except Edward. That got me pissed even more.

I sat down on the tree branch Alice came up behind me.

"Hazel" she said.

"NO" I growled.

"It's OK don't mind Edward" Alice said.

"NO" I growled again.

"Hazel" Alice said while climbing up to sit with me I moved over.

"What did you see about Jason?" I asked.

"You and him talking under the moonlight and him telling you about him" she said.

It was so hard waiting for him, I guess now I know how Edward felt about waiting for Bella but when Jason came I wasn't going to be running to Edward and he would get a taste of his own medicine.

Alice rubbed my shoulder, I leaned on her sometimes I wished she was my sister. I climbed down the tree and everyone was sitting waiting for me. I looked up and saw my siblings had just gotten back from disposing of Michael's army's bodies.

After that, I went to practice my karate; it was going to thunder tonight so we got ready to play baseball. When we were ready to play we got the teams organized. The captains were me and Emmett I picked Alice and Emmett picked Edward I picked Jasper next and Emmett picked Rosalie Carlisle played for both teams and Esme was as usual the referee. Playing baseball with vampires is fun.

I saw something in my tracking view of the Volturi. They wanted…me as the lie detector and clairvoyance. They were coming for me and Alice, we knew this was coming since they had wanted Alice for a while but for me it was sudden.

"We only have a few options" Carlisle said as we sat in conference.

"And what is that?" Emmett said.

"Either we flee…leave to someplace that the Volturi can't find us and doesn't have access to, or we go into battle with them which is something I don't want to do." Carlisle explained to us.

"I agree with the option of leaving" Esme and Rosalie said together.

"So do I" Alice said.

"Why I like death and fire?" Emmett said I shot him a look.

"I object to Emmett" I said.

"It was a mistake to teach dwarf that word, Jasper" Emmett said.

"Stop calling me that" I growled.

"No" Emmett said.

I attacked him but Alice and Rosalie pulled me off.

"And I knew what the word meant moron" I snarled

"What Hazel means," Esme said clearly not liking me calling him a moron "is that she knew what object meant and doesn't like you calling her dwarf, which is mean of you Emmett as one of the older ones."

"Alright fine" Emmett laughed.

We were going to flee to Greenland tonight and Bella had to come up with another lie for Charlie. I made the mistake of thinking _why can't she just go home already_ in front of Edward and he got mad. But not in front of everyone it was true though why couldn't Bella just go home she didn't need to be with Edward 24/7. Or did she?

We fled with no problem and Edward carried Bella of course. After we arrived in Greenland we went hunting and Edward and Bella stayed together even though Edward was getting hungry. I felt like he was choosing Bella over his own family and biological sister.

Meanwhile Alice saw a clip of the Volturi in battle and stealing us (meaning me and Alice). I knew it was coming to because according to my recent tracks the Volturi was coming and it wouldn't be pretty either. I was remembering back to the time when I was a human and here are the times… the good times.

Hazel Lucy Mason was born June 24, 1906. I was a happy go lucky type of girl. My parents were Edward Anthony Mason Sr. and Elizabeth Mason. Edward Anthony Mason Jr. was my older brother by 5 years. I was born in Chicago, Illinois; my parents named me "Hazel" for Hazel trees and for the color of my eyes. Edward's favorite color was also Hazel we were a typical family just trying to live a normal life. I began kindergarten when I was 5 and Edward was in 5th grade. Every day we would walk home from our schoolhouse and home.

In 1912 it wasn't as it is today, a tragedy had happened which was the Titanic and hundreds of people were dead. I became friends with Marilynn Haywire on the first day of kindergarten; we hung out for the first time sometime in January 1913. She had a little sister born in 1909 and her mother was pregnant with a boy. She sort of had a crush on Edward; she told me when we were having our first sleepover in April. Every Saturday night papa would read us the story of when he and mama immigrated to America from England in 1899 two years before Edward was born. The day mama learned she was pregnant was nerve racking but joyous. She went to her doctor when she realized she was heavier than usual and he did a test to see if she was pregnant which she was. The day Edward was born however is another story, he had not been due until next Tuesday when mama was feeling pain and papa rushed her to the hospital where Edward was born 2 hours later. They named him Edward Anthony Jr. for papa now he was Edward Anthony Sr.

I became fascinated with the idea of vampires and ghosts at around age 7. I first heard about vampires when Edward and his friend William were hanging out and saying how vampires were going to take over the world one day. I believed it and told Marilynn who told me I just believed a superstition about vampires and they weren't real. I loved my years of age seven, eight, & nine because I was a kid having fun being careless and I was still young. At age 10 girls had to learn how to sew and cook. I hated that, I would have much rather gone out and played with the boys but mama and Marilynn both kept telling me that it wasn't proper to run around in pants and diving in the mud playing ball, I had to be a young _lady_. As if I didn't already know but I didn't like being a lady.

It was 1916 and Edward was 15, a jerk I guess as older brothers in their teens. He had a girlfriend named Casey; he still loved me though and didn't put her first. Like let's say that we were planning to go to the theater or something and Casey wanted to go out with him he would tell her "sorry I can't have to hang out with my little sister" but with Bella he would just go with her and dump me. Anyway back to Hazel's human life

When it was my 12th birthday I was officially not a child anymore. Twelve is actually the legal age for a human to be bitten by a vampire without being classified as an "immortal child" so anyway papa got me a book that I really wanted called "War and Peace" it's the longest book in the world that is readable it's 1,000 something pages. Mama gave me her old necklace that she fixed up and Edward got me sneakers to play in. I hid them from mama knowing she wouldn't want me to have them. In August all over the radio were warnings of the Spanish Influenza which was sweeping through the country mama was very nervous she began taking extra measures by making us wear masks and washing our hands all the time, Marilynn wasn't allowed outside anymore and the last time I saw her was three days before I was whisked off to the hospital.

On September 13, 1918 Papa got sick. An ambulance came the next morning and took him to the hospital. Papa was put in the extensive care unit. Mama stayed by his side. Eddie, & I went home and two nights later we were very ill as well. We were put in the same room with mama and a nurse came in to check on us regularly. Dr. Carlisle Cullen came in to examine us. He was monitoring Edward who was at death's door and I was fighting for my life literally with tears streaming down my face as I watched Eddie and mama move toward death. One night…September 19, 1918, the nurse left after putting a cold compress on Eddie's head and making sure we were OK she said goodbye to Carlisle. All of the sudden my breathing slowed down and I felt someone grab my head up. I opened my eyes at the slightest bit and saw Carlisle as my eyes began to close and I was about to die I felt a sharp pain nail through my neck it was like fire and I felt my heart and I began to breathe fast. Edward was going through the same thing but Carlisle was too late for mama who died within seconds of Edward's bite. When the sharp pain stopped Carlisle told Edward and I we were vampires at first I didn't believe him but I realized I was overwhelmingly thirsty and could smell people's blood.

When it was 1921 Esme joined us after a suicide attempt and Carlisle transforming her at the mortuary. In 1933 Rosalie joined us after being raped by her fiancé. In 1935 Emmett joined us, after being mauled by a bear and rescued by Rosalie who brought him to Carlisle. Jasper and Alice joined us in 1950 and the Cullen clan was complete. When I was "ninety eight" I found out Marilynn had died in 2001 when she was 94 years old. She believed that Edward and I had died in 1918 when we were 17 and 12 but we were immortal now.

While I was so wrapped up in my thoughts Alice was calling "Hazel…Hazel."

"What" I said tiredly I wasn't sleepy but sometimes I wished I could sleep.

"Emmett, Jasper, & Edward are playing baseball they wanted to know if you wanted to join them." Alice said.

"Sure" I said as I jumped up and ran to where my brothers were.

"Hazel you are on Jasper's team" Emmett said.

"OK" I said I was pitcher, first base, & third base. I got Edward out and Jasper got Emmett. Lucky for us Emmett and Edward are NOT good pitchers so I was able to get a good hit and get a home run.

Emmett was mad, "COME ON HAZEL, PLEASE DON'T SHOW OFF" he yelled.

"No like you said I'm the dwarf so how am I showing off."

Edward laughed "she's right bro" he smiled at me.

"Dwarf" Emmett muttered and I slugged him.

We ended up wrestling and Emmett is the strongest of all of us. I think he let me win because he kept letting me pin him down. When we were done I laughed and walked away.

"Hazel?"

I turned as I heard my name and saw Edward…without Bella.

"C'mere" he said using the contraction of come here.

I slowly walked to Edward. He picked me up and put me on his back.

"I'm not slow" I said.

"I know" he ran deep into the woods.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Oh so now you're sorry because you're afraid of Emmett" I snapped.

"Who said I was afraid of Emmett" Edward laughed.

"Alright apology accepted" he took me in his lap.

"Do you think that the Volturi are going to find me?" I asked.

"No, if anything I will trick them."

"Why? Is it dangerous to Bella?"

"Hazel, you are my sister, she is my girlfriend the relationship is different" He kissed my hair. He felt the bite I had on my throat from defending Bella. I felt his hair smoothing the spikes I looked into his eyes. I realized we were sitting above the cliff. That lead to the Arctic Circle, the snow on the other side was beautiful and I stared down feeling the wind take me away.

I heard a blood curdling scream and we both jumped up. Edward shielding me, motioning me to go behind him. I was afraid it was the Volturi Edward was reading the mind.

"Someone's in danger" he said.

A Polar Bear mother and her cub growled behind us. Among them were a herd of coyotes. I knew I had seen them before.

"Amy" Edward sneered.

"Edward" Amy sneered back.

"MOMMY" the cub screeched.

"Shhhhhh Bryan everything's OK" Amy said to Bryan.

"Hazel get behind me" Edward said in his low voice he was in protective stance in front of me. Our worst enemies stood before us.

"Oh how nice your sister too is here to watch you die" a coyote snarled.

"Sierra that's enough" Edward said calmly.

"Edward?" I said in my little voice which I knew had a scared tone to it.

"Hazel, it's OK" Edward assured me my detector went off again.

"_EDWARD!"_ I said in an annoyed tone in my head for him to hear. Why didn't he attack them? They were just animals and we ate animals "_Edward attack them, what are you doing?_" I asked him.

"They aren't ordinary animals; they have the strength and speed as vampires they also have additional abilities like you and me" he whispered since I cannot read his mind.

Sierra smirked so did Amy. I looked around me, the snow was falling lightly and a blanket covered the ground below the cliff was just pure ice the bare trees looked dead and I began to observe. The trees were so beautiful and cicadas chirped. The coyotes began to howl. I suddenly had a flashback…of our last encounter with these animals.

Bella came running, "BELLA GET BACK" Edward and I screamed as Bella ran to Edward.

"Alice had a vision" she whispered.

"OK, love everything's OK."

We were both behind him. Sierra lunged at Edward.

"EDWARD" we both screamed.

Edward fought back however, Amy attacked me suddenly I heard a growl and a roar and suddenly Amy ran off and to something else. I realized Edward had done something to protect me.

"GIRLS GO, I'LL BE FINE GET JASPER AND EMMETT" Edward screamed at us and with my strength I put Bella on my back and ran.

"EMMETT" I screamed when I got back. He was making out with Rosalie.

"Yes dwarf?" he said.

"EDWARD IS IN TROUBLE HE NEEDS YOU!" I shouted angrily he jumped up and so did Rosalie.

"Where is he Haze?" she asked me.

"On the cliff near the bay across from Greenland." I said.

"We're going right now Rose, let's go" Emmett said anxiously.

I ran to get Jasper "JASPER, EDWARD IS IN TROUBLE HE NEEDS YOU!" I screamed.

"Where is he?"

"Bay cliff across from Greenland" then I mumbled "Amy, Sierra, coyotes."

I heard him curse a couple of times but he was off. Carlisle went too I couldn't stand leaving Edward so I went as well. Bella stayed behind with Alice and Esme since it was too dangerous for her and she needed protection.

When it was all over I remembered the scream "come on" I said and nearly took off.

"What are you doing Hazel?" Emmett asked me.

"Right before we saw the coyotes we heard a scream…it probably was someone injured by them!" I said.

We all followed the scent of blood and found a young girl was wounded on the ground. Gunshot wound to the head.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded in a weak voice.

"It's OK we're going to help you" Carlisle said then he turned to us and said "stay here…I'm going to get my supplies."

"We may have to turn her if there's no other way" Carlisle said.

Luckily the girl was unconscious and she didn't hear us.

"Have you gone crazy?" Edward asked.

"No but let's not be panicky" Carlisle said.

"OK OK let's just figure this out" Edward said.

Carlisle had placed a thick sheet on the wound and put a mask on her.

"This is traumatic I don't want Hazel exposed to this, Edward please take her back to the car. And come straight back tell Esme to come too. She is good at this type of stuff. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie you can stay if you want but it will be very difficult with all of the blood." Carlisle said.

Jasper and Rosalie went back with Edward and I because Emmett wanted to stay and help. .

"What's wrong is Edward OK?" Bella ran up to me when we had come back and Edward had gone off.

"A young girl was injured Edward, Esme, and Emmett are helping Carlisle" I explained.

Bella sighed of relief and we waited for what seemed like the longest time. Before long however three days passed and Jasper got a call from Carlisle he told us he had to go help them.

When they returned we jumped up, the Denalis were with them. Eliazer, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, & Irina. Bella ran to Edward happy to see he was OK.

"We have a new friend" Carlisle said

I looked at him with fear. He had created a newborn and someone was joining our family which I was uneasy about.

"Come on out" Emmett called with a smirk on his face,

A beautiful pale girl emerged she was gunshot wound free and had dark brown hair she looked a tiny bit like Bella. Her eyes were beat red and she eyed Bella.

"Calm yourself Anna" Jasper coaxed.

I could tell Anna was thirsty, Edward had his protective stance in front of Bella and Jasper was manipulating her feelings. Carlisle gave Anna another cup of blood from when she was bleeding.

"This is Anna, please make her feel welcome she is joining the Denalis until they can find Kyle Weismann of the Invisible Coven where she will be safe."

Alice gave me a look I got the message Kyle Weismann knew Jason and he was part of the Invisible Coven.

"Anna tell them your story" Esme said

"I was walking with my hunting dog in the woods when he was attacked by a coyote I tried to shoot it with my gun but then a bunch of other coyotes and the Polar Bear who took the gun in her mouth I had never seen anything like it. She pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger."

After a brief reunion with the Denalis they and Anna went on their way. We sat down and Edward and I went to be alone again Bella was hanging out with Alice and Rosalie. Sometimes older brothers and little sister's fight but sometimes older brothers can be protective and love their younger sister which was the way Edward was being right now.

Often I would stroll into the woods by myself without anyone and I felt unsafe and uncomfortable I knew if someone attacked me I could fight them off. But what if they were another vampire? What would I do then? I would have to call out to Edward to rescue me? Or would I fight every step of the way. Edward read my thoughts and he and Bella accompanied me every time I would go out. He would keep me in his sight and at his side.

I was constantly worrying about the Volturi about Alice and me. But I knew Edward would be there for me. I sometimes wished I could sleep just to go off someplace far away and just get away from my fears. Sometimes I would lie down and close my eyes and pretend I was sleeping, we were preparing for a battle when the Volturi arrived and I loved battle practice because Jasper was so funny when it came to it.

One night when it was extremely cold Bella's face was turning blue I guessed she couldn't breathe. Edward was by her side breathing air into her mouth.

Then Carlisle said "Edward our skin feels cold to her, stop my son" he took out an electric blanket and an inhaler with warm air.

Bella was still gasping for air, "Edward…Edward…Edward" she was saying in a scared weak voice it made me wonder if that's what I sounded like.

I brought a warm water compress and brought it to Bella. Edward snatched it from my hands and put it to her.

"Bella, love can you hear me. You're going to be OK I love you" he was saying to her.

I fell back into Alice's lap as we sat and watched as Edward desperately tried to revive Bella.

"Why don't you…" Alice began.

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT" he exploded. Edward for some reason didn't want Bella to be a vampire…yet. They were engaged and after they got married Edward would change her.

"OK OK I was just suggesting g-d" Alice said.

Rosalie coughed and Edward shot her a glare.

Bella began screaming at that minute.

"Bella it's OK it's OK please Bella I'm right here you're OK" Edward said sounding like he would have cried if he could. I would have to

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed.

"CARLISLE" Edward said in his angry voice "Bella I'm right here, what's wrong" he then said in his comforting voice that I loved hearing.

"Can't breathe…HURTS HEAD THROAT NOT OPEN" she struggled to say.

I knew it wasn't the cold "Bella," I said softly "were Michael and Sammi anywhere near you?"

She froze "ye…ye…yes" her lips trembled.

Edward looked mad, "what did they do I swear I'm going to rip their faces off" he said angrily again he hated when someone touched "his Bella."

Fortunately they had Jasper, Alice, & me who had special powers and Jasper and me could control and detect. Edward glared at Jasper

I whispered "Edward wants you to numb Bella's pain so she's not hurting" to which Jasper did.

Edward leaned over her "Bella, honey, love I need you to tell me what they did to you. But more importantly WHO LEFT HER ALONE" he screamed the last 4 words.

"Calm down Eddie bro" Emmett said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO…" he snarled.

"STOP IT!" I screamed jumping in between them and interrupting "this isn't going to help Bella" I said softly taking Edward's arm and winking at Emmett who winked back. I smiled to myself I was the only one who could calm Edward down.

I guess he knew she was in danger so he went back to what he was doing until Rosalie stepped forward

"Edward I'm sorry, Sammi was there and I ran to attack her and so did Emmett but it was only an illusion and Bella was gone I'm so sorry so sorry Edward kill me if you must" she said kneeling down.

I would have laughed she sounded so olden and proper from the 1800s or something Edward turned away and went to Bella again.

"What did they do to you love?" he asked.

Bella coughed and said "they took me to a warehouse where they assaulted me. They stuck 12 needles in my arm and took some of my blood he forced me to take my clothes off to which he proceeded to rape me he made me scream your name and taunted me and then he made me sit there for 10 minutes and injected me with something he then made a video which he would show you. It was of me screaming. Oh Edward" she said and then started crying she dropped all of the sudden.

Edward immediately took her in his arms and hugged her kissing her and telling her it was OK we knew now what Michael wanted…to hurt Bella.

Edward got Bella up she was screaming "EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD" and he had to stand there helpless not knowing what he could do.

**PLEASE REVIEW! In order for me to Re-post the next chapter re-edited XD **


	3. Chapter 2: The Protector

**Chapter 2**

**The Protector**

It was a lot of pressure for Edward. I could feel his pain and out of sorrow he had to watch as his world was in pain. He knelt his head down and I stood in a shaded area looking for something to heal Bella as ordered by Edward of course.

I didn't know the dangers that lay ahead. Michael and Sammi had wanted to hurt all the women Edward loved. So that meant Bella, me, & Alice mostly; they had Bella scratched off so I knew I was next.

I strolled down to a tree I knew would help heal. But the leaves were gone and that was surprising because this was an evergreen I thought about skimming the tree but I stopped myself.

"_Wait a minute Hazel this could be a trap from Michael and Sammi"_ I thought to myself hopefully Edward didn't hear it or hopefully he did. I began to inspect not tracking them anywhere near here in southern Canada actually.

I heard a screech just about 2 minutes later and Michael and Sammi's old truck pulled up. I put on my fighting mode and tried to run but Michael grabbed me. I released myself and did my karate only to be overpowered by them both. Besides I was tired not sleepy but tired and didn't feel like fighting. They put me in their van with an anti – vampire strength tape and took me to the warehouse. Immediately I knew what was going to happen but I knew Bella was just a fragile human. But me I was a vampire so they might KILL me! Michael and Sammi Levine had something against us Cullens for some reason that was unnecessary I mean did we do anything to them? They seemed to hate Edward they pulled up to a storage room and I braced myself thinking terrified thoughts hoping Edward would hear me.

"_EDWARD MICHAEL AND SAMMI HAVE TAKEN ME EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD PLEASE" _Michael bolted the door shut with a super ultra-lock and I groaned.

"Lie down on that" he said pointing to a disgusting bed I did as I was told I was shaking. _Fight back Hazel fight back _I thought but I couldn't there were graphic toys around me.

"_Edward please help me" _I thought knowing he would get the message.

I remembered the time when girls were bullying me at school…severely and Edward heard my thoughts and came for me. He beat up the girls, that was when we lived in Alaska for the winters and in the summers we lived at the very tip of Chile in South America. That was how we learned to speak Spanish and Portuguese.

Michael lunged on top of me and covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming which I did in my head pleading _"EDWARD PLEASE HELP! They have me"_ I was using my pleading scared voice.

Why wasn't he coming? Probably with Bella Michael held a matchbox threatening me and I gulped. You had to rip a vampire into pieces and burn them in order for them to die; with that. They attacked me and assaulted me; I suddenly realized what was happening. I tracked Edward and Sammi was making them feel pain so they couldn't move. Jasper and Emmett were coming with him too. Michael was stronger than me and had me with my hands behind my back. He had a video camera and threw me against the bed.

"Beautiful, very visually dynamic" he snarled I looked away from the camera "it's really a shame your brother wasn't here to save you isn't that right Edward?" Michael asked.

He stepped on my face it didn't hurt but he thought it would and Sammi made me feel the illusion of pain.

"Tell Edward to avenge me….TELL HIM" Michael snarled.

"NO EDWARD DON'T MICHAEL WAS JAMES' BROTHER" I screamed.

Michael lunged on me again but not before he was pushed away I turned around and saw my brother's face he stood horrified as he saw me.

Jasper and Emmett came and attacked Michael and Sammi. Edward ran to me.

"How is Bella?" I asked.

"She's better, Carlisle gave her a medicine are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

He took me in his arms and pulled me to his chest. He flew out of the facility and we went back to campgrounds and he didn't let go of me. Everyone was happy to know I was OK. Jasper and Emmett proudly announced that Michael and Sammi were no more…dead.

Edward was my protector and I never went anywhere without him. When he was wrestling with Emmett I sat there watching. When he was playing chess with Jasper I sat right there. I was too afraid to leave him and I could see the Volturi advancing towards Forks and scanning the country for us. About 2 days after my kidnapping Alice had a vision we all gathered around her. Edward cradled me in his arms with one arm around Bella; our brother – sister bond was getting better he was becoming more like that over protective older brother.

"The Volturi are going to execute Jasper, Bella, & I to leave Hazel with no choice but join them" Alice said we all were horrified.

"OK now we really need to take extra measures" Edward said.

"Oh Edward you and your worries" Rosalie complained.

"Edward just likes to think ahead" Carlisle said winking at him.

"Hazel, where are they now?" Jasper asked.

I closed my eyes for better concentration; Jane was mad like really mad but I couldn't concentrate on what they were doing…or could I. I decided maybe it would be good to spy on them.

"_DAMN IT DIMITRI" Aro was saying._

"_WHY CAN'T YOU TRACK THEM?" Alec angrily stated._

"_It's Hazel; she had the same ability as me. She is preventing me from tracking them" Dimitri said._

"_Well how come you can't prevent her?" Caius asked._

"_Only Hazel can do that she has figured it out with her siblings' help the rest of us haven't." _

"_Well I can touch one of them and find out" Aro said._

"_Pain" Jane said "we need to get Hazel away from Edward and Bella. Separate them or do something." _

"_Well aren't we going to stick to our bribery plan" Marcus said._

"_You mean lure them and force Hazel to join us."_

"_WHATEVER JUST TRACK THEM" Aro snarled. _

"_OK OK I'm trying" Dimitri said. _

They were in Forks in front of our house after just realizing we weren't there.

Edward read my mind "you're a clever little girl aren't you" he joked I gave my "typical Hazel smile."

"What did she do?" Rosalie asked.

"She spied on the Volturi and figured out what they wanted" Edward said.

"Yes and I can perfectly talk for myself" I said laughing.

Carlisle announced we would be moving locations and would be attending school like everyone else. We were looking at very remote areas and settled for Radnor, Pennsylvania a cloudy area surrounded by trees. We packed up our stuff and put our stuff in our cars and sped off to Pennsylvania. I rode with Edward and Bella in Edward's Volvo; he drove over 100 miles per hour we arrived in Pennsylvania 3 and a half days later and we unpacked putting everything in our house I had my own room since the house was big and the couples shared a room anyway. I was going to a middle school just down the road from Edward's school that he would attend with the others.

The next morning after a night of worrying about school I got dressed and ready for. Charlie (Bella's father) began calling worried about her and Esme assured him that she was fine and they were stuck in Japan due to bad weather and that we were traveling to a few more countries.

Edward assured me there was nothing to worry about and that if anyone gave me a hard time he would "shove their teeth down their throat" when he dropped me off at the sixth grade wing and 3 girls stood there and I heard them whisper about me. They reeked with horrible odor and I certainly didn't want their blood.

Edward walked me to the front desk where he kneeled down, put his hands on my shoulders and said "are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said.

"Can I help you sir?" an older lady asked.

"Yes" Edward said in his overly polite voice "I'm here to register a new student."

"OK name?" the lady asked.

"Full name or just first and last?" Edward asked.

"Full" the woman said.

"Hazel Cullen" Edward said.

"Welcome Hazel, where are you?" then she whispered "is she here?"

I came out from behind my brother "hello, welcome now as you might not know this is a school for 5th and 6th graders and you are in Mrs. Minish's class" the woman said I nodded.

"OK um here is the form and after you sign it out give it back to me and I will take Hazel to class" she said.

"Actually could I take my sister to class if you don't mind" Edward said "no problem" the lady said I stared at the form it said this. Edward was filling it out.

_Name;_ Hazel Cullen

_Parents names; _Carlisle and Esme Cullen

_Who to contact in case parents can't be reached; _

Edward Cullen (Brother)

Emmett Cullen (brother)

Alice Cullen (sister)

_Previous school attended; _Forks West Middle School

_Ethnicity; _English, Transylvanian

_Grades completed at last school; _5

_Family physician contact information; _Dr. Carlisle Cullen

_Address; _613 Vamp Drive

_Phone number; _555-1175

Edward handed it in and the lady handed him a map of the school and my classroom was circled. Then she gave me a uniform; a grey jacket a sky blue buttoned down shirt, a plaid skirt, and dark blue high socks with black shoes and told me to put it on. He thanked the lady and took me to class; his arm around me, pulling me close to him. He immediately let go when I got to my room.

The lady was behind us "I have to introduce Hazel to the class" she explained as she opened the door.

"Hello" a lady with glasses said in a strict tone.

"Hello Mrs. Minish this is Hazel Cullen she will be joining your class" the lady said.

Edward walked in behind me. He motioned goodbye to me and dashed out, the girls were in the classroom. I studied them closely they all had long wavy blonde hair their names were Tiffany Kingsley, Alexis Norton, & Jennifer DaBell. They called themselves _The "It" girls_. Tiffany was the queen bee they also had other girls in their clique who were; Wendy Rockse, Caroline Tamantha, & Allison Cyrus. Who all had very light brown hair with purple highlights; they all laughed and made faces as I sat down in the back.

My teacher was teaching a lesson about Salonika, Greece but I wasn't paying attention. She switched gears to science so I knew she was my science and social studies teacher.

"Who can tell me what happens when you pass through the Exosphere?" Mrs. Minish asked.

The "It" girls all shot up their hands I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I didn't raise my hand_ you are in space the end_ I thought.

"Tiffany?" Mrs. Minish said.

"You end up in space" she said in a know it all stuck up voice.

"Now take out your science notebooks and…"

RING RING RING the lunch bell went off.

"Oh its lunch time already OK guys well be good don't be annoying to Mrs. Kurtz next door." Mrs. Minish said.

I wasn't surprised that the girls pushed their desks together to eat. They laughed at me they threw their leftover garbage at me.

Then Tiffany grabbed my arm "why don't you have lunch you fat ugly sheet?"

I stood silent.

"She hasn't got her brother here to follow her around" Jen said coming around and they high fived.

The rest of my day wasn't any better either. I spaced out during Math and the bitches all laughed at me. I was definitely relieved to get picked up by Edward.

After I walked out of the building the "It" Girls walked up to me and whispered "you're so weird" in my ear.

Then Edward came and said "Hazel we have to go into surgery right now and I felt a bite on his hand

"What happened to your hand?" I asked.

"I had a horrible threshing accident…it was horrible" he said.

"It was so horrible" I said.

"Oh the worst."

I rolled my eyes "you are so stupid."

"Hey I got you something." Edward said pulling a sketcher book out of his backpack.

"Thanks!" I said excitedly and then the girls laughed "where are we meeting Carlisle?" I asked my face down.

"Through town center. What's up with these girls?" Edward asked I pulled him to me.

"They think I'm weird sometimes I sort of space out" I said not bothering to mention them calling me sheet.

"What when you're drawing?"

"Yeah other times too Miss Spence had to snap her fingers at me today and everyone laughed. They all think I'm a freak of nature."

"Miss Spence Miss Shmence" Edward said and I laughed.

The next day wasn't much better Alice walked in with me and Tiffany laughed so did Wendy, it seemed like every girl in the class had their own best friend pair. Tiffany and Wendy, Alexis and Allison, Jennifer and Caroline; I wanted to ignore them so I pretended my uniform was itchy which I saw a lot of the girls doing. My school was an all girl's school by the way.

There were other girls who were sort of friend with Tiffany and partially in her clique their names were Lindsay Sashay, Trish Farthing, Rachel Dewsbury, Annie Pendlon, & Erin Haydon. They sort of had their own little clique I secretly called them the "Semi Bitchy girls" well because they were. We started out in Miss Rios's room for math, then Mrs. Von Hegel for chemistry & then Mrs. Grady for Language Arts; we heard the lunch bell we ran to the classroom and Mrs. Kurtz was there waiting for us and told us if we were too loud she was sending for Miss Spence the principal of the school.

The "It" girls and "Semi Bitchy girls" pushed their desks together into a table; I looked to see what they had…all peanut butter and jelly. In the years before I became a vampire I was allergic to peanuts they laughed and mocked me. I didn't find it weird that I didn't eat lunch like all the other kids I mean I was used to it but maybe it looked weird to them. I stared at the blackboard and listened at the screaming from the girls in the room. I could easily tell who were friends and who wasn't and I didn't see a single outcast.

Tiffany slammed her fist on my desk, I looked up she looked at me with her cold hard eyes. I wanted to say "_can I help you bitch"_ but that would be mean she grabbed me and slugged me in the stomach.

"What are you going to do now loser?" she snarled and she was joined by Wendy and Caroline who laughed like hyenas. They grabbed me and Tiffany ordered nobody to tell.

"Caroline is an expert at stripping, sheet" Tiffany said I knew what they had in mind.

"Don't touch me or…" I started.

"Or what you'll get your big brother here to rescue you" Tiffany snarled again.

"_Calm yourself Hazel calm, calm, calm"_ I thought.

"Yeah and guess what you can tell your brother that we will totally fight him because he is probably weak." Caroline started getting me in a choke hold…fine with me I didn't need to breathe I was a vampire.

"Actually I have a better idea. Caroline, get the keys from the desk will you?" Tiffany said.

I knew what they were going to do so I just stood there. Tiffany and Jen were holding my hands behind my back, "Allison, Wendy go see if you can find a rope or something, you know why" Tiffany said.

They smirked at each other. I closed my eyes _"oh Edward"_ I thought _"why couldn't I go to your school"_ Wendy and Allison came back ten minutes later with 3 jump ropes from the supply closet and tape.

"PERFECT" Tiffany's eyes got cold with pure evil.

Jen and Alexis held my hands behind my back while Tiffany tied me up. She put tape over the ropes and my mouth, I knew what I was going to do once I was in the closet…use my vampiric strength to escape…STUPID BITCHES. They tossed me in the closet and laughed but unfortunately I had eyes in the closet watching me. Tiffany assigned Alexis and Caroline to stay inside and make sure I didn't escape. When the "lunch is over bell" rang the girls locked the door…bolted tight and ran away from the closet leaving me inside. I tracked the keys and the girls had hidden them; I realized this was going to be a long life in Radnor until we could return to Forks. I broke out of my bounds after everyone left for 4th period. I remained in the closet not wanting to expose my strength of being a vampire…I knew it would put the whole family in danger and Carlisle might get mad.

The day crept by and I kept myself occupied by drawing sketches. I love to draw and sketch things I sketched pictures of; Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, & a boy who was the boy of my dreams…Jason.

I heard the final bell ring and Mrs. Minish said "Where's Hazel?"

I saw the girls smirking but trying to keep an innocent face.

"She got sick during lunch and went home" Tiffany said calmly.

"Oh well, poor dear I don't blame her I mean coming new school coming all the way from Washington State." Mrs. Minish said.

Everyone packed up and went home. I tracked Edward he was waiting for me in his Volvo outside he was getting nervous and when I didn't come out by 3:30pm he came running into the building.

"EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN WHERE ARE YOU-"the lady at the front desk began.

"MY SISTER HASN'T COME OUTSIDE AND SHE GOES TO YOUR STUPID SCHOOL" he shouted he had been worried about me and lost his temper he ran to the classroom and I heard him say "Mrs. Minish" in his calming polite tone she looked up.

"Yes, you're Hazel's brother right how is she? Heard she was sick do you need her homework or…"

"SICK" Edward exploded "WHO TOLD YOU SHE WAS SICK BECAUSE FYI MRS. HAZEL'S TEACHER BECAUSE MY LITTLE SISTER DIDN'T COME OUTSIDE WHEN I CAME TO PICK HER UP" he screamed at her

"_EDWARD IN HERE" _I screamed in my head I could tell he got it when he said "mind if I" leaning towards the closet doorknob.

"No go ahead" said Mrs. Minish.

"_Edward it's locked please don't pull your heroics" _I thought .

He listened but made it look like the closet was unlocked. He went inside and shut the door. When his eyes and face met mine it was like I saw the world again and he pulled me to his arms.

"_Girls in my class…they did this I didn't want to expose us" _I thought.

"Oh Hazel" he whispered and pulled me in his arms comforting me.

I felt so safe there nothing would harm me as long as Edward was there. I lay there until he went out. He held me and I closed my eyes he walked out of the closet knowing Mrs. Minish was gone he carried me as we ran home together.

He was very mad at what happened he said "IF THOSE LITTLE BITCHES DO ONE MORE THING TO YOU I SWEAR!"

"Edward its fine" I assured him.

"Hazel you're my sister isn't it my job to protect you?"

"Possibly" I said.

"You have homework?"

"No."

He came into my bed and put his arm around me in a comforting way I leaned against his chest.

"This is a book I wanted to read to you…if that's OK" he said.

I nodded with a slight smile on my face. It was a book about vampires.

"Sometimes the enemy can be weaker than the good" he began "but the good decides not to hurt the enemy so we do not fight back. The vampires did not stop as they decided that if they could to one thing they would definitely control their strength and not prevail against humans. Still school – aged vampires were picked on by their human peers because of their different looking appearances. They would not fight them back, as the Transylvanian man stood on the top of the building he could see a strange salt coming down on him as he sipped a cup of his drink, he felt it. The burning sensation, this was how Vladimir or "Vlad" IV became a vampire. He wasn't sure what he was but he went on a killing rage killing innocent people wanting their blood and the blood and gore. People began to fear Vlad and he realized whenever he bit someone and left them alive they would become like him. He left the land of where his borough was and misted off into the foggy southern mist of Transylvania the lone wolf he was and he saw a man who he bit out of loneliness and he was called "Dracula" Count Dracula and he was one of the most famous vampires ever. More and more vampires multiplied and one day a man named Stregone Benefici was turned into a vampire and began a clan. One of the youngest members of the vampire community resides in that coven. The End" Edward read to me.

I was leaning safely in his arms and he comforted me. Edward left me to rest and went to go be with Bella.

"How is she?" Bella asked.

"She's OK" Edward said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No it's fine Bella love."

I tracked the Volturi who were dangerously close now but they weren't my main problem, those girls were now. I didn't know how I would deal with them I heard Edward and Esme talking.

"I'm going in with her tomorrow."

"WHAT…NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she screamed back.

"Why not?" Edward asked although he was perfectly capable of knowing why.

"You can't just waltz in there and threaten 12 year old girls" Esme stated.

"Esme come on I'm not going to go and suck the blood of twelve year old girls" Edward joked.

"I'm OK with it" Carlisle said.

"NO" Esme said.

I got up and walked out of my room "what's this all a…" I began.

"I'm taking you to school tomorrow" Edward grinned.

Esme turned her head "Edward I'm warning you if you…"

"Esme relax" Carlisle said.

The next day I walked into the building Edward holding my hand. When we got to my classroom he stood behind me. I opened the door and the entire class stared at me and looked amused when Edward entered behind me. I swallowed and put my hands in my pockets they trembled Edward assured me everything was OK and walked me to my desk.

"You OK?"

I nodded and my books fell to the floor after being pushed by Caroline. Edward looked annoyed but doesn't do anything.

"OK you were such a baby by going home yesterday" Tiffany said.

"OK Tiffany enough" Mrs. Minish says as they start laughing.

Edward gets another annoyed look on his face he goes over to Tiffany's desk lifts it with her in it and slams it down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Mrs. Minish asked horrified.

"You do not talk that way to my sister again you hear" Edward snarled.

Tiffany's grin faded and she looks at him terrified and nodded. Mrs. Minish called the police on Edward who I look at awestruck. The police looked emotionless as he handcuffed Edward walked out of the room. Carlisle would be _MAD_ and I mean really mad, Edward had never been arrested before or had any trouble with the police.

Tiffany bothered me during the day and mocked me "Your brother Edwin isn't here to save you now huh?"

She only was scared when it was pick up fearing he would pick me up. I walked outside to the school yard. Alice was there waiting so the girls didn't care since Alice was a girl. But didn't dare to do what they do to me in school Alice almost lost it but I calmed her down she tried to tell me it wasn't cool what they were doing but I told her it was no big deal.

I got home and immediately said "where's Edward?"

"In his room with Bella, I bailed him out" Carlisle said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"He stood up for you and he didn't exactly do the right expressing but I'm proud that he defended you" Carlisle said.

I walked to my room. Directly across from Edward's he was sitting with Bella and it looked as if he wished he could cry I wished I could too. He looked into the hall and I ran into the room. I sat down next to him and he pulled me closer to him.

"You are NOT going back to that school" he said and I nodded he kissed my hair.

"No school?

"We're moving locations possibly back to Forks."

"You sure it's safe?"

"Yes and Bella's moving in with us."

"Really?"

"Yes it that OK" Bella asked.

"Certainly" I laughed.

It wasn't a surprise to me I had been expecting Bella to move in sometime soon because she was 17 and had Charlie's permission to move out. I went to the den and flipped on the TV. You may think that there are so many exciting things about being a vampire but I would just sit in front of a TV and be normal sometimes. I flipped on the channels Myths and facts were on and the episode about vampires was on, I almost found it funny about the way they portray us and I hate it. I'm going to say it again I hate fake portrayals I really do.

School the next day wasn't much different…just the same tormenting from the girls who obviously didn't learn their lesson. At the end of the day I walked outside in a hurry when the day was over I wanted to see who was picking me up…hopefully Edward…and Bella. It was a stampede of girls running out of the building most of them running to their busses or with their friends some ran to their parents I pushed my brown hair over my shoulder in a ponytail and looked around for Edward. I didn't see him so I went to the playground to climb the climbing pyramid thingy. Which I did and I sat on the top for a while Edward climbed up behind me.

"You nearly scared me" I joked.

"How nice" he said sarcastically and we climbed down and walked to his car.

"You are a little late" I said.

"Sorry...I had to do community service" Edward said.

I looked down and he took my hand I saw Tiffany, Wendy, & Caroline all laughing at me.

"Those girls are still bothering you?" Edward asked and I nodded I could feel his anger so I distracted him and steered him the other way.

When we got to his car he started up the engine "how was school?" he asked me.

"Same old" I said.

"Put your seatbelt on" Edward said "at least let's try to act human."

"Put your seatbelt on" I laughed.

I did and he did the same and then sped home as usual being typical Edward. I knew The Volturi was still out there but I knew Edward would protect me. I could sense danger was coming…soon. But I think with other vampires possibly I tried to track them but I didn't want to do it around Edward…didn't want to worry him so he would get all overprotective. On Saturday Edward told me that we were going to New York City with Bella by train for the day. Bella woke up and got ready.

We boarded the train at the station and Edward, Bella, & I sat down on the bench and waited for the train. I wondered what we were going to do…Edward was probably surprising me but before I could get a thought into my head about what we were doing I smelled a familiar scent Edward growled slightly and I turned my head and saw Caroline and her family there.

A man with grayish hair and a cigar in his hand he looked about late fifty's early sixty's was holding Caroline's shoulder I guessed it was her father Mr. Tamantha. A woman with brown hair and blonde highlights was holding a purse and had sunglasses she smoothed more lipstick on her lips and her high heels clicked against the platform. A boy who had a flat face and frizzy hair which was long was holding Caroline's hand he gave me a look of hatred I guessed this was her famous brother Timmy who she always talked about and Edward mentioned him a couple of times and then Miss Caroline Tamantha herself turned around and looked at me. Her dark brown wavy hair was down; she had on a gold necklace with a cross a blue jacket like thing, white shirt, skinny jeans, & leather heel boots. She whispered something to Timmy and I leaned into Edward who had an angry look on his face. He gave Bella a kiss and pretended to not notice Timmy and Caroline.

The train came and Edward held my hand and I looked at him he smiled at me but not showing his teeth just his typical "Edward to Hazel smile" we walked onto the train and sat in a three row seat facing forward and without a row facing us. We sat on the bus – like side I was at the window next to Edward and Bella was on the end she leaned against Edward and so did I, after a while I looked out the window and saw another train.

I asked Edward how come he didn't drive…he said "just something to kill time and take longer" he said the last two words in a bored tone and I laughed.

Caroline peered over her seat and glared at me Edward glared at her and she gave me a threatening look. We got to Penn Station at exactly 10:05am and it was raining we walked up the stairs and I saw Caroline and her family following us I saw her parents say something to she and Timmy and then just Timmy and Caroline followed us Edward persuaded me to speed walk. We walked through Central Park then ran to the benches that looked over the Hudson. Timmy and Caroline followed us the whole way we rode home on the train and I was puzzled? Why did Caroline follow me today? I decided to give her a test to see what she would do at school tomorrow.

Well I walked in and Caroline walked up to me…of course Tiffany lead them with Wendy and Caroline at her sides. They sneered to me "on Friday night…sleepover at my house" Tiffany snarled "show up…or else" they threatened.

I didn't ask what they handed me a paper. _Fat stupid sheet_ I read in my head _you better show up for this sleepover it's going to be fun! Ask Edwin to drop you off at 7:30…house of Tiff you know where_. It was sickening I wanted to run home and tell Edward…but they would hurt me…why should I be afraid of them though? After all I was a vampire right? They bullied me severely today… Tiffany slit my arm with a scissor and laughed…they locked me in the closet during lunch, & they called me names…dirty names.

When Edward picked me up I could tell he had anger in his eyes he was about to pounce on the girls. I pried him to the car and then he took me in his arms and I sat there…emotionless he held me tight and I felt so safe.

"I heard what they want to do" he said.

"You are not going to that party."

"Edward they said they wouldn't do anything to me but I know they are lying…they said or else and they weren't lying about that" I said frightened.

"I know I know…I'll go with you and stay" Edward said.

"Edward I'm a vampire we are vampires if they do anything you know…"

But Edward wouldn't hear of it "Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen" he began.

"I know I know don't want to expose us sorry" I said.

He shrugged and sped through town driving like the Edward maniac he is. When we pulled into the driveway I ran out of the car and to my room, did my homework, & hung out. The rest of the week went by; Tuesday was fine, Wednesday was bad, Thursday was worse…then Friday.

Edward wasn't sure about sending me to school walking in alone so he walked in with me and Tiffany, Caroline, Wendy, & the "It" girls were scared so was my whole class and Mrs. Minish when they saw him because of what happened last time. The day was good and it flew by…7:30 the hour of dread Edward took me and walked with me to the door. He held my hand and kissed my hair Tiffany answered the door

"Welcome Hazel…Edgar" she said yanking me in and slamming the door in Edward's face.

"THE PARTY HAS BEGUN!" Tiffany announced and all the girls gathered and I could feel the deep pit in my stomach but almost laughed when I saw Edward hiding in the house. They took turns beating me…then they played Wii and forced me to be bad and do stupid things

"You have Wii at home and a Facebook right? Friend us so we can do this to you 24/7" Caroline laugh snarled.

"No" I said.

"Did Miss Hazel nut say no" Wendy taunted.

"Kill her!" Caroline declared.

And they came at me and I pretended to be hurt…but I'm a vampire so clearly I wasn't they put me on a bed and put a thing over my head…a plastic bag…to suffocate me. I heard glass breaking and them screaming I broke free and lunged at Tiffany who looked at me frightened and I let her have a slow and painful death I then was challenged by Caroline who knew karate and I beat her in no time. Edward was done with the others.

"I can't live knowing I killed someone" I said.

"They were going to kill you" he said.

Edward carried me home and I knew we were done with Radnor. Carlisle announced we were moving back to Forks. I was also going to be trained by Edward for war training and fighting. I was quite looking forward to it actually. Although I knew how to fight…clearly.

When we got to Forks it took two days this time since we ran back to the house and I ran to my room. I was so happy we were finally home I considered Forks my home now and I could never leave. Funny because when we first moved to Forks from northern Alaska I missed Alaska a lot. It was my home and I never wanted to leave I hated Forks because it was like a typical American Town and there was nothing to explore or do except go to the woods. Also we weren't even allowed to go to the beach; I love the beach but only when it's cloudy and the sun is completely hidden. The Quileutes lived there and we had a treaty with them but we weren't allowed on their territory even though they were allowed on ours. As we got to know Forks more I began liking it but this was the first time I considered it my home and it was now.

I didn't have to unpack because all my stuff was left untouched. Do you really wanted to know why I called this "The Secret Life of Hazel Cullen" well because…from when we moved back to Forks my life became a secret sort of but not right away it happened in a matter of time definitely all of my siblings had graduated so Carlisle said I didn't have to go to school which I was happy about because then I could spend more time playing soccer and writing stories about things…hint hint hint.

Edward began spending more time with Bella and I was learning to accept that. I also knew that my tormentors weren't dead but they were badly injured as I figured out about 2 minutes after the "killing" Edward also dialed 9 – 11 because he felt bad about what he did. I walked to my room and lay down on my bed breathing in the fresh air.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 3**

**Mixed Feelings**

The only reason I didn't tell my brothers that Michael wasn't dead was because I didn't want them getting overprotective of me especially Edward. Jasper and Emmett thought that Michael and Sammi were dead but just the opposite. Sammi was definitely dead no doubt about that Michael wasn't dead he had joined a coven of mean vampires…he had created. I suddenly knew who the men were and I was having a flashback. I closed the door in fear of Edward hearing me which he probably would anyhow.

It was the night Edward and I went to Port Angeles, about a year and a half ago Edward loved Bella already and wanted to watch out for her but decided we would just hang out so we were driving and he heard men thinking these repulsive thoughts that were insulting and rude to any woman.

Then they said "AHA don't move we caught you…we saw you in the dress store."

"Come with us…honey bunches."

"We LOVE you!"

And Bella tried to run but she had nowhere to go.

Meanwhile Edward and I were in his car just driving like normal people when he slammed the brakes and went at full speed.

"Get in the backseat" he ordered me.

And he slammed the brakes curving and jumped out of the car I stayed I saw Bella.

"Get in the car" he said. Bella got in. "Please distract me so I don't go back there and rip those guy's heads off" Edward said.

Bella looked at me with confusion and I gave her a scared nod "why, what happened?" she asked.

"You don't know the repulsive things those guys were thinking" he said.

"And you do" Bella asked.

Edward sighed knowing he couldn't expose us. It was those men Michael had recruited and it was those men who were after me and Bella, for partial revenge on Edward and just for stuff.

I knew I had to tell Edward but I was too scared who else could I tell. Well there was another reason I couldn't tell Edward I mean I know he wants to protect me and all but he's a BOY he wouldn't understand anything.

Alice? Possibly but she'd tell Edward and Jasper and Emmett and it would turn into a production and we would have to go to war or something.

Rosalie? She may appear to be a bitchy girly girl but my sister Rosalie was tough she was a bitch sometimes but she was tough for a girl. It would be weird since I didn't really confide in her and we never really spoke. I wouldn't go to any of my brothers though there was something with us Cullen kids because technically we were siblings by blood and not adoptive because we were created by the same person…Carlisle. But we shared a bond like no other siblings could imagine we trusted each other with everything and anything. I made my decision I was going to go to Rosalie.

I started down the stairs and slowly walked which was unlike me and Edward was bound to know something was up I crept into the kitchen which we never used and walked to where my siblings were. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, & Alice had decided to come home after all we were a coven we should live together right?

Rosalie and Emmett were making out, Jasper and Alice were reading a book and Edward and Bella were sitting together. Carlisle and Esme were out spending time together and I awkwardly sat there so I flipped on the TV. I decided to make up a show that I would just do called "The Hazel Cullen talk show" and I pretended to have people on the show and then I saw Emmett get off the couch and I immediately stopped knowing he was just probably coming over to tell me I was being a stupid dwarf and had to stop.

But he didn't instead he told me to hang out with them and Edward sort of looked at me with a knowing look and I knew. He held his arms out and pulled me closer to him I always felt safer when I was in my brother's arms. I closed my eyes and I knew nothing and no one could harm me because I was safe in Edward's arms. I had to realize how lucky I really was to have him as a big brother.

Edward said he would take me out today just the two of us because Bella was spending the day with Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper was practicing fighting. We left the house then and I remember thinking about the time where Bella was first introduced to us. It was pretty funny and Edward thought it was just weird.

We went to the Olympic Mountains because we were very thirsty. I caught 3 elk and 1 mountain lion. Edward caught 4 mountain lion one of the mountain lions tried to fight me…not a chance…not a chance in hell. When we were done Edward and I saw at the base of the mountains I leaned on him but he cradled me like an infant I guess in a way. I was nestled in his arms and he kissed my head.

"I love you" he told me.

"I love you too" I told him.

"You're probably thinking this is my brother and that this was just weird but Edward & I our relationship was…different than typical siblings. See, Edward was very protective and sensitive to me he wouldn't let anyone who was unsafe come near me.

I had many flashbacks and I just remember certain things. I remembered the 3 days of my transformation and how I slept through the whole thing. I thought of Edward and Bella's wedding.

Edward asked me a startling question, "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

I shrugged.

"Hazel…" he said in the firm tone that Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, & he would use if he were being serious.

I lay back and thought if I should tell him but then I said "can we go home?"

"Why?"

"I'd feel safer if I told you there" I said and we ran home.

When we got back to the house the phone rang and I automatically knew who it was. Remember that time when James tricked Bella into meeting him but he called her first. Well this was sort of a similar thing.

"Hello, we know your secret now sheet!" I heard a familiar bitchy voice.

I groaned and Edward growled. It was Tiffany and she was a vampire. Michael had transformed she and Caroline.

"Meet us alone at the old cave where Edward and Bella hung out" Michael snarled in my ear.

I gave Edward a frightened look and he got the message. "Give me the phone!" he angrily stated grabbing the phone "Hello" he said in a sarcastic happy voice "guess who this is…Hazel's big brother, Edward remember me?"

…

"I know what you want and guess what if you want it fine Hazel and I will meet you where?"

…

"Hazel is not going alone do you understand or she is not coming at all she will be with me."

…

I heard him curse and then said "No I said I'm going with her the end take it or leave it."

Then Edward hung up and held me tight. "Why didn't you just tell me Haze?" he asked.

I shrugged. "They didn't want me too."

"Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen!" he said "do you understand what could happen. What would happen to all of us and I would be a wreck."

"I'm sorry but he told me to come alone and I was sure I could defend for myself."

He shook his head "Hazel, he could have an army and remember what happened last time?"

I shuddered at the thought.

"It is my job to protect you…Hazel, you're my LITTLE sister I know we're vampires and we can fight well but you are my sister…my biological sister. I still have to watch out for you. Remember what I promised mom and dad" he hung his head.

I leaned against him and his arms were around me.

"We're going to have to go you know, so we can defeat them" I said.

"I know."

"What did Michael say?"

He gave his "Edward laugh as obvious questions" "on the phone?" still 'Edward laugh.'

"Yes on the phone."

"Hold on Hazel, why don't you go outside to practice karate I have to talk to Emmett and Jasper about this.

"Come on Ed!" I said.

"What" he said knowing the most obvious answer "Hazel, just go please everything will be OK I promise."

But everything wasn't going to be OK and Edward didn't know it.

Edward and Bella went to a "classified information" place for the rest of the day and me and my other siblings hung out. Other siblings meaning; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, & Alice at first it was a little awkward but then Rosalie got a good conversation going.

"So who is angry at Edward?"

I stared at the floor remembering that that was me at one time.

"The only thing he cares about is Bella now and ever since they found each other. He doesn't care about us he doesn't care about anything but Bella. He even said to her nothing is more important to you, you're my life now. No one and nothing is more important" Emmett said.

"He used to be your best friend" Jasper looked at Emmett.

"Bella isn't bad or mean or anything just it's kind of well annoying maybe."

"It's even changed Carlisle and Esme notice they are only Edward and Bella Edward and Bella. We all have a pair now except Hazel and I think we should still give her the same sympathy we've been giving Edward all these years" Alice said.

"I agree" Emmett said.

Of course naturally I didn't say anything because I didn't like talking badly about people behind their backs. Not that my siblings were doing that because I could see and feel their pain. Edward had deserted them I was definitely going to have to let him know the deep hurt he's caused his adopted siblings.

"It's not just that though they can't even be apart anymore. Starting today Edward and Bella are not going to separate. They are going to be together 24/7 and I mean literally. He's going to be all over her and just toss us in the trash" Jasper said.

"I still don't get it after all we've done for him. At least we were there for him and at least we included him. We were the fab 6 and now we're just being torn apart…by Bella" Rosalie said.

I knew exactly how my sister felt. But I didn't understand though ROSALIE the beautiful one, was feeling bad about what EDWARD thought. She had Emmett and she was the prettiest of all the Cullen girls. But I could definitely see that she was me struggling with the fact that Edward had moved on.

"Come on Cullens lets go hunt" Emmett said.

"Yes let's just pretend that the animals are what's slowly ripping this _family_ apart. You know what we aren't a family or coven for that matter we're just being ripped apart. And there's a problem with that. But look at us we sound like spoiled brats" I said.

My siblings stared at me because I had been silent the whole time.

"We most definitely do not sound like brats dwarf" Emmett said.

"Wait a minute Emmett, Hazel has a point we sort of should be happy for Edward but then again Bella has been ruining our family" Rosalie said.

"OK OK they're getting married guys and then it will all be over." Alice said.

"Then she'll be one of us" Jasper said.

"Listen Edward and Bella are going to be at their classified location for 3 days so we need to spy on them" Emmett said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" Alice said.

"I'm not going to spy on my brother in his _Bella time_" Rosalie said.

"Are we going hunting or what" I asked.

"Yes let's go _hunting_" Emmett smirked and I knew what he was up to.

The Cullen siblings now only 5 ran into the woods to our special meeting spot. The Quileute land was just in a 2 mile radius so we were safe. We sat down on the hard rugged dirt and I fidgeted with sticks trying my best not to track Edward. I wanted to talk to Rosalie about what she had said earlier I know what you're thinking Hazel shouldn't be complaining Edward loves her and he pays attention to her. But I needed to be there for my siblings.

I suddenly sensed 2 things though…1 that we would have to move away from Forks soon because of the Volturi and 2 I was having these strange illusions of Edward being killed and stuff. I knew it was stupid but I was just mixed about everything.

Emmett called my name "Hazel, are you with us?"

"y-y-yes" I stammered.

"Good now we have to discuss important matters. Here in the court order of Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, & Hazel Cullen."

"What are those important matters?" Alice hinted.

"Edward and Bella what else" Rosalie said in a bored tone.

"We will go around this circle if you will and tell our stuff about Edward and Bella and how we are…emoticated."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a word Met" Jasper said using the nickname he called Emmett which was "met."

Sitting next to Emmett was Rosalie on his left, next to Rosalie was Alice, next to Alice was Jasper, & next to Jasper was me.

Rosalie went first "Edward hates me. He calls me an annoying stupid ignorant bitch; he loves Bella too much and is choosing her over us. The family that has been there with him through thick and thin I wish he would at least acknowledge our existence a little."

"Thank you Rosalie" Emmett said "we will now hear the testimony from our dear sister, Alice Mary Cullen"

"Is this really necessary to do it so formal?" I asked.

"Yes…yes it is dwarf" Emmett said.

I raised my fists "STOP…" Jasper had calmed me down and I slugged him "Jazz" I said in my firm "Hazel tone."

"What" he said.

Alice dramatically cleared her throat just to get our attention.

"Sorry Alice" Jasper said looking at me.

"I'm happy for Edward actually, think about it we've all had a pair and Edward's been alone and now he's found Bella. Hazel will find Jason and we will all be a great coven or whatever family perhaps. Just give him a chance. He loves Bella and will do anything and maybe we need to accept the fact that he loves her more than us and that she really is his life" Alice said.

"Thank you Alice Mary. Now it is time to hear the testimony of Jasper Hale"

"Edward needs Bella guys; I think we're being selfish. We could at least talk to him but not try to break them up" Jasper said.

And Emmett said "Jasper's right we are being selfish. I'm sorry guys I'm just angry I mean Eddie's always been like my best bud and now well he doesn't pay attention to me anymore."

I felt so guilty I knew exactly how my siblings were feeling I was them I mean in the beginning I really was them but I felt bad like really bad I wanted to change the subject so I said, "wanna play basketball?"

Jasper and Emmett perked up "hell yeah!"

I looked at Alice and Rosalie.

"Well we'd love to Haze but..." Alice started.

"Alice and I have a facial appointment at the mall" Rosalie said.

I shrugged "OK."

"Race you back dwarf" Emmett said and I sprinted up.

We got to our basketball court that we built in the backyard overlooking the water cliff. Jasper was already there I ran to get the ball and fixed my shorts. Emmett and Jasper stood there waiting and we were figuring out the teams.

"Why's dwarf playing?" Emmett asked.

I slugged him.

"Bad example Emmett" Rosalie said.

"Yeah Emmett bad example" I said.

My sisters laughed. We were just going to shoot some hoops for a little while.

When Rosalie and Alice came back however, I decided to talk to my sister about what she has said earlier regarding Edward. I crept into Rosalie's room and saw her sitting on her couch.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Um remember what you said about Edward why do you care about what he thinks."

"Well I at least want him to like me…HE HATES ME" she said "he thinks I'm a stupid stuck up but really… I'm just very insecure. He loves ALL of his siblings and me…HE HATES." She was really upset.

"I can talk to him. But Rosalie will you listen to me?"

"What?"

"You and Alice are the best big sisters anyone could ever have. THAT'S from my perspective so don't mind that brother of ours."

We went downstairs and Edward was sitting with Bella cradled in his arms. I missed my brother so I went over to him and sat on the couch beside him.

"Hey" I said and he ignored me so I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello!"

Then he started kissing Bella's hair and without warning he tackled me.

We went outside and the weather was sunny and pleasant. I felt the warmth hitting me and my skin was getting sparkly I closed my eyes and embraced the sunlight. Edward playfully had his arms around me from behind.

"Edward" I asked.

"Yeah Haze?"

"Rosalie thinks you hate her and Emmett, Jasper, & Alice think so too. I think…I think we should just have Cullen sibling week just like it used to be…without Bella."

"Hazel, Bella is my life now. What am I going to do if I'm away from her? She won't be able to stand it. But if you do insist she will most certainly go over to her friend Jacob's house. He is still healing from his broken arm so she will want to see him. She must…must have Charlie with her at all times" Edward said.

I nodded.

Edward laughed "go tell the others" he said.

And I ran back to the house with a smile on my face the whole way there.

Emmett and Rosalie were making out and I have no idea what Jasper was doing. Alice however was with Bella putting on makeup and doing hair.

"Bella…" Edward began "I know that you've been missing _the dog_" Edward refused to call him Jacob. "I'm giving you permission to go WITH CHARLIE to Jacob's for the weekend."

"EDWARD NO I CAN'T BE AWAY FROM YOU" Bella said.

"I know but Bella. I have to do this for my siblings. They need me" he winked at Jasper, Alice, Emmett, & Rosalie.

"OK I understand. But I can't go for the whole weekend Saturday night I'm sleeping over at Angela's."

"Alright" Edward said.

Later that night when Edward was at Bella's my siblings and I played basketball and this time Rosalie and Alice played. Carlisle and Esme would be coming back in 3 days so we had some time before they got back.

I wondered what we were going to do this weekend of course Alice would probably know because she has like a precognitive thing going on or I don't know. I could only track and detect lies. I didn't understand why the Volturi wanted me and my useless things. They should want someone more useful right?

Anyway I went to my room and sat on the open ledge by the window. I loved sitting and staring at the moonlight. Twilight as Edward called it. When night was over I was still at my window. I went on my laptop to check the time it was 9:34am. I heard the door open and I held my breath…waiting for Edward to walk in the door.

**Review Maybe? Plzzz?**


	5. Chapter 4: Unwarned

**Chapter 4**

**Unwarned**

The Cullen – sibling weekend was good! Except for when Jasper, Emmett, & Edward got drunk. We vampires have our own ways of making cocktails…We went to Seattle and it was now Monday so when we got back Carlisle and Esme would be back from their Isle Esme trip.

I wondered about Lonnie, Jeff, Tiffany, Caroline, & Timmy (who were all now newborn vampires bitten by Michael). So when we got back I decided to track them. They were close…like really close.

I knew that they wanted to get the Volturi involved so they could lie and attack us. Chances are they wouldn't believe me.

The Cullen siblings walked into the house and saw Carlisle and Esme standing there.

"Welcome home" they said.

"Thanks what about you?" we all replied.

They laughed then Edward said using his polite tone, "how was your trip?"

"Very nice" Esme said Edward and I went outside and I watched as he put on his sneakers.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Bella's I'm sure she's missed me and I've missed her."

"OK…tell her I say 'hey.'"

"Will do and I think Alice has something for you" he said with a smirk.

"Something…you mean torturous plot."

"Who taught you that" he asked and I gave him the obvious look "Jasper" he said.

I nodded Edward rolled his eyes. I sat down on the steps and watched him run off. I went to where Alice was and she was with Rosalie which was surprising because they NEVER hung out together.

"Come on Haze we're going to the mall" Alice said and I groaned I should've known.

"Don't worry it'll be fun. Bella is coming later too with Edward."

We got into Rosalie's red convertible and sped to the mall. Alice wanted to get new clothes and makeup Rosalie was interested in makeup, shoes, & hair products.

When Rosalie's car pulled into the parking lot and we parked on the upper level. We walked into the entrance and I saw a few billboards about having a boyfriend. I wanted Jason freaking Weismann and that was all I cared about now. Where he was and what was he doing…easy Hazel Lucy Cullen! TRACK HIM! I didn't though. I couldn't bring myself to. I just wanted one thing and that was to be beautiful… not ugly…but beautiful like Rosalie, Alice, & Bella. I was positive I wasn't. I was just ugly piece of crap Hazel. After all if I was pretty I would have had someone by now right?

Michael was on the prowl along with his coven formed called the "IN MEMORIUM TO SAMMI" coven. At the same time I felt sorry for Michael he had lost his mate. But he must have some good in him because no one is evil. There is only good in people and sometimes they have anger and they take it out. Unless he just had a pure hate for me.

I suddenly looked up. My phone was ringing… "_New Message from Edward Cell" _it was saying and I clicked the view button. It read_ "hey Haze tell Alice and Rose we will meet them at_ 3:00pm" I told my sisters who were glad. They went to the dress store next… Jessica McClintock. They wanted to look at dresses to wear for Bella and Edward's wedding. I looked through them but I thought I would look ugly…wouldn't I?

…

"WHAT" Emmett roared "THAT"S BULLSHIT!"

"Yes I know" Edward said.

We were in the living room and apparently the Volturi had called everything off but we knew they were lying. Michael had called that night and said if I wasn't there he was coming to kill Bella and Edward. Edward was going with me to the cave so were Emmett and Jasper for backup fight. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & Alice were going to be on guard for the Volturi.

I was nervous about everything I knew that a battle was about to occur with the Volturi and we all knew what Alice had seen we were going to definitely try to prevent it. Bella shook with fear.

"Edward" she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes" he said politely.

"Don't leave me…stay with me" she said.

"Bella, my sister needs me I'm sorry."

"Please" she pleaded "I'm scared"

"_Stay with her…it's OK I'll go with Jasper and Emmett" _I thought because if Bella wanted him there then he should stay with her. I was getting ready to go out the door with Jasper and Emmett but Edward said "Wait up!" I turned around.

"Did you hear my thoughts?" I asked.

"Yeah…but I can't think of leaving you…I have to go" Edward said.

We ran to the cave and I had fear caving me the whole way there. Jasper and Emmett stood outside and Edward and I walked inside to hell…possibly our deaths.

"Don't be scared Hazel, it's OK" he said and I felt my vibration. I shot him the scared – eye look. He had pain in his eyes.

"Hazel, my lovely friend" Michael said out of nowhere. "_Edward_" he snarled at his name

I cringed and stiffened but Edward held my hand and had his protective stance in front of me.

"Sheet!" Tiffany and Caroline laughed and exclaimed.

"_Please?"_ I asked Edward in my head. I wanted to lunge at them.

"NO" he mumbled and I frowned.

I knew he wanted to keep me safe but I wanted to fight too. Timmy, Lonnie, & John appeared and we were outnumbered. Emmett and Jasper came in and got into fight mode so did me and Edward. Tiffany laughed at me and so did Caroline. Edward was about to give them a piece of their own medicine.

But I asked "May I take them?"

Edward hesitated "yes" he said and I knew he was nervous but why?

I could take them on and if it was a battle they wanted a battle they shall get.

Suddenly we weren't in the cave anymore. But in a subway station with rats and escalators all of our enemies wanted us dead. I knew it was real immediately.

"Edward!" I screamed and then something came out and covered my mouth it pulled me into a dark alleyway I wanted to scream but then I realized it was only Edward. He pulled me into his chest and I clung to him not wanting to let go.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We ran here. You were in my arms and I covered your eyes that's why it seemed so dark and sudden" Edward said and I knew he wasn't lying.

"Jasper and Emmett are coming" I confirmed.

"Good" Edward said and Jasper and Emmett came.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"Try to throw them off track. We have to split up" Edward said.

"They know I will be with you" I said to Edward.

"I know so we have to split up" he said.

I shrugged trying not to let them see. Jasper calmed me down with his ability and it was agreed that I would go with Emmett and Jasper would go with Edward. We ran to the secret hideout we knew of. That was where they were hiding according to my tracking.

"OK here's the plan" Michael was saying "we obviously know Hazel will be with Edward so Timmy, Caroline, & Tiffany will chase them. Lonnie, Jeff, & I will go after Emmett and Casper or whatever his name is."

"Wait" Caroline said "the Cullens aren't stupid so of course they are going to split Hazel and Edward up. Hazel isn't weak you know."

I knew Caroline knew because Emmett's teeth were bared I gave him my puzzled look. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for me to be quiet. I nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Tiffany asked.

"We _will_ kill and destroy the Cullens no matter what" Michael snarled.

Timmy held Caroline and she nestled in his arms. It made me think about Edward and I tracked him he was with Jasper on the second floor elevator waiting for Emmett and me to come. But Emmett and I were listening in on the enemy. Suddenly I felt a vibration after Michael said that. I knew we would defeat them.

Emmett signaled to go and I dashed to where Edward and Jasper were waiting. But we had gotten there a little late Michael was on our trails Edward grabbed me and pulled us into the elevator which was broken so we had to break the glass and go up the stairs. Michael was already waiting for us when we got there but they had a little surprise waiting.

"Well, well, well nowhere else to run" Michael snarled.

"No" Edward said politely but in a mad tone.

I didn't know how he could speak POLITELY to Michael.

Timmy and Lonnie who Edward had told me had the ability to create illusions (Timmy) and extraordinary strength (Lonnie) went for Edward and Emmett.

Timmy went for Edward and Lonnie went for Emmett. The bad thing was that Lonnie was stronger than Emmett so he was pinned with and Lonnie stood on him.

Edward and Timmy had a long fight and Edward was double teamed by Michael and Timmy and was defeated. Next they moved onto Jasper who wasn't easy to take down but they did.

I suddenly felt a wave of anger and fight wash over me and I sprang at Timmy before I even knew. He got mad but I kept going and when I tore a piece of his neck he cried out in pain. Caroline screamed and went for me but I was on her in no time I bit her neck and her head detached leaving Timmy very mad. I was able to finish Timmy off easily. Jeff and Tiffany lunged for me. But I also had Edward now on my side now that his captor was almost destroyed. Edward went for Jeff and I went for Tiffany who I was definitely able to kill easily she screamed and cried while I finished her off and then tossed her to everyone else. Michael was horrified as his coven was nearly ruined. Now just he and Lonnie remained.

Thinking I was the weakest link Michael decided to go for me. But he definitely made a mistake. Yes he was older than me and bigger. But not stronger and didn't have enough will. I decided though to test him.

"Why do you do this?" I asked.

"Because you idiots are our enemies, THAT NIGHT WE ATTACKED THAT GIRL YOU FREAKED OUT AND YOU HAZEL IDIOT WAS THE CAUSE OF MY OTHER BROTHER'S DEATH EVIL CAN VANQUISH OVER GOOD!"

"NO" I screamed as I silenced him forever.

He tried to fight back but I fought with all my strength and will. In the end Michael Levine was destroyed and my three brothers stared at their little sister. Who was the weak link now? Not any of the Cullens.

We returned home to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, & Bella. Who were all happy to see us. We were all thirsty but Bella really wanted Edward to be with her so he stayed back. It amazed me how much he would give up for her. We ran south down to the Oregon border in a wood with lots of deer, elk, bears, & of course mountain lion. As I stared back I saw Edward with Bella…I truly was happy for him. I knew he had waited for Bella for a long, long time and he was finally happy. Bella is the prettiest human girl I ever saw. I still was ugly Hazel who no boy would ever love. I knew I shouldn't doubt Alice because she could see the future. I just…needed Jason to be soon…Jason freaking Weismann. I decided to do some research on Jason and Kyle Weismann. I went on the vampire – only accessible website and typed in Kyle Weismann. And this is what I read.

_Kyle Noah Weismann was born on May 18, 1858 to Matthias and Sarah Weismann two strict Jewish parents. He had 2 older siblings, Esther who was 6 years older than him and Samuel who was 3 years older than him. In 1879 when Kyle was 21 years old his family decided to move from their home near Nauvoo, Illinois to the Sacramento coastline near the Sierra Nevada territory. Shortly after his family left the town Kyle came down with Typhoid fever. He was presumed dead by his parents and was given a burial and Kaddish. About 2 hours later Kyle was still alive and realized it. He stumbled and tried to locate his family he came upon the vampire, Jerusalem a Hebrew vampire who was hungry and needed feeding. But he didn't want to kill Kyle. So he transformed him into a vampire; Kyle didn't want to be a monster so he decided to only feed on animals. As he had heard from a vampire by the name of Eleazer; Jerusalem was killed in a battle of the South led by Maria. In 1945 Kyle moved to the western part of New York near Buffalo. It was there that he found the first edition to his coven. It was in early 1949 that Kyle was going back to his apartment from a hunt and noticed a young boy on the side of the road. Kyle was deeply concerned for the boy and asked him what his name was. The boy replied in a shaky tone "I am a child called 'it' for I have no name" sensing that the boy was in fact brutally scarred by something or someone Kyle asked the boy what his name was again the boy replied "Jason, my name is Jason Cameron but I do not have a last name. My family does not love me and I am not worthy of having their name" with that Jason collapsed he had not eaten in nearly 10 days. Kyle carried the boy to his home where he transformed him into a vampire. After about a week or so Kyle and Jason realized that Jason had the gift to touch things and see its history. Kyle is currently head of the Invisible Coven. _

So that was my Jason's half story at least. I realized we were in the woods and I was on my phone so I sprinted into full action and caught some animals (4 mountain lion and 2 elk). It was satisfying after that we went home where I found Edward's note

**Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Hazel, Emmett, & Jasper,**

**I am at Bella's house no need to worry I am fine. We are going to be together for the rest of the night hope you had fun hunting and Hazel, don't find any trouble while I'm gone. I have sensed somewhat of the Volturi but if they do happen to come please come and get me and I will be right over there. I will be back with Bella tomorrow morning after she gets situated I will need to go hunting if it is OK with Bella. Take care.**

**Sincerely,**

**Edward **

So then I decided it was time for me to go to the woods and climb trees. I told Carlisle and Esme where I would be and then Alice and Rosalie said they wanted to go with me. I groaned because they were going to make it girly but I just shrugged and we went to climb one of the higher trees near the border of Canada.

We decided to talk about old memories from the time Alice joined us in 1950 which was 17 years after Rosalie and 32 years after me. I couldn't really remember that feeling…the feeling of being human. I had been a vampire for 100 years…almost a century I thought about everyone from my past…my parents, Marilynn, Casey, & many others especially the live people who all thought I had died…every time someone was turned into a vampire by someone other than Carlisle (who only changed people when they were dying because they didn't have a choice…he would never do this to someone who had another option). They were presumed missing or dead. Alice's eyes went into her blank scared look.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The Volturi" she said.

"What?"

"They're almost here."

"NO!" I said.

"They're going to be here in approximately 21 hours."

"I tracked them they're on the Cheyenne reserve" I was mad… who did the Volturi think they were I thought they were abusing their power in a way. They were taking everything from everyone and just…yes, basically abusing their power and I was sick of it.

"We have to go home and warn the others" Rosalie said softly.

"Yes…I know" I said.

…

"HOLY SHIT" Emmett said.

"Alice never lies" Edward said then he smirked and turned to me "right Haze?"

"Yes it is true" I said.

"What did you see Alice, tell us" Jasper had his arm around her.

"That they were going to…take us prisoners…some of us. They would come unexpectedly nothing can stop them from showing up and that's what they want…they want me and Hazel." Alice said horrified.

"What do we do now?" asked Bella.

"Figure out their weak spot. I was with the Volturi and I know their strengths…and I know their weaknesses. We have to find a way to let them know they are abusing their power. No need to fight war just peace. Just use words to talk and not physically violet injuring behavior" said Carlisle

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"He basically means…"Rosalie began.

"No, not that hair and makeup are the most important things in the world" Emmett joked.

"Very funny" Rosalie sneered but jokey.

We knew we had to act…and do it fast. The Volturi knew all the vampires….every single one…they knew their strengths they knew their weaknesses and they were going to attack…attack and not stop.

"OK OK…THIS IS CRAZY!" Emmett said.

"What is? You and your stupid sense of humor" Rosalie said Emmett kissed Rosalie and he knew she was kidding.

"OK OK ENOUGH THIS IS SERIOUS! We have to figure out a plan" Edward said.

"Yes…we know" Esme said softly.

Bella spent the night nestled in Edward's arms. We had to figure out a plan…about the Volturi. We knew they had their reasons but still it wasn't fair. They couldn't just take us away from our coven like that. Who did they think they were? They couldn't deal with the fact me and Alice belonged to the Olympic Coven and move on. I heard Carlisle and Edward talking.

"Edward, son I can't let you do that it's too dangerous."

"But what if we did just fight them?"

"And TRY TO DESTROY THEM!?"

"Yes somewhat, can you think of a better way?"

"Yes, reasoning."

"And how much longer is that going to work?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you do have a point but we can at least try. It's not like its Victoria we're dealing with. The Volturi are good or at least they try to be."

"But we never know if they could be abusing their power. They make it as if they can do whatever they want and whenever they want. Like they're the royal family of vampire (not that they aren't)" Jasper said.

"Can't we just be logical here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but not unrealistic" Emmett said.

"What will happen if they Volturi…do come?" Edward asked.

"I…I don't know, Edward" Carlisle said.

Suddenly I saw something tracking… I caught a view and this is what I saw. They were coming approaching…the unexpected unwanted attack, we had nothing to do nothing to provoke. The door cracked open calmly.

And then I heard a loud BANG. Like the sound of a gunshot.


	6. Chapter 5: Foreshadowed

**Chapter 5**

**Foreshadowed**

It wasn't a gunshot it was the Volturi coming to fight. Edward was in front of me (and Bella). I was out in my fighting stance slightly peeking out from his protective stance in front of me.

"Carlisle, Esme Anne, Emmett Dale, Rosalie Lillian, Jasper, Mary Alice, Hazel Lucy, Edward Anthony, & Isabella Marie" Aro began.

"We only want one thing and that is the gifts of Alice and Hazel" Marcus replied in a bored tone (as usual).

"What is our other option" Carlisle hinted.

"There is no other option you ninny" Caius said.

"CAIUS!" Alec sneered and Jane made him feel pain.

I felt like the world was slowly coming down. There was no option and I didn't want to go with the Volturi and especially be separated from Edward. The Volturi and our coven went outside to the forest. I knew what was coming… a lecture. Edward stood in front of me and constantly told me everything was OK. Which I knew was pointless because I could easily detect lies but Edward wasn't lying. He promised he would keep me safe and I would remember all the times in my life he promised me that. He always lived up to it however; unlike some people…well he was the only one who made that promise to me. I knew I should care but I didn't feel like listening to the Volturi's boring lecture about how great they were and how much of a disgrace we were. I mean I still think about it. who did they think they were? I know they were the ROYAL vampire family of Volterra, Italy. I closed my eyes and decided to think about other things…pretended I wasn't here in the Volturi's wanting clutches…almost about to be taken.

"HAZEL CULLEN ARE YOU LISTENING" Jane screamed at me.

"Y – y – yes Miss" I stuttered.

"Good. NOW BACK TO WHAT I WAS SAYING" Jane snarled at us.

I jumped back and into Edward's arms. He caught me and calmed me down.

"Now give us them. We will leave the rest of the coven peacefully. We just need Hazel…and Alice. Bella as well…to be…well taken care of" Jane said.

"NO" said Carlisle.

I heard Edward snarl "you're not getting near them" he said he was in front of me and Bella.

"Fine if that's the way you want it Carlisle" Aro said.

I looked at Edward; "no" I mumbled "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I declared and Jane made me feel pain and I held in the scream of wincing and anger.

Edward got really mad but didn't leave Bella so Jasper made me feel no pain. Jane gave me mercy when she didn't get the reaction she wanted.

"I can do whatever I want" she snarled in my face.

Edward lunged in front of me and growled at Jane. I felt no vibration…she really could do whatever she wanted. Edward knew and he told Jasper to calm me down and told Alice to take me home…Emmett would go with us. Bella would come too.

We were very cautious when we got back…no one said anything not even a smart alek comment from Emmett…dead silence. When it was almost morning Emmett was getting nervous because the others weren't back. He was going to talk to Alice. So Bella asked me if I wanted to chat.

I said "sure" we walked to my room which was as big as Edward's it had a bed in it for some reason. It had royal blue walls and a wide window wall. It had a closet (Alice's idea) and a cabinet. We sat down on the floor Bella was looking at nail polish colors for the wedding.

"Bella, what do you think of Edward, honestly?" I asked her.

"He's my world. He's only what I want I'm not exactly thrilled about being _married_ but I want him and him only. He's beautiful and kind. He'll do anything for me. He loves me true and fair."

I smiled a bit…that was Edward.

"You are very lucky to have him as a big brother"

I knew it.

"I always wanted a big brother. But I never had one just the way he is toward you. You're like…like his leading lady." She laughed a little at the term. "He looks at you with such care. He loves you almost more than anything" she said.

"And now he's found someone who makes him happy…thank you Bella. You know he's waited so long, I know Esme's told you this before but you really showed him light at first I didn't really understand but I think I do now." I said.

"Coming from the little sister I can't help but say it's adorable."

I laughed "thanks?"

"Hazel, if I asked you something would you be honest with me" Bella asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Why doesn't Edward want to change me I feel like he's not telling me everything?"

"You don't know what you're asking for" I said.

Bella grimaced, "that's what Edward tells me" she said.

I smiled "it's really tough to explain" I said.

"I can keep up" she laughed.

"Well there's the part that loves the feeling of being a vampire and part of you that thinks you're a disgrace. The pain you feel at first is unbelievable like fire burning through you and when it's over all you want to do is kill and drink. You're thirsty and so thirsty it's crazy. There are many things you're giving up such as, having children, having a family, growing old, having a _normal_ life feeling like a _normal person_ not just a monster. There are parts that just want to make you scream and get mad and just cry. But in the end I do not regret it. Then again I didn't have a choice but some people of vampires react differently to the change. Take Rosalie for example she doesn't like it. But there are some like Alice who don't remember at all and only remember their vampiric life and don't remember their human life at all. But then there are some like Emmett who loves this life and doesn't want to turn back. But Jasper isn't sure what to think. He loves this life but wishes he wasn't exposed to Maria in a way. Then it leaves us with Edward who honestly I don't even know about myself. He sometimes loves this life and sometimes he wishes he just died in 1918 like he was supposed to. He thinks he's a monster sometimes and honestly I feel bad for him because he shouldn't think that."

"What about you? What do you think about being a vampire? How do you feel" Bella asked me.

I took a deep breath "honestly, I don't mind. I mean yes there are some days I want to be a regular girl. But I like this life better. Knowing I am with my family here. I almost feel like this was always my family. Sometimes I see myself as a monster but mostly I am just happy to be here. In the Olympic Coven; Bella, Edward will keep you out of harm's way. He will do everything he can to prevent you from killing people."

"Thanks for that Haze. But I'm just still…well not sure in a way because I want to be with Edward forever and not get old. But I guess I still want to be human sometimes." Bella said.

"I get that" I said.

"It will be worth it in the end?" Bella asked.

"Yes" I said Bella smiled.

"Edward will be home in exactly 12 seconds" I said and after 12 seconds I heard the door creak open. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, & of course…Edward all walked in and they looked scared and nervous.

I threw my arms around my brother's neck and hugged him tight.

"Hi there" he said in his jokey tone. I just clung to him "what's with you?" he asked me I realized what I'd seen just there…it was the Volturi…coming they were figuring out a plan how to KILL…BELLA, CARLISLE, ESME, JASPER ALICE, ROSALIE, EMMETT, & EDWARD! That was why I was not letting go.

"Th – th – the Volturi" I sputtered.

Edward had the look of horror in his eyes. "I know Alice saw the same thing 2 days ago. Don't worry it's going to be fine" he assured me.

"What's the point in lying though if you know I know you're lying" I said.

Edward would've laughed if the circumstances weren't so tense. I stared out the window and thought for a second…this would be a great opportunity to expose the Volturi. I don't think Carlisle would agree either would Esme. I felt the sort of anger a person felt when they were being belittled and not treated fairly. But this was what a _person_ would feel and I for one am not_ a person_. I tracked Jason and he was standing in a meadow waiting for me to come.

What were we figuring? Who were we kidding? We couldn't do anything about the Volturi I didn't think so anyway. It was…foreshadowed. Us, the Cullens had always been known as a tough coven. Now we were…well, so powerless. I may be exaggerating. I just had this feeling…we had been sentenced to death. I tried thinking of the good times.

"Hazel, Hazel" Edward said.

"What" I said and opened my eyes I realized I had been daydreaming with my eyes closed.

"Wanna walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Emmett, Rosalie, & Bella are coming too if you don't mind."

"It's OK" I said and he smiled and held my hand. I slugged him playfully and he slugged me back. Without warning he scooped me up in his arms and ran.

"Edward!" I shouted "put me down!"

"NEVER" he said.

"Let her go Edward!" Bella said and I smiled gratefully at her.

We walked along the beach together. Edward and Bella hand in hand so were Emmett and Rosalie. Edward had his other arm around my shoulder and we just walked along the beach. It was sunny outside and we were in a deserted part of the beach I ran around letting the wave's crash over my feet. I turned around and saw my siblings; Rosalie was just sitting in the sun with sunglasses TRYING to look human. Edward was sitting with Bella, who was nestled in his shoulders he had his arms around her and she was kissing him. I didn't see Emmett but then without warning… BAM he picked me up and threw me in the ocean…HARD. I landed on my face.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA REGRET THAT!"I yelled at Emmett but he had me slung over his shoulder "OK THAT'S IT" I said getting out of his grip and tackling him.

"Yeah you go Haze" Rosalie shouted and Emmett smirked. I had him pinned before Edward came and then they both turned on me.

"TRAITOR!" I yelled to Edward.

Overall we just had the typical sibling play – fight except more violence. After a while I decided to annoy Emmett because he always teased me. I started poking him.

"Stop dwarf" he said and then I started punching him "dwarf…" he said.

"Hazel!" I heard Bella calling me.

"Hey" I said.

"What's up" she said.

"Nothing" I said.

"Wanna walk?"

"Sure" I walked beside Bella "is Edward coming?" I asked eyeing my brother who was sitting shirtless with sunglasses I laughed.

"No, he's wrestling with Emmett and besides I wanted to hang out with you."

"Really?" I asked but I knew it was true.

"Yeah" she said.

"How's life" I asked.

"Fine" Bella said.

"Wanna climb the rocks?" I asked Bella.

"Sure" she said.

"Don't worry you won't fall" I said.

Bella laughed "I know Haze; I'll try not to be clumsy."

After we hung out at the beach we ran home. Jacob was there lingering around and Edward cringed. Bella's eyes got wide with both anger and happiness.

"Jake" she said.

"More like _dog_ no more like _filthy mongrel_" Rosalie said.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!" Jacob snapped.

"Actually _Blondie_ has a name" Emmett snarled.

"What is all this fighting about?" Jasper and Carlisle came outside and Jasper eased the tension.

"Now, now let's welcome Jacob; is Seth with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes he will be here shortly." Jacob said bitterly.

"Won't you come inside" Esme asked from the doorway.

"NO!" Emmett, Rosalie, & Bella cried.

Carlisle gave Emmett and Rosalie a _manners _or _firm_ look. I sighed and Edward, Jasper, & Alice laughed.

"Come Jacob let us get you something to eat. I apologize for Emmett and Rosalie's behavior" Carlisle said but Jasper eased his anger.

We all went inside; Edward and Bella sat on the couch while he cradled her in his arms. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling outside and Rosalie lingered around Jacob and Esme. It was Alice who approached me.

"Hey Haze" Alice said.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"Wanna go to mine and Jasper's room?"

"Sure."

As Alice and I sprinted up the stairs I glimpsed back and saw Edward. He looked so happy his face was lit up; I knew he needed Bella and I for one couldn't let the Volturi take her away from my brother. Bella was a daughter to my family and if the Volturi didn't accept it then…

"Oh my G-d" Alice muttered.

"What, what is it Alice?!" I asked.

"The Volturi … they're coming … soon. They're angry and want a fight and after the fight they're planning to take…"

"They plan to take you, Bella, & me" I said.

"Yes" Alice said "what do we do?" I asked.

"Get Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, & Edward. They'll know what to do" Alice said Alice sprinted down the stairs again.

Jacob, the werewolf was sitting in our kitchen with his nose wrinkled he was with Bella. Edward was lingering around. Jacob kept making evil grins and Edward winced.

"EDWARD!" I merely shouted and he looked up and alert.

"What…what's wrong Haze" I gave him my scared look and he knew.

"Where are they?"

"They…they I'd rather not say out loud" gesturing to Bella and Edward got the message from my head.

"Holy shit" Edward said he ran up the stairs to our attic which was a secret hideout room for us, Cullens. Bella ran from Jacob.

"Edward! What's wrong!" she cried.

"It's nothing Bella, love. Go back to Jacob it's OK it's OK" he assured her.

"Actually" Jacob smirked "I believe I have an appointment at Supercuts."

Edward whispered to Emmett who was grumbling on the couch and Emmett jumped up. Alice told Jasper who told Carlisle and the Cullen boys, Alice, & I were in our meeting place. I could hear Rosalie and Esme downstairs telling Bella everything was OK and that Edward had to do something but she wanted him. Edward was tense about being away from Bella but I assured him they were fine.

"OK" Emmett said in his annoyed voice "who does this _Volturi_ think they are they can't go after my little sisters that way and my little sister in law to be."

"I know, son I know it's tough. But this may not come down to a fight."

"Hell yeah it will" Emmett said.

"Carlisle, Emmett has a point. The Volturi will not stop unless they have Alice…and Hazel…and Bella" Jasper said.

"What do they want me for, me and my useless stuff?" I asked.

"Well, you can detect lies and you can track and block other trackers and _that_ is something they want" Jasper said.

"I'm assured" I said and Edward smiled at me.

"If it does come down to a fight…" he began.

"Who do you guys want to take?" Alice asked.

"Aro's mine! So is Caius" Emmett said.

"Jane's mine" Edward said.

"Demetri is mine" Jasper said.

"Okay, okay, okay enough" said Carlisle "look sons, this doesn't need to be a fight I…I don't want to lose any of you."

Alice nodded agreeing with Carlisle.

"But if it is a fight?" I asked.

"We'll take it from there" Carlisle said.

"But why?" I asked "why are they being this way?"

"They're the _Volturi_" Emmett said "what can we expect?"

"Remember they aren't villains. They think they're doing the right thing" Edward said.

"I know that but how do we know they aren't abusing their power? How do we know that maybe they aren't doing the right thing and they know it?" I asked.

"But why do they want Bella, she's just a poor fragile human" Emmett said and Edward winced at the thought.

"They want Bella because she knows the secret of the vampire world. She needs to either become a vampire or silenced permanently." Carlisle said.

"That's bullying but you know what the Volturi are bullies" Alice said.

"Why can't they just accept the damn fact that Alice and Hazel belong to the Olympic Coven?" Jasper said.

"Because they're bullies" Alice said.

"Hell yeah they are" Emmett said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to fight" Alice murmured.

"What!" Jasper said.

"Alice…" Carlisle began.

"Carlisle, I've been seeing this all day. It's going to happen and there's nothing any of us can do" Alice said and I didn't feel any vibration.

"She's right" I said softly and my siblings turned to look at me.

"Get Esme, Rosalie, & Bella up here" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I think we should leave Bella out of this…I don't want her worrying any more than she already is" Edward said.

"I just thought it would be lovely if I joined you" Rosalie said coming upstairs.

"I will be right back" Edward said and he went downstairs.

What is our next option? That was the main question for the next two days. It was because Bella refused to be turned into a vampire before the wedding. We all respected that but we were still in big trouble. Bella was complaining because Edward wasn't with her all the time; so Edward sometimes couldn't attend our meetings I could tell this was annoying Emmett because Edward was one of the boys and apparently boys were "stronger" than us Cullen girls (which was greatly false and untrue).

We had to figure out what the Volturi was up to and what they were planning. It was like we were in a computer game of some sort. But then again we had to also figure out how we were going to fight them…outnumbered.

The Volturi had very useful gift in a fight and could leave the opponent with quite a disadvantage. Aro could see and hear every thought anyone ever had just by touching their hand. Caius doesn't have a power but Marcus could sense or feel the bonds between others. Alec could cut off all senses and make you see, hear, touch, taste, or smell anything. It is very bad when you are caught in this in a fight. Jane has the illusion of pain which is also bad in a fight. They were also bringing Chelsea who was part of the guard but VERY useful because she could break or tie bonds between people. So she and Marcus often worked together. We only had 4 members of our coven with gifts. Edward, Alice, Jasper, & I; we were outnumbered because Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, & Demetri (the tracker) they were one short but we were 2 short of vampires with special abilities.

Edward ran into the room "guys…guys you have to come" he said and we all ran outside…knowing it was the Volturi.

"My dear friends of the Olympic Coven" Aro began "we are calling everything off Alice and Hazel can rest in peace along with Bella, who needs to become a vampire and soon in order not to be killed. Now we are sorry to disturb you but we'd like to speak with Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, & Jasper alone."

I cringed, Alice flinched, Bella winced, Rosalie breathed quickly and heavily and Esme stood with a blank expression. The boys…of course they needed the boys. We were just the girls… the girls they didn't need. I felt a vibration, _not calling the whole thing off_ they were trying to trick us. This was their way to win the attack…idiots. Alice would see it coming, Edward would hear them and I would detect their lame lie. I told Alice everything.

"I know Aro knows that there are some things I may not see so he used it to his advantage" I told Rosalie and Alice told Esme.

They all asked the same question "what are we going to do?"

This was a never ending plight it wasn't going to end well was it? My eyes wandered scanning the trees for a sign of capture or surprise attack.

It was trouble waiting to happen. Marcus sensed the bonds they had with us and realized that only the mates were unaffected. They wanted Chelsea to unscrew the bonds but it wouldn't work because they still wouldn't leave the coven without their mates. Except me. I was considered an advantage to the Volturi since I had no mate…not yet.

The Invisible Coven was in Greenland trying to get to Forks but were being blocked by Jane. 12 hours later Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, & Edward were sprinting out of the forest… very fast. Jane had an angry expression on her face and we all ran back to the house. Bella being carried by Edward.

"What happened" Esme asked.

"Edward read Aro's mind" Carlisle said.

"They're lying" I said.

"Yeah they are" Edward said.

"Are they idiots?" Emmett said.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Because they think they can lie…Hazel is a detector and Edward can hear their thoughts AND they didn't think Alice would see it coming" Emmett said.

"Well they know that if I'm looking out for too many things that I miss things" she glanced at Edward and Bella because Edward had Alice looking out for Bella's future and everyone else Bella loved.

Someone was tampering with Alice's visions knowing she had a lot to look out for…and there was only one other person besides Edward who knew that…ARO!

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes Hazel" he said.

"When you were with the…the Volturi what were their…weak spots. Such as ways we can defeat them they will cheat, steal, lie, they will do everything they can to get me and Alice" I said.

"Well there was nothing they would leave exposed. Even when I was…was a member per say they never exposed anything to anyone but themselves. Eleazer and I we…we never really belonged with them." Carlisle explained.

"I see" I said trying to think of what Jasper would say in a situation like this.

Just then Bella came downstairs "I know how I can help" she announced.

"How?" Alice asked.

"I will use my scent…my blood just as I did with Victoria" Bella said proudly.

"NO!" Edward merely shouted "Bella, love it's too dangerous I don't want to lose you."

"Edward I'll be fine really I want to have a part in this…I need to help Alice and Hazel."

I smiled at Bella she was risking her life…and I didn't deserve it…Alice did but not me.

**Review plzzz? **


	7. Chapter 6: Pre and New

**Chapter 6**

**Pre and New**

This was before I was a vampire. It was the summer…right before sixth grade. I was 11 year old Hazel and Edward was 16. It was one night when we were out in town just walking around. Papa was dressed in his old hat, pants, & shirt. Mama was wearing her old flower dress. Edward was wearing the same thing as papa and I was dressed in a skirt and shirt. I would have loved to wear overalls and get to play…but NO of course I had to be "ladylike" it was annoying anyway this was 1917.

Carlisle was 263 (though he was frozen at 23) and a vampire working at the Chicago Hospital (however this was unbeknownst to Edward and me) Esme was 22 in Columbus, Ohio and not a vampire yet; she married Charles Evenson hoping to attempt to be happy and please her parents. Her husband was an abusive man and was later drafted to World War I. Emmett was 2 and a BABY! I am technically older than him quite a concept huh? He lived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee He had two older brothers named Donald who was 5 and Walter who was 8 and he also had a younger sister named Nadine who was born in 1921. Rosalie was 2 and Emmett's age though she had absolutely no idea at the time. She was an only child until she was 3 in 1918 when she became a big sister to a brother (Ralph) and in 1921 to another brother (Albert). Jasper was 74 and a vampire already though technically he was frozen at 20. Alice was 16…the same age as Edward because technically they are the same age but she was frozen at 19 and he was frozen at 17.

As I was saying we were walking along the streets of Chicago it was around 8:30pm. We got ice cream and walked back to the house I got into bed because I was tired and school was the next day.

"Mum?" I asked since I used to have a bit of an English accent from my parents.

"Yes Hazel" mum said.

"Could Marilynn come over tomorrow after school?"

"Yes."

Edward walked into the room "I hope I'm not interrupting" he said.

I sat up "Edward!" I said laughing.

He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead "what?" He asked pretending to be innocent.

"Come on children it's late and you have school tomorrow" mum said.

Edward proceeded to tackle me.

"Edward, say something" mum said.

"Children listen to your mother" papa said.

"But I'm not a child papa" Edward said.

"As long as your living under my roof you are" papa said.

"Alright; goodnight Haze" Edward said.

"Goodnight Eddie" I said.

Mum kissed my head and then I blew out the candle that was the light in my room.

I had the weirdest dream…it was later that we were vampires and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, & Alice were there. It was like precognition or something I already had this weird sense that I could just tell if people were lying and I could know where someone was.

So the next day was the first day of school. I got on my dress shoes, long socks, black skirt, black blouse that was tucked in and buttoned down. Papa had already left for his job as a lawyer mum said goodbye to Edward and I and we left for school. It was September 19, 1917 exactly one year before our transformation. Of course we didn't know then but we walked to our 3 room schoolhouse in the Chicago outskirts. Edward kissed me goodbye and went off with his friends John and William. I spotted Marilynn and she eagerly waved to me I ran over to her.

"Good Morning Hazel" she said.

"Good Morning Marilynn" I said since this was like the elderly times we spoke very formally.

"Marilynn, would you like to come over to my house after school?" I asked.

"Yes that sounds wonderful" Marilynn said.

"OK why don't we walk home together and we can tell your mum when she comes to pick you up" I said.

"OK" Marilynn said.

Our teacher Miss. Newberry was standing outside the school ringing the bell and all of the children in my school lined up on their class line and it was chaos to have 3rd – 12th graders all lined up.

My class was 4th, 5th, & 6th grade. We were the oldest of the class; the sixth graders were Marilynn, a boy named David, a boy named Chip, & a girl named Anne. There were 15 kids in my class (five for each grade). I loved Miss Newberry she was an angel (literally) she was the sweetest young woman anyone had ever seen and she was beautiful too. In my early vampire days I would picture what she might look like as a vampire.

We had our regular morning classes and then we were dismissed to have lunch. Our lunchroom was an old worn out separate room. But it was BIG! So anyway we walked to the lunchroom and ate lunch the rest of the day was good.

I remember the day that Marilynn was hanging out with the snobby girls of my grade; Hattie Van Se, Bessie Abington, Nora & Olive Smith. They made fun of me and bullied me because I was the only kid in the whole grade who wore glasses (it ran in the women of my family). So anyway that day Marilynn was hanging out with them and the girls walked up to me and said, "you are a four eyed dumb moronic idiotic tree."

I looked puzzled I had never known that my name (Hazel) was a tree (kind of stupid I know). Unfortunately for the girls my older brother heard every word they had said and he being Edward keeping his promise stood up for me. But not by physical use only by words; Edward and I had a pretty good year as being human beings.

I remember the last time I would ever see Marilynn. It was September 13, 1918 six days before our transformation. The Spanish Influenza had already out broken and people were being whisked off to the hospital and dying. In fear Marilynn and I planned one "last" hangout in case something happened to one of us. We had some homework to do and read a couple of history books. We also played with her dolls. Something she liked to do but not me. I never exactly felt like she was a friend though. I mean we were best friends _sometimes_ but not all the time. A bit fair weathered as they say.

That night papa began coughing, had a stuffy nose, and complained of a migraine headache. Mama, Edward, & I stayed at his bedside all night fearing he would die. The next morning we summoned the hospital using our next door neighbor's phone. Papa was taken to the hospital and the three of us stayed by his side through it all.

The following day we remained with papa who was unconscious and was blue to the face. He was suffering from a 104.8 fever. Mama stayed overnight with him but she insisted Edward and I go home to sleep so we wouldn't get sick. We were both hesitant my mother put her hands on my shoulders and kneeled down to my height, "please Hazel, do as I tell you. Papa will be fine and soon we will be regular again but stay with Edward OK and Edward watch out for you sister please, its dark out."

Edward nodded but I felt a vibration in my head _"lie, lie, lie_" I heard a little voice in my head and mama kissed us goodnight. We kissed papa and as we were walking out we saw Carlisle.

"Please Dr. Cullen" I pleaded "please save our papa."

"I will do everything I can…Hazel" it was the first time he said my name.

Edward carried me home that night. I slept beside him in his bed and he was there to protect me. I started burning up in the middle of the night. My face was purple and I was having trouble breathing. I was also coughing up blood. Edward had a migraine headache. Despite his headache he carried me in his arms and ran to the hospital like a maniac. Carlisle was there and put me in a bed he gave me an oxygen mask and some quinine I immediately fell asleep but afraid I would not wake up. I woke up to coughing my brother was in the bed beside me and had blood smeared on his shirt.

My eyes were on fire and Carlisle said "here Hazel, this compress should help reduce your temperature. OK."

There was wailing in the other room and ten minutes later he returned but with a sad expression and grave news for Edward and I "children, I am deeply sorry to tell you this but your father has just passed away."

I froze…papa was dead?! _How could this happen? _ I thought.

"It's the Spanish Influenza outbreak Haze" Edward said.

"Wait Eddie, how did you…?" I began.

"Don't ask" Edward said and I nodded, my mother was asleep in the bed next to Edward. It was September 16, 1918.

I did not sleep that night I listened to the slow steady breathing of my brother who lay beside me. My insides were burning up I wanted to scream to him but nothing would come out. As my breathing began to slow I fell asleep thinking I wouldn't wake up…It amazed me how just six days ago I was perfectly fine and playing with Marilynn.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Edward was still awake and hadn't slept at all. He reached for my hand and I took it. I felt as if my hand was on fire now because we both had blazing 104.2 fevers. Carlisle came into the room and changed my IV tank my eyes fluttered I was literally waiting for the dead. Edward was staring blankly at the ceiling. Carlisle felt my head as it continued to burn up his hand was soothing and cold to the touch. He ran freezing cold water and put it on my forehead on a compress it was the same for Edward and mama.

"Dr. Cullen" I said in my weakening voice.

"Yes Hazel" he said.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I asked.

"No…no you aren't going to die."

I felt a sense _"you will never die…not a lie not a lie not a lie" _I nodded "OK."

Edward was gagging and Carlisle ran to his side. He stuck a tube down his throat and then gave him water. He smelled him for a second and I squinted my eyes then fell back into unconsciousness.

By morning I felt a bit less hot. A nurse was standing beside my bed with a tray of food a small bowl of mashed potatoes. I didn't eat any of it despite the fact I hadn't eaten since the night of September 14. Edward didn't eat either. We both just lay there and September 19 would be the day that changed our lives forever. Two families were also in our room. One was a whole family a papa, a mama, & two daughters named Marta and Louisa. The other family was a papa, a mama, a son named Henry, & their daughter Greta had died two days ago. I wanted to be with Edward but the nurses said I had to stay put. Mama had to have water constantly brought to her because she was in horrible condition. Louisa broke out in boils that were almost the size of a fist! Henry was moved to another room with his father because his mother had died and the other family was moved as well except Louisa and the mother stayed. Marta insisted so she stayed also. The father went with Henry and his father.

We were in the critical room. I needed to hear my brother's voice and tell him I loved him before I died which I thought was going to happen.

"Edward" I said in my weak voice. I wheezed a little and the nurse brought me my inhaler.

"Yes Haze?" Edward said in his weak voice.

"I don't want to die" I said.

"Oh Hazel" Edward said.

"I don't want to die and leave you here all alone" I said.

"Hazel, you won't die I promise you if you die I die." Edward said.

"But what about mama?" I asked.

We looked over at mama who was unconscious. I knew I couldn't let a tear shed from my eyes so I gritted my teeth and awaited death. Carlisle came in to see me later that day.

"When will I die?" I asked.

"Please Hazel you won't die don't ever think that you're 12 years old!" Carlisle said.

"What I'm sick in this stupid bed with the Spanish Influenza that's killing every damn person!" I almost shouted.

"Shush" Carlisle said softly he bit his lip and my mama looked at him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" She called out and I turned to look puzzled at Edward.

Carlisle went to my mother and said "what is it Mrs. Masen?"

"Save them! You must do everything in your power what others cannot do, that is what you must do for my children" she said

People told her to shut up and looked at her like she was a nut. Carlisle kneeled down next to Edward's bed and put a fist to his mouth it looked like he was about to cry. Edward opened his eyes and gave his look of sheer terror and I saw the look of purity on his face that I don't think anyone could ever forget to this day.

That night a nurse came and brought us fresher pillows. Mine were covered with sweat from my fever. She took my temperature it was still 104.3 and Edward's was 104.7. Mama's was 103.8. The nurse put cold compresses on our heads and put a bowl of chill soup next to our beds on the side table. Carlisle came in to watch over us.

"Please" I said my voice cracking "save my mama and brother…please Dr. Cullen" I pleaded.

He looked at me and then he put his fist to his mouth again.

"Goodbye…Hazel" Edward murmured.

"PLEASE" I cried.

Carlisle immediately picked up Edward's head and bit his neck. Edward's eyes widened and he jerked then he fell into a deep sleep. I felt my eyes closing as well…to die. Darkness was closing in on me and I didn't want to fight. I closed my eyes and then Carlisle picked my head up and looked me in the eye.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die" he said and bit my neck.

I felt a sharp pierce like I was being burned alive. I fell into a deep sleep still feeling the pain. Later I learned that Carlisle reached for mama but it was too late she had passed away within minutes of Edward's bite.

I woke up two days later and was not in the hospital anymore I was in a strange room. I looked around nervously for my brother and didn't see him anywhere.

"_Where is Edward?" _I thought.

"Right here Haze" Edward said.

"Did you just…where's…oh."

I found Carlisle and he was in the back room. I realized my apparent gift to know where people were had manifested into something bigger that I could actually track and get the image in my head, like spying on them.

Carlisle entered the room, "hello, I am sorry that this happened a little too fast but if you sit down I can get the whole story down" he said.

"What are we?" Edward asked.

"You are vampires" Carlisle said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes" Carlisle said.

I just sat there.

"Would you like to know the story?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" Edward said "Hazel wants to also" he added.

I nodded and Edward put his arm around my shoulder. I saw his red bloodshot eyes and was horrified I hoped I didn't look like that.

"I was born in 1643 and my mother died giving birth to me" Carlisle began.

I raised my hand.

"Hazel, you don't have to raise your hand" Carlisle said laughing.

"How are you still alive if you were born in 1643?" I asked softly.

"We'll get to that part later, anyway my father was a priest and he was in charge of hunting down witches, vampires, & werewolves. As my father grew older he put me in charge of the hunting when he died he left his will that I as his only son continue to do his work. I was 23 years old. I was different from my father. I was more persistent and not as quick witted to jump to conclusions. One night we went on a hunt for a coven of vampires that lived in the underground sewers, smelling our blood the vampires came out. We made the hunt at night because we thought that, that was when they would come out. As I was saying the vampires were thirsty so they attacked the other two men who were with me. They thought I was dead but because of a miraculous source I was alive. I hid in a potato cellar for 3 days and despite the pain I didn't cry out. I knew anything bitten by the monster would be destroyed."

"What did you do then?" I asked.

"Well I ran from the city to the woods. I hated myself and wanted to be destroyed. I tried jumping off cliffs and choking but there was no other way. I tried starving myself but I just grew weaker and weaker. One night I was walking in the woods and I smelled some deer I wildly attacked. I realized that I didn't have to be a monster that I could feed on animals instead of people. I swam across the English Channel to France and lived there until 1746, that's when I moved to Italy to live with the Volturi the royal vampire coven. I didn't want to be one of them and I realized that in 1775. I swam across the Atlantic Ocean and moved to Chicago where I worked nights at the Hospital. I was lonely and would have liked a companion but I didn't want to put anyone through that kind of pain. But then your mother…she begged me to save you and I…I couldn't let you die. You were such nice children and the innocence in your eyes right before your 'death' was too much for me so I bit you and transformed you and now you are here" Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward "that's a long story" I mumbled.

"Now I assume you two are thirsty so come on I'll teach you how to hunt" Carlisle ushered me and Edward out the door and to the countryside where we were in the woods.

I smelled something overwhelmingly good it smelled like the wonderful cooking of mama and I could hear her voice. I ran but I didn't run like usual instead I broke out into a flying run of some sort. Edward tackled me and growled I hissed back at him and Carlisle grabbed us both.

"NO!" he said firmly as trying to teach us something.

I scowled but said nothing.

"It smells so…good" Edward said.

"Yes, it's a human smell but we are hunting for animals…try and pick up the scent not the human scent or I can take you somewhere else" Carlisle said.

"Definitely somewhere else" Edward said.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dr. Cullen it's way too tempting" I said.

"Please call me Carlisle and don't be sorry Hazel you're still a newborn the human scent is too much to resist."

However, I could pick up a light scent of…an animal maybe. It smelled like somewhere north.

"Carlisle" I said.

"Yes Hazel" he said to me.

"I think I've caught a scent somewhere north."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows and then Edward smirked "very good Hazel" he complemented me and I raised my eyebrows.

"Edward…" Carlisle began.

"What?" he asked pretending to be innocent much like he did when we were humans.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"I…I don't know" Edward said and I felt a vibration.

"You're lying" I told Edward Carlisle looked amused "can we discuss this later my throat is on fire here!" I said.

Carlisle and Edward laughed. "Hazel can be funny like that" Edward said.

"Shut up Eddie" I said glaring at him.

"Yeah lets go catch some animals" he said after hearing my thoughts we ran north and Carlisle was very impressed that I was able to detect that some mountain lions were walking around and so were some grizzly bears. Edward and I looked puzzled and Edward said, "What do we do and Hazel wants to know how we're supposed to get past their hair."

I grimaced.

"It's easier than it sounds. Watch me" Carlisle said and with that he tackled the grizzly bear and I noticed he bit its neck much like the way he did to me and Edward when we were transformed except now instead of pulling away he sucked at it and slowly the grizzly bear closed his eyes and then went limp.

"Here, Edward go for the mountain lion" Carlisle said.

Edward lunged onto the mountain lion which scratched and clawed Edward and he bit its neck.

"Once you taste blood…just suck" Carlisle said and Edward did and pretty soon the mountain lion went limp. "Now your turn Hazel" Carlisle said and I was scared Carlisle and Edward had both done good but what if I screwed up?

"You won't Haze it's really easy" Edward assured me.

I tried to decide which was better and Edward must've told Carlisle what I was thinking because he said "mountain lion…it's easier and tastes most like humans."

I shut my eyes and concentrated on how to attack but I was so thirsty that I just thrust myself at it like it was my one thing for survival it scratched my eye but I quickly bit its neck through the hair I might add at first I thought that he didn't have blood or something but then I tasted it, it was sweet and tasted like punch or something perhaps a little on the edgier side. When I felt no more blood sucking I jumped up and attacked a grizzly bear and it had a whole lot more blood than the mountain lion. Edward tackled me and bit the bear so I guess you could say we shared it. We both brushed off our knees and stood up.

"Well done" Carlisle said.

But my throat was still on fire. I spotted a deer on the way back and attacked and then attacked a second grizzly bear. By then my throat felt as cool as a cool fall day.

When we arrived back at Carlisle's apartment he said "I have to go to work OK someone is coming over to watch you."

I frowned but knew why Carlisle was afraid that we were newborns and couldn't leave us alone. Edward didn't seem to care.

"Kyle? Someone named Kyle" Edward said.

"Yes his name is Kyle Weismann and he is a very good friend of mine. Still looking for companions to start a coven Kyle prefers to be alone." Carlisle said.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He was born in 1858" Carlisle said.

"So he's 60" I said.

"Yes but he was frozen at the age of 21" Carlisle said.

"What do you mean frozen?" I asked.

"Well you guys aren't going to get any older your hair will not grow your nails will not grow you will stay exactly the same except for your eyes, speed, agility, & strength right now you are newborns and have more than older vampires." Carlisle said and at 7:30 pm that night Kyle Weismann came over he greeted Carlisle and shook his hand.

Kyle approached Edward and I who were standing in our rooms which Carlisle had made for us it was basically one room but with a curtain in between to give us both privacy there was also a separate door.

First he shook Edward's hand and said "nice to meet you Edward I hope you will find this new vampire life amusing"

Carlisle laughed "don't encourage him Kyle."

"Nice to meet you too" Edward said.

"And you must be Hazel" Kyle said turning to me.

"Yes" I said he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" he said and shook my hands "ouch you've got quite a grip there" he said to me.

"Sorry" I said.

"No it's a good thing" he said.

Edward smirked at me "Kyle's impressed."

"Mind reader I see" Kyle said.

"Edward, Hazel, Kyle I have to run I'll be back in the morning."

"OK" we all said.

"So what do you two want to do?" Kyle asked.

"Don't know" Edward said.

"You're lying Edward you want to go and play chess" I said.

"Do you want to?" he asked Kyle.

"Sure, you're a lie detector" he said to me.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

Kyle chuckled and we went to get the chess game Carlisle kept and I could tell Edward was thirsty and so was I. if Bella were right in front of us right now we would be dying right now because it took me a year to be able to be around a human.

After our rebellious first year as vamps we were actually very well controlled compared to most vampires and in 1921 Edward and I were in the hospital with Carlisle. We were in Ohio and our cover story was Carlisle was our father and our mother had died. So anyway it was a casual day in Columbus, Ohio and Carlisle was summoned to the morgue he told Edward and me to stay where we were in his office. We were playing cards.

"Ace" Edward said putting down an ace.

It was very hard not to think about what I had so I just thought of something else and grabbed my first card Edward smirked.

"Ugh!" I said.

Edward laughed, "sorry Haze you know it's not my fault" but he was lying.

"EDWARD!" I said

"Children, if you can't be quiet than we're going to have to send you home" the nurse came in.

"Sorry…my sister was just um…in pain" Edward said.

I grimaced and the nurse said, "My word is she OK?"

"Yes I'm fine" I said.

"Tsk" the nurse and Edward laughed.

"Come on Eddie!" I said.

With that the nurse came in again and said "Dr. Cullen says you two need to go home."

"Are we in trouble?" I asked and Edward almost spoke but then controlled himself.

"No he says that your aunt was in a car accident in England."

Well that was a big lie because I had no aunt in a car crash but that was what Carlisle had told her.

"OK, come on Haze" Edward said letting me hop onto his back for a piggyback ride. When we got home Edward called out, "Carlisle…Carlisle?"

"He's right here Edward" I said tracking him and pointing to his bedroom. Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in" Carlisle said.

A woman lay in his bed she was twitching I slightly recognized her as Esme Platt who Carlisle treated 10 years ago I remember being there and we were introduced to her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She tried to kill herself" Carlisle said and Edward and I gasped.

"Oh my gosh" I said.

"She's joining us" Edward said.

"Yes" said Carlisle. "I just activated the transformation process about 4 hours ago so we will wait a day or so for it to be complete."

My eyes were wide with both amazement and fear for Esme.

On April 23, 1921 Carlisle came out of the room and said "Edward, Hazel meet the new Esme Platt" and Esme came out of the room her eyes were that red crimson color.

"It's so nice to see all of you again" Esme said.

"It's nice to see you again too" Edward and I said.

"You're a vampire" Edward said answering Esme's thoughts.

"Really but…"

"Yes they do exist" Edward said.

"Why don't we teach Esme how to hunt?" I asked.

"Hunt?" said Esme.

"Isn't your throat burning" I asked.

"Yes more than anything" Esme said.

"So come on follow me" I said

"OK" said Esme.

Edward and Carlisle followed me and Esme out of the door to the cabin we were staying in. Carlisle and I carefully held onto Esme in case she lost control and Edward said ,"Watch me" with that he tackled a deer and sucked its blood just like the way Carlisle taught us.

"You'll get it right, it's easier than it looks" he said after reading her thoughts again.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Esme asked Edward.

"Edward has an extraordinary gift more than the normal vampire structure as does Hazel" Carlisle explained.

"What does Hazel do?" Esme asked curiously.

"Well I can detect lies and can track people and get the video/image in my head…like spying" I said.

"Wow" Esme said.

Well Esme pretty much nailed her first hunt and we soon moved locations this time to Poughkeepsie, New York where Edward and I attended school for the first time since we became vampires. Carlisle wanted Edward to look out for me so we went to the same school. Even though I was only 12 I attended high school with Edward and I began to excel in my studies. Often at night I would sit and just read books because I got so interested. I wished I could go to college but I doubted I could pass off for 18. We graduated on June 1, 1924 and thus moved to Metroville, Wisconsin where we attended, 9th, 10th, 11th, & 12th grade once again this time our story was that Edward and I were cousins and I was staying with him and his family. At first it was hard for Edward and me because we weren't really used to being around humans. It was also hard for us to keep our abilities down to a level this was especially hard for Edward because of his mind reading abilities. We could hear people whisper about us because of our reclusiveness and paler skin than our peers. We remained switching locations for 12 years and after Wisconsin we moved to Canada. In 1932 we took a break from school and Edward passed as Esme's brother and I passed as Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter.

Carlisle worked nights in a Rochester hospital Edward, Esme, & I would stay home in our apartment that was very small. We transformed our kitchen into a library (using the refrigerator and cabinets to store the books) reading was how I normally spent my nights and Edward played his piano. Esme would paint the three of us made great use of our time and during the day we would just sit in the apartment with the shades drawn. People began to notice and Carlisle told them that Esme and I were allergic to the sun, Edward had a rare sun disorder and he had sun sensitivity. People began to call us oddballs and I would just laugh it off. It really seemed to bother Edward though. But I would just tell him to not listen to those lunes and he would just laugh.

One unusually cold April night we were coming back from hunting and smelled human blood…dying human blood. Carlisle & Esme raced to the scene and told me and Edward to go back and wait at the apartment. We did…this was how Rosalie was found. Emmett joined us two years later and in 1950 we were joined by Alice and Jasper. Just a little Cullen history there.


	8. Chapter 7: Realistic Fear

**Chapter 7**

**Realistic Fear**

As I stopped dozing and came to reality it hit me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward (of course), & I had been together for so long. We could be separated I was afraid of losing…my family. I had known them longer than I had known my biological family. But it didn't matter I didn't care to me they were my real family. I scurried down the stairs because that was where Edward was (as I tracked him). Edward was lying down on the couch with his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't sleeping because we vampires cannot sleep.

"BOO!" I said coming up behind him.

"Haha" Edward said putting me in a choke hold.

"Hey let me go!" I shouted lightly biting him so no venom would leak and cause him pain.

Edward pretended to flinch "go find me a deer" Edward said kissing my hair "get me a deer and go find it."

"Wrong order" I said Edward ruffled my hair.

"STOP" I said.

"Stop" Edward said doing a perfect imitation of me.

"I was remembering our first hunt with Carlisle" I said.

"I know" Edward said.

"Of course" I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to think of our memories before-"

But Edward didn't let me finish, "HAZEL LUCY MASEN CULLEN!" He shouted "I want you to get that thought out of your head do you hear me!" Edward play screamed at me.

"Yes Edward" I said.

"Hazel" Edward started but then Alice came into the room.

"Carlisle wants to see you Edward" Alice said.

"And leave my girl alone" Alice winked at me.

"She's my sister…by blood" Edward said laughing as he said it.

Alice whacked his face and said "very funny."

"I'm kidding Alice" Edward said.

"I know" Alice said.

"So" I said.

"Whats up?" Alice said.

"Nothing much" I said.

"Why did Carlisle want Edward?" I asked.

"Boy stuff. He wanted Jasper and Emmett too" Alice said.

"Tell me the truth" I said.

"About…the Volturi" Alice quivered as she said their name.

I don't know why but I started mumbling "Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec" The way you'd say a prayer in Synagogue.

Alice looked at me with fear "Hazel, where are they?" she asked I closed my eyes and breathed in with their image in my head.

The image/ video like I got of them was more than anything I had ever seen it was scary. They were plotting…practicing on how they were going to execute us. I shut my eyes tight and gritted my teeth.

Alice shook me "HAZEL! HAZEL!" she screamed.

I was breathing heavy as I was completely focused on what they were doing. She slapped my face "T – t – the – they're p- p – practicing t – t – to k – k – kill us" I stuttered.

Which I never or rarely did Alice had a blank expression on her face that I had only seen one time. It was when Jasper was being mauled by James and Bella was on the ground with Edward. I looked up to the sky and swallowed.

"We aren't going to die" I assured her.

"I've seen it already" she whispered.

"Who are they taking?" I asked they never were plotting who whenever I tracked them.

"You, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, & I" Alice said.

"WHAT!" I asked knowing she wasn't lying "why the hell do they want Jasper and Emmett they're strong men and Bella is just a helpless human."

I suddenly heard banging and tracked Edward running down the stairs his eyes wide with fear I looked into his eyes but I knew he had already knew what I saw. Carlisle, Emmett, & Jasper were right behind him and Alice and I immediately stood up neither of us saying anything. I looked into Edward's eyes and we all would've cried if we could. Carlisle broke the silence.

"Where are they Hazel?" he asked me.

"In Canada they're advancing pretty quickly" I said.

Emmett growled and Edward winced Jasper stared at the ground. I scratched my head and said "get Bella over here please."

Edward's eyes widened with anger and fear "Hazel…" he started but then he knew to trust me.

Bella walked into the room and I said to her "you know how no one can do any abilities to you?"

"Yes."

"I need to reverse their finding ability so they are unable to find us OK now according to my calculations it will last longer if you help can you do that?" I said.

"Yes Hazel" Bella said seriously.

"Put your hand in front of my ponytail" I said and Bella put her hand on my head.

I closed my eyes and concentrated I saw the Volturi and concentrated on Dimitri trying to track us I used my ability to reverse my own power into him while I still could find them and Bella's help was working my hands twitched I moved my head as if shaking it no and Edward grabbed my arm I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes.

"It's done" I said wanting to throw my arms around Bella.

At least we would have longer time to be together. I thought about Jason and wished he would come soon. One of the reasons it's annoying that Edward can read my mind is because he has to get into my private mind conversations.

Even though I knew we had longer my life flashed before me. It was a sort of instinct and I found it…weird. I went back upstairs to me room and stared out at the open woods. Edward snuck up behind me

"HEY!" I said he tousled my hair and picked me up and slung me over one shoulder.

"Put me down" I said before kicking him in the nose.

"OW!" he said.

"You know you really aren't my little baby sister anymore you are growing up even as a vampire."

"Uh huh" I said.

Edward raised his eyebrows and sarcastically looked surprised he put his arms around me and kissed my hair. We wrestled until Rosalie said "stop it Edward you're setting such a bad example."

I laughed and said "yeah Edward bad example."

"Shut up Rose" Edward said.

I went on my laptop while Edward watched I was doing, research about the Volturi and how they did their kidnappings and stuff. I figured that if one of us escaped they could tell the others what would happen. But I was just hoping and praying that Alice's vision of the fight wouldn't come true. I didn't want anyone to die, I felt bad about Bella being taken, & I didn't want to leave my family especially Edward. I knew Bella's kidnapping would kill him probably Emmett and Jasper's as well. But me…I don't know what he would do. I don't know what I would do without him.

Edward's grip tightened around me "Hazel I am going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you do you understand!" he said nervously and nearly screamed it.

Edward was hanging out with Bella for the evening at her house so I was home just hanging out with my other siblings. I still felt as if my vampire family was my biological family and they were nothing short of that. To me they were my real family especially because I have known them for a long time. Rosalie sometimes says she feels bad for me about how I never got to do things most girls do before they grow up like wearing a bra and stuff. But I didn't really care in fact I was actually happy because Bella and Alice hate it. My brothers were nothing different from any normal human brothers except they were vampires. They still made sure they tortured me and annoyed me. But were always there for me and sensitive about me especially Edward I didn't know what events would occur the next day.

Esme wanted us to have fun and get out of the house like "children" so Edward suggested that at night we go to the amusement park and ride the Forbidden Loop which was a hot roller coaster and Bella could come too. We all agreed especially because we all loved roller coasters even though basically we were roller coasters. Bella didn't exactly like roller coasters but if Edward was going she would go too. That day Edward and Bella went to their hideout Alice and Rosalie forced me to go to the mall with them and Emmett and Jasper went to work with Carlisle. At around 7 after the sun went down we headed off in Emmett's truck to the Spilling Death amusement park in Seattle. Emmett and Rosalie were in the front, Jasper, Alice, & I were in the middle, & Edward and Bella were in the back. Edward picked me up and swung me around before putting me on the ground I rolled my eyes. There was a fight going on Edward was laughing to himself about what it was about. There was a high school party going on and Jasper used his ability to stop the fight.

"So high school" said one of the girls who walked into the amusement park with her friend.

"Where are you ladies going?" said this other creepy looking guy.

Four students walked into the park carrying slushies and this other muscular guy was cursing with his friends also walking in. I looked at Edward giving him my "what the hell" look. Emmett slung his arm around Rosalie's shoulder while Edward did the same to Bella Jasper did the same to Alice and I rode piggyback on Edward's back. We went on four roller coasters that were crazy then we went on the bumper cars before going to the Forbidden Loop.

"Here take my picture" Edward said handing me his camera.

He went onto the shadowy statue's back and pretended to choke it. Behind him was something that freaked me out it read "Tour the Volturi Castle and see lifestyles of the royal Volterra family" and behind that near the ride operator booth was a girl in a black cloak she was small and had blonde hair…Jane. I turned to Edward and he nodded…he knew all along.

"I'm trying to make it look like I don't know who she is so she'll be fooled" he explained and I turned to look at my other brothers who mouthed "Edward knows what he's doing" I looked at my sisters and saw a blank look on Alice's face.

"Alice?" I asked.

She swallowed and then said "naptime's over" I felt the vibration.

"ALICE" I said again.

"Not here" Edward whispered taking my hand and leading me to the roller coaster.

The high school kids were in front of us. The creepy guy was hitting on Rosalie "I just go" he made a noise with his tongue shaking it around.

"Are you messed up?" one of the high school girls asked.

"No" said the guy.

"Forgive Scott he's just a stalker" the girl said to Rosalie.

"OK" Rosalie said raising her eyebrows this was the weirdest experience my siblings and I ever had.

"I'm Jasmine" said the girl.

"Oh" said Rosalie turning back to Emmett.

One rule Carlisle taught us was to never make too much of a friendship with humans or…well you know. Edward had broken the rule but Bella was OK since she was going to become one of us anyway. Alice had seen it. Anyway we got into our seating order when Alice started freaking out next to Jasper the roller coaster was going to burn and she wasn't lying. The ride operator let out only the back which was Edward and Bella, Rosalie & Emmett, Alice and Jasper, & Me.

"Hey let us off!" shouted one of the girls.

"Why she's lying" said the muscular guy.

"No she's not now PLEASE" the girl was crying.

"Hey I believe her" said the boy sitting next to her.

"Fine let those four out." They got off and we went to watch the ride.

The man tackled Jasper and Edward punched him there was another fight and then a scream was heard the roller coaster went on fire. So I guess you could say those four were glad they listened to Alice only we found out they all died 3 days later in a car crash. Carlisle and Esme told us that we should just settle down and try to recover from the traumatic evening. I almost cried except…I couldn't.

I went to my room and lay on my bed for some reason I felt like chilling out just needing to have some alone time. I could slightly see the outline of Emmett's shadow as he was watching the football game. He was a huge football fan and found out that the muscular guy on the roller coaster was a training football player. Emmett was actually amazed at that fact but I had already known.

My mind was mostly set on Jane who at this very moment was consulting with Aro, Caius, Marcus, & Alec about what she had seen. Why was she there? To spy on us? Possibly but I couldn't be sure. Edward would probably know and I decided I was going to ask him. I would try and solve this puzzle with my fellow vampires (don't know why I used that term) but I definitely knew that if there was a way to beat the Volturi and…possibly death I would have to think, I would have to be smart, I would have to do everything in my power to make sure Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, & Edward didn't get killed or sacrificed. I knew why that Volturi Castle sign was there. What the Volturi do is they lure people into their castle claiming to be giving them a tour. Then they kill them for their blood. Kind of gruesome I know but they were vampires who weren't vegetarians.

I would never want to kill a human…EVER! My record is as clean as Carlisle's I have never killed a human before…only vampires. Rosalie has the second cleanest, then Esme, then Alice, then Edward, then Emmett, then Jasper. Edward left about 10 years after we were transformed for a new life to kill mean humans but came back realizing he was wrong for leaving Carlisle and Esme.

I went down the stairs to where Edward was sitting just hanging out playing chess with Jasper and Emmett. I found it pointless because Edward will always win since he can read your mind and tell what move you're going to make but then again they still played and I wandered to where they were.

"Sup" I said.

"Did you just hear something?" Emmett asked.

"Must have been the wind" Edward smirked.

"Very funny" I said choking Emmett.

"OK…OW THAT HURTS" I twisted his arm.

"Well think about it the next time you tease me" I said.

"Yeah you tell him Hayz" Alice said I raised my eyebrows and my siblings laughed. "Guys should we tell her?" Alice asked.

"Please!" I said "I could always go to Carlisle he'll tell me."

"Fine sit down this is your prize for being the most annoying person in the world…joking" Edward said.

I narrowed my eyes and pretended to laugh.

My eyes were pure horror and showed exactly how I felt. My brother had the look in his eyes that he was sorry but I assured him he shouldn't be.

Finally I said "that can't be good can it?"

"No it can't be" Alice said quietly.

"But I can't believe that they would do that? Even if they're not bad" I said.

"I know" Edward said with his head down.

"So I guess it's true…we're going to die."

"NO...Don't ever think that way Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen!" Edward said putting his arms around me.

I just lay there thinking…about what had gone on ever since Edward met Bella. Who was with her girlfriends I didn't see much of her lately and that was because Edward mostly went to her house and he was trying to hang out with us more ever since I spoke to him about how Rosalie and Emmett were feeling. I heard a loud screaming noise and Edward grabbed my hand and ran outside I saw Bella laying on the ground her eyes closed and her body was twitching.

"BELLA! " Edward screamed.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I yelled in her ear but she just lay there. Edward had her in his arms.

"Go get Carlisle" he told me.

I sprinted inside and got Carlisle who ran outside Edward carried Bella into the house and she was hooked up to an IV she was put onto the couch with a blanket. Edward sat over her and I couldn't watch my brother in pain so I went to my room and prayed for Bella. I was thinking and then…OH CRAP! I knew…IT WAS MY FAULT…I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I ran down the stairs and Edward looked at me and I mumbled "Jane…Alec" I saw the look on Edward's face.

"But isn't she immune?" Alice asked.

"Not unless they've used Renata to get under her then they can do whatever the hell they want" I said.

Edward's eyes widened and then I grabbed Bella by the hair and concentrated Edward looked at me like what the hell is she doing. Bella opened her eyes and stared blankly at me then she coughed and said

"What the heck" she hugged Edward and I lay on the other couch letting out a sigh of relief my siblings were all with Bella.

I went to my room and just sat there my whole family was with Bella and I was going back to how I used to feel. I heard rattling and then I stared in horror as I saw right outside my window my worst fear was coming true…and I didn't have my siblings there with me. This was the battle of my own…I stared as I saw the Volturi surrounding the house.


	9. Chapter 8: This is War

**Chapter 8**

**This is War**

I prepared myself for battle and to be taken away. Goodbye Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, & Bella. Hazel's going to die. My brain screamed _EDWARD! _ I hoped he would hear me.

I walked to the door and stopped…what was I doing? Who did I think I was? I thought I was ready to die…or fight. But I wasn't too sure…Jason what would he do? Could I really just leave him that way? How could I be so heartless? I had been so distraught waiting for him? Now if he found out I had been murdered by the Volturi? What would it do to their reputation? To the entire vampire population?! _NO!_ I thought I wasn't going to be that way I was going to fight.

I was going to fight for my will…to live. I knew it was the only way the Volturi would take me seriously. They wouldn't think I was just a dumb 12 year old vampire who was helpless (although I'm sure they didn't think I was helpless after all they had heard about what I did to Michael Levine). But I was still nervous about being taken I knew that there was 5 of them and 1 of me. I then thought back to the time where we were in Italy.

Bella, Alice, & I had rushed to Volterra to save Edward's life after he was going to kill himself because he thought Bella was dead. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, & Jane were there with us in the room because Bella was human and had seen too much they were deciding what to do. They were experimenting with her and she couldn't have anything done to her. Aro was going to have Jane and Alec do something and Edward ran around and jumped on Caius because he was helping. Bella just stood there and I was mad about what they were doing to my brother so I jumped on Jane and strangled her neck hoping to break it but she grabbed my wrist and threw me onto the floor. Alice was then taken by Alec I kicked Jane in the face and she screamed so then she took me to Aro who was going to kill me and then Edward got in the way and Jane made me feel pain and Aro made everyone stop because Alice had seen Bella becoming one of us. I knew it wasn't a lie but Aro didn't believe me so he grabbed Alice and saw we were right.

I knew that the Volturi were TRYING to be good and they probably were. Maybe they just needed better editions to their clan to help be…more like they are the protectors of the vampire population? I knew that was what Edward, Carlisle, & Jasper would think because they don't like to think negative about the Volturi. I guess maybe I was inheriting it from Edward because he was my brother or Carlisle because he was my creator. I was busy thinking when I heard pounding and I didn't do anything because I had already tracked them. I knew the others wouldn't be back soon…not until a few hours or tomorrow. But now it didn't seem long because I never slept…anymore I hadn't slept for almost a hundred years.

I had been thinking about Marilynn and what she had done for the rest of her life. I don't know why. I also thought about Jason…oh Jason when are we going to meet! I knew it wouldn't be until after the Volturi drama because Alice had seen it and I tracked him. The Volturi were probably getting mad outside so I figured I should probably go…but I didn't want to. I felt like there was a force that was like pulling me to not go…like Edward was there or something. I tracked my siblings and Alice was freaking out…good old Alice I could always count on her to see something. My brothers were also freaking out because I was alone and the Volturi were at the door. They were now at the windows and I felt like I was in a horror movie or something like I was surrounded by my fears or tormentors. Jane was banging on the window and I slowly walked out of the door…purposely looking around even though I didn't think it would be my last time in the house.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, Alec, Dimitri & Chelsea were all there just as me and Alice had predicted. Aro stepped forward and I shut my eyes tight and bit my lip with my sharp teeth.

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel so we meet again" he said.

I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak but I was too paralyzed with fear.

"They aren't here for you now are they?" Alec sneered.

I gritted my teeth trying to keep my cool. I tracked my siblings they were coming I felt a sigh of relief knowing I wasn't totally doomed knowing Carlisle, Esme, & Alice they would try to go for peace first but not Rosalie and my brothers they would want blood and gore I was like my brothers. I didn't want to attack yet in fear of being overpowered I would wait for my siblings and then attack. Alec pushed me to the ground but a figure stepped in front of me…Edward who else? He growled and I got onto my feet. Alec jumped back to the Volturi and my coven was gathered behind Carlisle. The Volturi were behind Aro.

"My dear friends…am I glad to meet" Aro said.

"Shut up Aro" Emmett said.

Jane made him feel pain but he took it like Emmett and just gritted his teeth Jane stopped after not getting her reaction again. I snapped at her Carlisle lightly pushed me behind him so I wouldn't start a fight. Bella was in the house with Alice in fear of leaving Bella alone I would fight however I wasn't afraid now that Edward was here.

"Now Aro we've been over this before about Alice and Hazel" Carlisle said.

"Bella needs to be silenced it's almost 2 years since she's known" Aro said.

"Bella will be turned as soon as possible but please we don't want it to come to this" Carlisle said.

"I'm afraid it already has" Marcus said in a bored tone.

Chelsea narrowed her eyes and scowled I looked at my brother and he smirked she growled.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Chelsea is seeing that our ties aren't breakable that we Cullens would never turn on each other" Edward whispered back.

I nodded and listened carefully to Carlisle and Aro (who was beginning to get on my nerves) what was his problem anyway we never tried to take anyone from his stupid Volturi coven so why couldn't he again accept the fact me and Alice belonged to the Olympic Coven and move on. Then without warning Felix lunged at Edward who slugged him in the face and threw him against a tree. Jane went for me and I had her in a headlock. We all had a fight – mate. Edward and Felix, Chelsea and Rosalie, Carlisle & Aro, Jasper & Caius, Emmett & Marcus, Esme & Dimitri, & me & Jane the fight was officially on.

I was ready but the bad thing was I hadn't hunted in a long time but I wasn't too weak since I had been training (Emmett forced me). But now I was happy that he did. I turned to look at how the others were doing Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, & Jasper were all winning Esme was struggling with Dimitri but Jasper came and helped her out. It was just another typical vampire battle.

I felt rain coming down and could smell the mist. Suddenly I had a rush usually I only had that when I was mad and I guess maybe I was because the Volturi was really getting on my nerves. I began to think about my life which was flashing in front of me. I knew it would probably come down to the choice of me and Bella and I was ready to go. I had lived 100 years Bella only had 17.

I knew I had to let Edward be happy and couldn't end Bella's short life and Jason…I couldn't think about what I was doing to him. I was about to give up. I looked into my brother's eyes and he knew what I was thinking and he had that pained look which was his look of guilt and regret. I fought I was thinking about what would happen to my ashes after the Volturi burned me. I looked up at the sky which I often did when I needed an answered prayer. When I died make it not painful and fast don't let Edward and my coven suffer, & take care of my Jason.

"_NO!"_ I thought to myself I couldn't let the Volturi ruin my life. I was an immortal and I couldn't just throw it away. I had to do it for everyone who died mama, papa, Marilynn, everyone who I couldn't do it to…Edward, Jason, The Olympic Coven, Bella.

Jane screeched and tackled me to the ground. I jumped up and pinned her to a tree holding her by the neck.

"ALEC" Jane screamed and Alec came so I now had to fight both of them.

I had no idea what to do I was trying to think and strategize in my head. I could go for Jane first and Alec would attack me from the back I would kick him and then be overpowered by Jane then get back up and step on her throat & tear out a piece of Alec's face then Jane would reach back up and I could…it was a little too complicated. Rain began to fall but we were used to it. I was afraid of messing up and ruining everything.

Jane pinned me down, "you are weak and your family would be better off without you! They hate you especially that stupid brother of yours."

I knew it wasn't true.

"GET OUT OF THIS EARTH YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Alec screamed at me.

Aro called for peace and said "calm the fight will resume tomorrow we need to hunt" he smirked when he said that.

"YEAH" Jane yelled "LET'S GO KILL SOME PEOPLE!"

"JANE!" Alec said.

"Sorry got carried away."

"Jane do you understand what might've happened if someone heard you?" Marcus asked.

Meanwhile we were looking at them like they were crazy.

"Let's go hunt" Emmett said.

"HELL YEAH!" Jasper said.

"Hazel are you OK?" Rosalie asked.

"Leave my ashes by the window in my room" I said.

Edward closed his eyes and looked like he was about to cry if he could I would if I could too.

"Hazel, please I would never let that happen to you" Edward said my vibrator didn't go off. Edward kissed my hair and said "race ya to the woods" then he gave me his special smile that he only did to me. I laughed slightly and ran of course he let me beat him. We made sure we got more than usual because we wanted to have a lot of energy.

Edward ran to the house where Bella and Alice waited. Bella was so happy to see Edward was OK. I went to my room while being followed by Emmett.

"Hey" he said.

I turned around "aren't you going to call me dwarf?" I asked.

"Nah."

I shrugged and looked at old photographs of me in my human life.

"Was that you?" Emmett asked.

"No" I said sarcastically.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to Marilynn who was next to me in the picture.

"Marilynn" I said.

"Oh" Emmett said.

"Why are you hanging out with me?"

"I don't know" I raised my eyebrows and my vibration didn't go off.

"I'm going downstairs…later" Emmett said "later" I said.

That night was very uneasy for me. Bella was sleeping in Edward's arms as usual Emmett & Jasper were hanging out and Rosalie and Alice were doing girls stuff. I stared at the ceiling in the darkness of my room wondering if I would be here tomorrow night or be in the clutches of the Volturi. I was going to fight for myself, Alice, Bella, Jasper, & Emmett so we wouldn't be taken away. I would show Jane and Alec I wasn't stupid weak Hazel but I was stronger than them.

I thought about Jason and why it was set for a certain time for us to meet. It was pretty annoying waiting I stared at the floor and then got up from the couch I was laying on and listening to my 80's CD. I crept downstairs and saw Jane from behind the tree.

"Give up now" Edward came up from behind me.

"You know you'll never get me right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know" he said.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Sleeping in bed."

"Who's watching her?" I asked.

"Alice" Edward replied.

"Um Edward" I said.

"Yeah I know" he said "why are you thinking about our human life?"

"I don't know" I said.

"I can't believe that was us either" he said.

"OK seriously Eddie" I said.

Edward rolled his eyes "I'm enjoying this" he said.

"Yes I'm sure you are" I said.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"I guess to a degree" I said.

"Jazz really needs to stop teaching you these sayings" Edward said.

I rolled my eyes "I'm 100 years old! I ought to know!"

Edward laughed a little and raised his eyebrows. He ruffled then kissed my hair. "I'm going to be with Bella if you need me OK?" he said.

"Yup I know" I said.

"See ya Hayz" Edward said.

"See ya" I said.

I remained in my room for the evening listening to my CD's and playing my guitar. Rosalie was sitting with me and watching me I don't know why. She claimed she was bored. When the sun rose for the first time in weeks I ran outside to the yard. It had rained the night before so I loved feeling the sensation of the wet grass on my bare feet. The grass was the pretty forest green color and everything seemed so much nicer with the sun out I ran out to the sunniest part of the yard and let the sun come down on me. My skin was reacting but I didn't care.

"Hazel inside now!" Rosalie called to me and I sprinted inside.

"What?" I asked.

"We are waiting for the Volturi" Emmett explained.

"They're in the woods" I said.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"They're close I can hear Jane's thoughts" Edward said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be" I said.

"Hazel!" Edward said when he heard what I was thinking…about my death.

"What's she doing?" Esme asked Edward whispered something to her and she sighed.

Carlisle got the door and Aro pushed him out of the way. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows. Jane made me feel pain but I ignored it even though I felt like I was burning much like the sensation of how I felt when I was transformed.

"Stop! You…you witch!" Emmett shouted at Jane and she laughed her mean laugh and stopped torturing me.

Bella darted upstairs and Edward motioned for Alice to follow her.

"As day 2 of the cause begins" Aro began.

"Our noble cause" Caius and Marcus said together.

Edward had his teeth gritted and Jasper looked like he wanted to tackle them and Emmett looked like he was going to punch someone. I had to fight to keep my growl down. Alec shot me a glare and I looked at Edward who had read his mind.

"You're OK" he assured me and it wasn't a lie…for now.

"We now have to have pair ups…" Aro smirked "Edward…Alec. Felix…Emmett. Jasper…Demitri. Chelsea…Rosalie. Jane…Hazel. Esme…Marcus. Carlisle…Caius."

I wanted to laugh because Aro was sitting out. The Volturi had outnumbered us Cullens. Well not technically because Alice was with Bella (who had originally wanted Edward to sit out with her). But Edward knew we needed him to fight. I was happy that he was fighting because it gave me motivation and he was fighting for us.

Jane had her evil smirk and I knew what was coming.

"Look…Jane" I started.

"You really are Carlisle's adopted kid aren't you…reasoning instead of fighting" she said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP JANE!" I shouted because she was making fun of my coven.

"What are you going to do" she taunted "go to Edward and Emmett crying" she laughed.

I got mad so I fought with all my strength and I didn't care what happened if I got burned in the process. She made me feel like I was being ripped to shreds. I didn't care I just fought and fought and fought. I wasn't too sure what would happen to my coven but I knew I had to fight anyway. I didn't want to feel that feeling of guilt again…it was a habit I had whenever something was going to happen and I always felt like it was my fault. It was something I had inherited from Edward who did the same thing.

I looked over at my siblings to see how their fight was going. Edward and Alec were having a pretty good fight it was a fairly even matchup because they were both the same size…well Alec was a little smaller than Edward but he had extraordinary powers. He could take away all of your 5 senses and that was very significant in a fight. Edward had a strong will to keep fighting though…he didn't want Bella to be taken or the rest of us for that matter. I think he was where I had gotten my strong will to fight from. But I wasn't sure where he had gotten it from.

Felix and Emmett's fight was different. Since they both do not possess any psychic powers and are both of equal size and strength the fight was even. Emmett was fighting very well since he had excellent training and a lot of willpower he didn't want to be taken himself and he didn't want our coven to be in danger any more than we already were. Felix was fighting well also (which wasn't necessarily a good thing) he was very smitten with Bella which annoyed my brother and I couldn't blame him because if it was some jerk who liked Jason then yes I would be very annoyed.

Another factor to my being annoyed with the Volturi I remember the time when we were in Volterra saving Edward because he was going to kill himself after thinking Bella was dead. Felix wanted to kill Bella and Alice, Edward, & I fought but Felix almost killed Edward before Bella and I intervened.

Jasper and Demitri's fight was going rather well because Jasper had extraordinary training in fighting unfortunately so did Demitri. Jasper, like Emmett didn't want to be taken as well and didn't want Alice either to be taken. We all had very reasonable motives to fight and not to be taken. Rosalie and Chelsea's fight was progressing to a level that no one had ever seen her fight at. Rosalie didn't have a power like Chelsea but she also had a will…she didn't want Emmett to be taken. Chelsea was trying to break her ties with the rest of us but it was impossible because we had been together for too long and had a different relationship than most covens. Esme and Marcus were having an interesting fight because most people perceive Esme as one of the weakest Cullens…but she wasn't she was actually a good fighter. Marcus was one of the nicer Volturi members. His mate Didyme was killed so he wasn't much of a killer or one to take someone. I wasn't too sure he even agreed with taking us but Jane probably did something to him so he would feel pain if he didn't go along. Carlisle and Caius were also getting into a good fight. Like my brothers Carlisle had excellent fight training and was also an excellent fighter. But Caius was cruel and was taunting him…Caius has to be my least favorite out of the leaders known to me for his cruelty other than Jane.

I kicked Jane …HARD but it was no use Felix had his arm around my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"NO!" I screamed.

Demitri had Alice and Caius and Marcus each had Jasper and Emmett. Jane had Bella they were taking us to their truck.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

Edward sprinted to the truck attempting to fight off Felix but Jane made him feel pain and Alec cut off his senses.

"HAZEL!BELLA!" he shouted into the fog and mist.

As I was shoved into the truck I looked back and saw my family trying to get to us…but they just couldn't. Alice put her arm around me and I leaned into her arms I shut my eyes tight and prayed that I was dreaming…


	10. Edward's POV Preface

_**Edward**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

They say if you're weak willed that determines your outcome and who you are…I seriously hope that's not the case…


	11. Edward's POV Chapter 1: Gone

**Chapter 1**

**Gone**

I cannot see, hear, taste, smell, or feel…it must be Alec. I feel like I am burning alive…it must be Jane. I desperately try and find them…but I can't.

"EDWARD!" I hear my little sister's voice

"NO! NO! NO!" I shout "HAZEL!BELLA!"

My little sister and love of my life are being taken along with my 2 best friends and older sister Emmett, Jasper, & Alice. It's all my fault or at least that's how I feel there was always something about me that would do that. Make me feel like it was my fault.

I hear the engine of the Volturi truck go into full gear and screaming.

"EDWARD!" I hear again _"Edward PLEASE!"_

I hear Hazel's thoughts its painful knowing that there is absolutely nothing that I can do. I can imagine her…scared to death trying to comfort everyone else that was Hazel. My sweet careful little sister one of the most precious things I could ever have. Alongside Bella who is my life.

"_Edward…they're gone"_ I hear Rosalie saying to me and I open my eyes.

I see everything normally now Carlisle, Esme, & Rosalie are standing beside me. I get down on my knees and put my head into my hands. Everyone tries to get me up…but I can't I feel as if I am dead…like how I felt the night I was transformed.

"Son" Carlisle says.

"Let's go home" Rosalie takes a deep breath they are all distraught. Emmett had just been taken so Rosalie feels how I feel…if not worse.

We race home and I try to pick up my sister's thoughts since she is the one I am the closest with I can hear her thoughts from very far away. Typically I would've asked her to keep her thoughts to herself… so I wouldn't hear their pain.

"_Going out of limit…almost in New York"_ she was thinking to me before her voice trailed off.

The Volturi had been wanting them for a little more than a year now they already had Demitri as their tracker but Hazel was the most powerful tracker while being able to see what they are doing and can block off other trackers (other trackers can do this too) but Haze was the only one who had figured it out with our help. I went to my room and listened to my CD trying to think…something that is usually not hard for me…but now it was different because before I knew Hazel and Bella were safe.

I am probably feeling the worst I've ever felt. It was bad enough that time I thought Bella was dead. But this was about 2 xs worse because Hazel was also gone. I knew it was my job to protect her…to keep her safe. It was just like that time where she was in school and being tormented by those girls.

"_Edward! Get your ass down here!_" I hear Rosalie's frustrated thoughts because they have been waiting for me.

I walk down the stairs at a dignified slow pace (slow for me) and Esme puts her hands on my shoulders in a comforting way. I am drowning in sorrow so I do not hear Carlisle talking. They are all very distraught.

"We are going to Volterra" he is saying.

Going to Volterra? To get them back? My facial expression must have been easy to read because Rosalie was thinking _"no moron we're going to vacation there OF COURSE WE'RE GETTING THEM BACK!"_

I didn't think we could do it. But all I could think about now was seeing Bella again…looking into Hazel's eyes, seeing Alice's smile, & hunting with Jasper and Emmett.

"We aren't leaving just yet" Carlisle said.

I figured that we had to think and strategize…the Volturi needed reasoning because really they were good or at least they _tried _to be and like Hazel had said before she was taken.

"We don't know if they're abusing their power…they could be and we may be falling for their dumb tricks" let's just say that Hazel does not like the Volturi.

Suddenly I hear Carlisle calling my name "Edward…Edward."

Without thinking I answer "yes judge?"

Rosalie looks at me _"Poor Edward"_ she is thinking and I sigh.

Carlisle knows I am just upset and he says to me, "can you do some research I need to call Eleazer and tell him what has happened. Esme, Rosalie can you maybe search for flights to Volterra?"

"Yes Carlisle" I say.

I tune out everything else and go on to my laptop which I use for work purposes. The background is a picture of Bella and my siblings. And suddenly I wish I could cry. My e-mail messenger keeps going off and I mutter "curse you stupid computer" but then something catches my eye it says and I open it.

I can hear Carlisle's thoughts in the other room _"why has Aro made this decision to take away my children?"_

I hear Esme's thoughts _"Please be alright we're coming" _and Rosalie's _"hang in there Emmett I'm coming for you." _

"Oh shit" I say "Oh shit" I say again I am looking at the e-mail that has just been sent to me I should've known with their evil minds they would have done something. It was from Caius and Jane the worst ones in the Volturi yet, trying to be noble at the same damn time! The e-mail read.

Edward Anthony,

We have received some further notice from a girl named Jane that you have been tampering with our website. Thus, you must choose between death and life. The Volturi's decision is what makes the ending decision. However, we thought that these particular stills would appeal to you hm?

Yours,

The Volturi

I scrolled down and swallowed hard when I saw the first image. It was of my siblings waiting in a dark line and Bella's eyes are looking directly into the camera.

The second image was of a high up no restraint roller coaster that looked tame but it was over something orange…fire? The next image was my siblings sitting in the wooden roller coaster with no restraints and Bella crying behind them. Hazel was sitting with Emmett and Alice with Jasper. The final image was a King – Da – Ka like thing that they were going on and I saw my sister's face she was holding on to the sides and her eyes were wide open with fear.

The reason they were put there…was over the pit of fire…for torture on their way to the castle. Where they would watch the Volturi feed on…wait how did I know this?

"_Eddie…Eddie"_ I heard a voice calling me.

There was only one person in this whole world that would even dream of calling me Eddie…my little sister. Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen.

"_Edward, can you hear me? I know you can't answer but I need you to know that the Volturi are murdering humans and are forcing us to watch. Bella is knocked out with chloroform and Jasper and Emmett are in chains on a wall…anti vampire chains I might add. Alice and I are sitting in the Volturi's vampire prison. She says that you probably can only hear my thoughts because we are biologically related. They told us about the e-mail I just summoned you because I saw you…Please come Edward…Please. If you do not get to me in time I just want you to know that I love…"_

Her voice trailed off and immediately I knew what happened the Volturi probably used Renata to shield off the castle so I couldn't hear Hazel.

"NO!" I shouted "NO! NO! NO!" I wanted to cry and then die.

Carlisle ran into the room "Edward, are you OK? What's wrong?"

I gulped and showed him the e-mail and images and I don't think it is hard to get what he was thinking.

"Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh" he said and I just stared at the floor. "I never would have imagined them to be this cruel…what did we ever do to them? I mean they are good we try to be good right and why are they going through hell? If anything it should be me because I am their creator and…"

"Stop" I said "if anything it's my fault."

Rosalie walked into the room "now, now boys" she said and I rolled my eyes "it's no one's fault that the stupid low life Volturi lame brains did and it's now in our hands to get them back so why don't we discuss this later and focus on what we need to do right?"

I gritted my teeth and said "now I know how Bella felt when I left but this is beyond agony…I never will put someone through this again" and it's true I never ever will wish this on anyone. I stared down and wished I was dead.

"Edward…" Rosalie's voice was cracking and she was about to cry if she could and I fell to my knees. Rosalie had my head in her arms. I was surprised she was being so nice to me…but then again she was probably just distressed because of Emmett.

I stood up and said "you know what you're right it's up to us to get them back and I'm acting like an idiot…lets go to Volterra."

Rosalie and Carlisle looked at each other and then we all nodded and in ten minutes we came up with a new plan…a brilliant plan a life changing plan. We would go to Volterra…well we'll get to the rest later.

Esme came into the room and announced that she had a red – eye flight to Rome and then we would run to Volterra. Which would take maybe about 13 hours from the Seattle airport to Rome and then it would maybe take 10 minutes for us to run to Volterra from there considering things would go as planned (no sunlight exposure or anything).

The flight was in 2 days so we would have some time to get our strength if needed for a fight. I doubted it would come to a fight…again but I would use my gifts stronger and wiser this time. Last time I was so distracted I didn't have time to think about anything.

But as usual I was being an idiot and thinking about thinking. Now it was just the four of us that remained Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & I.

I wondered why the Volturi didn't want us and why they had to pick the innocent ones of our coven…well I wouldn't call Emmett and Jasper innocent per say and I wouldn't call Hazel innocent either well maybe she's like a half angel half devil in a little sister playful type of way. Alice and Bella though were completely innocent…well Alice is like a torture fashionable girl. But still why them? Why? Why not make me suffer?

I was a monster a complete selfish fool for bringing Bella into this world because now instead of living a happy normal life with Mike Newton (like that would ever happen) she now has to sit in the Volturi lair waiting for some miracle to happen just like the rest of my siblings.

I went to the store to have a stock of needed supplies not like we vampires needed any of it but it was for Bella and maybe just maybe for the burning of the Volturi (matches). I saw Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren, Lee, & Connor. Who all hadn't left for college yet it was a thunderstorm day typical in Forks, Washington I preferred the rain instead of the clouds.

"_There's Edward Sullen"_ Mike Newton was thinking and I growled.

"_What a lowlife he's got all the girls in school wanting him and all he ever does is hang out with Bella" _Lauren thought.

"_Poor guy he looks like he's the most vulnerable thing around" _Lee was thinking.

"_Where's Bella…crying her brains out because there's no Edward oh is she going to use us again…what a bitch"_ Jessica was thinking I almost growled how dare she! Thinking about Bella that way!

""_Maybe we should invite him to walk with us" _Connor thought but I ran away then got home.

Esme informed us that a thunderstorm was causing the flights to be cancelled until Saturday and today was Thursday because the flight was supposed to be tomorrow.

I heard a scream in the other room…Rosalie I sped and got to the room in about 1 nano second and she pointed to the computer screen and it was her e-mail account this time and the e-mail it was from was .

"Oh no" I choked out before staring horrorstruck at the image paused on the screen it was Bella and Felix…not pleasantly getting into it. Hazel was pinned to the floor by Caius and Emmett was violently being tortured by Jane. "Oh no" I choked again.

"Watch this" Rosalie said her voice shaking she pressed replay and at first the video showed Alec, Jane, Aro, & Caius.

"Hello! Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & Edward! Welcome to the noble causes TV show! Brought to you by…" Aro said.

"Alec" said Alec.

"Jane" said Jane.

"Caius" said Caius.

"And drumroll please…ARO!"

"Otherwise known as the Volturi" Alec sneered.

"Here we have our wonderful peace bringers…" Caius said.

"Bella" Bella cried out and she was crying.

"No!" I shouted and Carlisle and Esme silently came into the room.

"Alice" said Alice staring directly into the camera with a scared look.

"Jasper" Jasper said in a rather calm voice he gritted his teeth however.

"Emmett" Emmett said sticking his middle finger to the camera with his right finger and shoving the camera out of his face with his left hand.

The camera blacks out and we hear a slight ring of agony yelling in the background…it must be Jane torturing Emmett.

"Last but certainly not least we have our favorite friend …" says Jane pointing the camera directly at Hazel who looks away and Jane grabs her face and slams in under the table which she smashes.

Hazel shakes her hair and she says "Hazel."

While Jane is holding her by the neck, Emmett springs at Jane who makes Emmett feel more pain and he lets out another shout of agony and pain. Jasper eases his pain and Jane makes Jasper feel pain so now they are both feeling pain especially Emmett from more.

Alice, Bella, & Hazel are standing there and Caius jumps on my little sister who fights back only to be double teamed by Aro and Caius. But Hazel is just being Hazel and she fights back deliberately and Aro's knee is ripped out. Caius pins Hazel to the ground and knocks a giant statue on top of her but she holds it up and then he flips a bench which crumbles onto her but she is still supporting the statue which she gently places down.

Felix grabs Bella from around the neck. "NO! EDWARD! NO!" she screams.

"Here that Edward?" Caius retorts which putting the camera up to Hazel's face.

"Get that damn thing out of my face before I do it for you!" she shouts kicks the camera and Caius jumps on her again.

"And here is your sister…Hazel" he says motioning back to her.

She stares into the camera with her pained look and says "I'm not putting him through any pain" before turning away.

"Oh g-d" says Esme seeing Caius viciously attack Hazel.

"Tell them to avenge you…" he says.

"NO EDWARD DON'T!" Hazel screams before static fills the camera.

"That was only video 1" Rosalie is saying.

"Show us the second video" Carlisle says softly.

"Welcome back! To the noble causes brought to you by the Volturi" Alec said and he points the camera at Emmett who is on the ground "lifeless" being tortured by Jane and I know how it feels so I can only imagine.

"STOP PLEASE!" Hazel's screams are coming from the background and Jane sneers.

Jane hands the camera to Felix who gladly points it at Bella.

"NO! NO! NO!" she screams.

Felix puts chloroform on a towel and knocks Bella out then he takes her clothes off.

"Oh g-d I can't watch this" I hear myself saying but it's already too late I've seen it before the video statics off again. I shut my eyes and then went off to my room to get ready for the battle. I ran out of the window and wildly hunted killing about 10 animals #1 getting my anger out and #2 powering up.

I return home and Rosalie is sitting on the couch. Esme is comforting her and so is Carlisle. It was Friday afternoon and the thunderstorm had gotten worse. We were just going to pretend to be stupid and just go to the airport early because our flight was leaving tonight at 1:45 a.m. most humans would be sleeping on the plane and Carlisle told us that if we saw a lot of humans sleeping we had to pretend as well.

We would be sitting on a plane with 2 seats so Rosalie and I had to sit together and Carlisle and Esme would sit together. Our plane would land at 11:00pm Italy – time on Saturday night. We were planning to attack on Monday or Tuesday given time for planning.

When we got to the airport it was sunny outside so we wore jackets with hoods and didn't sit near the sun people looked at us but then they stopped because it got dark and we took our hoodies off revealing my blue short sleeve shirt and jeans, Rosalie's pink shirt, & black pants. Esme's green shirt and jeans & Carlisle's white shirt and white pants, the humans all stared at us like we were something else….aliens almost.

"_Dang look at the blonde one."_

"_OMG the redhead is so hot."_

"_Holy crap they're so pale"_

"_What are they like aliens?"_

"_I've never seen anyone so pale before…you'd think that they do it on purpose"_

"_Oh who cares I'm about 5 times hotter than them."_

"_Why are they going to Italy dressed like that?!"_

"_I hope I'm sitting next to them."_

There was only one person on our whole flight that wasn't obsessing over us and it was a quiet gothic girl. She was listening to her IPod with a sad expression on her face. Her blood smelled overwhelmingly good. But I wasn't very thirsty at that point I just wanted to see my siblings and Bella!

"Flight 38 to Rome, Italy now boarding." The voice on the intercom said.

We got into the line and when we handed the lady our tickets she said "is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you" said Carlisle and he motioned for us to go in front of him.

Rosalie and I took our seats next to each other and I read flipped the TV channels but the airline sucked so there were no good things to watch. Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine with a sad expression on her face. Carlisle and Esme sat across from us we sat in the back. The gothic girl was in front of us.

When the plane took off most of the humans went to sleep. In fact I'm pretty sure the only people not asleep on the plane were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & I.

My phone rang and I answered it...it was Aro.

"Hello! Edward! My lovely friend! We're just calling to tell you some updates about our friends…" Aro said.

"EDWARD NO!" Bella screamed into the phone I shut my eyes tight.

"_NO!_" I screamed in my head.

"Edward! Please come soon we're being tortured everyday" Alice said in a scared voice.

"Edward, please it's too painful that I can't even mend it…please!" Jasper said and the phone was snatched away from him.

"Now I know you have one more friend to talk to isn't that right?" and I heard a scream.

"Don't touch her or else!" I threatened but I could tell they didn't care.

"What you know you're helpless isn't that right Hazel?"

"EDWARD DON'T!" Hazel screamed "STOP PLEASE!" Hazel shouted and I heard more growling.

"Haze…Hazel!" I shouted into the phone Rosalie hissed at me but I put my hand up in the air.

"This is what you get for fighting back you Casper idiot!" Jane snarled before I heard a sheer terror shout…Jasper.

"YOU LEAVE EDWARD OUT OF THIS! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE I AM SO WEAK AND STUPID!" Hazel shouted.

"NO HAZEL NO!" I shouted but it was too late. Aro had hung up Rosalie cradled me because I had fallen forward.

"Shush it's OK Edward" she tried to sound like she meant it but I knew she didn't I heard her thoughts I just decided to read the minds of everyone on the plane to hear their dreams… because I was bored. Even though I knew it was wrong.

The first one was an old man in front of the plane he dreamed of an angel.

"_Helen…you're alive."_

To which the angel replied "_Yes I am."_

"_Oh Helen I thought I'd never see you again"_ the man said.

He was dreaming his wife was back alive and I didn't want to listen to someone suffering so I turned to the mind of a young girl in her 20's.

"_Maybe he'll love me…that sexy pale face…hard as skin" _more crap and utter boringness.

Most of the people were boring at around 9am the stewardess came around and offered breakfast we all politely refused and she looked at us like we were crazy because we hadn't eaten for a long time. We ate some muffins which tasted like dirt so after breakfast we went to the bathroom to force ourselves to get rid of the food because we vamps cannot digest it so we have to…yeah you get the point.

The plane ride was interesting because I listened to everyone's thoughts which were pretty interesting. One person was thinking about cat, another afraid of a vampire coming to bite her with its Dracula fangs… sometimes it's funny what others thing of the Volturi's myths. It was a little girl however; I realized I recognized her from somewhere. She was in Volterra during the St. Marcus day parade and pointed at me when she saw me just seconds before Bella thrust herself on me and I thought I was in heaven because I had thought she was dead.

She looked at me like she remembered me she was older now…maybe about 6 or 7. Her older sister and sister's husband were sitting next to her because she was sitting in the row with three seats.

"_Hey isn't that the sparkle boy? He was sparkling in Volterra during the parade and I tried telling Alessandra but she wouldn't listen. Why did he sparkle? Can he do it again for me? He's kind of handsome actually is that his sister or girlfriend…she sure is lucky I wish he was mine…but he's too old for me." _

Yeah way too old. I was old enough to be this girls great – great grandfather. I know I should be flattered that girls like me but I just feel guilty because I'm a monster and they want me. I hoped no other girl would have to suffer the way Bella did because of her selfish vampire boyfriend…Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I could've guessed that the girl was going to start thinking fantasies that I would have to tune out so I switched to reading the gothic girl's thoughts…nothing. Just like Bella maybe this girl also had a blockage around her too. It was strange.

I tried watching some TV and Rosalie handed me a book it was about Volterra's musical history and its general geographical history. It was pretty interesting I enjoyed history despite the fact I had studied it for almost a hundred years.

"After all how many times are we going to graduate high school" Jasper had joked at our last graduation from Forks High School.

I doubted we were going to ever move and I liked it that way…I didn't have to separate from Bella and she didn't have to separate from her family. I remember how I hated her at first and I thought I was so appalling because Jessica Stanley was giving her all the dirty laundry on us.

I hated how people judged us the only person that didn't was shy sweet Angela Weber. I didn't know if Bella judged us but I doubt she did because she was very gracious about us vampires as Carlisle had put it. I thought about what I would do and who I would take in the Volturi. I wanted to take Felix, Caius, or Alec for messing with my sisters and Bella.

Rosalie would probably want Jane for torturing Emmett but Carlisle wouldn't want a fight and either would Esme. Around noon the stewardess came around again…this time for lunch.

"We still have a long way to go. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"_Such beautiful people it's like their skin is flawless. The blonde and redhead boys are hot and I can only imagine them being with such beautiful women" _the stewardess thought and I smirked the way Hazel would laugh at. Hazel…just thinking about my little sister was too painful.

Hazel, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper. All were very special to me. My siblings were too valuable to my "heart" to lose we were so close and they were so understanding. We were the unstoppable Cullen 6. Bella was my love of my life and I couldn't bear to lose her…this time for real.

The whole reality of the situation really was sinking in. But I felt it more at home than here because they were always there especially Hazel just being herself.

The Volturi were sending me videos and phone calls almost purposely trying to make our pain worse. I knew they were trying to be good and maybe persuade us we would never get them back. Alice said she saw Emmett & Bella being killed because the Volturi were having second thoughts about Jasper's ability. Since it would be useful to them they wanted Alice because she could see the future and enemies coming and they wanted Hazel for her lie detector and she was the most powerful tracker.

At around 4 everyone was asleep again and we all had to pretend to sleep it was pretty funny but I had some flashbacks of when Hazel and I were younger and when we did sleep. I remembered our last night in our house…I know Hazel probably talked a lot about our history.

Papa was in the hospital because he was sick with Spanish Influenza and mama told me to bring Hazel home. So I carried her home and put her to sleep in my bed with me so I could watch her. She couldn't sleep but I held her and rocked her until she fell asleep. She was asleep next to me when I got a very bad headache…like really bad like a hammer was pounding very hard against my head. I fell asleep however but was woken up by coughing realizing it was me. I had blood all over my shirt and Hazel was panting and her eyes were red her face was beat red and she had blood on her shirt as well.

"Edward" she had whimpered.

"It's OK Haze" I assured her.

She shook her head "it's useless lying to me" that was before her vampire days and she already possessed her gift.

The hammer picked up speed and weight. I put my hand on my head

"Don't worry about me…worry about yourself first" she said.

"No…come on let's go" I said and picked her up out of the bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a weak voice.

"To the hospital" I said and I ran with her in my arms."Stay with me Haze do you understand" I kept saying.

"Stop worrying about me Eddie…worry about yourself" she just kept saying and I stroked her hair. Carlisle met me at the door it was like he knew I was coming.

"DOCTOR CULLEN!" I had shouted.

"Yes Edward what's wrong?" he asked me.

"My sister Hazel…" I said gesturing to her in my arms. He took her and brought her to Quarantine 17A and I coughed again more blood before collapsing.

"Edward…Edward" Rosalie was calling me and I snapped out of my thoughts she chuckled under her breath and I slugged her.

"Hey ouch" she said rubbing her shoulder "you aren't as strong as Em but you still can hurt me Edward!" she said.

"Shut up" I grumbled.

"Geez!" she said.

Esme said "Edward, Rosalie, please."

"Sorry Esme" I said.

"It's OK Edward why are you sorry?"

"Because everything is my fault this is my entire fault! The reason they were taken and Hazel thinks this is all her fault! Yeah that's right those evil lowlifes called me! They called me! Hazel said 'no leave Edward out of this it isn't his fault it's my fault because I'm so weak and stupid' she thinks it's her fault and she is trying to protect me! When she's in danger herself" I nearly shouted.

"Oh Edward" Esme said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I just wished I could cry and leaned against Rosalie who had my head in her arms.

"Son, it's not your fault I promise you. It's not anyone's fault except the Volturi's" Carlisle said in a voice that was too low for humans to hear.

I sighed maybe Carlisle was right. But I couldn't bring myself to not feel guilty about this. It was my entire fault! My little sister was blaming herself and telling the Volturi that I should be left out of this. She was trying to protect me. I didn't deserve an ounce of it. I wanted to tell her to look out for Bella, Jasper, Emmett, & Alice instead of me.

I was so selfish for having brought Bella into the vampire world. I was a monster but Bella didn't believe it. She thought I could never hurt her and that I was good but I was really a bad guy….a killer…a vampire…a monster. I was half glad no one could read my thoughts except Aro and he would use it to torment me when he would touch me when we got there.

It soon got dark again and most of the humans were asleep. Rosalie and Carlisle pretended to sleep and I read Rosalie's mind. She was missing Emmett and wondering if we would ever get them back. Carlisle was thinking about his poor children that were taken and he wanted them back more than anything. Why? I thought to myself. How could the Volturi do this to us…even if they thought it was for the greater good? How could they even think this was good? Maybe Hazel was right maybe they were abusing their power and we were falling for their "this is a good cause" act. I wasn't sure what to believe I just wanted to get my siblings and Bella back.

The plane was almost going to land and I heard the engine start to descend if the humans thought it was loud to them then they had no idea what it sounded like to us, vampires. The pilot made an announcement that we were now in Rome and we would exit off the back of the plane…the front would go first and we would go last…I watched and waited for our turn to get off the plane and was almost about to die when it was the last row's turn. I stepped off the plane feeling more hope…feeling like there was a tomorrow…feeling like we were…going to get them back.


	12. Edward's POV Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected**

We left the airport since we just had carry – ons and not luggage. We went to the woods so we knew we would be safe.

"That was actually a nice flight" said Rosalie but she was thinking about Emmett.

"Well we made it to Italy didn't we so now all we have to do is go to Volterra and wait" I said.

"Are you guys ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" said Esme and Rosalie.

Then I said "yes."

"OH MY GOSH EDWARD SERIOUSLY!" Rosalie said and I shrugged.

"Edward I know you're the fastest one so do not wait for us we can catch up. However if there's danger run back OK son" Carlisle said.

"Yes" I said "don't worry I'll be on high alert."

Carlisle nodded and said "start running let's go."

We started running and we ran at our fastest and for me it was…FAST. I caught a particular scent...Emmett's it was weird. So I ran back to Carlisle, Esme, & Rosalie.

"Is everything OK?" Esme asked.

"I have caught the scent…of Emmett but I haven't picked up his thoughts…too far away for that" I said.

"Do you think he could've passed by and is wandering alone looking for us?" Rosalie asked.

"No" said Carlisle softly.

"He would've picked up our scent and ran to us."

"Do you think he…escaped" asked Esme.

"It's a possibility" Carlisle said.

"He could provide us with some information maybe." Esme asked.

"It has its maybes" I said and we began to run to Volterra…it was just 12:30 at night.

We approached the hotel across from the Volturi castle so we could watch. A grouchy concierge was there.

"_Mio dio queste persone hanno una bella faccia tosta a venire qui a tarda notte. Ottengono di andare in una stanza e dormire mentre io devo stare qui" _he was thinking and I almost growled but I held it in.

Then he said "Welcome to the Volturi Views Hotel" in Italian.

"Hello a room for 4 please" said Carlisle in Italian.

"Sure, sure" said the man in Italian and he led us to a room on the top floor so we could see the castle perfectly.

He closed the door without even saying anything and I laughed a little after I heard his thoughts.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Rosalie shouted.

"Sorry just his thoughts…" I said holding back a laugh trying to think of what Emmett and Jasper would say if they found out I was laughing.

I tried picking up thoughts…nothing. Renata must still be blocking the castle. I wondered if Demetri had tracked us already or had Hazel blocked him. I heard someone's thoughts however…Emmett's.

"_Their scent is not anywhere and I've escaped I have everything I need I just got to find them…Eddie he can read my mind…YO EDDIE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" _ He was thinking.

"Emmett's escaped" I said.

"WHAT!?" Rosalie half asked and yelled.

"It's true the Volturi Castle is being shielded by Renata and I cannot read anyone's thoughts there. Emmett's however, I was able to read and he said he escaped" I said.

"Well we just have to go find Emmett" Carlisle said.

"I'll go" I said.

"Edward, are you sure" Esme asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I agree Edward is the fastest" Rosalie said so I left and ran to the woods to find Emmett. I found his scent and followed it onto his trail…he was in Rome near the airport following our scent.

I ran and was almost there and a truck almost ran me over. I got to the airport and Emmett was stumbling around the forest trying to control his thirst for deer.

"Emmett" I said coming up behind him.

"…Edward" he said and I nodded.

"How did you escape?"

"With much difficulty" said Emmett he gave me a bear hug.

I said "OK Met let's go to the hotel and continue there…Rosalie is dying to see you."

"Yeah and I'm dying to see her but I need to warn you guys about the way them after we see each other again."

I nodded "you really needed to tell me" I joked he slugged me so we ran back to the hotel we got to the hotel and opened the door to the room.

Emmett walked in like he hadn't seen the light ever. Carlisle, Rosalie, & Esme all stop what they're doing and run over to Emmett Rosalie immediately throws her arms around him and then says "where's your shirt?"

Emmett takes a deep breath "Jane took it" he said and I know what he's thinking.

"Oh crap…oh shit" I said.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked Emmett looks at me then Rosalie.

"Much more than what was on that video" Emmett said and he lets me read his mind and see all the horrors they went through and maybe still going through.

"Met, are they still doing this?" I asked.

He nodded "they told us that if we dared to escape that they would come for us…those sons of bitches I would've liked to…"

"OK enough!" Carlisle said knowing where the conversation was going.

"Emmett, please tell us what happened it may help to get the others back" Esme said.

"Can we kill them first?" he asked. "Oh that Felix…that ugh!" he shuddered and had his teeth bared in his angry way and his fists clenched. Rosalie was sitting in his lap.

"So when we were taken in the van as you probably remember" Emmett began saying the last four words sarcastically.

"We were taken to a roller coaster loading area it looked as if the Volturi had built it. To Jazz, Bella, & me it looked like just a tame roller coaster with no restraints that we were being transported in. But Haze and Alice started freaking out and said that we were going to be over fire. We realized she was right after they loaded us into a weird green cart thingy we were going really fast and Jane lit the whole thing on fire along with Alec, Demetri, & Felix. Well we saw the fire all right and I heard Bella crying behind me so Haze was trying to calm her down while hanging on for sheer life even though she probably could run away but there was absolutely nothing below us…just fire so if we let go well you get the picture. The wooden part was all curves and stuff and VERY fast. Bella flew out but Hazel grabbed her hand and pulled her back in and pulled her where we were sitting. We kind of made a seatbelt so Bella wouldn't fall again. We went up a dark curve on the dark wooden roller coaster and Hazel was hit in the face by a thing that the Volturi purposely put there to make someone fall out so she was hanging onto the side and I grabbed her and held her until we were stopped and then we saw Jane and she said 'now it is time for the best part…Alice, Bella sit in cart 1 and she shoved them. Jasper, Hazel sit there and she pointed to the second car and I was to sit behind them' so the roller coaster went at full speed and this time it was like a king da ka roller coaster also over fire and we were not wearing restraints I almost broke the cart holding on and Haze said to me 'if I fall just don't blame it on yourselves and tell Edward that this wasn't his fault' and with that we went up on this high thing so we could see the city of Volterra more hard things and we landed at the castle and were unloaded Alice was carrying Bella who was knocked out due to the force of the coaster. Felix put a towel up to her mouth and she went limper. They put her into a white room and separated us. But Jazz & I were pinned to the prisoner's quarters with anti-vampire chains. Haze and Alice were taken to the jail cell with anti - vampire iron. Jazz used his ability to calm me down and after about 32 hours we were brought out by Felix and Demetri. Hazel, Alice, & Bella were waiting and Jane had the evil grin on her face. That was when he took the video of us being tortured but he didn't put what happened afterwards. Alice was attacked by Demetri and Jazz and Hazel jumped on him because I was still being 'burned' by Jane. She ripped my shirt off and pierced me with even worse decapitation feelings. After that they attacked Hazel and Jazz & I tackled them and Hazel fought back as well. She's pretty strong you know for a 12 year old vamp so she ripped Aro's hand off. He got even madder so he told Jane to torture her while we all had to watch but she didn't do anything she just gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight. Jazz numbed her pain and then we were forced to watch them feed on humans and they put the blood up to our faces but we all held in control. We were all thirsty anyways and Bella was very frightened that they would make us eat her but Jazz calmed her down and Hazel said that if they wanted Bella they would have to kill her first and take care of her ashes. This was just yesterday right before they called you and then that night I ripped the chains because I was the strongest one and Jazz told me not to worry about him but just go and he made me feel the feeling he wanted me to feel. So I ran and tried to find you and well…yeah" Emmett said .

Rosalie was beyond horrified and so were Esme and Carlisle but me…I was horrified, outraged, & just I don't know.

"_EDDIE THE SHIELD!" _ I heard in my head YES! Renata's shield was coming down because Jazz had made her feel like she had to take it down…sympathy maybe. _"I know Emmett just told you the story and he's very accurate but the Volturi's only way to be defeated or reasoned with is through food…which is the last outcome or something more powerful like threatening them with something and putting someone else in power if we can expose them to other vampires. I also discovered I have a different ability from Demetri he can sensory track and only track if he has seen them. I have clairvoyance so I can see visions of what the person is doing and I can track them basically like Alice except I can see the present of what they're doing. So this makes them want me even more." _ And her voice trailed off again the shield was back. At least I had gotten to hear Hazel.

"Haze just told me some good theories and I think if we put them in motion we have a pretty good case against the Volturi" I said.

"Tell us about it…I'm ready" said Emmett.

I told them Hazel's plan and they all agreed that we would go with her second proposal that we would get the other vampires and expose the Volturi for what they really were if they really were evil. Carlisle wanted to try and reason first and so did Esme and I understood actually kind of expected that. Emmett, Rosalie, & I continued to work on the plan. I continued listening just in case the shield came down. There was a knock at the door and I knew who it was.

"SHIT! They found us we have to get out of here now!" I said to the others.

"Guys go Esme and I will hold them off…go…go!" Carlisle said.

"But Carlisle" Rosalie said.

"Don't worry about me Rosalie just go OK you are the hope" Carlisle said.

"Come on!" I said going through a secret passageway that I had found easily for fire escape. I bolted the door knowing if the Volturi wanted to come through they probably could.

We sprinted till I didn't know where we were but I figured we were not in Italy anymore. We stopped in the woods and sat down on a fallen tree branch.

"Was this necessary to go this far" Rosalie said.

"I don't know but now we're farther from the Volturi castle and Carlisle and Esme are in grave danger" I said.

"We were stupid to leave them" Emmett said.

"Yeah…I know" I said.

"Let's get back to working on our contact list" Rosalie said trying to brighten things up.

"OK so we have Zafrina, Senna, & Kachiri or the Amazonian Coven" Emmett said "Peter, Charlotte, Mary, & Randall Jasper's friends, Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, & Irina the Denali Coven" I said.

"Em why don't you finish the list" Rosalie said.

"Benjamin and Tia because we doubt Amun and Kebi would help us remember last time? So half of the Egyptian Coven. Charles and Makenna because last time we called upon Alistair he refused. Siobhan, Liam, & Maggie the Irish Coven. And last but not least Vladimir and Stefan who we know will definitely fight because they still hate the Volturi for overthrowing them and destroying their coven."

"Wait you forgot one" I reminded him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Turn the page" I said and I did that for Hazel.

"Kyle, Jason, & Anna the Invisible Coven" Emmett said.

"You remember Anna right? Carlisle transformed her" Rosalie said.

"When we were in Greenland" I said but he was just playing.

"I ain't stupid" Emmett said chuckling.

Carlisle called us when it was safe to come back he let me read his mind instead of saying the words out loud.

"_They asked for Emmett and were completely convinced that he was with us according to Demetri and Aro said he would never give the five of them back and Bella was going to die in about a week or so. He said he wanted to provoke you to make you come…he said you would and he would force Alice to tell him. Then I told him I had no idea where Emmett was and he touched my hand and realized I was lying…then well he ripped my jaw off and left so I put it back on and then I contacted you" _he thought while letting me see the entire confrontation.

I bowed my head in frustration like when I did when Bella was captured by James. It angered me that the Volturi thought they could do this.

"They said we had to meet them tomorrow at 14:00 sharp or we would die."I confirmed because Aro purposely sent me the thought of his.

"We just want this to be over" Emmett said.

"I know…I know but this means an ugly fight and if they say 14 o'clock then we'll be there 14 o'clock" Carlisle said.

"Come on Cullens hands in" Esme said and Rosalie put her hand in.

Us, Cullen boys looked at each other then we put our hands in and threw them up in the air.

"Let's go hunt" Emmett said.

"Yeah, Met we need to get strength for a possible…fight" I said smirking wondering if Jane would know what was coming for her. And did Hazel know I was coming for her? Probably, I could picture her fighting right now for her life…for her sibling's lives…for Bella's life.

We went hunting I caught a Wild Boar, & 2 wild goats. I saw a sheep but didn't attack it because sheep were Hazel's favorite so I couldn't I didn't know why however. I felt a lot of strength return to me because I hadn't hunted in a long time. I couldn't imagine how my siblings were handling their thirst especially Jasper because he wasn't as used to this lifestyle as us.

Bella was probably starving because she didn't have food and my siblings probably were going to go crazy if they didn't get something to drink but I knew they wouldn't hurt Bella. I knew Hazel knew I was coming she was probably tracking us if she wasn't being tortured. I didn't want her to think I had abandoned her…most people would think of who cares it's my stupid little sister.

But she wasn't just my little sister she was Hazel…all I had left and one of the most important things in the world to me. I had promised to be her protector and that was a promise I would keep…not try to keep…but keep.

I was going to fight until the end and if I died in the process then I died. Hazel told me that she wouldn't blame anyone no matter how many bad things happened to her. I always felt very protective of her because she was my little sister I guess it was an older brother type of feeling…Jasper had felt it to his younger brother back in his human life and all of my brothers felt that way towards Alice, Rosalie, & Hazel we all felt like we had to be their protectors. Even though Hazel liked fighting for herself and no she is not helpless I will give that to her.

She had warned me several times about the Volturi and I believed her and then I had felt bad that I might have been too late. It was Emmett who snapped me out of my thoughts and we heard my phone ring.

"Oh no" Rosalie said and I picked it up.

"Hello" I said in my best polite voice so I wouldn't completely lose it in front of the Volturi.

"Hello Edward!" Jane snarled.

"Hello Jane" I said.

"Here is our lovely friend Aro" she put Aro on the phone.

"Edward Anthony Cullen what a pleasure it is to talk to you" and I could see hear him smirking.

"YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" Hazel screamed and Caius wacked her across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"I shouted into Aro's ear.

"Who's going to make me" he snarled back and I heard him shout and a loud shattering.

"Edward, don't listen to him he's ly…." Hazel started to say before being pushed back into Jane.

Then I heard Bella screaming.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hazel shouted at them and I heard her growl.

"Oh so Hazel Cullen is fighting back? She's not so weak huh? She can escape on her own?" Jane retorted at her and with that I heard Jasper say something to Hazel and he attacked Jane who fought back.

Alice also tried to fight but was overpowered by Alec.

"Back to the cells with them except…Bella it's 7:00 and you have exactly 7 hours or they will all be executed." And with that he hung up again.

"We have seven hours...halfway there" I said.

"I know we have to be there quickly or they are going to die…" Rosalie said.

"No shit Sherlock" Emmett said and Rosalie whacked him.

"This is going to be an ugly fight" Carlisle said and Esme looked at him.

"Sorry" he said.

"You're supposed to be setting the example" I joked and he smiled at me then jokingly shook his head. "We've got to use what he have stronger… and wiser" I said.

"You got that right" Emmett said.

"But remember they have Alec and Jane" Rosalie said.

"I know that's why we have to be cautioned" I said and Emmett stared at us like we were nuts.

"The Volturi know you're coming" he said with a look in his eyes I had never seen.

"What do you mean Em?" Rosalie asked nervously and comforting him with one arm around his shoulders.

"_Ed, explain please" _he summoned me in a way.

"The Volturi had told them what they were going to do because they knew we were coming…we're going to…be…tortured badly." I said reading Emmett's mind.

"They told us in a form of torture" he said and Rosalie, Carlisle, & Esme were horrified once again.

"Never have I seen the Volturi be like this "Carlisle said.

"I don't think anyone has ever seen them being like this" Esme said.

"You got that right" Emmett said.

"I think that they were easy on us during the last fight and we still lost" Rosalie said.

"Not necessarily" Carlisle said "you have a point" I said after reading his mind.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked.

"He said that we didn't exactly use what we had and that not all of us were there so henceforth we were overpowered ergo" I said.

"You are in rare form today" Rosalie said.

"Today it's now or never" I said and we all looked at each other.

We all knew what was to happen…


	13. Edward's POV Chapter 3: Preparations

**Chapter 3**

**Preparations**

It was in just seven hours that we would either walk to our deaths or to our reliefs.

I just wanted to make sure Bella, Hazel, Alice, & Jasper were safe and not with the Volturi anymore. I knew Alice, Jasper, & Hazel could probably fend for themselves especially Alice and Jasper but Hazel and Bella were small and Bella was weak against the Volturi (no offense to her). And yes even though Hazel could fight for herself I was still very protective of her because she was my little sister and like I mentioned before it was an older brother sort of thing. She called it being a little too overprotective of her but I just shrugged.

We still had to figure out what we were going to do about the Volturi. I still tried listening for Hazel, Alice, or Jasper's thoughts in case Renata let her shield down again.

I remembered one time we were at the funeral of a girl who lived in our old neighborhood and she was killed in a tanning salon accident when the beds caught on fire and actually this guy was there and he said he felt like it was his fault and if he had seen their humanity they wouldn't have felt the power to look so good…to impress him. I knew it sounded weird but I somehow feel like how he felt according to Jasper. I felt like this was my entire fault because of Bella and if I had recognized her humanity I wouldn't have been so stupid and brought her into our vampire world.

But no I had to be stupid and selfish and just…ugh! We decided to take a walk around Volterra and see some historical places even though we'd been over them about 500 times. We were all very anxious in getting them back from the Volturi and at 14:00 Italy time (5am Forks time) we went across the street to the Volturi castle. Once we were there I heard something… my sister's voice.

"_EDWARD! You're here Bella is dying to see you and I am beyond that. Don't think it is going to be easy because it isn't the Volturi had told us what they are planning and it is not pretty. Use everything you have wise because they are watching you…watch out. Right now I am sitting in jail with Alice and Jasper and Bella is in the room with Felix knocked out as usual. I don't want to freak you out but they keep her like that all the time. I hope you don't think of me as weak for this but I'm a little scared and Jazz is trying to calm me down. I want to see you Edward…please come…shield got to go" _she said and then I realized that now Renata was only shielding the Volturi and the prisoners (meaning my siblings and Bella).

Heidi greeted us and herded us to the semi – entrance hall that they used for humans.

"Wait there" she snarled and we stood there.

"_She's getting Jane, Alec, Felix, & Demetri" _Emmett thought to me.

"Do you think they're planning our deaths as we speak?" Rosalie asked in a very low whisper way too low for any humans to hear.

We stood there…I wasn't so sure how long it was until Heidi came back for I had not paid any attention. Alec, Felix, Demetri, & Jane accompanied her and she herded us to follow her. Each one of them had a hand on us.

I tried reading their thoughts but they were shielded out by Renata (of course) she was probably shielding plastic and not dome. We were pushed into the elevator

"_Hang in there Hayz I didn't forget about you_" I thought. I hoped Jasper was keeping her calm. I was dying to see him as well as Alice and of course and most definitely Bella.

Jane kept smirking the whole way in the elevator and I knew where this was going…they had us right into their little trap we would probably be forced to watch some videos and stuff. I prayed it wasn't going to be the videos of them on the roller coaster because that would be way too painful for me to watch.

Heidi opened the door and we saw Marcus, Aro, & Caius were all sitting in their royal seats and were joined by their guard. Aro motioned for Alec to do something but Alec smirked and motioned not yet. Renata was smirking and in the room as well. I guess she knew what she was doing…blocking me it was very frustrating and I growled.

"Carlisle! Esme! Rosalie! Edward! Emmett!" Aro said in his cruel yet cheerful voice.

"What a pleasure it is to see you" Marcus said in his bored tone.

Aro motioned to Alec once again and Alec pulled down a screen.

"NO!" I growled and Jane made me feel pain.

"Please!" Esme begged and Aro made her stop.

He switched a tape into the projector and made us sit down on the floor with our senses being cut off by Alec except for hearing & seeing. It was odorless, tasteless, & no feeling could be described.

"They are never going to save you now" Jane was snarling in Alice's face and Emmett was seen growling. Alice had Hazel in her arms.

"And as for you little…little parasite child…baby" she snarled at my little sister.

"I am 12 years old…really 100 for that matter so therefore not a baby" Hazel tried to stay calm or was being calmed by Jasper.

I would've laughed if the circumstances weren't so tough.

Emmett was whacked…violently and hard and he turned away but Felix forced him to watch. Jasper covered Hazel's eyes.

"What's happening" Bella screamed and we heard her screaming some more.

"Listen up and listen carefully you are in Volturi custody whatever the Volturi says to do…you do it end of discussion or you get this…" Jane snarled and made Hazel feel pain.

"STOP TORTURING HER!" Jasper and Emmett shouted together.

"Fine" Jane said and turned to Alice.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE…LEAVE ALL OF US ALONE!" Hazel shouted and Jane snorted before locking the cell and put a fire thing on it…so if they touched it they burn.

The video faded and I think by that time I wanted to just scream…it was antagonistic what I had just watched it was horrifying it was…

"_EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN_!" I heard and I knew of course who it was…Hazel the shield had gone down again.

"_Edward help please! It's getting worse and I know you're here. I'm so scared they told us when they killed you we would go down…I almost feel as if Michael is going to come back or something. I'm going to try everything I can but it's no use I'm just a stupid weak…"_ and her voice trailed off again.

Hazel! She needed me! I felt like I was letting her down.

This time Jane and Alec both smirked and I put my head down…wanting to fight but then again being nailed to the floor by Alec who was cutting off my sense of texture and soon after…sight. I couldn't see anything and it was too dark.

The world of darkness is a painful place. When you have officially given up you might just want to go to darkness and never show up in the world forever…to somehow disappear by maybe being dismembered and slowly burned…no I am not describing my death I am describing the way I wished I died right now.

I felt ashamed for letting Hazel, Bella, Alice, & Jasper down but this was too much I couldn't imagine how they were handling it. Suddenly I feel the floor give out from beneath me and I hear laughing…Jane that was why she was smirking. Rosalie's screams are drowned out by loud rock music being played by the Volturi for more torment. I land in a pile of old matches and dismemberment tools. Plus a book of the every little detail of all the lives of vampires…every single one. Emmett came up behind me.

"Woah!" He said blowing the dust off the book which had been there quite some time.

"You think" I said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked helping Esme and Rosalie back up.

"A vampire index of all have the rightful authority the Volturi will catch you to pay your price" Emmett recited.

"You read Latin!" Rosalie asked more surprised than anyone but I knew Emmett did and he'd been keeping it a secret as part of his "big bro manly" act.

"Come on Edward we don't have time for this" Rosalie complained.

"OK fine" I said.

But Emmett thought _,"please give me the book Eddie I can hide it good!"_ and I nodded before passing him the book.

We walked through the darkness and regained our senses because Alec was not in our presence however I knew this was still in the castle…in the basement used as a solitary confinement. An axe came swinging down and we all ducked for cover except Rosalie who was a little too late and was screaming while being chased.

"HEY STUPID AXE!" shouted Emmett coming at the axe before being caught up and thrown up to another area.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed before going on an axe to get Emmett and Esme was sucked into a thingy so Carlisle sacrificed himself. That only left me and I saw a dark staircase…I can hear them.

I know they are up the staircase I also know that it is dangerous and I have to go fast so I dash up. I am thrown into a black hole and know I am going to die for sure until I see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, & Rosalie they are behind a wall using it as a cave almost. I see them again and I get into the cave and pull the concrete wall shut…nothing no match for my strength.

I felt as if I had just walked into a horror movie. Everyone's expression was somber…even Emmett's. Rosalie's wide open eyes were complete with fear and anger. Carlisle's expression beat anyone's his was fear, sadness, & just guilt. Esme's was just like Carlisle's I felt something click…something wasn't the same about me.

There was a rush of frustration and anger I was sick of the Volturi's rules just because they say it's right what they're doing…causing pain to us while they torment us…I' m sick of it.

My brother is suffering in the castle while my two sisters are probably angry and scared wanting to fight and my Bella scared out of her wits feeling I have failed her. Carlisle's arm is around Esme's shoulder and Emmett's arm is around Rosalie's now I know how Hayz felt…just thinking about her makes me want to die. Why did it have to be her? My sweet careful sister; who always put everyone first why couldn't it have been me?

Instead she was suffering and I was feeling sorry for myself. I was feeling worthless but the truth was I couldn't imagine what it was like for her…I developed a plan…I heard voices…I heard elastic recoiling.

"_Eddie"_ came the voice of my sister.


	14. Edward's POV Chapter 4: An Angel's Face

**Chapter 4**

**An Angel's Face**

"_EDDIE! Jazz has done it again he's manipulated Renata's feelings and her shield has recoiled. I know where you are and you are close. If you get out of your 'cave' you will look up and see a trap door. The room you are in is a prisoner's solitary confinement as you guessed. The trapdoor will lead to Jazz's cell and then he will contact you from there. Letting you know where Alice, Bella, & I are located. I hope to see you soon Edward." _ With that her thoughts were shielded again.

"You've got another one of your looks on Edward" Rosalie said.

I smirked, "the shield just went down."

"Hazel contacted you!" Emmett perked up and I nodded Carlisle and Esme came hearing this.

"What did she say?" Esme asked and without answering I gestured towards the "door" to the "cave" and walked out not ran not sprinted but walked.

I looked up, "see that, that's a trapdoor. Hazel said it leads to Jasper's cell and then he will tell us what to do and she will contact us."

Emmett and Rosalie just stared at me and Carlisle was staring up so was Esme.

"Why the hell are we just standing here…LET'S GO?" Emmett merely shouted and Rosalie grabbed him.

"Not yet Em" she said.

"Well when?" Emmett asked.

"How about now I said bolting up and opening the door.

"Damn Edward" Rosalie mumbled and I smirked at Emmett.

I just ran up. I don't think anything prepared me for what I would see.

At first I didn't think I was seeing right…it was a sad boy. Just stabbing the floor and was shielded off on his thoughts. His just below his ear length hair was blonde. It was Jasper of course and he heard us his face lit up like we'd made his whole day just by coming for him. We stood their silently and Jasper numbed our sadness for him.

"Jazz" I finally said.

"Eddie, Met, Rose, Carlisle, Esme" Jasper murmured "is this an illusion" he finally asked.

"No" Carlisle told him Jasper shook his head ever so slightly and looked at the ground.

"Holy shit I can't believe you guys are here" he said.

"We can't believe we're seeing you" Emmett said.

"Aro's plans are much worse than they seem now" Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"This was only the beginning he wanted you to be here." Jasper said.

"They will be coming here in less than 20 minutes Alice had a vision."

"Go to the girls' cell" Jasper told us.

"Wait not yet. We can't just leave you" Emmett and I said together.

"Emmett and Edward are right" Rosalie said.

"Yes we've lost you before and we aren't going to lose you again" Esme said.

"You guys don't know what you're getting yourselves into…but thanks" Jasper said.

"No thanks is necessary we are a family" Carlisle said.

"Time for brainstorming" Emmett said.

"We're going to need something that the Volturi don't have if we want to all get out of here alive. Even if some of us do escape Demetri will still find us." Jasper said.

"Not unless we leave Haze out and let her escape with some of us" Emmett said.

"True" Rosalie said.

I read Jasper's mind and his thoughts directed me to how he had been able to manipulate Renata.

"You think you can do it again?" I asked.

"Hell yeah" Jasper said.

"Alright we've got to lure her here" I said.

"Let me guess you've got another plan" Rosalie said.

"Tell me about it" Emmett said.

"First Carlisle and Esme will go to the gates of the castle and act just…casual. We will try to have one of the leaders of Jane or Alec be lured and you guys will distract them…can you do that?" I asked them.

"Yes" they said together.

"Good" I said. "Jazz, you will 'try' to escape and they will send Renata you will manipulate her feelings to stay with you and let the shield down. After that you will tap on the chimes on your cell. Rosalie will then be waiting and hear it. Can you do that Jazz?" I asked.

"Yes sir" Jasper said playfully slugging me.

"Rosalie after you are signaled you will then be on the lookout and run to Hazel and Alice's cell and then contact Emmett who will then break the door. You will send Hazel to find me and take me to Bella. Then we will meet in the front alley for a fight… or amends, whichever the Volturi wants" I said.

Rosalie nodded very slowly "interesting" she said.

"Nice plan" Emmett said.

My eyes went wide "Alec is coming, we're going back down…see you in the morning that's when we will invade I will signal you from my post." I said to Jasper.

"Okay see you" Jasper said and we all said goodbye to him and hoped he wouldn't suffer anymore.

We listened to anything that might sound bad and mostly it was just crap from Aro.

"You know what" I heard Hazel say.

"What" Jane said taunting her.

"This is really sad you have to make everyone else miserable to just get what you want…Carlisle, Esme, Edward, & Rosalie are suffering right now…all because of you! What don't you have?" Alice shouted at Jane who made Alice feel pain.

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE HER ALONE LEAVE US ALL ALONE FOR THE THOUSANDTH FUCKING TIME!" Hazel shouted.

More screaming and agony just basic horror; my siblings were suffering and so was my Bella. I wanted to be able to put the plan into action…like now. But I had to wait until morning similarly to how Hazel had to wait for Jason I guess. But except she was hurting…we were all hurting. We just wanted to go home and have them back.

What Jasper said to me "none of us will escape…alive" it was really sinking in "if you want to get out alive run for your life…they will burn you" I heard Hazel telling me something…but I knew it wasn't her. Why couldn't we take action now? Why was it up to the Volturi? I wasn't going to take any more of their crap.

I tapped Rosalie's shoulder and she glared at me, "what?"

"That's the most important thing to you!" I said answering her thoughts.

"Sorry" she said.

"We are putting our plan in action…now we can't let the fucking Volturi dominate everything…even if they are trying to be good" I said.

Rosalie thought for a second and then ran to Emmett who was kicking the wall…lightly he was obviously holding back a lot.

"Emmett, let's go we're taking action…when we want to" Rosalie said and he smirked

"Well then let's go kick some Volturi ass" he said and I half smiled at him…the first time in a long time that I'd smiled.

We got Carlisle and Esme who were not so sure, "Son, are you sure this is a good idea I don't want to lose you..." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I think we have to trust them" Esme said and then Carlisle agreed. They knew what they had to do…they knew the plan. We were ready.

"We will meet up in the center hall" Emmett said and then we nodded.

"We're ready" Carlisle and Esme said.

"We will see each other soon" Esme said and the three of us nodded (the three of us meaning Emmett, Rosalie, & I) we watched Carlisle and Esme disappear.

My siblings and I went to our posts and waited…I stood in my hiding place…listening…for something…anything.

I knew by Carlisle's thoughts that he had started already…I was most worried about them but they knew what to do. They were just acting casual…as a distraction so we could take action. Jasper had already taken action. Alec had been sent to take care of him and he had manipulated Alec's feelings to get Renata and he did…Renata had come and Jasper manipulated her feelings to take the shield down and also to stay with him so he could keep her in control.

I listened for Rosalie's next because Jasper had already chimed for her to work. She was on the lookout and found Hazel and Alice's cell. Emmett had taken action and broken the door…he told Haze to find me and take me to Bella. She ran…fast…faster than I had ever seen her run before. Occasionally she would stop because someone would be coming.

"_Edward I'm almost there!_" she was thinking.

I wanted to see her…to see Bella…to be free.

I caught her scent…her clean scent…she was close…her thoughts were louder than normal. That meant that she was really close. She was hiding from Aro who had heard about the commotion and was coming…she was hidden very well. When Aro was gone she sprinted faster than she was before…I saw her and she tackled me. She threw her arms around my neck and I hugged her tight never wanting to let go.

I looked at her face…her eyes were black…very black. She was thirsty and I didn't blame her she hadn't drunken anything in a long time. The dark circles under her eyes were really bad.

"Edward?" she said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah" I said.

"Is it really you?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said she smiled a little and looked as if she wanted to cry…not of sadness but of happiness. I read her thoughts and I had never seen her this happy in a long time.

I looked into her black eyes and found her pureness I could always see it in her eyes…I knew what I was seeing…an angel's face…an angel's eyes.

"Come on Eddie" she said to me "let's go get Bella."

**Review Maybe?**


	15. Hazel's POV Chapter 9: Taken

**_Hazel_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Taken**

I leaned into Alice's arms and prayed that I was dreaming. I knew I obviously wasn't this was reality. I wanted to say to myself "WAKE UP HAZEL WAKE UP!"

But deep down I knew I didn't have to because I was woken up. I desperately tried to send my thoughts to Edward…Eddie I couldn't imagine what he was feeling…he had just lost Bella.

I saw him on the ground shouting. It made me want to cry but I couldn't I was a vampire.

Bella was crying and I stroked her hair she leaned onto Alice. Jasper calmed her down…he was calming all of us now…that was why I wasn't going insane…not attacking the Volturi which I so desperately wanted to do. I knew I had to escape…not now I had to stay with Alice, Bella, Jasper, & Emmett. When it was the right time I would know…it was just like waiting for Jason…maybe I should just die…maybe I didn't belong in this world. Jasper stroked Alice's hair and Emmett was stroking mine.

"I made Edward a promise, I wouldn't let you get hurt" he said.

"Emmett, you shouldn't be worrying about me…worry about yourself. I'll be fine don't worry" I assured him and he turned away for a second.

"We're going to die anyway" Bella said waking up.

"No we won't" Jasper said again sending a wave of calmness over everyone so far it was Bella who was lying.

"Bella, Jazz is right we're not going to die. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, & Rosalie are planning right now" I said because according to my tracking that was what was happening.

I could also see visions of people what they were doing while tracking them at the same time. That was how my ability was different from Demetri's.

Alice's eyes were wide and she was looking down Jasper turned his head sort of to be saying "no" but he wasn't he was trying to calm Alice down. She snapped out of her vision and said, "the Volturi is going to bring us to…a roller coaster."

"Where Alice where?" Jasper said soothingly handing her a pen and paper which we were always well equipped with for when Alice had visions.

Alice drew a wooden coaster over something orangey. It was fire…definitely fire.

"They're going to torture us and this is how they're going to get us to the castle" Alice said and I knew she wasn't lying.

Everyone turned to me I swallowed slowly (a habit I had picked up from Edward).

"She…she's telling the truth" I said and I tracked where we were "we're…we're almost there" I said my voice shaking Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my back.

"It's OK" he assured me and I felt a wave of calmness again.

"Jazz" I said again trying to ease the tension…maybe not be so solemn.

We were in an isolated area near woods. We had just passed a fence with wires and stuff it was dangerous…very dangerous. There were flammable fences and signs that read "HIGHLY FLAMMABLE…YOU WILL NOT GET OUT ALIVE LEAVE NOW."

"What's out there?" Emmett asked.

"Come and see" I said and Bella almost screamed but Jasper calmed her down.

"It's fine…it's OK" I told her and she looked at me. I put my arm around her and she fell asleep because Jasper calmed her down.

The van came to a complete halt and I froze. The outside was surrounded by barbed wire fences and Felix and Demetri stepped out and Jane and Alec opened the doors.

"Aro will be meeting us shortly" Jane sneered and she slapped Bella's face. Bella screamed and Alice comforted her.

"SINGLE FILE LINE" Alec shouted we went into a line. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Me.

"LISTEN UP!" Felix shouted taking over "YOU ARE UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE VOLTURI NOW!" Then his voice got calmer.

"If you do anything and I mean anything that is provoking to the Volturi in any way you will die…and I mean it. We will be…walking 6 miles…not running, not sprinting…walking" Demetri said sternly.

"MARCH!" Felix commanded and I could tell he was enjoying this.

We marched I didn't know why they were making us do it because it was pointless… we weren't being hurt the only one who was being hurt was Bella because she was running out of breath every so often and I could tell her legs were hurting her. That was very cruel especially because Bella was just a weak fragile human. We finally reached a long narrow passageway. Felix had a match and was blocking the doorway with Jane and Alec. Demetri was going to Aro, Caius, & Marcus to tell him how we'd been.

Aro smirked "well, well, well they aren't going to be saves now are they…Hazel" he said looking at me. I glared at him and he got the message Jasper calmed me down.

"I'm sure you were told all of the ground rules. Here is what will happen you will calmly be transported to the castle and…" my vibration went off and I was no longer paying attention…nor did I care. I didn't give a crap to what stupid Aro had to say.

"Alice, Jasper" Aro said gesturing to the first seat in the pathetic roller coaster.

It had no restraints and was over a pit. The roller coaster looked tame but rough at the same time.

"Hazel, Emmett" Aro gestured to the second seat and grabbed and smelled my hair before saying "precious my darling, don't choose death."

"Aro" Marcus said probably because I was looking at Emmett like "what the hell is he doing and Emmett almost laughed in a nervous sort of way.

"And Bella" Aro said also smelling her hair before putting her in and saying "so tempting."

Felix, Demetri, Jane, & Alec stood as guards while Aro grabbed each of our hands to see our thoughts. Alice's didn't really please him except for the visions, Jasper's amused him, Emmett's he was…angered same with mine and of course he didn't know Bella's. He smirked for a second before returning the order to Felix.

"LISTEN UP!" Felix shouted in my face "DO NOT SCREAM! DO NOT YELL! DO NOT DO ANYTHING! YOU WILL KEEP SILENT! This is your transportation to the Volturi Castle you will go to an unloading station halfway where you will change stations" Felix said in a half screaming half calming way.

"NO! NO! NO!" Alice started screaming and Bella started crying.

I turned and saw that the Volturi were taking pictures of us.

"Thanks for the feedback…we'll use it for torture" Caius smirked. I knew what they were going to do.

"YOU LEAVE EDWARD OUT OF THIS!" I shouted.

"Make me" Caius retorted I felt my anger boiling up but Jasper calmed me down.

"COASTER FIRE COASTER FIRE" Alice continued to scream and Emmett and Jasper looked at me.

"She…she's not lying" I said and my brothers looked at each other.

"Oh shit" Emmett said.

"NO!" I screamed upon seeing Caius push the button.

"Have a nice ride" he smirked and Emmett held on to me as I was shaking. We started up the hill knowing we were doomed.

I looked down and Jane was lighting the pit under the coaster on fire. Felix, Alec, & Demetri were helping her and she was laughing the whole time.

Bella cried and said "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE…I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"Bella it's OK you're not going to die" I told her and I heard the truth of my words…Bella wasn't going to die I wouldn't allow it. Not for Edward…I knew he couldn't be hurt that way.

The pit was on fire so even if we wanted to escape we couldn't…the coaster was catching fire…but we were in a fireproof vehicle and if we tried to go we would be burned.

The coaster started off slow…and Bella was still crying so I comforted her and held on for sheer life. Telling her I wouldn't let anything happen to her I couldn't let Edward be hurt that way. Jasper calmed her down as well.

The hill increased and it started very fast and I mean FAST. It was faster than the way we ran (now do you get how fast it was) Bella was screaming and hanging on. Alice was hanging onto Jasper who was hanging onto the railing. Emmett was hanging on so hard that his hands had made deep prints into the steel seating. I was holding onto Emmett's leg. It took another sharp turn sending me back into my seat and Emmett upside down with his head knocking into the railing (leaving another print).

I heard a loud bloodcurdling scream behind me.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

"HAZEL!" she screamed she was hanging on and her fingers were starting to slip.

I looked at Emmett the second Bella's fingers slipped off of the railing. She screamed…loud. She held onto the roller coaster and was crying.

"EMMETT, HOLD ONTO MY FEET" I screamed and he did. Right when her hand slipped off and she was going to die I got her hand before she could fall.

Her feet were dangling against the side of the structure wood of the coaster and I pulled her in.

"Emmett" I said through my teeth and he got the point. Alice handed me her belt despite all of this and I tied it to the side of the railing to prevent Bella from coming off. Emmett held one side and I held the other.

I felt dead inside…I knew I had to continue for Edward…for Bella…for Emmett…for Jasper…for Alice…for Carlisle…for Rosalie…& for Esme…for my family. I wanted to ask them why they thought this was "noble" I knew they didn't really think it was. I bet you they knew they were doing us wrong…they just wanted to think they were being right. But I was no Edward I couldn't read their thoughts…I couldn't do anything but detect lies and find people (while seeing what they were doing).

We were almost in New York and I sent my terrified thoughts out to Edward…who was the only one that could hear me. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. Probably like everything was his fault which it wasn't…it was mine. My fault not Edward's MINE! HAZEL CULLEN'S FAULT! I got the message into my head. I wanted Edward to know I wasn't blaming him and far from it I didn't think it was his fault not one little bit.

We went into the dark and up a sharp curve. Bella screamed and dug her fingernails into my skin (well not really because I had harder skin) Jasper calmed her down and I actually thought Jazz was doing a pretty good job. Considering he was probably scared but then again I couldn't imagine it Jasper? No way! Jasper might have been scared but he was brave all of my brothers were and I admired them for that.

Something hit my face…hard and I felt myself fall backwards out of the cart. Emmett grabbed my hand. We were going at full rate right now so he couldn't pull me in…yet. I held on to Emmett's hand for dear life and shut my eyes tight. I pretended I wasn't here…not in the Volturi's clutches but at home…hunting or killing something.

I was angry at the Volturi for taking me away I saw Carlisle, Esme, Edward, & Rosalie they were still very distraught and planning. How dare they? The Volturi thought it was okay to put them through that? How would they like it if I did to them? Not very much huh!

Well then…I was drifting off into my thoughts trying not to think of the real danger I was in. I felt myself being launched forward and someone holding me tight…it was Emmett.

"I promised Edward that I wouldn't let you go…I have to keep you safe" he said.

I shook my head, "Met, I'll be fine even if I am a little dwarf" I said calling myself that to try and ease the tension again and not be so solemn.

Emmett smirked "still not doing it dwarf" he said.

"Worry about yourself please" I said.

"Nope" Emmett said and I half smiled. Bella leaned against my shoulder and we braced ourselves…for life…for death. For something to occur I still wanted to wake up and could hear the little voice in the back of my head still chanting WAKE UP HAZEL WAKE UP! But I still knew I wasn't dreaming I was in reality. Really in the Volturi's clutches, really miles and miles away from Edward, really here on this roller coaster hanging on for life and worst of all I had my brother not looking out for himself I felt bad. If something happened to Emmett (which I doubted) but still I would feel I was to blame. I always felt like I was to blame.

We slowed down. We weren't near Volterra…not at all we were at another unloading station. I saw Jane at the same moment I caught her scent _"oh no, oh fuck"_ I thought and I bet if Edward heard me he would have probably took a punch at someone but I am not publishing the rest of the thoughts…of my quotes. Yes I am talking very formally now.

So anyways rotten Jane was standing there with the evil smirk on her face and she was standing near the ride operator booth. It was white and dark in front of the roller coaster. I suddenly realized where I had seen this exact vision of her a while back. Why I was worried back at the beginning.

The Spilling Death Amusement Park…the Forbidden Loop, Jane had been there. I remembered wondering why and asking Edward what happened. He said he knew but he didn't want to tell me…Alice and the naptime vision…it wasn't of the roller coaster crash…yet. It was of this but we weren't too sure what the vision meant. Her vision was during the day and we were there at night. It was also a different roller coaster and setting.

I glared at Jane as the ride stopped and she hissed at me I jumped back to Emmett and Bella who was now very calm and was eager to help us escape much like a real vampire. I was actually pretty impressed in her change of sense. The ride came to a complete stop and I stared at the ground _"Edward"_ I thought almost trying to signal him but I knew deep down inside he couldn't hear me. Jane snarled and sort of laughed in her cruel way. We were all grabbed and forced out of the coaster. Alec had me and I didn't like it…at all.

"Now for the best part" Jane said.

"Alice, Bella sit in cart 1 and she pushed them. "Jasper, Hazel cart 2" she pushed me and then she pushed Emmett. Jasper stroked my hair and calmed me down. Jane laughed again.

"Have fun" she said and I shut my eyes.

"It's OK Hazel" Jasper said and I felt a vibration.

Sometimes I wished I couldn't detect lies because there were some "lies" I wanted to believe even if some people didn't know they were lying like Jasper. I wanted to believe him I really did. I was puzzled and I asked him before if he could reverse the Volturi's feelings but he said their emotions and wanting for us was too strong and there was absolutely no way he could reverse it. That was pure truth because like all of us we would've reversed it in a heartbeat.

I wondered why a roller coaster though? Were they really that dumb? I mean come on get real Volturi you couldn't think of anything else? Why did you have to take us? Most of all I think that was the question we wanted to ask…that we were ready to ask. I think if maybe if the roller coaster hadn't started right at that minute I would've had the courage to ask Jane…why? But at that moment of course she pressed the button and we were sent on our way…back out to hell.

It was faster than the other coaster. Well technically it was the same one and this was a lot faster Bella screamed and then fainted Alice had her though…carefully so she wouldn't fall like before. We curved and it was pretty freaky especially with no restraints on. My fingers made prints into the cart from holding on. I bet I could've broken it. Jane, Demetri, Felix, & Alec were already lighting the pit at the bottom on fire. Jasper put his arm around me as if trying to comfort me even though he already could.

"It's going to be okay Hazel…you are worth it…you are worth living don't waste it all think about Edward…and Jason" Jasper said calming me down and sensing my feelings.

I turned around and saw Emmett who almost was breaking the railing he was holding onto.

"Jasper" I said and he saw what I was looking at…a high curve with an upside down twist possibly about 800 miles per hour lava was coming up and I could feel myself getting dizzy almost. This didn't feel real Jasper helped settle me and made it stay like that.

"OH MY GOSH" Alice screamed as something hit the side of the structure. It stopped for a second and switched tracks.

Bella and Alice's screams were muffled by the sound of the loud engine of the roller coaster. Emmett and Jasper's shouts were louder than I had ever heard anything. I was screaming too but in my head I was desperately signaling Edward. I knew where he was and that he was OK (well not OK he was distraught but he was safe). Thinking about Edward I turned and said to my brothers.

"If I fall don't blame yourselves and tell Edward it wasn't his fault…please" I said.

"Hazel, don't ever think that way. I know in this circumstance it doesn't seem that way and it is useless for me to be telling you this but Jazz and I…we promised Edward we wouldn't let anything happen to you. He made us swear we wouldn't and we did. If anyone and anything wants to hurt you they will have to get through Jasper and me" Emmett said.

I half smiled. Of course my brothers were going into their overprotective mode but I didn't mind right now. We took another loop upside down and we all held on tight. I held onto Alice while she held onto Bella. We tried not to scream…not to let the Volturi hear that satisfaction because all along we knew that was probably why they did this. Why they were even doing this so called "noble cause" in the first place.

I wanted Edward to be here with me I didn't want him suffering. He was probably thinking that I thought he let me down and that I was poor weak Hazel that wasn't the case. I didn't think he let me down…not at all. I felt like I had let myself down. I had let my brothers down. I had let my sisters down. I had let Bella down. I had let Carlisle and Esme down and worse I had let Jason and Edward down. Jasper sent a wave of calmness over me and I was sorry for him. Here he was having to worry about keeping all of us calm but he probably was just as scared as the rest of us. I felt weak right now I felt like I was powerless I felt like I was…shadowed.

Jasper pulled me closer to him and I stared at him. "Stop worrying about me. Please worry about yourself. Calm yourself down" I told him.

"Hazel, I told you I made a promise to Edward I would keep you out of harm's way why should you have to suffer? Because of our stupidity Edward wouldn't have wanted it that way" he said.

I took a deep breath and said something that even stunned me, "but Edward's not here. I know it's what he wanted but I'm asking you it isn't your fault. It's my fault and yes it is! Don't even bother telling me it isn't!"

Silence crept over Jasper like he was watching a horror movie, "stop thinking that way about yourself" he said "I have to tell you something when we land…OK if I don't get out alive it's important you know" he said and he looked at Emmett.

We were charging full speed now and I heard Alice's screams as she was falling off the railing due to the force of the upside down roller coaster and she was holding onto Bella.

"ALICE" I screamed "HOLD ON."

"I can't" she said as the railing cracked. I grabbed her hand and she had Bella. I pulled her back up and Jasper had her in his arms. She had the unconscious Bella.

"We're going to get out…alive" I said "I'm telling you that right now" I nearly whispered and I knew they could hear me.

"You really are Edward…and I mean really" Emmett said.

Jasper had calmed us down majorly and the coaster took another sharp turn and Norwegian loop thus switching tracks again.

I saw the Volturi f saying "Ah the temptations…temptations aren't they Edward?" they weren't filming though.

"EVIL BITCHES YOU LEAVE EDWARD ALONE!" I shouted.

Jane snorted "MAKE ME HELPLESS BABY!" she pressed a button and the tracks opened leaving it floorless.

We went faster and more loops and turns lava bubbled up and Alice screamed.

"Just shut up seriously" Jane said snarling and pushing another button prompting the track exchange again. Except now it was constant so it was switching tracks ever few minutes or so the coaster was now switching tracks and Jane hit her fist hard on another button again prompting the coaster to do upside down Norwegian loops. So we were not wearing ride restraints and we were over fire. We could not move and this could kill a vamp if we landed in the fire.

I was "burning" on the inside and I didn't think I was worthy of anything. Why couldn't Edward stop worrying about me? I didn't want to put him in any danger if he was coming for Bella it was fine but for me? Nah I wasn't worth his life I was just stupid worthless weak Hazel…a stupid edition to the Cullens.

"I know how you feel and you are worth it" Jasper said.

"Don't let them see your mistakes…they're going to find me and burn me" I said reciting a quote Edward once said the coaster than switched to a different gear and went into a different sort of spin. It was very fast and Bella jerked and screamed in her painful scream that Edward hated to hear…his world in pain.

"Bella it's OK" I said and she screamed again and then she fell back into unconsciousness.

We were high. We were going fast…faster than usual we switched onto a track and another Norwegian loop (upside down). I noticed it was like King Da KA and it was really weird. The coaster stopped for a second and the fire was spreading.

I grabbed the railing and Jasper grabbed me. Emmett held onto his railing and we braced ourselves. I tried to think of my death wish…not to make anyone suffer and for Jason to be happy as well as Edward and Bella. I heard a snapping sound and Emmett shouting and cursing.

"EMMETT" I screamed and I looked behind me as the coaster went faster and the fire quickly advanced.

The wind blew my hair around in front of my eyes and this was the time I wished I had shorter hair…like Alice. But then it would mean hair down and I wouldn't like that. I know I'm going very off topic. Anyways so the coaster went faster and Emmett was barely hanging on…the railing was almost breaking due to his strength. In fact Emmett wasn't holding on with all of his strength because if he was then that railing would've broken in 4 Nano seconds flat.

A loud screeching sound was heard and I shut my eyes as the coaster went faster and faster maybe at about 1025 miles per hour…because it was FAST.

Another sharp dive up and we were sent on our way. A Norwegian loop and upside down curve was thrown in before the worst was headed for us. Suddenly the coaster bolted forward and it twisted we were on top…stuck. Emmett smirked and whispered something to me.

"Come on let's escape now" and I looked at him.

"Go" Jasper said "Go get Edward I'll stay with the girls" I went out first and stood for a second. The coaster jerked backwards and Emmett was lurched with them same as my siblings. At that point I was scared so I did something stupid

"EDWARD" I screamed and prayed he heard me. But once again deep down inside I knew he didn't. I felt something grab me and someone's arms around me…Alice.

"Are you an angel?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Come on Hazel" and she pressed my head closer to her.

We braced ourselves. I saw the whole city of Volterra and tracked Edward…he was still figuring out a plan. Why were we blocked by Renata? Why couldn't Edward just hear me? I saw the Volturi Castle and the old St. Marcus church. I saw the hotel that had a blood red roof on top that was directly across from the castle. That was how the Volturi chose their prey. We were going high and it went into a spinning Norwegian loop and Cobra roll…BAD! We then were sent flying up into the air for a Pretzel Loop

"OH SHIT!" Emmett shouted but his shouts were only echoed and drowned out by the motors run by the Volturi as Jane laughed her cruel laugh and we were only tormented even more.

We felt the roller coaster come to a complete stop and we were at the unloading station. I hadn't realized that my eyes were shut tight. Alice carried Bella who was knocked out from the speed and force of the roller coaster.

"May I remind you again" Felix reminded us "you are prisoners of the Volturi's noble cause now. Whatever we tell you to do…you do it! Got it? Get it? GOOD!"

They were ready to herd us inside when Jane smirked "actually Felix I believe you forgot something" and Felix looked at her

"You are being shielded by Renata so your precious…_Edward" _she snarled his name "cannot read the lame thoughts that are going into your mind" she brushed her hair in a bitchy way over her shoulder so her hair went around.

Felix grabbed Emmett, Jane grabbed Bella, Alec grabbed me, Demetri grabbed Jasper, & Caius grabbed Alice. We were all made to feel pain because of stupid Jane.

I felt like something was like burning and coming down on my head and I was paralyzed from getting out. Like I thought it had stopped but it didn't and I was crushed. That was the pain she was making me feel. I hit the ground…I was dead. But I wasn't I had to stay alive…for Edward…for Jason.

I knew it was going to be rough but I would make it out alive. I would. And if I had to fight to do it then I would because I was going to do whatever it took to get out. I was going to make it. The more I believed it I wasn't stupid to realize that Jazz had put the thought in my head. I wasn't THAT stupid.

We stood outside the castle and Jane and Felix talked about their Volturi crap and how great the Volturi was and how this was some dumb noble cause. Well they didn't call it a dumb noble cause because they really did think it was a noble cause (which it CLEARLY WASN'T!) Felix got an evil grin on his face and looked at Bella who was still limp and lifeless.

"I think this might do her some good" and he pressed a cloth up to her nose and mouth. Covering them…it was chloroform. I could smell it. We were lead into the castle all not knowing what was to come.


	16. Chapter 10: A Clear and Present Danger

**Chapter 10**

**A Clear and Present Danger**

My stomach was in knots as we were screamed at by Felix

"AS I'VE SAID FIVE BILLION TIMES YOU ARE IN THE VOLTURI'S HOUSE NOW! NO STUPID OTHERS ARE GOING TO SAVE YOU! IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE YOU WILL GLADLY BE BURNED TO DEATH! THE WALLS ARE ANTI- VAMPIRE STRENGTH AND THE CELLS ARE ELECTRIC FIRE…SO IF YOU TRY TO ESCAPE YOUR WHOLE CELL WILL GO ON FIRE!" Felix screamed at us and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, & I stood silently while Bella was being held by Jane…she was still unconscious.

Jane made me feel pain and Alice was feeling the same way. So were Emmett and Jasper "ah my lovely friends" Aro said stepping down from his "royal chair" he motioned to Felix and I detected a lie of some sort.

They were in a white room with Bella…naked on a bed…with Felix. I knew what was happening and maybe somewhat half glad Edward wasn't there. Jane smirked and Emmett and Jasper both fell to the ground being burned with the illusion of pain. They were taken to their cell by Alec and Demetri. Alice and I remained.

"You girls get the best cell!" Jane cried with bitchiness and threw us into the cell that was located about 5 wings behind Emmett and Jasper's.

When the door was locked we both looked as if we were about to cry…if it were possible.

"This reminds me of the asylum" Alice said.

I leaned closer to her and she put me in her arms. Even though I was stronger than her I didn't resist I needed Alice right now. I wanted to get out of this hell. Alice and I lay on the hard floor or our dirty cell and wished we could cry.

He was sitting in his room his head pressed against his pillows. His eyes are dark black and he hasn't hunted in about 3 days but his stress is taking a toll on him. Rosalie comes up to comfort him but he buries his head in the pillows…thinking it is his fault. He is blaming himself for everything. Rosalie tells him that he should be doing research. But he says what good is it if I am too weak to do anything. It hurts me deep inside to see my brother in pain. I know it is my fault. I should have protected Bella and Edward. I should have told them I would change Bella right now.

I should've told them that they could kill me instead but they can't take Bella. I had so many regrets and wished I could go back in time to reverse everything. To end Edward's pain. But I knew I couldn't…there was absolutely nothing I could do. I had no power. I was defeated. There was nothing in my hands anymore…this was completely up the Volturi and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & Edward what would happen.

The air around us smelled of blood…human blood. It must have been the Volturi feeding because Bella wasn't bleeding. She was still in the room, but now she was awake instead of knocked out. Jasper and Emmett were pinned against the wall. It struck me that the Volturi was only lying about one thing and that was that we wouldn't get out…but we would. Alice's eyes were wide…like she was having a vision.

"Alice" I said and she stared down.

Immediately I handed her a pen and a piece of paper and she began drawing what she was seeing. It was the Volturi filming a video and then them sending it onto the computer via their e-mail to Rosalie. The video was rather gruesome and Edward was determined to go and kill them.

I cocked my head downward and looked at Alice who stared me in the eyes.

"We have to warn the others" I said.

"How?" Alice asked "Hazel it's not in the vision…we won't be able to."

"You do have a point I mean the shield is up at an extensive rate and…"but my voice trailed I was too choked to speak.

Alice took me in her arms and comforted me. She stroked the side of my face and my hair. It was soothing I wanted everything to be OK but I knew it wasn't. I was being pushed to the side by the Volturi and I was mad…just thrown into the garbage like Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Bella, & I were just nothing…how dare they! I was going to do something and I meant it!

I felt the anger rising in me and wished Jasper was here…I wanted my brothers and Bella…I wanted to all be together that way we could…plan. Vampire emotions are much stronger than humans and the emotion of anger…even in a human should never be toyed with so you can only imagine how strong it is in a vampire.

A loud cry was heard and someone lunged at Alice and my cage…his eyes were bright red and had someone's arm dangling out of his mouth. Alice screamed and covered my eyes. Aro laughed and turned around going to torture Jasper and Emmett.

"We have to tell Edward now!" I said.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Leave it to me" I said taking out my phone (which miraculously was still intact) and texted Jasper.

"Come on Jazz pick it up" I said and 5 seconds later I got it.

We had a plan…not to escape but give someone from the outside world a little taste of our pain. Alice said Edward can probably only hear me because he is biologically related and just mentally closest to me. We needed Jasper to manipulate Renata's shield and her feelings. He couldn't manipulate their feelings to let us go…that was too strong because Marcus and Chelsea could easily see around it with their manipulating relationships and seeing them.

I got a message from Jasper. "_Summons to the center…it's not good"_ I looked up to see Jane. Her red eyes glistened. Why shouldn't they? _She _had just fed unlike _some of us_. Hint, hint, hint; anyways she made Alice and I feel pain so we would go with her and I saw Jasper, Emmett, & Bella waiting. Well Jasper and Emmett were and Bella was still knocked out.

I took a deep breath even though I had no desire what so ever to breathe. I felt like I was in my final destination or something…awaiting death to just wait for the right moment to take my immortality away from me and give it to someone else. Maybe someone needed life more than I? It probably was true…I had one motivation (well 3 actually) Jason, Edward, & the rest of my family I couldn't just throw myself away. I didn't want them to feel guilty over my death if they did and I didn't want Jason to be alone.

I stared into the stone cold eyes of Jane as she started talking about nonsense but sensed I wasn't paying attention to her dumb lecture so she made me feel pain. I wanted to just scream. We had to get out one way or another and I've said it once before and I'll say it again if we wanted to get out alive we had to make a good plan. I thought of Edward and our previous life as humans. I figured if I tried not to think about the Volturi it would possibly ease my pain but I knew it was the most of my problems.

Felix took the stand and started speaking, "we have some excellent news for you" he said in a smirky fake tone and I felt my vibration go off. Jane held me to prevent my protesting of the truth I elbowed Jane and tried to get out but she made me feel pain and I gritted my teeth and stopped. "As I was saying" Felix snarled.

"Just shut the hell up" Emmett said coming at Felix ready to pounce but Alec had him and cut off his senses.

"NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS YOU STUPID PRISONERS WE CAN KILL YOU!" Felix said and I trembled as I saw Alice do the same thing.

"We have sent your beloved _Edward_" he snarled his name "a lovely e-mail complete with photos of your journey here to the Volterra Castle."

"Stop you leave Edward out of this!" I screamed.

"Out with you!" Jane said but Jasper saw Renata come and manipulated the Volturi's feelings to tired and made them sit down…kind of like a puppeteer.

We were sent back to our cells after a while…a while meaning a form of torture. I couldn't imagine why they were doing this I mean what was the purpose? They had us now but to torture us? Somehow I just couldn't grasp that part.

I saw Edward who had opened the e-mail not 2 hours ago and was still desperately thinking. I knew Renata's shield was now down so I flashed all of the images/videos of us in the Volturi castle in my head I knew I shouldn't have because Edward would feel guilty but I needed him to know what was happening and desperately before her shield let up I sent my terrified thoughts out to my big brother.

"_Eddie…Eddie"_ I began with my thoughts knowing he would probably get the message quicker if I used my special nickname for him. _"Edward, can you hear me? I know you can't answer but I need you to know that the Volturi are murdering humans and are forcing us to watch. Bella is knocked out with chloroform and Jasper and Emmett are in chains on a wall…anti vampire chains I might add. Alice and I are sitting in the Volturi's vampire prison. She says that you probably can only hear my thoughts because we are biologically related. They told us about the e-mail I just summoned you because I saw you…Please come Edward…Please. If you do not get to me in time I just want you to know that I love…"_ but Renata's shield redeemed and I was sealed off again

"_EDWARD NO!" _ I desperately cried out in my head but now that her shield was up he couldn't hear me I fell into Alice's arms while being released by Jane and so desperately wished I could cry…just for a second let out everything I wanted to do. I lay down on the stone marble floor and put my left hand on top of my right flattened almost as if making a pillow and put my head down. I needed Edward to know that I didn't think it was his fault…it was my fault. I realized I may have been too needy…too dependent on Edward I was going to have to become a tough girl. I needed to be able to stand on my own two feet. I think I already could but I think…I think I just want Jason to come.

I sit on the floor "waking up" from my daydreams and Alice is still next to me. I try to cry but I know it's highly impossible crying was for when your eyes had dust in them and since I was a vampire I didn't get dust in my eyes it was a complicated sequence. I tracked Edward and he was still in his room. Their flight was delayed due to storms and I was beginning to go crazy. Was it meant to be this way? Maybe I was on death's list, maybe I was on death's list maybe death had a…a plan for me. Maybe this was part of the survival maybe I was being tested but until I found the answer I never would truly know.

I refused to play the victim. Not this time no! I was going to do it for Edward, for Jason, & maybe just maybe a little for myself. That was if I could find it in me to do it. I remember Alice used to tell me whenever I would feel insecure about myself or just plain mad or pissed off. "It's not about what you do or how you do it. What matters most if you feel that you are worth it" I knew it was a wise quote but I didn't really think about it until now. I stared out and tracked the sky. Alice must've seen my expression.

"Don't worry Haze…he's out there and pretty soon he'll have come for us and you my friend" she said pointing to me "will soon have Jason" I slightly smirked.

She wasn't lying it was getting closer and Edward would come for us. He would! I would see him again! We were going to be alright! But were we going to make it after escaping? See, with the Volturi you didn't know. You never knew what day was going to just be the day that they came to judge you even if they aren't the true judge. But we were going to survive and our next plan was to either make amends if they were willing or do the all-time don't…that no other vampire had gone to. Expose the Volturi.

Alice has another premonition. This time it is of them taking a video of us (same as last time) but a little more zoomed in on the video and she told me everything. I was determined not to let the Volturi get the best of me and if they remained with their decision then I wouldn't put Edward through any more pain. I was going to end it for him. I hated being the cause of his suffering it would've been easier if I hadn't even been born he could've been happy if he didn't have a pathetic sister like me. I know this may make me sound like a pathetic girl but I wanted my brother with me. I wanted to have him with me to tell me everything was OK. I wanted to be in his arms where I felt safe and nothing would hurt me. But that wasn't going to happen for a while.

At least I had Alice (one of the best girls in the whole world). Alice was like my sister from another mother. My big sister, Alice was my role model (well sort of) I was a mixture of all of my siblings. I was a Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward mix basically Rosalie called me the little walking mash up of the Cullen sibs (as a joke). I ached inside I missed the rest of my family (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & of course Edward).

I looked up and saw Jane standing over me. "LET'S GO BITCH" she screamed at me and pulled me away from my cell. I looked up and for the first time in a long time. I could feel myself "dying."

Jane dragged us to the main Volturi hall where the Volturi fed on humans that thought they were touring the Volturi Castle but were really used as meals. Bella got scared because she thought the Volturi were going to make us eat her but I told her they had to kill me and deal with my ashes before they did that and she half smiled at me.

"Alice wasn't lying to me when she told us we were going to all get out of here alive" I assured Bella "it's OK."

"Really?" she asked me in a shaky voice and I nodded.

"ATTENTION!" Caius screamed through a megaphone which I thought was incredibly unnecessary.

We had to respond with "YES SIR!"

Caius took out a video camera and I knew what was coming. I swallowed and looked at Alice who looked at Jasper who looked at Emmett who sighed with both anger & frustration. Maybe even fear? Felix handed the video camera to Aro and I groaned. So they were going to show Edward how we died? I was going to fight. Fight with every ounce of fight I had in me and if it cost me my life well screw that!

"Hello! Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & Edward! Welcome to the noble causes TV show! Brought to you by…" Aro said.

"Alec" said Alec.

"Jane" said Jane.

"Caius" said Caius

"And drumroll please…ARO!"

"Otherwise known as the Volturi" Alec sneered.

"Here we have our wonderful peace bringers…" Caius said. I looked at Alice like "what the hell are they doing?" they were lying #1 and #2 they were just being plain bitchy.

Off camera Alec slapped Bella and sneered, "Say your name…SAY IT!" Bella was crying from the force of the pain.

"Bella" she cried and I froze in place.

"Alice" Alice said after Bella. Her tone was shaky yet calm but she sounded scared (not that I blamed her). Yet I noticed how she looked directly into the camera as if to be sending the viewer a message of some sort.

"Jasper" said Jasper in a pretty normally calm tone but you could tell he was angry by the way he gritted his teeth.

"Emmett" Emmett said sticking his middle finger to the camera with his right finger and shoving the camera out of his face with his left hand. Jane pins Emmett to the floor with her ability and Alec cuts off his senses making his pain double to how bad it already was. Immediately though I know what is coming.

"Last but certainly not least we have our favorite friend …" says Jane pointing the camera directly in my face and I grimace but ever so slightly so no one really notices.

I think about Edward and look away I know he is already hurt from Bella so how can I put him through twice more pain? Jane grabs my face and slams in under the table to which she smashes. I shake my hair and Jane grabs my neck.

"Say it" she snarls in my face.

"Hazel" she is grabbing me by my neck. I pray Edward will not see this so I do my best to not look like I am in pain.

Emmett bares his teeth and says "you leave my sister alone!" and springs at her but she makes him feel more pain and he cries out in pain and agony.

Jasper uses his ability to numb Emmett (with his feeling of pain). But Jane gets mad and makes Jasper feel more pain so now Emmett is in even more pain. I want to do something but Alec has numbed my senses except hearing. Caius smirks and next thing I know he is on top of me, pinning my arms down to the ground. I kick him in the face and crack his nose a little.

"YOU LITTLE" but he is cut off because Aro has come to help him defeat me. I however use my willpower and look over at Emmett, Jasper, Alice, & Bella. Then I think of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, & Jason and I fight back. I bite Aro's knee and rip in out. He screams and orders Caius, Alec, & Jane to "take care" of me. Caius jumps on top of me and I fight back, not giving up he hurls a giant statue of Aro, Marcus, & himself on top of me but I support it and then he knocks me under a bench and crumbles it on top of me but I am still holding the statue and I gently place it down. I hear a loud crackling sound and see Felix put his arm around Bella's neck and lift her off the ground.

"NO! EDWARD! NO!" she screams and I can only imagine what pain Edward is in. He can't bear to hear his world in pain.

Caius retorts "hear that Edward?" he snarls and I shut my eyes and he slams the camera up in my face I am beginning to get very mad right now and just let it all out.

"GET THAT DAMN THING OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" I shout kicking the camera. Caius jumps on my and zooms the camera into my face.

"And here is your sister…Hazel" Caius says and I turn away.

"I'm not putting him through any pain" I said but Caius viciously attacks me "tell them to avenge you!" Caius snarls and I think "_what is up with this whole need for Edward to avenge them?_"

But my fear takes over, "NO EDWARD DON'T!" I shout before Caius presses the button on the camera.

"That was beautiful…just beautiful" Alec says.

"Wait till Edward sees this" Jane said.

"You have…EDWARD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" I shout at Jane kicking the camera and merely breaking it. Jane screams and Felix holds me.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" Emmett yells coming at Felix but he has handed me to Alec and Jane makes Emmett feel pain.

"QUIET NOW! WE ARE SHOOTING AGAIN!" Aro shouts and grabs me by the neck. Alec is holding the camera. "Ready…and…action" Aro sneers.

The camera resumes with Alec saying "Welcome back! To the noble causes brought to you by the Volturi" and he points the camera at Emmett who is still being tortured by Jane and is groaning. I want to cry out but the Volturi will not hear it to their satisfaction.

"STOP PLEASE!" I hear the words coming out of my mouth before I can do anything about it Emmett looks at me and I stare into his eyes. Jane sneers at me and hands the camera to Felix. _"Oh no…" _ I think _"no…NO!" _Felix points the dirty camera at Bella who screams "NO! NO! NO!"

The horrid smell of chloroform fills the air. At least for me it does I try to warn Bella but Jane clamps her hand over my mouth. Felix knocks the towel against Bella's mouth covering her nose. She immediately knocks out. He starts to take her clothes off

"Oh shit" I say and Emmett tries to shut his eyes, Jasper is trying to numb everyone, Alice is looking away and I am just shutting my eyes tight and praying I am back in my cell.

Felix shuts the camera off and I can only imagine how Edward will feel when he sees this. Felix hands the camera to Chelsea and Renata and says "take care of that will you?" I can't wait to see his face when he sees this" I was about to scream but Alice had probably had enough of their crap to so she got her mad look on her face and we didn't expect what was coming…not at all.

Demetri bared his teeth and launched at Alice. Who clawed him but Demetri was way stronger and Alice wasn't very good at fighting _no offense to her_. Jazz got mad and attacked Demetri having him by the back and pinning his face down that was slightly cracking and I went to help Alice get out but Felix grabbed Jasper and threw him back.

He then grabbed him and he had his arms around him (trying to crush him) but then he laughed at said, "What good are you to me dead?" and I knew what he meant…he wanted Jasper's ability. We heard a loud scream and turned to see Emmett on the floor being "burned" it was pretty painful to watch he was shouting in pain and Jane ripped his shirt off and pierced him even more. I couldn't watch

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted but Jane laughed at me. Emmett fought the pain and attacked Felix Jazz, Alice, & I went to help him but he was thrown back by Jane and I went for Aro who fought me back.

"You are too weak" he kept repeating "you know you can't do it" "you are worthless face it…you hear me worthless" "it's your fault you are here and you are never going to get out" "we will kill you" "Edward will never come" some were lies but some my vibration refused to go off.

Maybe Aro was right maybe I was a loser I was going to use my anger to fight him and bit his hand leaving his wrist and hand dethatched from his arm and he screamed at me. "YOU LITTLE DWARF!" and I lost it attacking him wildly and I couldn't stop I pictured Carlisle and Esme there telling me to stop and Jasper calming me down.

Even thinking about it I felt a surge of calmness and Jasper pulling me back. He stroked my hair and told me to calm down. Jane grabbed me and Aro ordered her to torture me to make me "pay for my sins" I didn't want them to see my pain and how they had torn everything from me (maybe not everything I'm exaggerating a little) I gritted my teeth and just stood there.

"That is a clear visionary of what will happen if you decide to fight back" Aro sneered grabbing Emmett's face and forcing him to watch me being tortured as well as the rest of my siblings who watched in terror.

"I'm Sorry" I mouthed and it was true I was weak and stupid and they had to pay for my stupidity by the Volturi's cruelness I wanted to disappear and make everything go away.

Jasper numbed my pain and I smiled gratefully at him. The Volturi herded some new "tourists" to their cove and forced us to watch. The human blood was splattered all over the place but we held in control despite how thirsty we were.

We were taken back to our cells and for the first time Alice was starting to look like she was going to cry and I held her in my arms. I felt proud of myself I had been there for someone. I stared at the wall in front of me and thought of another flashback. When she first joined us it made me almost smile and laugh because it was pretty funny.

_I was practicing my soccer skills and Emmett and Edward were out hunting. I smelled vampire and ran to get my brothers who were still hunting. They came and returned to see Jasper "covered in battle scars and towing a little freak" as they put it later on. _

_They asked Jasper who he was and Edward said "they want to be part of our family. He has a mate too" I looked at him knowing he was telling the truth. _

"_My name is Jasper Whitlock" Jasper said. _

"_My name is Edward Cullen, well my birth name is Edward Masen this is Emmett and Hazel" he said gesturing towards Emmett and I._

_Alice came running outside "Jazz the rooms are set" and I couldn't help but smirking. _

"_Oh hello" Alice said cheerfully and Edward scowled._

"_Sorry it had the best view" she explained and Edward was walking towards the garage to find his stuff there._

"_That's Edward" I said._

"_I'm Alice" said Alice._

"_I'm Emmett and this is the Hazester" Emmett said and I slugged him. _

"_Hazel, but sometimes people call me Haze" I said. _

"_Oh" Alice said and yes by that time it was getting awkward. We could hear a loud sound of glass breaking_

"_Edward's on a rampage" Emmett mumbled and I laughed a little but went to see if Edward was OK and he was he was just…adjusting. _

Right there I decided that I was never going to give up…never in a million years. I had to do whatever it took to get out alive and I was…not ever going to give up life…because life is too valuable...to waste.


	17. Chapter 11: Escaping Hell

**Chapter 11**

**Escaping Hell**

I sat quietly in my cell. Not doing anything I am so bored even as a vampire I do not find counting bricks on the wall very amusing I do not find counting the seconds and minutes and hours very amusing. I do not find watching the Volturi eat very amusing either.

I am still waiting for Jane, Alec, or Chelsea to come and mock us for the next hour. One of them come in every few hours or so. I am passing time by admiring how many bricks are on the wall and how many cracks are in the bricks. What color the cement is and by tracking random people and stuff. I mostly spend my time tracking Jason (NO I DON'T STALK HIM!) Mostly he is playing baseball or walking around in the woods. I wonder what Edward is doing. He is going to the airport and people are thinking about him some in good some in bad but either way he's a bit annoyed.

I don't know why but I feel like tracking my other siblings (Emmett, Jasper, & Bella). Bella is unconscious (as usual) they never let her be alive. Her body is all bruised up and swollen even from all the beating. I am not so sure but I am pretty sure Felix took away her virginity or something like that Jasper and Emmett; however I see something that catches my eye.

_I see the chains on Emmett's bars break. _

"_Go" Jasper says and makes Emmett feel the urge to go. _

"_You sure I can pull it off?" Emmett asks. _

"_Yes, now go, get Edward, Carlisle, Esme, & Rosalie" Jasper urges him and Emmett nods. _

I immediately "wake up" from my trance "ALICE!"

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Emmett escaped" I said.

Alice's eyes widened, "how come I didn't see it?" she asked me and I look at her and she looks back at me.

"Emmett just made the decision" I said.

"I had a vision of him breaking something but the vision wasn't very clear" she said and with that the door creaked open.

It is Demetri and he has a smirk on his face he outstretches his arms towards me and stalks forward.

"I don't want you near me" I hear myself saying and he raises his eyebrows with a grueling expression on his face.

"Come with me" but he doesn't give me a choice. He just grabs me and drags me by the hair.

I bit his hand and growl. Demetri screams but he hits my face and I know it is basically pointless to do anything but just sit there and pray for anything to be over.

Felix, Alec, & Caius are waiting there the room is bright white and almost blinding (if I was a human). I am ordered to sit in the corner face to the wall and I can hear them debating about what to do with me. I have the feeling they want to provoke a war or something to that degree.

…

I have been sitting for about 5 hours according to my keeping track of time. They tell me I can face the other way when they are done and now it is just Felix, Alec, & Caius in the room. I am very scared but know I have to be strong so I just take it in. I eye something behind them (a specific phone) what and I know what it is for.

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt you" Caius said and I instantly feel my vibration at the lie.

"Quit lying to me" I replied back.

Alec snorted, "Wow sounds like we've got a toughie" he said sarcastically and I scowl a little bit.

I am pretty mad about how they think I am a weak girl but suddenly I cannot see anything. It is probably Alec; I can't hear anything, Alec, taste, touch, smell. I use my tracking and know they are on top of me…filming.

Instinctively I kick the camera away breaking it and run out the door fast as I can and I know they are chasing me I know if I am caught I am dead for sure because Felix is way stronger than me and Alec will take away my senses. He already has taken away my sense of sight and smell and hearing. I know where Alice is however she grabs me and pulls me back into the cell. Since I am out of Alec's sight I have gained my senses back.

Renata puts her shield up again and I realize I could have contacted Edward when I couldn't see…HOW STUPID WAS I! Alice suddenly has a vision her eyes widen with that look and I hand her another piece of paper and a pen.

The image shows the Volturi picking up a phone and making us talk. Edward is on the plane and they are torturing him on the phone. I track them and they are planning that at the very minute.

"Alice" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"You are right this is going to happen my vibration hasn't gone off and I see them planning."

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"At the airport" I immediately responded.

I see the image he is wearing a dark black hoodie because it is sunny outside. I almost laugh but then I can't because of the circumstances.

I catch Renata and Jane's scent and try to ignore it but I feel something grab my shirt collar and pull me upwards.

"You are really stupid you…dwarf" Jane sneered "you know we could kill you under the offense as being an immortal child."

"I'm 12 an immortal child is under 12 like…11" I said.

"Come on worthless Cullens" Chelsea pulls my hair and none falls out. If any did I would probably be mad because hair doesn't grow back on vampires. We are frozen at state so our keratin doesn't grow. Keratin is the substance that is nails and hair (our nails do not grow either). We also do not mature so that is why immortal children are illegal.

We are thrown into the hall and we see Bella and Jasper.

"We have permission now to torture you thanks to your so called brother Emmett" Caius snarled and I look at my siblings.

"According to Demetri Edward is not to be tracked so we have come to the conclusion Hazel the dwarf is behind it" Felix grabs my neck and pulls it back.

"Demetri and Hazel do not possess the same ability" Aro said.

"Really how…interesting" Caius said and I have to do everything in my power to not growl but Jasper calms me down.

"Yes, Hazel possesses clairvoyance images and videos such as a…vision almost and being able to track at the same time. This gives her the ability to also block trackers not as…powerful so to speak as her" Aro said.

"_No shit Sherlock…congratulations on figuring that out" _ I almost want to say to him but I know better.

"We are welcoming you to join our lovely family" Marcus said to me in a bored tone.

"NO!" I shouted, my voice echoed off the walls.

"Very well then" Aro said turning around and taking a phone out. I looked at Alice who looked at Jasper who looked at me.

"LINE UP ORDER!" Felix shouted and Bella is in front, then Alice, then Jasper, then me the phone continues to ring and I shut my eyes and feel a deep pit in my stomach as I hear Edward's voice answering the phone.

"Hello! Edward! My lovely friend! We're just calling to tell you some updates about our friends…" Aro said.

"EDWARD, NO!" Bella screamed into the phone I shut my eyes tighter I can't imagine how Edward is feeling he can't take hearing Bella in pain.

"Edward! Please come soon we're being tortured everyday" Alice said in a scared voice.

"Edward, please it's too painful that I can't even mend it… "Jasper had more to say but the phone was snatched away from him .

"Now I know you have 1 more friend to talk to isn't that right and Jasper tackled Aro and Alice screamed.

"Don't touch her or else!" I can hear Edward say I wanted to scream but I know that I will be tormented even more and I do not want to put Edward though any more pain.

"What you know you're helpless isn't that right Hazel."

"EDWARD, DON'T!" I hear myself screaming again. "DON'T! STOP PLEASE!"I shout at them and growl.

"Haze…Hazel!" Edward shouts into the phone and I feel instant guilt. Why did I do that?

"This is what you get for fighting back you Casper idiot!" Jane snarled at Jasper and I kick Jane's face. She's getting the full force of my anger

"YOU LEAVE EDWARD OUT OF THIS! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE I AM SO WEAK AND STUPID!" I shouted.

"NO! HAZEL! NO!" Edward is saying but it is too late Aro has already hung up.

"BEAUTIFUL…JUST EXCELLENT" Aro said in an almost mocking voice.

Jane shoves Jasper and Alice catches him. We are taken back to our cells and Alice tells me we are going to be fine. I somehow struggle to believe her even though my lie detector doesn't go off. I know there is more in store for us.

I see Edward and he is in pain. Rosalie is comforting him next time I see Jasper I will tell him to take Renata's feelings and make her feel like she has to take down the shield.

I track Emmett because I want to make sure he is OK. He is out stumbling almost helplessly (I know very rare for Emmett) he is struggling to find them but they are on the plane and I have no way of telling Emmett that. I can tell he is under a lot of pressure because our fate is in his hands almost. He knows that if he doesn't get to Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, & Edward there will be trouble. Suddenly I knew what the Volturi wanted and I knew how to defeat them.

"Alice" I said.

"Yeah" Alice said.

"I have a plan."

"What?" she asked.

"We need to reason with the Volturi…threaten them…lie to them. Aro may try to read our thoughts and even if he does. We need to figure out a way to get Renata's shield down and contact the rest of our coven. I need to tell Edward that they can expose the Volturi to other vampires and maybe they will listen. The Volturi just love to be in charge and that is what they need for fuel almost…power" I said.

"That is why you have enhanced intelligence" Alice said.

I sighed, "That's not true I just like to think of plans."

"Stop trying to be so…not proud of yourself" she joked.

"Leave it to you to lighten up a dark situation" I said.

It is nighttime, I can tell because it is dark out (DUH!) I know Edward is across the street in the hotel. Most of the Volturi's victims are there but they are unaware that they are a victim…yet. Alice and I had been working together to put the plan in action. The Volturi was in another part of their castle so I knew now was the time to sneak to Jasper's cell and tell him the plan.

"I don't know Haze the only way I can manipulate Renata is if she is in the room with me" Jasper said.

"Exactly" I said "so you have to pull off a stunt and by the way they think that your gift is useful and they want you too."

Alice looked at me "You really are thinking a lot" she said.

I tracked the Volturi and they were coming so Alice and I had to go back. It was 2 days before we were tortured again. We were assigned jobs as the Volturi's slaves almost in a way and I was dusting the shelves (they thought it was a way to "discipline" me) stupid I know but sadly true.

Jane came and said "Aro would like to speak to you" she made me follow her to the elevator from the prisoners quarters to the Volturi leader's headquarters.

"Ah Hazel, my lovely friend" Aro said.

"What do you want" I said and Aro laughed.

"We want to ask you a simple question" Marcus said.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"We want your gifts to join us!" Aro announced.

"You know I will never join you" I said.

"Really" Caius said and Jane laughed while pinning my hands behind my back.

"You know we could just kill the rest of your family and force you to join us as well as…Edward, Alice, & Casper" Aro said.

"His name is Jasper" I snarled.

"Whatever" Jane said.

"You won't touch them" I said.

"Really I can see you're going to do something about it" Jane laughed.

"You're going to regret this" I said.

"How so" Aro's smirk disappeared.

"You'll see…you can still change" but Aro grabbed my hand. "Get off of me!"

I pushed him away from me and try to run but Jane pierces me and makes me feel paralyzed and they drag me back for another round of torture I just wanted them to take their bullshit and get off of my case…my coven's case and just leave us all alone, was that really too much to ask?

"He knows the plan now doesn't he?" Alice asked as I was now back in my cell.

"Not quite" I said.

"How?" Alice asked.

"I was able to hide the thought…by pushing it out of my mind. Aro can't read the thought you currently have in your mind" I said.

"Interesting" Alice said.

I see Jane running past our cell with Renata, "your mate…Jasper has almost escaped but we caught him!" she said in a mocking tone. Alice's face was blank but I tracked Jasper and he was OK.

"He did it!" I said.

"Did what?" Alice asked.

"The shield" I said and tracked Edward. Emmett had just told them what happened. I was relieved Emmett had found them.

"You know what to do" Alice said and I nodded before contacting Edward.

"_EDDIE THE SHIELD! I know Emmett just told you the story and he's very accurate but the Volturi's only way to be defeated or reasoned with is through food…which is the last outcome or something more powerful like threatening them with something and putting someone else in power if we can expose them to other vampires. The Volturi also 'discovered' that I have a different ability from Demetri he can sensory track and only track if he has seen them. I have clairvoyance so I can see visions of what the person is doing and I can track them basically like Alice except I can only see the present of what they're doing. So this makes them want me even more." _

Renata's shield had gone back up but at least I had been able to tell Edward the important things. I looked at Alice "Have you seen anything?" I asked.

"Yes" she said, her eyes were blank.

"What?" I asked.

"At 14:00 tomorrow…they will have to come…or be killed" she said.

I was half happy and half scared. Happy because I would be released and get to see my family and scared because I didn't want them to be killed I didn't want anyone to be killed.

"Alice" I said.

"I know Haze" she said and I rolled my eyes she did that sometimes, where she somewhat knew what I was thinking.

I sighed, "You know, I think I used to take my life for granted maybe. But you know what?"

"What?" Alice asked me.

"I'm never taking another moment for granted…ever again" I said to her.

"When we get back to Forks you're going to meet Jason. You know that right."

"You're not lying" I said and she smirked again.

These were moments I treasured with Alice…my sister…my big sister. Even though we weren't biologically related she was like a biological sister to me so was Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were also biological brothers to me and even Bella was like a sister to me. They all were Carlisle was like my father and Esme was like my mother. I had a nice life and I wouldn't change anything about it…I had to get out of here and I was going to do it whether I believed myself or not.

I was throwing rocks at the wall. I am hurting on the inside but I do not show it. Alice was counting time by hitting the wall every few seconds or so. She was careful not to break it.

Sometimes I wished I could sleep that way I could just dream…and for a second get away from here. Sometimes I wish I could be human again for 10 seconds but I still love my vampire life…much more than my human life. I smelled blood and it reminded me even more of my thirst. I hadn't been hunting in a long time…like a really long time and I was thirsty. Now I was worried that the Volturi would put Bella in front of us and we wouldn't be able to control our thirst.

I would force myself I couldn't do it to Edward…I just couldn't. I was reminded of a song Edward used to sing to me. It was a song he made up but it was about fixing and healing someone about not blaming yourself about something and getting through a tough time. I think he made it up in the '60s or something during a tough time for us.

I knew there were certain things I was going to have to accept in life and I was willing to do that. I knew that I was going to have to fight however…fight for my life once we got out of here and I was ready. They could throw anything at me and you know what I had to say to them…bring it! They could do anything but they couldn't break me. I had to show them that and I was…no matter what they couldn't touch me.

In that moment it wasn't about life or death it wasn't even about escaping in that instant. It was about staying strong on your feet and not letting yourself be touched I thought maybe in that minute I was meant to be someone more than just…_Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen_. Maybe I was and maybe it wasn't my time but I wasn't going to throw away the rest of my life. I couldn't let the Volturi have the joy of knowing they had gotten to me so I was going to give them a run for the money. They weren't going to break me down like they thought they were and they weren't going to get away with it either. I realized I had developed some respect for myself and I was proud of it. FUCK YOU VOLTURI!

**Review Maybe? =D**


	18. Chapter 12: An Angel's Face

**Chapter 12**

**An Angel's Face**

I realized that what I might have thought may not have been all I thought it to be. The most being I realize the Volturi can kill me. Yeah they wouldn't do it easily without a fight but they probably could. If they had Jane and Alec and all that…isn't that what they want from me to be stressed. It made me kind of annoyed that the Volturi always had the stronger fighters and they left other covens just like…whatever.

The door to the cell creaked open it was starting to rust and was burned a little. If we tried to escape we would be burned alive and fire would spread all around the cell. There would be no other way to get out except for burning alive our vampire speed couldn't outrun the fire (the Volturi made it vampire speed fire).

I froze in my thinking when I saw Jane appear with Chelsea and Renata. I knew what was coming.

"There is nothing that's going to happen" Jane said smirking.

"And she's not lying" Chelsea mocked me and Alice held my arms so I wouldn't attack them but they still led us out of the room as if we were just nothing and brought us down the hallway.

It was a cloudy day in Volterra the rain was coming down hard and the people were all in their homes. I could see a few lights in the hotel across the street and in some homes. The rain fell harder and thunder and lightning closed in. The clock bells rung at the loud _ding dong_ it was seven o'clock. Most of the city's residents were asleep but not us and certainly not some visitors at the hotel.

We were led to the main room where Jasper and Bella were waiting. Aro, Caius & Marcus were sitting in their chairs and Aro was holding a video camera.

"Not again" I mumbled to Alice in a voice way too low for humans to hear.

"We are going to make a phone call to a special someone!" Aro said cheerfully

"Now we want some nice footage OK?" Jane tormented and the others laughed. I felt as if the Volturi had stripped away everything. They were trying to take away everything I had but they couldn't and no matter how hard they tried I wouldn't let them do anything to me.

Aro dialed Edward's cell phone number and Edward answered politely I don't know how he does it but he just does he's just Edward like that.

"Hello Edward!" Jane snarled and there was silence "here is our lovely friend Aro."

She put Aro on the phone and he said "Edward Anthony Cullen what a pleasure it is to talk to you" Aro was smirking now and made these weird faces at me and mouthed _"going to die." _

"YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" I shouted I didn't want them bringing Edward into this and making it like it was his fault because it wasn't and Caius wacked me across the face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"I heard Edward shout into the phone.

"Who's going to make me" Aro retorted and I heard him shout and a loud shattering.

"Edward, don't listen to him he's ly…." I started to say before being pushed back into Jane.

Then Felix grabbed Bella and started squeezing her to which she screamed.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH HER!" I shouted at them and growled.

"Oh so Hazel Cullen is fighting back? She's not so weak huh? She can escape on her own?" Jane retorted at me.

"Calm down…try on your own. Don't let her get you mad. It's what she wants" Jasper whispered to me. He attacked Jane who fought back. Alice also tried to fight but was overpowered by Alec.

"Back to the cells with them except Bella it's 7:00 and you have exactly 7 hours or they will all be executed." And with that Aro hung up.

Jane laughed and took Alice and I back to our cells and I felt like I was being dragged down through the depths of hell and suffering.

Maybe I was being punished for all the pain I had caused Jason…or not finding him earlier or maybe for the pain I caused Edward.

Maybe I was being punished because of the things I had done to my siblings by making them suffer here. I had realized that there were so many things I had done wrong on this Earth in my 101 years of existence and I needed to do something about it. I would find my answer…soon enough at least.

I was making up stories in my head when the clock struck 8…then 9…then 10. I realized that time was ticking away and it was almost going to be 14:00 before I knew it. I decided I wasn't going to wait around…I was going to figure something out on my own. So what if hurt me? So what if the Volturi broke me down? So what if I am thrown off the earth? I was going to fight for my life and not sit and wait.

I wanted to show my brother I was trying I wasn't leaving him to do all the work. Well, mostly I wanted Emmett to see I wasn't a stupid dwarf who was helpless. If I got burned in the process however…SCREW JANE! Screw the whole damn Volturi I didn't need them! They were just low self-esteem individuals. If there was one thing I learned in this whole episode is that I can be very stubborn if I want to be.

The clock was ticking away and I looked at Alice who was counting bricks to keep track of the minutes while I was writing down a plan for an escape route.

"Alice" I said.

"It's OK they're going to come" she said soothingly.

"I'm not worried about them coming" I said nervously.

"What are you worried about then?" she asked.

"The Volturi…they are planning to round them up and kill them. They aren't going to let us go. Unless we escape without their knowledge…I just…I just want to see Edward I guess. See, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, & Emmett. I want to go home" I said.

Alice took me in her arms "I know…it's OK" she said.

"I've tracked the house and nothing has changed except Charlie is looking there for Bella but Esme told him we were on another trip again for my karate tournament. That was the story she used when we had to go to Greenland and Canada to hide from Michael and Sammi…Geez that seems like a long time ago but really it was just 2 months ago and 2 months ago I had to deal with the bitches at school."

I suddenly realized that when Alice told me it was OK my vibration didn't go off. I looked the other way at the clock that was reading 12:48 and it was blinking. There was flickering and I thought it was…strange.

"Almost an hour" I mumbled to Alice who sighed. "I don't think I can handle this" I said.

Alice put her hands on my shoulders,"yes you can" she said "I don't know anyone who's as tough as you when it comes to this stuff." I sighed and closed my eyes. We waited for the clock to change.

I saw the clock chime, it was 13:00 and the door creaked open. I closed my eyes and waited for the Volturi to kill me but it was only Felix coming to throw Jasper in. He had cracks on his face that were healing and Alice held him in her arms. I sat with my hands in my lap and Jasper calmed me down.

"Haze, we're so close, don't lose hope" he told me.

"I'm not I just…I don't want them getting hurt" I said I felt a wave of calmness.

"Don't worry I promise you it's going to be OK" and my vibrator didn't go off. Alice's eyes then were wide again and she was having a vision.

"They're going to kill…or at least attempt" she said and Jasper put a pen in her hand and gave her paper.

"Where are they going Alice?" he asked her and she started drawing on the paper. The vision showed stairs and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, & me running on them and Aro and Caius were behind us. I stared at the paper and rolled my eyes

"They aren't going to let this go are they?" I asked.

"No I guess not" Alice whispered. The clock said 13:20 and I wanted 14:00 to come.

"40 minutes left" I said.

"That's how long we've got to live" Jasper mumbled and my lie detector went off_._

"No, we're going to get out of here alive" and they both stared at me.

"Are you sure they haven't done something to your brain?" Jasper asked putting his hand on my forehead jokingly checking if I wasn't sick.

"No, just my lie detector went off" I said.

"Uh huh" Alice said.

"When this is all over the old Hazel will be back for sure" I said and they both smirked. I was amazed for once I had lightened up a situation and that was an improvement because normally I made things a misery for everyone. Maybe not but you know what I mean.

DING! DING! The clock chimed and I shut my eyes tight. Fourteen o'clock that was the time and I tracked Edward Renata was sent to guard us…bad move because Jazz could take down the shield…which he did.

"_EDWARD! You're here Bella is dying to see you and I am beyond that. Don't think it is going to be easy because it isn't the Volturi had told us what they are planning and it is not pretty. Use everything you have wise because they are watching you…watch out. Right now I am sitting in jail with Alice and Jasper and Bella is in the room with Felix knocked out as usual. I don't want to freak you out but they keep her like that all the time. I hope you don't think of me as weak for this but I'm a little scared and Jazz is trying to calm me down. I want to see you Edward…please come…shield got to go."_

I remembered something. The Volturi…they made a tape when we first got here I don't believe I described it but I had a tracking view of them planning to show my family that video. Jane grabbed Jasper and put him in a separate cell. She cackled and I heard voices…a single voice…EDWARD!

I wanted to scream again but then I realized it would only torment him so instead I tracked him. He was standing in the lobby and waiting to come. Heidi was there and herded them into a room…the Volturi center hall. Oh no I wanted to think but just in case the shield was down I didn't want Edward to hear…I didn't want him worrying.

Alice held me and stroked my hair and I told her I was OK that she should worry about getting out herself. She sighed and told me I should stop worrying. But I was worried I like to think ahead one thing Edward used to laugh at. I wanted everything to be normal again and most of all I wanted to be home…with Edward, with my family not here in Italy with the stupid Volturi.

The video was over. I didn't want to track him during it but I knew he was in pain. Alec was numbing all their senses and Jane came.

"The shield is down" she whispered fiercely and pierced me with pain.

I screamed in my head and thought not wanting to hurt my brother I couldn't help it I was hoping he would get my apology but I doubted it.

"_EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN_! _Edward help please! It's getting worse and I know you're here. I'm so scared they told us when they killed you we would go down…I almost feel as if Michael is going to come back or something. I'm going to try everything I can but it's no use I'm just a stupid weak…" _

Then Jane laughed as the shield went up and went back to where my brother and the Volturi were.

I knew that they were taken…somewhere but then again I guessed that it was the cave. I tracked them and I was accurate.

"I think Jasper's cell has a trapdoor that leads to where the others are" I said tracking it.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me.

"What I mean is that there's a trapdoor in Jazz's cell. The Volturi have put Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, & Rosalie in their basement. There is a cave that is under there and there is a secret door that leads to Jasper's cell from there" I said.

Alice looked at me for a second. "You don't suggest…"

"Yeah I do" I said.

We came up with a plan but the one problem was we had to get Renata's shield down to contact Edward about the plan. Not that I had any doubt Edward would figure it out.

"What are they doing now Hazel?" she asked me

"They're planning they know we're going to get away so we have to be sneaky…wait but Jane's standing up…she's leaving…and…SHE'S COMING!" I said in the same way Alice would have said it…in a scared higher pitched tone.

I looked and saw smoke. Jane was carrying a torch as she approached out of the fog. Yet, as much as I wanted to just bury my head in my hands I didn't I had several reasons but a main one was that I wanted to stand strong. I knew I had to do it…for Alice's sake at least and I didn't want Jane to think she was superior to me because she wasn't just because she was 13 and I was 12 doesn't make a difference.

It only happened in a matter of seconds before I could even react. Next thing I know she's on top of me and I'm pinned. I have no feeling in my left leg as it feels like it is burned off already maybe I am so used to her pain by now that I don't even feel it. She punches my face and if I was human my eye would've already been black and blue and my nose would've been bloody she just laughed and I didn't even bother doing anything. The thing with Jane is you just have to dodge the bullets and let her do what she wants and it will all be over soon. If you don't she just makes you feel more pain and everything just lasts heck of a lot longer.

For some reason I kept picturing Edward, I imagined seeing his face, seeing his smile and smirk and yes maybe even his torture. I missed my whole family and was maybe a little…stunned that I might see them soon if possible. I was just glad I had Alice with me that way I wasn't completely alone.

I tracked Jason who was in the cafeteria at Forks Middle School (it was his first day there) so I might find him soon! I mean that's a good sign if he's in Forks right? But he was all alone none of the other kids accepted him. I wanted to run to the school and be with Jason but as usual I couldn't because of the stupid Volturi and also it wasn't the time to see him yet. I thought of songs I could sing in my head in the meantime for after Jane was torturing me to keep from going ballistic. It was hard to keep casual when you knew you were going to become free in a matter of hours? Day's maybe. But I knew that they were in the cave. Alice said something to me but I was caught up daydreaming that I didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked.

"The shield!" she said I stared at her and then realized she was telling the truth. Immediately and before the shield went down I contacted Edward.

"_EDDIE! Jazz has done it again he's manipulated Renata's feelings and her shield has recoiled. I know where you are and you are close. If you get out of your 'cave' you will look up and see a trap door. The room you are in is a prisoner's solitary confinement as you guessed. The trapdoor will lead to Jazz's cell and then he will contact you from there. Letting you know where Alice, Bella, & I are located. I hope to see you soon Edward." _

The shield recoiled and I tracked Edward he was in Jasper's cell…literally just maybe 20 rooms away. I couldn't help but thinking about how close he was…how close they were. I was so close to coming out of my hell that maybe…just maybe possibly they would go into action now? But deep down I knew and I felt my vibration _NOT UNTIL MORNING!_ It was telling me. OK well morning was better than nothing right? RIGHT! I heard them talking to Jasper and putting their plan in action.

"Alice" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"They're talking to Jazz…coming up with a plan as we speak…listen" I said and I could tell she was listening her eyes went wide, not with fear but with happiness.

"You're…you're right" she said and we listened and if you ask me their plan was pretty good actually it was amazing.

Sometimes only Edward can think of these things but I had no doubt that they all came up with it and Jasper was helping too. The first one to come get me would be Emmett and I would even be happy to see him even if it meant teasing, torture, & dwarf calling. I would run to Edward from there and then we would go get Bella and break out of there and return to Forks.

Thinking about all this eventually made me think about my thirst and then I could feel the hot burn inside of my throat. I could even smell the humans from here! But I had to control myself I had to. It probably wouldn't be safe to take me on an airplane back to Forks unless I have fed first though or I might just go wild with thirst. I mean would you? If you hadn't drunk anything in a week and were surrounded with all this blood and water or whatever I probably would drink water now…no water is repulsive all food is well to vampires it is at least.

The door creaked open and I saw Jane and Alec_ "NO! NO! NO!_ "I was thinking and she came to taunt me.

"You know what" I said and this time I was aware of what I was doing.

"What?" Jane said taunting me.

"This is really sad you have to make everyone else miserable to just get what you want…Carlisle, Esme, Edward, & Rosalie are suffering right now…all because of you! What don't you have?" Alice shouted at Jane who made Alice feel pain.

I was stunned I mean ALICE said that and she was never defiant per say.

"PLEASE JUST LEAVE HER ALONE LEAVE US ALL ALONE FOR THE THOUSANDTH FREAKING TIME!"I shouted because I was getting annoyed at Jane for keep coming to torture us.

Alec lunged at me and I fought him off Jane screamed in happiness and she tortured Alice and I. I held my scream in because I knew Edward would hear it and I didn't want to put him in any pain nor did I want him to suffer.

The darkness closed in and I realized it was nighttime. The clock struck 11:00 and I thought to myself. Just 9 more hours and then you're free. But if it came down to letting anyone else go and me I knew I would have to sacrifice myself for my family I mean I couldn't live with myself if someone put their life on the line for me although it was already happening now, what if Edward got killed? What if Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, or Esme got killed? What would I do? Would I be able to live with the guilt knowing that they died trying to save Alice, Jasper, Bella, & I? I doubted it and that was what haunted me. It haunted my soulless mind and probably would until this attack or ambush whatever you want to call it was over.

I shut my eyes and wished I could sleep maybe if I was able to sleep I would be able to be taken from hell although if I had slept on that fateful night…the last night of my human life I would not be here right now so maybe not sleeping was a good thing. I still laugh about the myth the Volturi created about how we sleep in coffins during the day, how we can be physically harmed by sunlight, garlic, holy water, stakes through the "heart, & crosses (of all the myths these are the biggest jokes I have ever heard funny even). We don't reflect in mirror (very stupid), we can't turn into bats, & NO WE DO NOT HAVE FANGS! That one is just offensive and bothers me. But the reason these myths were circulated was because we would seem very ridiculous and not real. I hate how around Halloween time they portray us. Especially in movies, movies are the worst.

Sometimes Edward, Emmett, & I would watch movies portraying vampires and laugh throughout the whole thing. One time we saw a movie where the vampire had these fangs with blood dripping from them and he wore this retarded cape and slept in a coffin then he died at the end because someone poured holy water on him and he melted. Edward and Emmett laughed all night about that because it just sounded so stupid to us, vampires. Now back on topic as I was saying.

I realized that while I was busy thinking 5 hours had past so now it was 4:00am. Now just five hours were left until the attack (which would be at 9am). I knew I should've probably been conserving energy but I couldn't help it. I was anxious after this was done maybe no one would be in pain anymore. I probably would end up going insane and I tracked Edward who was getting ready for the attack. I felt as if I was hurting him inside I was causing him pain. Would this all be over soon? Or would the outcome end up failing?

I sat against the wall, head pressed back and my hands at my side. I was trembling just thinking about everything. I was staring at the floor fearing for my family's lives. I probably would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to one of them. I would know that they died fighting for Alice, Jasper, Bella, & I.

Eight thirty in the morning and I track Edward. I see him, coming up through the trapdoor and silently moving out. Secretly in my head I am screaming with joy but I feel guilty inside he is coming. I track Emmett and he hasn't been signaled by Rosalie yet, it takes about 15 minutes for them to finally get the signal and Emmett runs to Alice and my cell. He opens the cell using his strength but actually quietly. He tells Alice to stay with him and to me he says, "Haze, track Edward, find him, and find Bella."

I nod but he picks me off the ground and tells me he is happy to have me back and I tell him the same. I sprint and track Edward he was hiding near a pillar. Aro was coming since he knew about the escape plan. He was about 10 feet within my range. I dove under a staircase and blended in with the dead bodies. Aro smelled my scent because it was a vampire scent. He went to investigate and I don't breath nor do I do anything all I do was think. _Edward I'm almost there!_" and I knew he could hear me. I tracked him and could tell he caught my scent. Aro walked away when he found nothing and immediately I sprinted to where Edward was. I ran faster than I ever had in my entire life and didn't stop until I looked into his eyes.

I caught his scent and it was just the same his "Edward" scent which was like cool mint. We locked eyes for a second and I could tell my eyes were black. I tackled him and threw my arms around his neck and I never wanted to let go. If I could have cried I probably would have. I had no idea what to say.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Is it really you?" I asked him I feared I was daydreaming again.

"Yeah" he said again I was so happy I could've cried or gone mad. I was never this happy to see my brother in my entire life. We locked eyes again and I said to him "Come on Eddie, let's go get Bella."

He made sure I was near him at all times shielding me if we even heard danger. By the time we got to Bella's cell he froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked him knowing he had heard someone's thoughts.

"They've figured it out" he said and I just stared at him for a second. We raced even faster and I broke the glass which made the alarm go off.

Bella was still knocked out so Edward whispered "Bella, love you're safe" and sprinted while carrying her. We ran outside to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett, & Rosalie there.

"Where's Carlisle…where's Esme?" Edward asked.

"They're on the other side" I said tracking them. Edward took a deep breath as if he was out of it but he was just smirking. He kissed Bella and we went to the hotel room where he put Bella in the bed to rest until she woke up. He picked me up and held me close.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too" I said and he ruffled my hair I laughed for the first time in a while.

"Jazz!" he said giving him a bear hug while still holding me. I did the same even though I had seen Jasper but just out of happiness to be free. Edward did the same to Alice and so did I. After we had our reunion Bella woke up and we all reunited with her. Edward's cell phone rang after a while.

"Hello?" he asked.

I heard Carlisle on the other end, "Esme got a flight for 7pm tonight have either Emmett or Rosalie take Hazel, Jasper, & Alice hunting and you stay with Bella for protection."

"Got it, are you OK?" he asked.

Carlisle laughed and said "yeah…just ask Hazel" Edward laughed. "How is everyone?" Carlisle asked.

"Good still in shock but good" Edward said and they exchanged a few more words before hanging up.

Edward set the phone down and said "so…who's thirsty" my eyes widened and I forced myself to ignore Bella's scent.

"I AM!" I almost shouted and my siblings laughed.

"Emmett, Rosalie, take Alice, Jasper, and Hazel hunting…I'm going to stay her with Bella OK?" Edward said.

Emmett saluted Edward and said "sure thing little brother." To Alice, Jasper, and I he said "let's go bitches."

We got to the forest when he set me down and Jasper and Alice caught up. I took a deep breath and ran without thinking before wildly attacking some sheep and goats. It felt so good to drink you had no idea. After drinking one I couldn't stop I realized how thirsty I actually was. After feeding on about 3 sheep and 3 deer I was satisfied. Jasper was really thirsty he had 13 sheep and 11 goats. Alice had a similar amount to me because she is closer to my size. Jasper is a lot bigger than us so he needed to eat more.

We went back to the hotel room and met up with Edward who was sitting with Bella with his arm around her.. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and Jasper had his around Alice's. I just sat back and took it in…the feeling of freedom really did feel good sometimes.

We went to the airport and I stayed close to Edward who was assuring me everything was fine and no one would hurt me. I knew he wasn't lying and I wasn't afraid of the humans because I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I was just being paranoid that the Volturi would find me and return or something. We sat down and saw Carlisle and Esme and we had a reunion with them as well even though I knew they were going to be there anyway.

"Edward" I said nervously.

"No, the Volturi aren't going to find you…I promise" he said in a voice too low for a human to hear. My lie detector half went off.

"They're going to find us in Forks…and then they're going to…" I started to say.

But then the flight lady said "attention flight 198 now boarding" and with that people began to line up and I could tell Edward had read my mind from the expression on his face he held me close.

"Come on sit with me on the plane OK?" he asked me and held out his hand I took it.

We boarded the plane and Edward let me have the window seat. I leaned on him and was so happy to have him back. Bella fell asleep in his arms and he had one arm around me. He kept smirking doing his "Edward to Hazel smile" I guess he was happy to be able to read our minds again.

I stared out at the Atlantic Ocean as we were flying over. I couldn't wait to go home and to Forks West Middle School…this time for real. Alice said I would meet Jason there and I knew she wasn't lying. It was getting dark outside and since it was a red eye flight the crew was required to serve us dinner. A waitress came around and asked us if we wanted anything. Esme said that we had "eaten before the plane ride" and the waitress asked if we wanted anything to drink Esme said "no thanks" I smirked a little.

Edward whispered to me in a voice way too low for humans to hear, "the same thing happened on the plane ride here" and he smirked when hearing someone's thoughts. "Someone's got a messed up mind on this plane" he said jerking his head towards a man, woman, & 6 daughters sitting. They looked rich and were definitely American the man was yelling at the waitress and keep staring at me. Edward got an angry look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked Edward jerked his head again. I knew what was happening and tightened my grip on his arm. I was trying to keep my cool and trying not to hurt Edward's arm at the same time.

Someone was listening to their IPod and the song was saying "so give them blood, anything they want. Or they'll stab you through the heart so be armed with holy water or garlic because they'll suck you dry." I elbowed Edward and he bit his lip trying to keep from laughing.

"Don't growl Eddie" I said because I sensed that he was going to because the man was making these weird faces at me and Edward knew what he was thinking. The man held his daughter like Edward was holding me and he said to me.

"This guy is really being obnoxious" he paused for a second. "Ya think" he said saying what I was thinking and I slugged him. He ruffled my hair again and I shook my head.

"There is definitely something wrong with you."

"Uh huh" he said and if it wasn't for Bella in his arms he would've tackled me probably.

"Eddie?" I said.

"Yeah Haze?" he asked me.

"How's Forks…the house…my room" I asked him even though I knew the answer to the question.

"What's wrong Haze?" he asked me because he had read my mind and he knew the answer as well.

"Where are they?" he asked me.

"They're coming!" I said my voice shaking. Edward hit Emmett's shoulder. Emmett was sitting in the seat across from us with Rosalie and Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, & Esme were sitting in the seat in front of them.

"What do you want?" Emmett half joked Edward whispered something in his ear and Emmett gritted his teeth.

"No, are you fucking kidding me!" he said in a voice that was screaming to vampires.

The man came over and said "DUDE. If you can't control you language you should just go. OK?" and Emmett looked at the man then at Edward then at Rosalie and Carlisle. Jasper calmed him down and made the man feel like he should go back to his own seat.

"What a jackass" Emmett said in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"When will this all be over Edward?" I asked him.

He paused and said, "Why do you keep saying my name?"

"I missed you…I missed saying your name and hearing you answer."

"Well Hazel" then he smirked "we don't know. We can only judge by what the Volturi wants but one thing's for sure they will never touch you ever again and if they do you come to me, Emmett, or Jasper do you understand?" he said half serious and half joking.

"Yes sir" I said pretending to be bored. And he laughed. When we were over New York City I saw the lights of the buildings and the Empire State Building I saw ground zero and felt a feeling that I hadn't really had as a vampire…I missed Chicago.

Edward read my mind, "Yeah me too. Hey we should go back there to walk around…you know see how much it's changed."

I rolled my eyes, "A lot" I said and he laughed.

"Oh Hazel" he said patting my head as if I were a dumb dog.

"Yes Master" I said and he rolled his eyes he opened his mouth to speak but then his face went into his grim expression the one he had on whenever Alice had a bad vision.

"What did she see?" I asked him and he held up his finger for "1 second." Whatever Alice had seen I guessed it wasn't a good thing…not good at all.


	19. Chapter 13: Deja Vu

**Chapter 13**

**Déjà vu**

"Emmett, take your truck. Rosalie, Esme, & I will go with you" Carlisle said. Alice's vision was serious…bad…life threatening. "Edward, take Bella, Hazel, Jasper, & Alice with you in your car."

Edward ran to his car and strapped Bella into the backseat next to Alice. Jasper would sit in the back as well and I would sit in the passenger seat to keep lookout, track, & detect any movement the Volturi would make.

"Hazel where are they?" Edward asked in his distressed voice.

I closed my eyes, "getting ready to swim across the Atlantic Ocean. They don't have enough self- control to go to an airport and get on an airplane" I said.

Edward nodded and sped off driving slowly flowing with traffic and continuously banging his head into the front of the steering wheel so the horn wouldn't go off. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked as if he wanted to scream. Jasper calmed him down and he started driving again.

I looked at Alice who was sitting with Bella looking out the window. BELLA was comforting Alice I wished they would just tell me what the vision was but Edward didn't want to freak me out any more than I probably already was.

I realized I couldn't speak anymore I was absorbed by the spying image in the head. My eyes widened and next thing I knew I saw Jane "We know you're watching and we will find you…Hazel" she said.

I was breathing heavily I didn't know why I think I was just trying to console myself that what I was seeing wasn't real. I was just imagining Jane was there. If I was imagining it then I was a human…vampires couldn't dream.

"Hazel, it's OK" I heard Alice saying and I snapped out of my trance.

Edward was cursing about Jane I realized I had been screaming "No you bitch, shut up!"

"What is it?" Alice asked me.

I could only say one word…"Volturi" just when we thought it was all over…no they just weren't going to let anything go.

We were driving in Port Angeles and Edward was driving faster than traffic, ran 4 red lights and people were cursing at him. I don't really think he cared at that point.

"Eddie slow down" I said and he scowled. I turned to Jasper and mouthed "calm him down…please" and he did.

Although it depends on what your definition of calm was. Apparently Edward's anger was so strong that Jasper couldn't ease all of it.

"You know what" I said suddenly.

"What?" Alice asked in her scared tone.

"We shouldn't let the Volturi push us around. I mean what happened to the fab 6 huh? If we just let the Volturi steal the shit then what are we…nothing? No, someone needs to show the Volturi that they aren't the rulers over everyone. We're free now they aren't holding us captive. So what they have Jane…so what if they have Alec. We have to beat them this time" I said and Edward clapped sarcastically

"Nice speech" he said slightly smiling his crooked smile/smirk thing he did.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared forward at the road which wasn't speeding by anymore now that Edward had calmed down. I looked around the car at my siblings. I wasn't about to lose them again it was like all of my girl hormones had kicked into overdrive. Mess with me…fine. Mess with my siblings…not okay I was mad and I felt the anger rising up this had happened before and I couldn't let myself fall into the same pattern.

Carlisle called Edward's cell phone.

"Answer it please" he said to me and I got his phone out of his pocket so he wouldn't get in trouble for talking on the phone while driving.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hazel?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Is Edward there?"

"Um, yeah but he's driving."

"Can you put him on its kind of important." Carlisle said.

"Yeah" I gave the phone to Edward and he pulled over and shut the car off for a few seconds and handed me the keys. "What are you doing?" I asked him in my freaked out/joking tone.

"You're driving" he said I looked at him knowing he wasn't lying.

"You can't be serious" I said.

"Go for it" he told me.

"Edward, is this safe?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Haze has driven before. Don't worry" Alice said.

I pulled the seat up so I could reach the pedal and turned to Edward "How fast can I go?"

"Don't go over 100" he said.

I nodded, "Sweet!"

"Oh good lord" Alice said before I stomped on the gas and the car went off.

This was only the third time I've driven and I hadn't done it in a long time but it was fun. Carlisle asked if I was driving and Edward said yes. They got into a debate about whether it was legal and safe for a 12 year old to be driving then I had to remind Edward I wasn't 12 and it was technically the same as him driving except I retained the appearance of a 12 year old. Then Carlisle asked how fast I was going

"No more than 95" Edward said.

We were on the main road now and people were staring at the driver seat because it looked like a little kid was driving. A police car was behind us and pulled up next to us. The officer got out of the car and said, "Um miss, how old are you?"

"Seventeen." I immediately answered.

"Right, let me see your driver's license" and Alice slipped it under the seat so it looked like it was in my pocket OK yeah the picture was me but the information was all fake. We created it so in case of an emergency and I had to drive we had it with us.

The officer looked at it, "you're awfully short for seventeen don't you think?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh I have a growth disorder" I said that was the story Carlisle and Esme had taught me to say I had a disorder that prevented me from growing since I was 12 (not exactly a lie).

The officer left and I continued driving. "That was a close one" I said.

"You're never driving ever again" Edward said sarcastically. I laughed and continued speeding towards home.

I carefully pulled into our driveway and turned the key and the car shut off.

"I guess we're just glad we didn't get in an accident" Jasper said and Edward smirked again. I slugged both of them.

"You messed with the wrong girl" Alice said and I playfully hissed at them.

Bella laughed, "I think Hazel's had enough of your torture Edward" she said.

"Yes, sad…but true isn't it" I said sarcastically.

Edward shook his head and gave me his "what the hell" joking look. I ran to the house and opened the door. Boy did it feel good to be home I ran around the house to all the rooms and was getting done with lap #5 when Edward, Bella, Jasper, & Alice walked in.

"Geez Haze calm down" Alice said before she ran upstairs to her room with Jasper. Bella ruffled my hair and I smiled my crooked smile that rarely people ever saw. It was a habit I picked up from Edward.

"So Bella, love, say we go to the meadow?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah!" Bella said.

"See ya Haze oh and stay near Jasper and Alice and call me if anything happens to you understand?" he asked me and I nodded. "Good" he kissed my hair for a long time. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, & Rosalie will be back soon" he said and ruffled my hair before leaving.

I heard him running and Bella laughing. He was smiling and I smiled too knowing that my brother was happy. I realized how long he had waited for her and how happy he really was. I couldn't wait to finally find Jason. Then we would be like…like a younger version of Edward and Bella. Bella would get a kick out of that especially after she became a vampire then we could do more stuff. The good old days.

I ran to my room and nearly kicked down the door. I ran about 30 times around it and looked out the window. I stared out at my view of the forest and could see Edward climbing a tree with Bella on his back. They were going there before the meadow. I heard the door creak open and saw Carlisle and Esme walk in followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

I was reading my book and saw Emmett walk into my room. "Sup" he said.

"Nothing" I said he tackled me and I kicked him off.

"Nice one Haze" Rosalie said coming into the room as well and she tackled Emmett as well. Jasper and Alice came too.

"Come on lets go outside to the mountain…Cullen sibling hang out" I said.

Jasper smirked, "Hey that's not a bad idea" and I narrowed my eyes and raised my eyebrows jokingly.

"Carlisle, Esme" Alice called.

"Yes" Esme called.

"We're going to the woods" Jasper said.

"OK don't be out too long and be very careful and on lookout" she nodded to me and I knew what she meant.

"They're planning to come in about 2 days" I said.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked in a little bit of a nervous voice.

"Out with Bella" I immediately answered.

"He's not going to be 2 days is he?" Esme asked.

"Nah if anything he'll be back by eleven." I said.

"Alright does he know about this?" Carlisle asked.

"No…I didn't tell him yet but he probably read my mind anyway" I said with a slight smirk.

"OK just…be careful and if you see anything suspicious you come home or fight." He said fight gesturing to Emmett.

We responded with, "OK" Carlisle dismissed us and told us to go have some fun.

We ran to the mountain and caught some animals on the way. I stared into the water and Alice came up behind me "Boo!" she said.

"You didn't scare me" I said.

"I know" she said and with that Emmett came and pushed us both into the water.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him but he already had Rosalie and threw her into the water.

"EM!" she yelled and he and Jasper jumped in too.

"You're going to freak Edward out" Alice said.

Emmett slugged her playfully before going underwater and swimming out "HEY!" he yelled 2 seconds later.

"What?" we all groaned.

"A shark!" he had it in his teeth and threw it at me. It was one of those rubber things you played with in the pool or something.

The mouth ironically landed on my head and I shouted "EMMETT YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

I threw the shark and swam after him. He swam away and pretended to be scared but he was stronger than me so it didn't really make a difference. The only known person to be stronger than Emmett was Felix (well Felix was just as strong). I couldn't wait for when after Bella was transformed she would be stronger than him.

A tsunami like wave came and tried to trample me but I just stood there it was pretty funny and Emmett thought he had won but really the wave helped (THANK YOU WAVE!) I jumped on his back and pretended to choke him and he acted like he couldn't breathe.

"Help! Help! I'm in pain" he was a pretty good actor.

"Shut up Em!" Rosalie said kissing him and I jumped off of him. We swam back to the beach and had some fun until I sensed something. Alice did too.

"STOP!" we both shouted in our nervous voices and Emmett, Rosalie, & Jasper froze.

"The Volturi" I said.

"I know I know" Rosalie said putting her arm around me.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked.

"They're coming "she said and I tracked them.

"When" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow night" we both said together.

I sighed they still couldn't let it go could they? I guess not! We ran home and I nearly broke the door.

Carlisle and Esme heard it and ran to the door "what happened what happened?" they asked.

"The Volturi are coming tomorrow night" Emmett said through his bared teeth.

"What!" Esme said trying not to raise her voice.

"We should've known they weren't going to let this go" Carlisle said in his "thinking" voice.

"Did you contact Kyle Weismann?" Esme asked knowing he was in the area.

"Yes he called I told him not to worry. I didn't want him to get hurt because of us" Carlisle said and I sighed again.

"Where's Edward" Alice asked.

I tracked him, "still in the meadow with Bella apparently he is trying to not worry her" I said.

"Can you please go get him" Carlisle said.

"I'll get him" I said.

"I'll go with her" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes and started running. Emmett following me.

The sun was shining and I shut my eyes and tried not to focus on my skin. I ran through the woods and tried to reach Edward as fast as possible.

"HAZEL!" I heard Emmett shout and I immediately stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Slow down apparently you're a little faster than me" Emmett smirked a little and I slugged him. "But not stronger" he pinned me up against a tree and I back flipped off of it and behind him. He looked around for me

"What now!" I said.

He laughed, "I got my eye on you young Hazel the dwarf Cullen" I tackled him

"Come on we have to get to Edward" Emmett said and we ran to the meadow.

I saw Edward and Bella lying down…making out Bella was on top of him and I put my arm in front of Emmett's chest.

"Wait" I said.

"Haze, we don't have time to wait we need to prepare for battle…training we can't let ourselves be taken again" Emmett said.

I sighed, "He's with Bella though, remember?"

"No shit Sherlock. You're such a genius" Emmett said sarcastically.

Edward looked up and read my mind he had his cautious look on his face.

"What is it?" Bella asked seeing it.

"Hazel…I know you're here" was all he said.

"Sup" I said casually. "_TELL HER!"_ was what I was thinking.

"No!" Edward said in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

"Hey Bella do you like cheese?" I said changing the subject.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other as if to say "something is definitely up with our sister" and Bella just laughed.

"Why yes" she said.

"Bella, we have to go back to the house" Edward said.

"What's wrong is everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah…it's fine."

I felt my vibration, _"TELL HER!"_ I thought again.

"Haze, I don't want to hurt her" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh" I said again in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

"What are you two doing again?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing" I said elbowing Edward in the stomach he groaned and pretended to be in pain.

"She's tough" Edward said to Bella and I raised my eyebrows obnoxiously. Edward put Bella on his back and ran home beating Emmett and I on the way there.

We were sitting at the table in the kitchen planning what we were going to do. I had my hands in fists on the table in case I needed them. We all were that way…tense and nervous and just silent. Jasper eased the tension a little bit and calmed us all down but our emotions were too strong so he couldn't calm all of it.

"What if the Volturi come early" Emmett said.

Edward looked at me, "where are they?" he asked.

I concentrated on them and my breathing got harder _"NO!" _ I was screaming in my head as I saw the image. I was motionless I couldn't speak I wanted to my voice wouldn't come. I was breathing hard now Jane, Alec, Felix, & Demetri were coming just the four of them? But they were the strongest Jane would make us feel pain and Alec would numb our other senses.

"_NO! NO! NO!" _ I hear the voice of an angel…I know my eyes are closed as I am too engulfed in the image. I open my eyes and feel as if I am coming out of a premonition like in those movies or something. Edward has his arms around me.

"Hazel, what did you see, it's OK they aren't going to touch you" he was repeating but I shook my head.

"I'm not afraid for myself…or for us…I'm afraid for the town" and they understood.

"Oh shit" Emmett said.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.

"They were killing people…the town…for food."

Edward said and Bella's eyes were wide. "My father" she said.

"No they aren't going after him" I said remembering they specifically left Charlie alone. I looked at Edward and he looked at me.

I was frozen paralyzed with fear…Jason…Jason…Jason was all I was thinking. "What if they…what if they attack Jason? What if they…" but I was cut off.

"It's OK Haze everything's going to be fine. I promise you that and have I ever broken a promise?" I shook my head again.

"But this time it's different it's not in your control." I said and his eyes widened I tracked the Volturi…"oh…" but my voice never finished the last 4 letter word.

There was a knock and we all went dead silent. I summoned up my courage and looked at my siblings. "Open the door" Rosalie mouthed to me and I did.

I didn't want to appear as the helpless little dwarf because I wasn't but before I had the chance to do anything Felix busted in and said, "Well how nice."

He didn't see me it was a good sign. I glanced around the room, my eyes trying to adjust after all I had to take in. Bella was hiding, tucked away in the secret hideout that no one knew about except us and there was no way that the Volturi could find out unless they had Aro do something but luckily he wasn't here. I stood beside Edward and he pushed me behind him. I stepped out again and he looked at me

"Go behind me" he said in his nervous voice.

"Edward, you have to trust me. I'm not a little girl anymore I know I may still look it but I am not your baby sister. I don't want to put you under the pressure of having to defend me during a fight. It is preventing you from protecting yourself. I can fight" I said and he looked at me his head down as if he were thinking hard.

Finally he said, "Hazel, I don't want to lose you again I can't risk that. I made a promise to you…from the day you were born I wouldn't let anything touch you, that I would protect you from anything. I already broke that first part I don't want to break the second part."

I swallowed and said "you already have kept that promise to me."

I stood beside him and he let me this time. I stood silent and stared into Felix's eyes. Jasper calmed everyone and that was why we were just standing there silently. I felt my brother's arm and held it tight. Jane smiled and I felt a fiery sensation pierce my skin.

Demetri called for Jane to stop and I held my breath scared…yet angry in a way. I looked at Edward and he mouthed "don't" because he knew I was thinking about lunging at Jane and ripping her head off.

"We would like a word with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, & Rosalie" Alec said which left Edward, Alice, Bella, & I behind. They thought I was dumb enough not to see that Felix was still behind. Edward heard his thoughts and knew what was happening.

"They won't rest until one of us is dead." Edward said reading Felix's mind.

"Edward" I said in my firm voice knowing what he was up to. _"Think of Carlisle, how guilty he would feel, think of Esme how upset she would be, think of Jasper and Emmett how much they would miss you, think of Alice and Rosalie missing your teasing, think of Bella how hurt and depressed she'd be. Think of me, how I wouldn't be able to live without my brother…my protector…my hero"_ I thought to him. He was thinking of sacrificing himself so we would live.

"Alice" Edward said "take Bella to the underground hideout and stay there until I tell you to do you understand" Alice nodded but he stopped her arm for a second "and please keep your thoughts to yourself" he added she took Bella's hand and ran with her to the backyard hideout.

"We have to keep an eye on Felix" I said.

"I know."

"What's he thinking?"

"He wants to hurt us…he thinks he can take us on his own." Edward said but I felt my vibration slightly go off.

"No, he wants to hurt me…he knows it will get to you…he knows it will make you go with them…to avenge me." I said Edward bowed his head as if he were hurting.

"This is all my fault" he said.

I put my hands on his shoulders "No" I said "it's the Volturi's fault" I said and he smiled at me.

"Let's go" he said.

I heard glass shatter and Edward lunging in front of me growling, baring his teeth. Suddenly it hit me it all made sense.

"Edward" I said.

"Yeah" he said through gritted teeth.

"Remember that time we went to Spilling Death to ride Forbidden Loop" I said almost yelling nervously.

"Yeah?" he said now in a confused voice "and Alice had that vision…roller coaster…tour" I said and he got it.

Felix stopped for a second, "you exposed us" he snarled.

"I don't believe I understand you" Edward said.

"Alice had her vision and she freaked out…I know Jane told me you exposed us…you need to be murdered" Felix said.

"Wait a second" Edward said "you took them because you thought they needed to be punished for breaking the law."

Felix thought for a second I could tell by the look on his face. Edward had on his "mind reading expression" so I knew he was reading Felix's mind.

"The Spilling Death incident added to his reason to want you…to want us…he wanted you guys to join the Volturi. Rules carried out by Aro of course but they were mad…thought you should have learned a lesson of exposure" Edward whispered to me; catching me up on Felix's thoughts.

"Listen Cullen stop going through my head or I will slaughter you" Felix snarled I winced and Edward went in front of me shielding me almost and had his arm as if to prevent me from going out.

"You're not going to touch her" he said I narrowed my eyes and stared at Felix. His eyes were red obviously he had just hunted (well that explains Alice's vision).

I didn't see anything…just blur it took my eyes a while to adjust even as a vampire sometimes if they are faster than you it takes a while to adjust to the speed and movement. Edward locked the door behind us and I realized we were in the attic.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's OK" he said quickly and I looked at him.

I knew it was something with Felix I remember him lunging at me before Edward grabbed me and ran. I hugged my brother tighter my arms around his neck. He was holding me and assuring me that no one would touch me. I once again said I wasn't worried about that. I heard pounding on the door and Edward pushed me back. It was Felix of course I wondered what had gotten into him.

The door broke and Felix cornered Edward ready to finish him. Edward lunged at him and kicked him away breaking a lamp that was old. Edward was overpowered by Felix since he was physically stronger than him.

"You aren't strong enough…you will die and worse in front of your sister" Felix said smashing Edward's face into a mirror.

"I'm strong enough to beat you" Edward said kicking Felix again.

But he went back on Edward he had him pinned against the wall and was about to take a bite out of his throat. I felt my anger NO! NO! NO! I was thinking the Volturi couldn't do it…not to Edward not to anyone. Guess what Felix you were getting a taste of me and with that I jumped in front of Edward taking his place.

Felix's teeth sunk through my back and I held in my scream despite how painful it was. He probably would've ripped my skin off but Edward tackled him from the back and had him in a chokehold. Felix's neck was cracking…breaking.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yelped in pain.

"Listen, I'll make you a deal" Edward said.

"NO!" Felix shouted again.

"Don't touch Bella, my little sister, or my family and myself ever again do I make myself clear."

Felix nodded fearfully and I almost laughed.

"Good" Edward said still having Felix by the neck.

"Now let's go I'm sure the others can't wait to see what you've accomplished" I said enjoying myself.

"You think you've got it all figured out right Hazel?" Felix said "well guess what you don't! Do you see Jason anywhere…NO! You're responsible for no one you can't even fend for yourself you're a kid! SO GO TO HELL…SUCK MY" but I cut him off Edward let go of me and I angrily went at Felix. I was doing pretty well when Alice came around.

"Are you three going to fight all day because that is going to be a real bore" she said. Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, & Jasper were behind her. Alec, Jane, & Demetri came behind Felix and we closed in on each other.

"Aro" I said.

"I know he's here I can hear his thoughts" Edward said.

"Hello Cullen clan" Aro said with his entirely idiotic voice "I only want one thing…peace" and I smirked trying not to laugh and Edward gave me his warning look. "Look" Aro said "I know you're not willing to believe me now but I truly and sorry and that what we did is not the work that the Volturi does…right?" and we all just stood there.

"How do we know you're not…trying to lie to us?" I mused and even though after what he said I felt a vibration I still didn't want to tell him if I knew whether or not he was lying.

"You would know" Demetri said smirking.

"Yes" Jane said in her mocking voice.

"If you really want peace we're willing to give it. But only under one condition" Carlisle said "what is that condition" Alec said.

"You leave us alone…you leave us all alone. Until Bella becomes an immortal and unless we break any of the rules." Jasper said.

"That sounds fair" Aro said.

"We need to do the paperwork" Felix said.

"What paperwork?" Emmett said.

"To ensure that we have a treaty…an agreement much like the ones you have with the dogs" Jane said

Bella winced when she said "dogs." I thought this all over yes, I was willing to make a treaty with the Volturi and I knew they would keep it but no, I didn't want them to come back after Bella was an immortal I mean what if she had to be transformed because of a medical circumstance or something. But nonetheless as Aro took out his feather pen and began to write.

We the Volturi herby agree to a further treaty with The Olympic Coven unless they break any of our rules and we will be back to visit in a year to ensure Bella Swan is an immortal. But if they have not broken any of our rules we shall leave them alone.

With that they signed the paper all of them starting with Aro. Aro **Jane**** Alec ****Felix ****Demetri**. Then they ensured that Carlisle write up a treaty for us. I knew they would either ask us for the leader to write it or the one with the neatest handwriting so I knew I definitely wasn't going to have to write it. Our part of the deal was we had to not break any of the Volturi rules, change Bella, & not expose ourselves again (as if we did) I mean technically in those movies you see where people have visions and stuff right? So Carlisle wrote our treaty.

We the Olympic Coven (The Cullens) herby agree to a further treaty with The Volturi unless we break any of their rules, they attack us for no further purposes, or unless we have not turned Bella Swan into an immortal. We shall be left alone by the Volturi and will not provoke them. Otherwise we will leave them in peace.

Carlisle Esme Rosalie Jasper Emmett Hazel Edward Alice

We all signed it and yeah of course my handwriting wasn't the neatest (probably the sloppiest) but I didn't care. They signed ours and we signed theirs then we had to shake their hands and do all this weird stuff. I mean don't get me wrong shaking Jane's hand was one of the most awkward experiences in my life. I guess we were just natural enemies right?

We went inside and I turned to Edward, "Is this really over?" I asked him.

"Yes" he said and he picked me up and swung me around the room with a smile on his face I hadn't seen in forever Bella came back and we all just chilled.

That night we were sitting around and I was in my room looking at my scrapbook. The oldest photo I had was a picture of me when I was six months old and we had a pose photo thing. There weren't many photos of us but there was one where I had sauce on my face and one where Marilynn and I were wearing our dresses. There was also the one where Edward and I were sitting on a bench. Many old memories that were still fuzzy in my human memory line. All of my vampire memories seemed so much…clearer I guess in a way. I heard a knock at the door and saw Bella standing there. I looked up.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said she came in and stood there.

"Sit" I said and she sat down beside me her scent overwhelmingly good her brown hair was curled and down.

"Did Alice do your hair?" I asked.

"Yes" she rolled her eyes.

"So Alice isn't it" I said.

"Sad but true" she said and we both laughed.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Oh I'm just going through my scrapbook of my life…mostly as a human" I said.

"That was you?" she asked pointing to the picture of the little girl dressed in a pink dress and pigtails.

"Yeah that was life back then. You couldn't exactly be you girls were defined as being 'ladies' there was no such thing as tomboys or boys who acted like girls. Genders were defined girl" I said doing the snap thing.

Bella laughed and said "Wow Edward hasn't really ever told me about what life was like back then."

"Yeah Edward doesn't like to talk about his human life" I said.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"I don't even know the answer to that Bella" I said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to just talk…tomorrow night we were going to have a girl's night out Rosalie, Alice, & me. We were wondering if you wanted to come." Bella said.

"Where are we going" I asked and Bella said "I don't know maybe to see Stolen."

"Oh my gosh are you serious!" I said although I knew she was "that's supposed to be the best horror movie of all time" I said.

"Yeah I know Alice said you would like it. Rosalie said she'd rather go see 'The Story of My Love Life' but she said if you'd go she would sacrifice it and I guess I was willing to also" Bella said.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Want to play chess?" she asked.

"Hell yeah" I said and we sprinted down the stairs.

Emmett and Edward were already starting in a debate about whether people over the age of 18 be required to have a legal weapon with them at all times.

"Think about it Eddie" Emmett was saying "if a person needs to have self-defense and isn't as lucky as we were what if they need to defend themselves it could be preventing murder here."

"Yes but it could also be encouraging murder and school shootings a guy could just take a gun and blow some dudes head off and be like oh I didn't mean to shoot that guy. Excuse works like a charm the Volturi used it all the time" Edward said.

"Will you just stop going off about the Volturi it's over…done with they aren't going to bother us anymore so why don't you move on Edward…oh wait you can't you have 'unable to move on stalkers disorder'" Rosalie said and I laughed.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" Edward asked seeing Bella and me.

"Oh nothing" I said casually "just playing some chess."

"Uh huh and I wonder who's going to win are you going to cheat again Hazel?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up Emmett!" I said lunging myself at him and he wrestled with me for a little while.

"Stop I'm in pain" Emmett said sarcastically.

"Say you're sorry and that you are cheater" I said.

"I'm sorry and Hazel is a cheater."

I slugged him, "Repeat after me. I am a loser…I cheat and Hazel is awesome I am a nerd" I said.

"I am a loser I cheat, Hazel is awesome I am a nerd" Emmett said before overpowering me again.

"OW! OW! OW!" I said as he twisted my wrist.

He ruffled my hair and said "go play and don't cheat" he smirked and they went back to their debate except this time Rosalie was involved.

Alice and Esme were painting together, Jasper was reading his new book The Story of my Life Death it actually looked good and he said he would let me borrow it when he was done. Carlisle was working in his office, probably reading or studying or working in our illegal documents office. Yes, that was what we Cullens did sometimes and if you ask me this was getting to be a pretty calm evening.

Well it turns out Bella was really good at chess even for a human. We spent three hours straight playing and never got bored we were laughing and having a lot of fun. Then we watched TV with Edward, Emmett, & Rosalie. Bella sat nestled in Edward's arms as she fell asleep Rosalie and Emmett sat making out and I just sat there. I daydreamed about Jason and maybe one day we would be like Edward and Bella. Edward was reading my mind and almost smirking

"OK seriously Eddie can't I have private thoughts for five minutes!" I said almost angry.

"Sorry Haze but you have a messed up mind do you know that" he said laughing.

"Yeah and so do you" I called enjoying myself.

"She thinking about J again" Emmett said.

"OK both of you knock it off and number one his name is Jason J- A- S –O- N not J or whatever manly version of that is and number two I've been alone my whole life and yeah I may only have the appearance of twelve but I'm still a girl and I'm not about to have this conversation now" I said.

"Forever Alone" Emmett muttered and he and Edward cracked up.

"Shut the fuck up both of you" I said.

"Yeah you go Haze" Rosalie said Edward and Emmett looked at each other as if to ask, "is she possessed by the devil or something."

"Are you…" Emmett began.

"Yeah sure definitely" I said. "So what good shows are on this piece of shit."

"That's the best you can come up with" Emmett said.

"Hazel watch your mouth don't encourage her Emmett" Esme called from the other room.

"You are such a bad example" Rosalie said.

"Yes sad but true" I said in my most obnoxious tone.

"You didn't just start it with Emster" Emmett said.

"Oh yes I did" I said.

"Bring it dwarf."

"I will."

"OK you two knock it off and I mean it" Rosalie said.

"Yeah Haze come here" Edward said putting Bella in his lap so her head was against the pillows on the couch and offered his arm out to me.

"You know, it feels good to be normal again and not have to worry about the Volturi" I said.

"Yeah you bet it does" Edward said. I felt his hair and copied his "hand in hair" motions

"Why do you always wear your hair with the spikes" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I just like the style" Edward said I thought for a second and looked at Rosalie who smirked.

"No" Edward said. "That is a no times 400.

"Please Eddie! Please!" I said.

"No N -O no" Edward said and I fell back into his arms . Emmett found this good program on about ghosts and paranormal activity which I have to say was pretty interesting. I shut my eyes and just imagined for a second just a second that I was sleeping. I was just safe in my brother's arms and could stay here forever.

I wish I could dream. Maybe dreaming would let me see more of Jason and me. I realized that even though we might be destined to be together or something we still didn't exactly see each other yet. It didn't matter to me though I felt as if I knew him already but we wouldn't go into it yet. Yeah of course we would have to get to know each other.

My sisters taught me well about the world of men and having 3 brothers I should know. OK yes I am saying this and I know it for a fact boys want sex…boys want girls who are pretty and at my age for normal human boys they want girls who have a big bust. But I'm not saying all boys are like that only the complete asses are that way. Most guys are cool about it they like girls for who they are but one thing I learned from my sisters and especially Bella who was a human and had several boyfriends in this day and age was never come off stalky, obvious to liking, be nice, & PLAY HARD TO GET.

Rosalie told me that boys start to like girls better when they are often mysterious to them. OK I'm not going to turn this into an advice book about how to get boys but that was just going to be a real bore I figure I might as well do something while I am sitting here watching some boring TV show about how to cook tomatoes into flowers or whatever.

New Year's Eve, Bella will be turning 19 this year and I will be meeting Jason it will also be the 2nd anniversary of Bella in Forks and Bella and Edward being together. Quite honestly now and here this minute sitting and watching the ball drop from Times Square in New York life isn't really as bad and I wouldn't change anything. I had the most awesome sisters and adoptive mom and the best brothers and adopted dad. I would soon find my love or my life. Someone who would be there for me and I would be there for them. All I knew is I was perfectly happy here in the Olympic Coven and I didn't want anything to change…at least for a while.


	20. Chapter 14: First Sight

**Chapter 14**

**First Sight**

Middle school…or was purgatory the right word. Sleepless nights after Carlisle and Esme told me I had to start going back to school because people would start talk and they didn't want me to forget everything I learned…interact with other kids maybe. I wasn't mad about that I just wanted to find Jason.

"Hazel" Esme said coming into the room.

"Yes" I said looking up from my scrapbook that I had taken to lately out of boredom.

"We need to talk to you" Carlisle said.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked.

"No, why would we do that?" Carlisle asked and I shrugged.

"As you may know you've been out of school for a long time and we are afraid you are falling behind on your education" Esme said.

"Please tell me you're not sending me to college in Edward's place" I said.

"No, we've enrolled you in Forks West Middle School for real…not the pretend that we've been telling the other schools. Meet some kids your own age…start over or whatever kids these days are thinking." Esme said

"I don't get the whole way they talk like Yo what's up or something" I said Esme and Carlisle laughed.

"So tomorrow you are going to start and Edward will drop you off. I spoke to Kyle and he said Jason is going too" Carlisle said.

I jumped up, "really?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Hazel, you know the answer to that don't you" Esme said and I nodded.

"Alright we just thought we should let you know before we just dumped you there…kidding" Carlisle said.

I said "thanks" as they left the room.

So now I am sitting on my "bed" that I use to just sit and hang out. We all have the unnecessary stuff in our rooms. I am wondering what I should wear tomorrow because I don't want to come off as some weird kid. I notice a lot of kids wear the jeans I prefer grey Bella helped me pick out clothes last night when we went out. A plaid blue and red checkered unbuttoned shirt with a grey short sleeved shirt underneath since that was what I saw most kids wearing. I didn't really need a "jacket like thing" but it would look like I was crazy since it was January and cooler in Forks so as I am sitting here at midnight in my room listening to the chiming of the old grandfather clock downstairs I am worrying about middle school. I have no experience because in my human life I never went past 7th grade.

"Remember Hazel middle school isn't like high school it's going to be a whole lot easier so try to make it look like things are harder than they really are." Alice told me for the thousandth time.

I had gone hunting a little earlier so I was at a strong rate for when I faced all those human kids.

"Remember wait for Jason to make the first move" Rosalie said.

"Don't form too close of a friendship with humans" Jasper said.

"Don't let anyone push you around" Emmett said.

I knew they were all nervous because it was the first time I was going to school alone…with no one there. Not my siblings not anyone but when I got to know Jason we would have each other. Everyone said goodbye and I got into Edward's Silver Volvo and slid my bag off my shoulder and in the space between the passenger seat and the glove compartment.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asked me.

"What do you think" I asked.

"Well I know what you think and you are worth it" Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked pretending to have no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean that you think you aren't worthy enough for Jason and you are" Edward said. I smirked and rolled my eyes at the same time. "Oh and remember don't be like how I was with Bella. That was one mistake I was willing to make but be mysterious."

"Are you going to start telling me what boys want because I don't want to go there" I said.

"Hazel" he crooned and I rolled my eyes.

"Slow down Eddie" I said seeing he was going over 180 miles an hour.

He pulled into the parking lot and the kids all looked nice I saw one girl with black hair and brown eyes. She waved to me I waved back. Edward walked me to the office and mumbled to me, "I've read the thoughts of about 5 boys who are interested in you."

I shook my head, "Stop" I said and he smirked. A bunch of girls were staring at Edward and whispering.

The receptionist was a middle aged woman. I could tell right away she was interested in Edward.

"Hello" Edward said and she immediately looked up.

"Well hello" she said twirling her hair and I raised my eyebrows

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my younger sister Hazel Cullen my mother and father called earlier yesterday to enroll her" Edward said.

"Oh yes and I heard that you two are adopted from Transylvania" the receptionist said.

"Um yeah" Edward said.

"Here's Hazel's school assignment" the receptionist said and I read the sign on her desk 'Mrs. Collins' it read.

"Thank you" Edward took it.

"Alright I think I'll take Hazel to her homeroom now" Mrs. Collins said.

"Could I take my sister to class if you don't' mind" Edward said.

"Sure but I have to make sure her teacher and classmates know who she is" Mrs. Collins said and we walked up the stairs till we finally reached the 3rd floor and room 302 where Mrs. Collins knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Ferrari" she said and a young woman with long caramel ringlets looked up.

"Are you Hazel?" she asked me.

"Yes" I said politely.

"Come in."

I waved goodbye to Edward and he mouthed "good luck don't do anything stupid" and I smirked. The girl was in my class and I read the label on her binder "Harley Schuster" and Mrs. Ferrari gestured to the empty seat next to Harley.

"Why don't you sit next to Harley over here" she said and I smiled at Harley and she smiled back. Her perfectly straight white teeth almost sparkled.

A boy walked in…Jason.

"Mr. Weismann this is the ninth time you are late this month." Mrs. Ferrari said

"Sorry I just…" he froze and stared at me our eyes met for the first time.

I stared mesmerized until Mrs. Ferrari said, "Mr. Weismann are you OK?"

"Yeah great actually I've never been…better" Jason finished his sentence.

The bell rang and I looked at my schedule. "What do you have next?" Harley asked me.

"Um, Language Arts" I said.

"So do I. Don't worry you'll love Mrs. Zeppelin she's the best."

"Really?"

"Jason Weismann is staring at you" Harley giggled.

"Who?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"Jason Weismann he's gorgeous but don't waste your time because he doesn't date" Harley said and he waved to me and I waved back. "He's in our Social Studies class" she said staring at my schedule.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah he's a little strange though" she said I just stared at Jason…mesmerized by what I was seeing. Harley cleared her throat, "So who was that boy you walked in with today?" She asked.

"Oh that was my brother Edward" I said.

"How old is he" Harley asked.

"He's 17" I said.

"Oh" Harley said we walked to Language Arts class and met Mrs. Zeppelin who was an older woman and very nice to me.

"Are you by any chance related to another student in this school um…Jason Weismann you look somewhat alike" she asked me.

"No ma'am" I said.

"Please call me Mrs. Zeppelin" she said sweetly.

Next Harley walked me to my gym class. They didn't make me change on my first day and thank goodness for that. Harley picked me first for the volleyball team and I wasn't the beset one but I wasn't the worst either definitely not trying to call attention to myself. Harley hit the ball over the net and Mr. Weinberg (the gym coach) asked me to go get it since it was out of bounds. I ran but not with my vampire speed really slowly actually but a boy had beaten me there.

"Hi" he said looking up and into my eyes he had light blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Hi" I said.

"I'm Alex" Alex said.

"Um I'm Hazel" I said.

"Nice to meet you" Alex said.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"So I see you two have met" Harley said coming over "Alex is like super smart" she added.

"Thanks…um" Alex said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose trying to think of her name.

"Harley" Harley said.

"Oh, thanks Harley" Alex said and we walked away.

"So how do you do it?" Harley asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Flirt, get all the boys to like you, have that flawless skin" Harley said.

"Excuse me" I said because no one had ever dared to ask me this before.

"How does your skin look so flawless, granite -like & perfect" Harley repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Um I have a skin condition…yeah I can't um I can't go into the sunlight…I'm allergic to the sun. I um I'll die if I do" I said trying to come up with a good answer.

"So you've never been in the sunlight?" Harley asked in a pathetic tone.

"Nope" I said.

"Oh that's sad" Harley said.

"Yeah" I said Mr. Weinberg blew the whistle and we hurried to the locker room.

It was lunchtime and all of the sections had lunch together. Harley took me through the buffet line and I just grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke. Harley took 3 tacos and apple juice then we walked to the table and she introduced me to her friends.

"Girlies this is Hazel Cullen she just moved here from Transylvania" Harley said.

"Oh my god my cousin is totally from Transylvania she lives in Transport" a girl said and I felt my vibration go off.

"Oh that's nice" I said.

"Hazel this is Keri, Keri this is Hazel" Harley said introducing us.

"If you're from Transylvania how come you don't talk with an accent?" Keri asked.

"Oh my Gd Keri you can't just go asking people why they are who they are that's just like so rude" another girl said.

"Hazel, this is Gabi" Harley said.

"Nice to meet you" Gabi said sweetly.

"Same to you" I said awkwardly and then she introduced me to the last of her friends.

"Hazel, this is Brea and she moved here last year from Oregon" Harley said and we shook hands I sat down and they began filling me in on all the girls and everything.

Some boy walked over and said "Oh I love your hair what products do you use" he smelled my hair.

"Um Ian I think you just freaked her out" Brea said.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry my name is Ian…Ian Maranon and your name is?" Ian said.

"Hazel" I said.

"Sorry I act a little girlish I'm um…gay" he whispered it.

"Oh OK there's nothing wrong with that I mean you are who you are right?" I said and he smiled at me.

"Wow it's nice to finally meet a new student who isn't a complete conformist" Ian said and I laughed "so girlies catch me up on what's new" Ian said.

"Oh nothing same old shit as usual" Gabi said.

I saw him…his eyes black…_oh no_ I thought _JASON NO!_ I wanted to scream but he was eyeing a student until he turned his eyes to me and our eyes met again I waved to him and he turned away.

"I'll be right back" I said but when I turned around he was gone.

"Jason Weismann is staring at you again" Harley said and Jason was sitting at another table.

"I think he likes you" Keri said.

"Totally" Gabi said and I walked over to where Jason was sitting.

"Hi" I said.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Jason mumbled and walked away. I stood there confused and felt my vibration go off before realizing he slipped a note into my hand.

"C U in Social Studies –Jason" and as confused as I was I knew what was up.

I walked up the stairs to Social Studies class and saw the one open seat was next to Jason. His skin was the same tone as me…he was beautiful he looked at me for a second and touched my hand. His didn't feel cold it was the same temperature as mine it felt…warm. His eyes were wide and I knew he was seeing my past.

Mr. Mint was talking but I wasn't really paying attention. I knew his lesson and then he said "OK work with your partner and we will be seeing who has been paying attention…Mr. Weismann" he said.

"Hello" Jason said in a polite voice "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier…I'm Jason Weismann."

"I know. I'm Hazel" I said.

"I know" Jason said and I laughed nervously.

"Crazy weather um huh?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"Have you done this before?" Jason asked gesturing to the worksheet we were assigned it was Westward Expansion.

"Yes" I groaned.

"Tell me about it." Jason laughed then he said "So you're from Chicago" in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"Yeah" I said.

"We better start working" his eyes were the coal black of thirst we didn't even have to read the textbook and we joked around and were still the first ones done. I wondered why the teachers had taken a sudden dislike to Jason.

"Here um what is your number" Jason asked me.

"M-m-my number?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jason said and I froze. "What?" he said smirking.

"You know" I said and I gave him my number and he gave me his. The bell rang and I said goodbye and he waved I couldn't believe it I had finally met my Jason! Harley walked up to me

"OMIGOSH!" she said "did he like ask you out or something?" she calmed down.

"No, it's my first day of school we just talked and exchanged numbers that's all" I said.

"Oh my gosh I still think he's in love with you" Harley said.

"Thanks Harley" I said.

"What do you mean 'thanks' are you not into him" Harley asked.

"No I am but it's just…complicated" I said the last word in a voice too low for her ears to hear.

"It's just what?" she asked.

"Hard to explain" I said.

"Oh…why?" Harley asked.

"Never mind forget I ever said that" I said.

"OK" Harley said awkwardly and walked away. As the rest of the day went by I began to think about what was to happen later in life…what would happen later with Jason I was just glad we had finally met.

The sound of the bell wasn't shocking to me as to other kids it seemed alarming. No one even suspected I was different…a vampire but Jason…he was an outsider clearly not accepted and was a badass I could easily tell and that factor turned me on. But it bothered me to see the way people treated him. It was just like leave Jason alone you know I decided that if he would let me I was going to do something about it…show people a little thing called acceptance.

Maybe yeah so what if Jason Weismann was different they were going to have to accept it and if I had to show them how to do it then that was sad. I walked outside and tracked Edward he was sitting in his car on the side entrance of the school. His windows were down and he had on sunglasses girls were staring.

"Oh no" I said to myself and raced to the car.

"Um, could you not" I said to Edward closing the door.

"Yeah hi to you too" Edward said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry."

"Well you're acting…different" Edward said.

"Yes I think I might for a little while now I know how you feel about Bella" I said.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Jason" was all I said and Edward stared at me.

"Someone's in love" he teased.

"Shut it Eddie" I said Edward laughed and kissed my hair I laughed and ruffled his spikes.

"Was your day productive" I asked him.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Edward said stepping on the pedal and driving in the long line that lead towards the exit. I saw Jason walking home and Edward pulled up next to him.

"You need a ride" I asked him.

Jason nodded he got into the car and said "Thanks" I could swear I saw Edward smirked.

"No problem" I rolled my eyes.

"So you read minds" Jason said to Edward.

"Yeah…how did you know" Edward said suddenly interested.

"Hazel, would you explain I might sound like a freak" and he laughed.

"Jason can touch things and see its history which he did with me during Social Studies class" I said.

"Interesting" Edward said.

"Not really your thing is more useful and so is Hazel's I would like to detect lies and track" Jason said.

"So how's Kyle doing?" I asked Jason.

"Pretty good, still trying to figure out if he should put a kitchen in our house" Jason laughed "not that we would use it" he added and I smirked "I need to hunt" Jason said.

"Tell me about it" I said.

"How do you…do it?" Jason asked.

"Don't go through this again please" I said and Jason and I both smiled at each other as if we were sharing some sort of secret.

"Alright J here's your house" Edward said pulling into the driveway.

"Do you want to come in and see Kyle he's been asking about you guys he said he hasn't seen you since you were newborns" Jason said.

"Yeah we have…quite a history" Edward said.

"Shut up Eddie" I said and Edward raised his eyebrows at me. Jason went inside and told Edward and I we could come in.

Jason's house was open the front lobby was lit up by the light coming from the sun reflection off of the clouds. Jason gestured forward and said "ladies first."

I smiled and said "thank you."

"Glad to be of service ma'am" Jason said doing an imitation of me from earlier today.

"Oh my gosh Jason!" I said and he laughed.

"Jason, are you back because you need to hunt. This morning your eyes were black and…oh" Kyle said coming down the stairs and stopping as he saw Edward and I. "Edward and Hazel Cullen? Is that you two?!" Kyle asked and I could tell he was in shock.

"Yeah it's us Kyle" Edward said.

"How you doing I haven't seen you since you were newborns…say 90 years ago" Kyle gave Edward a bear hug and did the same to me. Jason looked at me as if "don't ask me" I laughed a little at his expression. Edward looked at his watch

"Crap! Hazel we have to go I promised Bella I would pick her up from visiting Charlie" Edward said and I nodded.

"Bye Kyle…bye Jason" I said and waved.

"Bye Edward, bye Hazel" Kyle said waving.

"Bye Edward" Jason said then he said "See you tomorrow Hazel" and raised his eyebrows in a flirtatious sort of way.

"Hazel" Edward crooned again when we were in his car and he picked me up pulling me close to him.

"Edward!" I said laughing as he swung me around and put me in the car.

"How did I get so lucky?" Edward asked "a beautiful fiancé and an equally beautiful loving sister."

"Maybe you're being rewarded" I said and he looked at me.

"No don't go there" he read my thoughts and I smirked again.

He tickled me and I kept a serious face before cracking up after seeing my expression in the mirror as we drove down the row of trees to Bella's house.

We drove down the street of old houses and people outside raking leaves and stuff. Edward pulled up next to the curb and turned the car off.

"Wait here" Edward said before slamming the door and going to the front steps before he came racing back to the car. "OK you know what come I think it would be less awkward with Charlie if you were here" I smirked and opened the car door before slamming it.

"Hazel!" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry" I said since I knew how much Edward loved his Volvo and he laughed.

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel" he said and I laughed before he picked me up and swung me around.

"How many times are you going to do that today?" I asked him and he laughed again while putting me down. Then he walked up to Bella's front door and knocked on the door. Charlie answered it.

"Hello Mr. Swan" Edward said politely.

"Hello Edward" Charlie said and paused for a second while looking at me "Hazel?" he said.

I nodded, "Yeah you're right" and Charlie chuckled.

"May I ask where Bella is?" Edward asked.

"She's with Jacob" Charlie grumbled.

"Oh" Edward said.

"Yeah I told her she needed to see him" Charlie said.

"Oh" Edward said again.

"She will be sleeping here tonight…she is going out with her friends later…her _girl_friends" Charlie said.

"No problem Mr. Swan I'll see her tomorrow I guess" Edward said shrugging.

"Goodbye Edward, Hazel" Charlie said.

When we got to the car Edward banged his fist into the steering wheel. "She's really trying to kill me isn't she?" he said turning to me

"No" I said and Edward did his angry smile and I shrugged "Sorry" I said and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault…it's that…that dog" Edward said.

"OK look as much as you hate him and as much as I hate him he's not a dog…he's a wolf or whatever so call him by his proper name" I said.

Edward groaned, "Please tell me he doesn't have your soul" he said.

"Oh yeah guess what Edward" I said.

"What" Edward groaned playing along.

"I'm going out with Jacob tonight" I smirked.

"OK that's not funny" Edward said.

"Sorry" I said again.

"Stop apologizing Haze" Edward said as we pulled up on the border line and Edward got out of the car.

We waited. I don't know how long it was but it was well into the night probably midnight or something. Jacob was driving his car to take Bella home and Edward almost went crazy when he first saw her. I held his arm in case he did jump at Jacob who pulled over the car the second he saw Edward.

"You" he sneered angrily.

"Edward" Bella said.

"Bella its fine…we'll settle this like men" Jacob said.

I laughed from the car but in my head.

"You already have her yours but no I can't just have her for five fucking hours what were you picking through my head the whole time?" Jacob said.

"Look, Jacob I didn't mean for this to turn into a war. I was worried about her OK I just needed to…" Edward started to say.

"What you don't trust me…you wanted to make sure she was OK? I can handle myself just fine and I swear if I have to look at your face when I'm with her one more fucking time you will get it" Jacob said.

"Stop! I'm tired of this" Bella said from inside the car.

"See what you've done" Jacob sneered "are you happy?"

"Jacob just shut it OK" Edward said trying to keep a polite tone.

"Why? Why should I have to do this for you? You who already has the girl, you who already has everything, you who already gets to just go and sit around while Bella is miserable you're forcing her to change so you can be with her. What are you going to do next knock her up?" Jacob said but Edward didn't let him finish.

"Do you want to push me because you already are" Edward said.

"Where's Jazz when you need him?" I mumbled they were already starting a fist fight now. "I thought they were over this" I mumbled again. Finally I got out of the car and went to settle this. Who cared if I was just a tiny twelve year old?

"OK do we need to settle this like we're five? Gosh boys can be such babies" I took a seat next to Bella who was sitting on the concrete beside where the boys were fighting…Jacob now in his wolf form.

Bella laughed and said "tell me about it."

I got up "How old are you…five? Come on is this really necessary?" I said making my first attempt.

"Yes…it is, he's accusing me of shit I can't just sit here and be like _yeah sure Jacob it's completely OK for you to make sick jokes as if I'm going to not rip your damn head off_" Edward said lunging at Jacob but I went in between them grabbing Edward's arms.

"Stop" I said "just stop…think of how this is on Bella" I said softly and Edward calmed down.

"Sorry" he whispered.

I shrugged "I think you should apologize to them" I cocked my head in Jacob and Bella's direction.

"I'm sorry" Edward said but I could tell that to Jacob he didn't mean it.

"That's good now let's go" I coaxed and took Edward's hand leading him to the car. "Can I drive again?" I asked him

"No" he said angrily and I left him alone. Edward drove away angrily…this was the first time he was angry at Bella…and he didn't go to her house. She had deceived him…asking him to go to her house and finding her at Jacob's.

The dead silence's creeping presence lingered in the car during the way home not Edward or me spoke 1 word. Edward nearly crashed into a tree and said "She's going to choose him sooner or later…I know it."

"Stop it Edward" I said and he looked at me.

"I know what you're thinking and hell no it's not true" Edward said.

"What girl wouldn't kill to be Bella right now? You saw how the girls in my grade stared at you and even in our human years" I said.

Edward smirked "do you?" he asked.

"EW! Don't joke like that ever again" I shuddered.

Edward laughed, "I was kidding" he said.

"I know that" I said taking a deep breath.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward looked at me, "thanks for cheering me up" he said.

"Um, you're welcome?" I said.

"You really are the best sister ever."

"Thanks" I said and he kissed my hair.

"I love you Haze" he said.

"I love you too" I said and he took me out of the car. I closed my eyes and pretended to dream of Jason.

"Are you going to think about him all the time because that would be a real bore" Edward said.

"Edward!" I said slugging him.

"Ouch" Edward said pretending to be in pain.

"Can you lend my thoughts privacy for five minutes" I asked.

"No" Edward said and I laughed.

"Why did I get stuck with you as my brother…of all people?" I asked.

"OK fine…Emmett" Edward pretended to call Emmett.

"No…no I take it back" I said knowing what he was going to do. Emmett came outside and they both smirked Edward tackled me playfully and handed me to Emmett.

"TRAITOR" I yelled.

"You're the traitor" Edward said and with that Emmett put me on his back and climbed up the tree.

"Don't even think about it" I threatened.

But he laughed and said "I'm so scared!" pretending to cry and I kicked him in the face. "Edward you can't trust her" Emmett said.

"I know" Edward said and Emmett dropped me from the tree and I flipped my finger at him.

Edward caught me and I landed in his arms. "Come on let's go hunt…bet I can get more than you" Edward said as he raced off towards the woods. Emmett and I looked at each other before shrugging and running after Edward.

We stopped at where we were just a few hours ago…Bella's house. Edward stared longingly at the window.

"What happened?" Emmett asked Edward and me both looked at him.

"Long story" I said and Edward winced as he saw Bella's open window letting him know she wanted him to come.

"So much for going hunting" I said sarcastically and before I knew it Edward had ran off to Bella's house.

"Come on" he said to me.

"OK" I said and Emmett and I followed him.

Bella was in bed crying and saying, "Edward I'm sorry I'm sorry I should die I'm sorry Edward" she was talking in her sleep.

"Love I'm here" Edward said putting her in his arms. Bella looked up and Edward wiped her tears away from her eyes and Bella threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were mad" she asked.

"No just mad at the dog" Edward said.

"Eddie" I said warningly.

"Yeah Edna" Emmett said.

"Shut up Emma" Edward said Bella and I laughed.

"Nice one" I said.

"So what are you three doing here" Bella asked.

"Well I was just coming for my night shift. I don't know what dwarf and accomplice are doing here" Edward joked.

"Actually we were just chilling" I said.

"Vampires chill?" Bella asked.

"Yeah what do you think we do at night? Sit around and look pretty" Emmett asked and Bella laughed again.

"Alright Eddie I'm going to head home. Carlisle just texted me and asked where we were so you two have fun and be safe" I threw in the last words as a joke.

"Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen" Edward said shaking his head with his arm around Bella. "See you in the morning" he kissed my hair and I headed out the window with Emmett following close behind me.

…

"HAZEL! Hazel Lazy Masen Cullen" Edward was shouting the next morning.

"Lazy? Really lazy come on Eddie my name is Hazel Lucy not Lazy unless your name is Edna Antonia which in that case" I said.

But Edward didn't let me finish, "in that case you're mine" and Edward pretended to lunge at my throat I pretended to scream.

"Don't kill me please!" I said.

Edward kissed my hair and he said "Alice is taking you to school today…she's making me go to the mall with her so we're both coming…and Bella" Edward said.

"Cool" I said.

"So get dressed" Edward said leaving my room.

I got dressed and after doing some other things I walked down the stairs where Edward and Alice were waiting in Alice's Porsche and I groaned.

"Seriously Alice again with the Porsche" I said.

Alice raised her eyebrows, "it'll be fun" she said with her coaxing look on her face.

"Whatever" I grabbed my bag and hopped into the backseat with my sneakers on the seats.

"Hey you be careful with those" Alice said.

"Sorry" I said.

Alice mouthed "no problem" and began driving.

Alice drives a hell of a lot slower than Edward I mean _really_ .Edward loves to drive fast but Alice…I guess you could say Alice was all about road and car safety and whatever. When I start driving fluently I think I'm going to be more like Edward definitely.

When we finally got to school it was way before the starting time but I liked to get there early and study and stuff. The best thing about not having to sleep was I could do my homework whenever I felt like it…I could even do it at 3 o'clock in the morning. Mostly I had Spanish and Math but I had a really tough English teacher. Edward says English teachers are usually tougher because they're all about grammar or whatever.

"OH MY GOSH" Harley practically shouted in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Jason Weismann isn't at school" and she wasn't lying. There was the empty table in 1st period Social Studies next to me.

I tried to act casual, "maybe he's sick or something" I said.

"His eyes were black yesterday I think he wears contacts or something…he's gothic" Harley said.

"Maybe you imagined it I mean no one can have black eyes" I said trying to steer her away from what she had seen.

"Yeah you can if you get punched in the face" Harley said.

"No one would hurt Jason though I mean he's just so innocent and shy" I said.

"And gorgeous…maybe a guy who's jealous of him" Harley said.

"Maybe" I said.

"I have to tell you something" Harley whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I like Jason…like really like him" Harley whispered.

"I think it's pretty obvious" I joked Harley playfully slugged me.

"You're mean, Hazel" she laughed and then she looked sad. "But it's so obvious he likes you" she said.

"Look, if you like him don't go making assumptions you're a very pretty girl Harley" I said.

"You think so…you think maybe he likes me?" Harley asked.

"I don't know if he likes you but you are pretty" I said.

"Thanks Hazel, you're the best" Harley said.

"Thanks" I said.

"I mean you're really the best."

"Thanks Harley" I said again and then our teacher told us we had to sit down in our permanent seats.

I was a ghost the whole day but on the inside. According to Harley and her friends I was just a human girl…the normal Hazel Cullen but with Jason not there I was depressed I mean I know we had only met yesterday but after waiting so long for him you might be able to understand. I walked out of the school building with Harley, Brea, Gabi, Keri, & Ian all stopped as soon as they saw Edward sitting in his car.

"Damn that guy is hot" I heard Keri whisper to Gabi.

"Yeah you got that right" Ian said and Keri stared at him. "Can someone explain to her?" Ian asked helplessly.

"Yeah…I will" Gabi said and walked away with Keri. "Besides" she called "we have to go home anyway" Ian, Brea, Harley, & I continued walking a little bit.

"Do you know who that is?" Brea asked and I looked at Edward who was smirking at their thoughts.

I waved to him and he waved back _I'm coming_ I thought.

"It's fine don't rush" he mouthed.

"HOLY CROW YOU KNOW HIM!" Ian merely screamed.

I looked at Harley who knew that Edward was my brother. "Yeah" I said shyly.

"How?" Brea asked.

"Um guys that's Hazel's brother" Harley said and Brea and Ian both stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Does amazingly fabulous skin like run in your family or something?" Ian asked.

I bit my lip, "well we are both allergic to the sun from our mother's side and our father is albino" I said quickly.

"Uh huh" Brea said and I felt my brother tapping my shoulder and coming up behind me and I had tracked him.

"Hello" he said to Ian, Brea, & Harley then he turned to me "Hazel, we have to go" he said doing his crooked smile that I loved.

"OK well bye Hazel, see you tomorrow" the three of them said together and as Edward and I walked away I could hear them giggling embarrassed of themselves.

"What was that all about" Edward asked me.

"You know the answer" I said and he scooped me up I laughed "is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward said pulling me closer to him. It got a couple of stares (jealous ones even) but we didn't care and when Edward put me in the car we began our typical after school conversation.

"So Emmett asked me if you wanted to come see Ultimate Target with Rosalie, himself, & I" Edward said.

I nodded, "What about Bella?" I asked.

"She's with Alice" Edward said.

"Let me guess Alice dragged her to the mall again" I said.

"I don't think it was a hard question to answer" Edward said reading my mind.

"Edward!" I said kicking him and he pretended to flinch.

"So we're going now, cool? Good" Edward said saying the last words after reading my thoughts.

"Hello, may I please have four tickets to see Ultimate Target" Edward asked when we got to the theater and smirked at the ticket girl's thoughts.

"Um you have to be seventeen to see that" the girl said in an annoyed tone.

"OK" and with that Edward pulled out his driver's license.

"OK and how old is she" the girl asked gesturing to me.

"Permission" Emmett said coming up behind us.

"Um excuse me but who are you" the girl asked.

"Oh we're with them" Rosalie said.

"They're our guardians" Edward lied smoothly.

"OK and you two have their permission to see this movie" the girl asked.

"Yes" Edward was getting impatient now.

"OK" and the girl passed the four tickets plus a note "call me sometime" she whispered.

"Sorry" Edward said passing the note back to the girl "I have a fiancé but you're very pretty."

"Oh" said the girl before we went to the theater.

"Does that say red bloodsucker" Emmett immediately asked the snack bar clerk.

"Yes" the man said.

"May I have some?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett" Rosalie said through gritted teeth too low for the man to hear.

"Sure" the man handed the drink to Emmett who gave him five dollars.

"You can keep the change" he said and took a sip of the drink which he spit out into the cup so no one would see…it would just look like he was taking another sip.

"Here Hazel" he gave it to me forcing it down my throat and I ran to the garbage and spit it out…DISGUSTING!

"You are never making me do that again" I said slugging him.

"Good girl" Rosalie said and Emmett shot her a look but Edward just laughed. The movie was starting.

This kid named Chase Google has a vision of a vampire attacking him and his friends: Troy Keebler, Dobbs McGinty, Patrick Gold, Meghan Jacket, a rude lady named Helen Ginger, a dumb guy named Ross Fish, and some girl named Mackenzie St. James So they escape and the vampire attacks the woods or something (the vision that comes true now) and the next day Mackenzie St. James dies when the vampire and his army come to attack her while she is out at night in her skating rink practicing. No one believes Chase when he thinks that the vampires are attacking or something and the next day Ross dies when he is walking home from the bar in a dark alley. Chase tells his friends they need to tell Helen and get garlic, holy water, crosses, & push them into the sun so they will blow up. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, & I were cracking up by that point.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE AND IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!" some man shouted.

"If you were us you would find it funny" Emmett said.

"Whatever" said his friend.

Then Helen is sucked dry by a vampire when she is asleep later that night so Chase, Troy, Dobbs, Patrick, & Meghan have to solve the mystery but Meghan is attacked by a vampire and they leave her dead. At the end of the movie the four boys kill the three sidekick vampires by pushing them into the sun and they blow up the head vampire is killed by holy water and then the boys die when they are hit by a bus…stupid I know.

When we left we just walked around and went back to the house.

"Hazel" Edward said.

"Yeah" I said "I want to talk to you for a second" Edward said and I got nervous for a second.

"Did Alice have a vision?" I asked him.

"No" Edward said quickly and I felt a vibration.

"Edward you're lying" I said and Edward sighed but smiled at the same time he smiled his "Edward to Hazel" smile.

"Well lying to you is pointless and I guess I should know that" Edward said and I laughed.

"Alice had a vision of a school massacre…occurring at your school. She saw the gunmen coming for you and Jason but then the vision blocked out. Now, this is probably going to come true. So you have to stay alert and when it happens you contact me do you understand?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Yes Edward" I said and he smirked again.

"I'm going to my room" I said and left the room then tracked Edward who was with Bella and I lay flat on my bed.

It started to snow as the winds howled and blew trees around. Bella got cold so she had to go to bed and Edward couldn't sleep with her tonight. I listened to the sound of the wind and the sound of the trees blowing as the snow fell on its branches. A wolf howled and I could hear Edward growling…the wolf was Jacob who was standing outside our house…but not near it just behind the trees.

I stared out into the fog tracking Jason who was sitting on a tree top at the moment pondering about when to make his first move. But being a boy he wanted me to make the first move…if preferable. I would do it…after how damn long I'd been waiting for Jason you bet I would make the first freaking move. I felt like I was jumping into this too quickly since Jason and I had only known each other for what 2 days? I'd learned jumping to conclusions to fast from all of my siblings. If I was going to do this it would have to be when we were both ready.

I was definitely unsure whether or not we are destined to be together though. I mean how can the future resolve itself? It is not written in stone. I sound like I'm coming out of some TV show (inside joke). Then again if this is going to work I was going to have to believe I was worth it…believe Jason loved me…believe that this was going to even happen. How did we know this? Just because Alice had seen the vision it was a decision the decision could have changed by now. But as usual I was overreacting.

It seemed cliché sometimes; it seemed everyone in this world is looking for that one thing that makes them happy…that they've waited for or something to love. Everyone was looking for that happy ending or so it seemed. It was right in front of me…everything I had wanted yet I wasn't willing to get it.

The phone rang and by that time there was about a foot or so of snow on the ground.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle answer the phone.

"_Hello this is the Forks Valley School District. We are calling to inform you that Forks Elementary, Forks West and East Junior High Schools, and Forks High School will not be open today but however on April 11 there will be school…thank you" _ and the voice hung up.

"Hazel" I heard Carlisle call.

"No school" I said and Carlisle nodded.

I lay back on the floor again and prayed that I would have the courage to go through with the whole "Jason thing."

"Hey stranger" Edward said coming into my room and sitting beside me on the floor cradling my head in his arms

"Hey" I said sitting up.

"What's new?" Edward asked.

"No school today" I said he looked outside.

"Snow?" he asked though he didn't have to ask questions with anyone except Bella. I sighed again and lay back down in my brother's arms.

"Stop overreacting Haze" Edward said reading my thoughts and stroking my hair. I didn't say anything just stared at the hard white tile floor. "Alice asked if you wanted to go to the mall with her" Edward said and I looked at him. "Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, & I are going too" he added.

"Sure" I mumbled.

"Cut out the depressed act Haze…it's unhealthy" Edward said doing a perfect imitation of Rosalie.

"Worrying causes sickness and sickness leads to ugliness and ugliness leads to death" I said repeating the lecture she'd given me a thousand times. "When are we going?" I asked.

"How about now?" he said running up the stairs to go get the rest of our siblings.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, & I took Edward's Volvo and Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's Jeep.

"OK we need to go to Sephora the makeup and hair store, MAC, and some dress stores" Alice was saying and Bella and I groaned while Edward and Jasper smirked.

"Is it really necessary to go to the makeup stores? I mean you four don't even need it" Bella said.

"Oh yes we do…you're the one who doesn't need it" Alice said.

"And no dress stores" I said.

"Yes…and we're shopping for you" Alice said.

"NO!" I shouted and I almost unlocked the car door but Jasper calmed me down.

"No I am not shopping for a dress I agreed that we would only go here if I got to check out that cool accessory store." I said.

Alice scowled, "fine" she said and I laughed. "Jasper" Alice whined.

Jasper shrugged "haha" I said to Alice.

"Easy little sister" Alice said and then we both started laughing as we pulled into the parking lot/

We got out of the car and listened to the wind howl. A baby was crying and I saw Rosalie drop her head and Emmett comforted her. It still hurt her to this day that she couldn't have children as it did to Esme. Alice and I didn't really care however I guessed it was because I had never gotten to that age yet…not matured yet into that state that my sisters had and it made them feel sorry for me but I didn't care…being frozen at 12 was awesome, yeah I never got to be a teenager but so what I got to be young forever.

Bella didn't want to get old but if she saw the way we would all look now she wouldn't think that. If I wasn't changed I would be an old woman now…and it was scary to think that because I had not even seen myself passed age 12 in over 90 years…since 1918. I remember the feeling of being human but I don't remember it as if it were yesterday much like my other vampire memories.

The first stop was the electronics store. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, & I were interested in that kind of stuff. I think it was kind of obvious what kind of stuff Alice likes right? So then we went to Alice's stores…BORING!

Alice forced me to try on a dress I refused to walk outside of the dressing room that she was standing outside of so then she went in and saw me just standing there and made me show Rosalie and Bella I scowled but said nothing.

"There's no freaking way I am showing the boys" I said.

"Please" Alice begged.

"NO" I said.

"They'll see her at the wedding anyway" Rosalie said.

Alice finally gave in, "fine" she said and let me go back in the dressing room to put my clothes back on.

We basically walked around the rest of the day. We went to the bookstore where we each got a book I got one called _Twelve Things in Life I'll Never Regret _by Jake Elie Edward said it was very "appropriate" after that we left the mall and went back to the house. The six Cullen siblings went hunting after we dropped Bella off at her house since she was spending time with Charlie and sleeping over at Angela's tonight.

I caught some deer and a mountain lion. Emmett got 5 grizzly bear overall the best hunter in our family is definitely Emmett; however he isn't the best fighter which is definitely Jasper even though Emmett is physically the strongest. Jasper has much more experience from his past with the newborn army. Last year when Victoria created the newborn army we had to go through "fight training" it was pretty fun although Emmett kept thinking he was the best. The list of best fighters is definitely Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Me, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, then Esme. When Bella became a vampire she would probably be in the top 5 not counting a newborn because no offense to her once she got over her neediness and not being able to fend for herself she would be a pretty good fighter (I mean she did punch a werewolf in the face right?)

I did the rest of my homework that night which wasn't that much. Edward was in California driving around, Jasper and Emmett were downstairs debating, Esme was painting and Carlisle was at the hospital working (he typically worked night shifts). As I sat reading my new book (which was VERY good) Alice and Rosalie came into my room.

"Hey little sis" Rosalie said.

"Hey" I said a little surprised because Rosalie barely spoke to me.

"So we were thinking" Alice began with a smirk on her face.

"NO…NO!" I said because I knew what they wanted.

"Come on Hazel…please? Pretty please I'll let you do my hair too" Alice pleaded.

"As much as I would like to do that I don't think it's a good idea" I said.

Rosalie laughed, "Yeah that's a good bet" she said.

"Want to watch TV?" I asked.

"Can we watch Bride Wars?" Alice asked for the thousandth time.

"FINE!"

I gave in even though I'd seen it with her about a million times since she was obsessed with that movie. After we watched our movie I started to get ready for school…I knew Jason would be there so I wanted to look good. Alice begged me to let her do my hair and I finally gave in but no way was I not wearing it in a ponytail Alice agreed and combed my hair which she liked to do since I had straighter hair than Bella and I let her do it without fidgeting. I put my own hair up and got myself dressed and brushed my teeth (even though I was a vampire) I think I might've had the blood in it. Edward got back from California at around seven and picked me up in his Volvo.

"Well you look spiffy" Edward said I sighed "Alice…Alice…Alice" Edward said reading my thoughts.

"You think" I said and he laughed.

"Get in the car" he said throwing me in the passenger seat.

"Edward!" I said and he smirked.

We got to the school about 10 minutes later since Edward drove extra slow and there was traffic…a lot of traffic. He kissed me goodbye and I walked into the building after meeting Harley who asked me how my snow day was and I did the same.

But it was a certain boy that caught my eye…his perfect black hair was brushed to right side of his face and his black hoodie was over his head his beautiful golden eyes were staring into my probably amber eyes. His name was Jason Weismann the boy of my dreams and it was written all over his face. (Not literally).


	21. Chapter 15: Closer

**Chapter 15**

**Closer**

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was almost impossible to believe that Alice had seen me (far from pretty) with this gorgeous boy.

"What is that boy's problem?" Harley asked.

"What do you mean he doesn't have a problem" Gabi said.

"Naturally I mean how can I guy as hot as him have problems" Brea said.

"I'm sorry but I'm confused" Keri said.

"What do you mean by 'what is his problem'" I asked her.

"I mean that he can't take his eyes off of you…like literally" Harley said and she wasn't lying I turned back around and saw Jason looking at me.

"I'm so totally telling you Hazel he likes you" Harley said.

I shrugged, "I don't know" I said even though I did since Harley was not lying.

"I find it funny how they have the exact same skin tone" Ian said.

"I know flawless, perfect, & pale" Gabi said.

I smirked but in an uncomfortable way. What if they found out? What if they assumed I was something worse than a vampire?

"So any guys you think are cute" Ian asked Keri.

"Jason Weisman" Keri immediately said.

"KERI! You don't just say that out loud gosh" Gabi said and then the bell rang for advisory and we had to go inside.

I dropped my books purposely in the hallway at my locker simply because I was bored. As I closed my locker and pretended to be mad I saw a hand coming to help me pick up my things. I looked up before I even heard my name.

"Hazel" an angel's voice said and I stared into his eyes again. "It looked like you dropped these" Jason said touching my hand again seeing my history and laughed when he saw what Alice made me do.

I swallowed "Yeah…thanks."

Jason shrugged "See you in Social Studies" he said and walked away.

I tried to hold my smile back so it looked like what my brother did before he was going to speak when he was embarrassed. (Not that I wasn't already) I mean Jason freaking Weismann had come up to me…I watched as he was gracefully walking away.

"_So this is what it's like to have a crush on someone_." I thought to myself. Please tell me Edward did not hear that I did not need to hear him tease me later. He did hear it however and I scowled and walked to first period…Social Studies.

As much as I wanted to walk slower I walked fast…not running (well if I ran people would be shocked by my speed which clearly wasn't normal) I walked at a normal but slow speed for me I saw everyone in the hallway walking by some popular girls were talking by their lockers.

"What does he even see in that new girl?" a ginger haired girl asked.

"I know she's got nice skin and all but he could have one of us any day" said a Blondie.

"Ikr" the ginger said.

"Holy crap there she is right now! What if she heard us" an auburn hair girl said.

"Oh my gosh I love your shirt" said the ginger and I felt a vibration I knew it might get me into trouble but I said something back.

"Thanks…you know this style was actually invented by my sister (this wasn't a lie) who actually has a few trends (again not a lie) you should check out her website (Alice did have a website) it's called " I said.

"Listen to me bitch whatever that Weismann kid sees in you it's not real he doesn't like you so cut it out and be nice to us if you were smart" the ginger said pulling my shirt and I felt the lie detector again.

"You know you don't scare me…I know what people like you want they just want power because they think that they're the greatest ones that ever existed well news flash Emily (her name) you are just like everyone else and I would try to be nicer and not lie to people if I were you…OK" I said.

"You just got served" some boy said.

"Shut up" Emily snorted and walked away.

I was pretty proud of myself for handling the situation that well. I entered the classroom and he was already there. I realized my legs were shaking. Even though I was a vampire I still had the rights to be nervous once in a while…right? I thought of my brother and tracked him…funny what he was doing…making out with Bella. He would kill me if he found out that I was watching I smirked and figured if I was going to spy on Edward I might as well enjoy it since there were times he wouldn't know I had seen.

I felt Jason's stare from the other side of the room almost drilling through his perfect, golden eyes. I sat down in my assigned seat next to him and Mr. Mint started his lesson about the diseases and sickness during Westward Expansions

"Now did you hear the story of the man who was thought to be back from the dead" Mr. Mint said and was the only particularly interesting things he said no one raised their hands but Jason and I smirked at each other.

"Is there something funny Mr. Weismann?" Mr. Mint asked.

"No it's just my great grandfather was traveling in Westward Expansion" Jason said and I felt a vibration.

"Jason" I mumbled in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"What he doesn't know the difference" Jason said with his lips barely moving.

"Oh so you know the story" Mr. Mint said.

"Not in particular" Jason said and Mr. Mint got a stern look on his face.

"Anyways back to what I was saying the story of the man who was presumed back from the dead is Christian Wise he was traveling with his parents and four siblings when he was presumed dead by typhoid fever. His parents buried him and prayed over his grave since they were devout Christians"

Jason smirked (in a laughing sort of way to hold it back since this was the actual story of Kyle and Mr. Mint was getting the story wrong).

"Christian Wise was unconscious for several hours before getting out from his grave and stumbling to find his family. We do not know what happened to Mr. Wise after some people believe he died and others believed he went on to live with another group of people or went off on his own. But the truth is we don't really happened…no one does" Mr. Mint said.

Jason smirked again. "I do" he said in a voice way too low for a human to hear and his lips were barely moving. I smirked a little because I knew what he was referring to.

I had gym next period and then algebra advanced (I was in an 8th grade class) but it was still too slow moving for me and I had to make it look like I was an average student (but that I belonged in the class) I mean compared to the tenth grade math I had done this was nothing not that my vampire brain could do higher and more advanced math. Sometimes it bugged me about how I just knew things…I actually wanted to learn…it fascinated me and Carlisle said that is why I have enhanced intelligence then most vampires (Edward has enhanced speed, Emmett enhanced strength, Esme enhanced love, Carlisle enhanced compassion, Rosalie enhanced beauty, etc.)

After I had my first 3 period classes I had lunch and I sat with Harley, Brea, Gabi, Keri, & Ian. I got to know their stories a little bit better.

Harley had an older sister and younger brother named Taylor (her sister that was sixteen) and Andy (her brother who was eight).

Gabi, whose real name was Gabriella had a twin brother named Roman (who was in my Science Class) and a younger sister was Giovanna (who was seven) Gabi worked sometimes at her parents restaurant and had to help around the house with her sister a lot.

Brea lived with her father who had divorced her mother (like Bella) but Brea had grown up a little differently. She had three brothers two older and one younger and she was the only girl her older brothers were Diego (who was eighteen) and had just graduated High School (in Edward's class) her other older brother Penn (short for Pennsylvania since that was where his mother had been born) was fourteen and her younger brother was Tommy he was eight and her only full brother.

Keri was an only child and had two very hard working parents Keri was a sweet girl but I have to admit a little dimwitted.

Ian had an older sister named Janis who was twenty one and his full sister.

"So who are your siblings…is it just you and your brother?" Harley asked and the others nodded curiously.

"Well, Edward and I were adopted together we are biological siblings" I began.

"What is biographical?" Keri asked.

"Biological" Gabi said.

"Oh" Keri said.

"I have two older brothers named Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is twenty and Jasper is nineteen. I also have two older sisters named Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie is eighteen and Alice is nineteen like Jasper." I said.

"No offense but they have kind of old fashioned names" Harley said.

"Yeah Carlisle and Esme prefer old fashioned but they kept the names my biological parents wished Edward and I to have" I said.

"Who are Carlisle and Esme?" Gabi asked.

"They're my adopted parents" I said.

"Oh" Harley said and I shrugged.

"That's so cool" Brea said.

"What is?" I asked.

"That you're adopted I mean that is like really cool but do you ever wonder about your real parents?" Brea asked.

"Yeah I do sometimes…what they're doing and if they will ever think of me…I guess so" I said and Brea put her hand on my shoulder as I smiled at her.

When lunch was over I went through with the rest of my day (sadly not seeing Jason) but then realized it was OK that I wouldn't be seeing him. Yes I loved him already but I had managed how long since I was a vampire? Eighty Nine years? That was a long time but I had gone through so if I didn't see him I was going to live and like Charlie told Bella "you need balance in your life…you can't revolve your life on one boy" and maybe he was right but I knew I needed to think of Jason to…if he wanted me as well think of how long he'd waited.

Although he was born in 1933 and I was old enough to be his mother since we were technically the same age it didn't matter. However he was not officially mine yet he would always be. I needed to find a way to make sure I didn't lose him…if he didn't love me back it was OK but I wanted to make sure he was happy.

After I went through my day I stayed after school for homework club since I figured maybe it was a good idea to hang out with friends. Rosalie, Carlisle, & Esme warned me though in case things got a little complicated but I knew what I was doing… even though they were humans and I was a vampire things weren't too different (well they were) but they didn't' know that and they were nice girls and there were one thing I knew…that they couldn't know about our existence because if they did…there would be trouble for them and for my family.

"What is the answer to problem twelve?" Keri asked Gabi as she struggled over her homework.

"Here Keri let me help you" I said sitting next to her.

"I don't understand these numbers" Keri said sadly.

"It's OK' I said.

"What does this mean" she asked pointing to the equation _(9xy)__ 2__ (3) = 15,552 solve for x and y. _

"Well, what are the basic rules of algebra?" I asked her.

"I don't know" she said putting her head in her hands I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Well what you do first is you do the opposite operation for the number that is not attached to the variable" I said.

"What does that mean" Keri asked.

"What number doesn't have a letter next to it" I asked her.

"Three" Keri said.

"Good so what operation does parenthesis mean?" I asked.

"Subtraction?" Keri guessed I felt a vibration knowing she was guessing.

"Multiplication" I told her softly.

"Oh" Keri said.

"So what do you think the inverse operation of multiplication is" I asked her trying to get her to do the work.

"Addition" Keri said.

"Well think about it does adding and multiplying work opposite ways?" I asked.

"No" Keri said.

"So it's either division or subtraction" I said.

"Division" Keri said.

"Right" I said.

"So you do 15,552 divided by 3?" Keri asked.

"Yeah" I said.

After a while she said "I got 5,184 is that right?" and I checked it over.

"Yep it's right now what you do is rewrite the problem but as (9xy) 2 = 5,184 because if the dividing by 3 is that then that is what you have to multiply. First do 5,184 divided by nine" I said and after about an hour and a half Keri got the problem right.

"Thanks" she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Helping me" Keri said.

"No problem" I said.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe tomorrow because I have a math test tomorrow and I need you to help me study."

I paused for a second, "Um, I have to see what I'm doing…see you tomorrow" I said and left the room to go outside to the parking lot where Edward's silver Volvo was parked waiting for me.

"How was school?" Edward asked me.

"Is that a necessary question when you already know the answer" I said.

"Just making conversation" Edward said and I laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yeah…anything Haze except…" Edward said.

"NO! It's not that kind of question gosh it's about…hanging out" I said.

"Oh gosh. Hazel what have you done" Edward said.

"Nothing" I said.

"Uh huh sure" Edward said.

"No, well there's this girl…one of my new friends she needs extra help…she's not very smart." I started.

"Go on."

"Well she kind of asked me if I wanted to come over tomorrow and help her study for her math test the day after tomorrow" I said.

Edward stared at me for a long time. "Well if you feel that you can handle it…but you have to be on your best behavior and act like a complete human do you understand…I would talk to Carlisle and Esme if I were you though" Edward said.

"Yeah you're right. No vibration" I said.

Edward smirked, "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel" he crooned and I smiled as he ruffled my hair again.

"Alright I'm driving fast now…and I don't want to hear you complain" Edward said.

"OK fine got it" I said as Edward hit the pedal and we sped off towards the house.

When we got to the house Edward sped to open the door, picked me up and swung me around…carrying me.

"Put me down" I said laughing.

"Never" he said turning me upside down and putting me on his back by my feet.

When he walked into the house holding me that way Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch.

Emmett laughed and said "nice Eddie."

Edward laughed but then scowled, "The only one allowed to call me that is this thing" he said gesturing to me as I "stood" there with my arms crossed.

"Put her down Edward…you could hurt her" Rosalie said.

"OK" Edward said dropping me on my head and I jumped on him…tackling him to the floor playfully.

"Calm yourself, Haze" Edward said.

"Never" I said imitating him and he laughed again.

"Bet you can't beat me in chess" Emmett said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Hell yeah" Emmett said racing to get the set of chess and we had it set up in a matter of seconds.

"I want to see this" Alice said as she and Jasper came down the stairs

"How about this I'll make you a little deal" I said.

"Fair enough" Emmett smirked.

"If I win…you do everything I say for the next two days" I said.

"No" Emmett said.

"What are you too scared you're going to lose" I teased and my siblings laughed.

"Fine" Emmett said. "If I win I get to call you dwarf instead of Hazel for the next week."

I scowled but said "fine" and we shook on it before I twisted his wrist.

"Holy shit Hazel" Emmett said holding his wrist.

"Did she hurt you again" Edward teased.

"Shut up Eddie" Emmett said and I laughed as I made the first move…rook first.

…

"OH WHAT NOW BITCH?" I shouted pounding my king on the table as I took Emmett's. Emmett groaned.

"You just got served by a twelve year old vampire" Rosalie said punching his arm.

"ROSE!" Emmett said.

Rosalie laughed and shrugged, "sorry Em but I'm afraid Hayzster here is right" she said.

"Oh and you're taking me to school tomorrow…with Edward" I said winking at Edward who was smirking. "Oh" I added "and you're coming in."

"No!" Emmett shouted.

"You two had a deal" Alice said.

"I would attack you…if you weren't so damn annoying all the time" Emmett said.

"Oh so you like it when I'm annoying" I said.

"That is a yes or no question" Emmett said.

"Do you like it?" I hinted.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" Emmett said and I smacked him. "Um ouch" Emmett said.

I smirked, "too bad for you" I said and my siblings laughed as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I was on the internet Instant Messaging Kate from the Denali Coven who was telling me that Anna (who had since left the Invisible Coven for a life on her own) probably because she felt the vegetarian lifestyle just didn't suit her. So she moved to a deserted area with fewer humans but a cooler climate. She was trying to be a vegetarian but couldn't.

**Hazcul12**: yeah I guess you could say that

**electricimmortal: **well I guess us of all vampires should understand how hard vegetarianism is "lol"

**Hazcul12: **well then…oh and btw how are Tanya, Irina, Eleazer, & Carmen?

**electricimmortal: **how do you think?

**Hazcul12: **is that not a good thing

**electricimmortal: **no it's good…Tanya and her seriousness is just a little annoying…Irina is good but still quiet and sullen, Carmen and Eleazer are the same.

**Hazcul12: **did I tell you about the run in with the Volturi?

**electricimmortal: **no what happened?

**Hazcul12: **oh nothing just a little battle, held prisoner for a couple of weeks, made amends no biggie

**electricimmortal:** holy shit! They really did it didn't they?

**Hazcul12: **yeah and I just dissed Emmett

**electricimmortal: **ha it's about time someone show that loony toon some stuff

**Hazcul12: ** yeah he bet me in chess

**electricimmortal: ** hahahahahahaha x3

**Hazcul12: **got to go Edward is calling me

**electricimmortal: **kk tell him and everyone else I say hey

**Hazcul12: ** got it

**Hazcul12 is now offline**

And that was my IM conversation until Edward called me. I sprinted down the stairs and saw him, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, & Jasper standing there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We were going out to play baseball…a thunder storm is coming" Alice said and I didn't feel a vibration.

"OK cool" I said hopping off the stairs.

"Are we going to the same old field?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up" Rosalie said playfully elbowing him and he kissed her.

"Come on we've only got three minutes" Alice said based on her vision. I tracked the storm and saw we had six minutes .

"We have six minutes" I said.

"Whatever" Alice said playfully shoving me.

"Are you going to slide this time" I hinted.

"UGH GROW UP!" she shrieked. "Do you see what a bad example you two are" she said gesturing to Edward and Emmett and I laughed.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" Edward said.

"Shut the fuck up Eddie" Emmett said shoving him.

"Ahem" I said clearing my throat "the game" I gestured to the baseball bat and Jasper laughed.

"Who's going for captain this time Alice" Emmett said playfully.

"Me" I said kicking him and he pretended to flinch.

"Cool…me too" Emmett said.

"Who's picking first" we did the hands on the bat thingy and Emmett was first.

"Ha" he said.

I slugged him, "You'll be saying that after I win I suppose?" I asked and he pushed me.

"Just pick already" Alice said getting annoyed so we picked teams.

It ended up being boys verses girls. Emmett chose to go second at bat (so he could get last licks). It was decided Rosalie would go up first then me then Alice since Alice was the pitcher and the pitcher had to go last.

"It's time" she said and Jasper pitched the ball. Rosalie smacked it just as the thunder hit a perfect shot into the woods. Edward ran for it and got the ball, then threw it to Emmett who was ready and waiting. He threw the ball to Jasper who was waiting by home plate. Rosalie had crossed it before the ball got there.

"EMMETT YOU SUCK!" Edward yelled at him.

"YOU'RE SLOW!" Emmett yelled and they both tackled each other playfully.

Once we finally got to the game it was after dark and the storm was going strong. We played until about 3am when we went back to the house. The score was 3 – 4 the boys. Alice and Rosalie were too worried about messing up their hair so I basically did all the work. Emmett teased me the whole time and I was quite looking forward to torturing him tomorrow.

"We're taking my car" Emmett said.

"No…I tell you what to do remember" I said.

"Not everything bitch" Emmett said and I scowled but gave in.

Edward, Emmett, & I got into Emmett's truck and went to my school which was ten actual minutes away from the house (driving like a human). We got a few looks from people (I mean it was the middle of January and we were driving around in a jeep truck but we just ignored everyone.

When we pulled up to the drop off area I saw the girls and Ian waiting for me before we went inside but I also saw Jason sitting in the corner with his black hoodie pulled over his head and his head was down as he listened to his IPod and watched everyone else.

"See you guys" I said to my brothers before getting out of the car. Edward and Emmett both rolled their eyes.

"Bye Haze" they said waving and I jumped onto the sidewalk and watch the car drive away.

"We're just waiting for Keri and Gabi" Harley informed me as I approached her.

"I'll be right back guys" I said and walked over to where Jason was. I pushed my side bangs out of my face and sat down beside him. He looked at me for a second and took a deep breath. I studied his face to see what emotions he was showing; nervousness, sadness, fear.

"What's up" I asked him casually and he took the ear phones out of his ears as he swallowed.

"Um, nothing" he said shrugging.

"What's wrong" I asked in a lower voice too low for humans to hear.

"The Volturi…called my house last night. They want to know how you guys are doing if you are breaking any laws. Kyle said he hadn't seen you only one time and you guys were completely clean. They might come back…for you guys they might not be true to their word or the treaty." Jason spoke in a low voice and he wasn't lying either.

"I knew it…I just knew it" I said in my low but angry voice. Jason smiled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Jason said I nudged him with my elbow.

"What is so funny" since I noticed he was smirking.

"Did I ever mention you were sort of…pretty when you're mad" he said.

I slightly laughed, "Um no."

"Well I'm saying it now" Jason said I smiled and laughed a little.

"Thanks" I said.

Jason shrugged, "just stating a fact" and the bell rang. "See you in Social Studies…Hazel" Jason said.

See ya" I said and we both turned the corner.

"Well are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Harley asked.

"Oh nothing" I said but secretly I felt like I was flying in my head…he had told me that for the first time…I was a little confused but happy in a way…a different kind of way.

"Come on…he was totally flirting with you. Did he ask you out?" Harley said.

"No" I said as if it were obvious.

"Oh he so totally likes you…it's like totally obvious" Harley said.

"Just because he talks to me doesn't mean he likes me…he might just mean it as a friend" I said.

"Oh come on Hazel that boy can't take his eyes off you I see the way he looks at you in Social Studies" Harley said I smiled a little. "Come on Hazel stop denying facts" she added.

"We have to go to gym" I said changing the subject and we both ran to our locker room (I ran as if I were human) actually I was a pretty fast runner in my human years.

We quickly changed and I got through pretty smoothly. This kid named Gabe kept talking to me "you're in my social studies class aren't you?" he asked.

"Um yeah" I said.

"What did you do to Weismann…I mean he never has smiled not once and now you've come in and he smiles like an elf all day" Gabe said.

"I don't know…maybe it's the weather" I said smirking to myself.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No" I said then the bell rang otherwise known as that it was a little awkward.

At lunch I sat with Harley, Keri, Gabi, Brea, & Ian.

"OK I was wondering what you guys are doing on Friday…if you all wanted to hang out?" Brea asked Harley, Keri, Gabi, & Ian were all up for it but I had to take a second to think.

Would it be a mistake to get too close to these girls? I had already broken the rule of not forming close relationships with humans. What if this turned into a full friendship and we would start having sleepovers? I probably would die if that happened I mean what would my siblings do? What would Carlisle do? How would they react? I had to tell Alice this stuff.

"Hazel do you want to come over on Friday?" Brea asked.

"Um…" I started to say and I looked across the cafeteria and saw the angel's face nodding and mouthing yes.

"Sure" I finished and they all high fived.

"Cool we can go right to my house from school" Brea said and they all were talking.

"I'll be right back" I said and got up to talk to Jason.

I felt their eyes on me as I approached his table.

"Why are you sitting alone?" I asked.

"It's my reputation…I'm supposed to be the kid who likes to be alone" Jason said I sighed for a second and Jason looked around the room.

"Go back to sitting where you were…OK I don't want you ruining your social life because of me" Jason said.

"No I'm not I want to sit here…do you want to come sit with us?" I asked him.

He sighed, "No thanks" and I felt a vibration.

"Yes you do…you're just too shy…you're nervous about what they'll think of you" I said.

"You read me well" he joked knowing my power.

"You think I read people wait till you see Edward and Jasper" I said.

"Wait so let me get this straight. Edward, Jasper, and Alice have extra abilities and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme don't" Jason said.

"Yep" I said and he touched my hand absorbing my history.

"Wow it seems like you had a tough time at school" he said seeing my time in Radnor and widening his eyes when he saw what Edward did.

"Come on…" I said gesturing to the table and he reluctantly got up.

"They already think I'm a freak" he muttered.

"Wait till you see what they really think" I muttered back.

"You are very stubborn" he said smirking.

"Proud of it" I said taking it jokingly as a compliment and we walked over to the table.

"Jason" Harley said in a surprised but nervous voice.

"Harley" Jason said in a polite voice nodding his head.

"What's going on?" Harley mouthed.

"He was sitting by himself I felt bad" I mouthed back. Jason pulled a chair up for himself and let me sit down first.

"So did you guys understand the algebra homework last night?" Jason asked and I kicked his leg under the table.

"I didn't but Hazel helped me" Keri smiled and I smiled back.

"It was challenging" Brea agreed.

"Yeah I understood it once I started" Gabi said.

"Me too" Harley said.

"Who do you have for math?" Keri asked him.

"Mr. Daly" Jason answered.

"What period" Harley asked.

"Seventh" Jason immediately answered again.

"I have Mr. Daly third period" I answered.

"Isn't he an eighth grade teacher?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah" Jason and I both said at the same time and we looked at each other.

Harley nudged me under the table and I pretended not to notice. The lunch bell rang and we went back to class…Social Studies.

Mr. Mint was writing on the board and I heard the ever so faint sound of the chalk rubbing against the blackboard. A sound that was definitely too faint for humans to hear Jason and I cringed at the sound. He handed out the Do Now and advised us to work with our partners. Jason and I whizzed through it since we had both done this before.

Jason touched my hand again to see deeper into my history. He stopped after several minutes and I guessed he had seen all of it.

"Wow you were changed under horrific circumstances" he mumbled.

"As were you" I said in a borderline hearing voice. Jason bowed his head at the thought.

"I'd rather not talk about my past" he said.

"Sorry" I said.

"No problem you didn't know" Jason said.

"Do you think about them sometimes?" he asked me out of nowhere.

"Who? The people from my past?" I asked.

"I guess" Jason said.

"Why is it that I have to talk about my past and you don't?" I asked him.

"I never said you have to" Jason replied.

"Well…yes I do miss them but not as much as I used to" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Jason said.

"You'll find out" I whispered.

"Mr. Weismann, Miss Cullen are you working?" Mr. Mint asked.

"Yes, we're finished" Jason answered politely.

"Let me see" Mr. Mint scoffed and took our papers looking them over.

"Very nicely I see you two are a good fit for partnership" he said and I looked at Jason.

"Were you not a good student before?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

Jason smirked, "Guilty" he said.

"Jason!" I slugged him playfully and he laughed his beautiful laugh…it always made me feel good when he was laughing. I took a deep breath and picked up my book which I was almost done with.

"OK, let's go over the Do Now" Mr. Mint rapped on the projector which contained a copy of the Do Now.

"Mr. Weismann?" Mr. Mint pointed to Jason who answered the first question.

"What do you think are some problems the settlers faced in the West? Some problems the settlers faced in the west was hunger, shelter, and proper heating" Jason read the question then the answer.

"Very good" Mr. Mint said and then looked around the room for the next question.

"Mr. Cruz?" he asked pointing to Gabe.

"During what year did the California Gold rush end? The California Gold Rush ended in eighteen fifty five" Gabe said.

"Very nice what about you Miss Schuster why don't you answer the next question" Mr. Mint said and pointed to Harley.

"Who founded the California Gold Rush? The California Gold Rush was founded by James W. Marshall" Harley said.

"Good so who can tell me what they think we will be learning about today?" Mr. Mint said and called on a standoffish girl named Reyna.

"The California Gold Rush period" she answered and Mr. Mint nodded

"That's right I want everyone to copy these notes and tell me why they think the California Gold Rush happened" Mr. Mint said.

I felt a piece of paper slip into my hand and saw a beautiful piece of handwriting.

"_Meet me in the garden after sixth period_" he wrote and I wrote back.

"OK"

I wrote back in my ugly handwriting. Sometimes I wished I had handwriting like Edward; neat, elegant, & good cursive.

The rest of fifth period went smoothly and I had Latin for sixth period with Mr. Velasquez who was an immigrant from the Dominican Republic and didn't speak English very well. It was a good thing I spoke Latin and could understand what he was saying because Keri and Brea had a really hard time. Latin is very similar to English because most of the words originated from Latin. Actually it was the second best part of my day besides Social Studies (which had always been my best and favorite subject). I hated biology and trig (this was something Bella and I had in common). I went through sixth period and endured Gabe's attempts to talk to me since he had no idea what was going on in Latin (like he ever did in any other subjects). Mr. Velasquez asked me if I wanted to deliver something for him and he would write me a late pass because the bell would probably ring while I was doing it. I took this as my opportunity to meet Jason when I was done.

He stood there…a smile on his face and whispered "follow me…there's something I want to show you" and he took my hand and we both sprinted away from the school leaving the air behind us.


	22. Chapter 16: Falling into Place

**Chapter 16**

**Falling into Place**

We ran to the forest through the trees, over lakes, careful not to make noise. It was as if we were racing somewhere. We stopped at the Canada border where I saw a beautiful waterfall. Water was flowing over the grey rocks and pebbles covered the entire shoreline. The water made its _dripping _sound and I stared at it.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"Yeah I guess it is" Jason said.

"Why did we come here?" I asked.

"This is the only place I feel…at home…where I can be me…I can be Jason Weismann here whether vampire or not. I don't have to hide" Jason said.

I sighed and admired the water as it flowed perfectly over the rocks.

"I've been questioning my existence from the time Kyle changed me. If it wasn't for him I'd be long dead by now. I would have starved to death." Jason said.

"It must've been so hard for you…how did you survive on your own" I said.

"I had the image in my head…of a girl…a beautiful girl with medium brown hair, golden eyes, and a smile that would light up the room. I was hoping one day I would find her…I knew she was out there somewhere and if I didn't survive I would know I had hurt her" Jason said.

I stared at him for a long time not being able to speak, trying to find the right words.

"We should be getting back" Jason said finally.

I swallowed, "Yeah I guess."

"Come on" Jason started running and we ran back to the school grounds in time for dismissal. "See ya Hazel" Jason said.

"Bye…Jason" I said as I saw him slip away through the trees back to his house.

This was all starting to maybe make a little bit more sense. Why Jason was the way he was. I wondered when Alice's vision would come true. It was just like the way Bella and Edward met. Things would have to let themselves fall into place…I would have to learn to be patient but I was just happy to have found him.

I found Edward waiting for me in his Volvo, sitting tapping the steering wheel with his sunglasses on. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the car.

"I think we can call off the whole Emmett slave thing" I said.

"Nice to see you too" Edward laughed.

"How was your day" I asked him.

"Good, hung out with Bella, went to California for a little while and now Bella's with Angela and Alice at the mall."

"Um, why is Rosalie at Mike Newton's house" I asked Edward tracking Rosalie for some reason.

"He was having a car problem and called Bella for a good mechanic she was going to say Jacob but Emmett suggested that we send Rosalie over as a joke" Edward explained.

"Well at least she knows something about cars" I agreed.

Edward laughed, "How's Jason" he teased.

"Oh… good" I said sighing.

"You cut class" Edward said reading my mind and pushed some of my hair out of my eyes. "So do you want to go to Seattle or something?" he asked I nodded and looked at him suspiciously

"Why?" I asked.

"Just to do something" Edward said but I felt a slight vibration it wasn't exactly a lie but it was.

"There's more…something else you aren't telling me."

"I want to get you out of town" he admitted knowing he couldn't hide the truth from me any sooner.

I tracked the house and saw why "Oh my gosh…oh my gosh" I said shocked at what I had seen. A newborn vampire had passed through Forks…leaving its mess behind. We had to clean up and Edward didn't want me exposed to it.

"I would've been fine" I said.

"Yeah based on your reaction sure" Edward said almost in an angry voice.

"Someone's in a bad mood" I muttered to myself.

"I'm sorry" Edward said.

"This is about Jason isn't it?"

"Yes, I just…don't want to see you get hurt."

I paused for a second trying to think of the right words to say, "Jason isn't going to hurt me…at least physically and I'm almost positive he won't break my heart" I assured Edward.

"I know I guess…I guess I just have to get used to the fact that you're growing up…you're not my little sister anymore. I guess I know how you felt about Bella." Edward said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he took me in his arms.

"Seattle?" he asked.

"Seattle" I said and he hit the pedal and sped off.

We reached Seattle in about an hour since Edward took his "shortcut" route which was a paved road that he and my brothers had built through the forest people didn't use it since they couldn't find it and it was too dull for their eyes to see since we had paved the road green and made it look like regular woods. Even though the ride was generally three hours Edward still had to go a bit slower when we were on the normal roads.

When we reached Seattle we drove through the city and I saw the Space Needle Tower. People were standing on the observation deck

"You want to go?" Edward asked reading my thoughts.

"Later when it's less crowded" I said Edward parked his car in a parking garage and paid for four hour parking.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Beach?" I asked.

Edward smirked, "It's the middle of January."

"So?"

"Do you have a change of clothes?" he asked.

"Better…I brought my rash guard and swim shorts." I said.

Edward shrugged, "I have my swim shorts" he said and we both smirked.

When we got to the beach we changed our clothes in the bathrooms and got a few looks from people who were sitting on the beach viewing the mountains.

Even though my body temperature didn't go up or down it still registered the warmth of the sand on my feet. I didn't really think it could be that warm in January. Edward put his arm around me and swung me onto his back

"HEY!" I yelled but he was already laughing. We reached the shore of the water.

"You're first" Edward said throwing me into the water that would've been icy cold to humans the temperature didn't register to me since it probably was the same temperature as my body. Edward jumped in after me.

"You're crazy!"

I tackled him and threw him under the water…holding him down (not like it mattered anyway since he didn't need to breathe). We swam a little further out and I saw a cruise ship leaving the port. Edward pushed his hands in my direction and next thing I knew I was drenched with water that ran through my now wet hair and onto my face which bore an angry expression.

"You are so going to regret that" I said.

Edward laughed, "I'm so scared."

"Dare me to jump off the rocks?" I asked.

"Ok I dare you to jump off the rocks" Edward said and I ran to the rocks jumping off and hitting my head but I laughed like crazy.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" I said laughing again.

"Calm down bitch" Edward said picking me up and taking me out of the water.

"HEY! You Two! Pale Skins! Pranksters! What are you doing?" a security guard asked and Edward growled when he said pale skins and pranksters.

"We're from the union" Edward said.

"The what?" the security guard asked.

"We're from Transylvania…my little sister over here was just practicing her swimming" Edward said.

"It's the middle of January" the guard said.

Edward did his intimidating stare…as if dare to ask anything more and the guard got the message and walked away. Edward and I looked at each other and went to the bathrooms to change again.

I almost wanted to sleep for some reason…not like sleepy tired but just tired in general (which was common in vampires). Night had fallen and Edward scooped me up in his arms carrying me on the boardwalk (again more looks from people). We walked past several men wearing black beanies and black vests. They were drinking and shouting things at each other (mostly shit). Edward growled when he heard their thoughts (which weren't hard to get).

"Space Needle tower?" Edward asked me.

"OK" I said and we turned the corner that lead to the following street.

The Seattle skyline was breathtaking at the top of the Space Needle tower I could see the whole city, hear everything anyone was saying, smell the smoke coming from cars, see the rush of everything and how much dust was actually in the streets (A LOT) Edward seemed to be enjoying the view too.

"You know if we get caught we're dead" I said.

"Come on seriously?" Edward asked.

"What? We're not really supposed to be here after visitation hours" I said.

"Number one we'll be able to hear someone if they're coming and be quick enough to react. "

"True dat" I shrugged.

"What's up Haze?"

"You know what's up" I said playfully slugging him and he took me in his arms.

"OK I get it…but can we not have this talk tonight I'd rather wait until Emmett can give it to you" Edward smirked.

I smacked him, "You're unbelievable!"

"Sorry" Edward said laughing.

"It's fine" I said.

"You're acting different" Edward said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No" he said ruffling my hair and kissing it.

I sighed, "Now you know how I felt about you and Bella."

"Yeah but it's different… I'm your older brother" Edward said.

"And your point is?"

"You were jealous of the attention I was giving Bella" Edward said.

"No, you just completely deserted me but now you don't it was only after you first met her but since the last few months or so you've been better" I said.

"Well then" Edward said smirking.

"You know" I said finally after a long pause of silence.

"Yeah we should" Edward said reading my thoughts and I smiled.

"Oh fuck" Edward swallowed.

"What?" I asked.

"The time" he said and he wasn't lying it was really late…later then the time we should be out…past the four hour thing in the parking garage.

"Come on" I said and already got up as Edward followed me.

We walked to the car…even though no one was out and we probably could've run with our vampiric speed we didn't. I knew there was something different between Edward and I…like something wasn't the same. It was like he was jealous of Jason in a way (probably the same way I was with Bella…how he just ditched me for her but it eventually stopped). This was just the beginning and I didn't want it to come down to a whole thing. Edward heard my thoughts and took me in his lap.

"Hazel…Hazel…Hazel" he crooned.

"What" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you always not thinking about yourself…you're finally happy _for once_ and you're sitting and worrying about me and how I feel about everything" he said joking on the for once part.

"Sorry" I said.

"Why do you keep apologizing" Edward asked.

"I don't know" I said and Edward laughed as we got into the car.

"Bella is up waiting for her so I advise you hurry up" I said tracking her.

"Text her on my phone saying on the way" Edward said "OK" I said.

_On the way Bella – Edward_ I typed into the phone.

"You're welcome" I said.

"Thank you" Edward said driving like a maniac looking straight ahead and getting his planning guilt look on his face. "Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah" I said and he went full speed…going over one hundred and eighty miles. Edward was laughing and cheering as if he were drunk.

"Um are you high? Because I'm pretty sure we didn't go to a bar or drug dealer" I said.

Edward smirked, "Sorry I guess I got carried away for a second."

"No keep going" I said and started cheering like he was and he slugged me (not hard). "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What Haze?" he asked nervously.

"Well, do you think that somewhere…someplace mama, papa, Marilynn, William, everyone from our past do you think…they're somewhere looking down on us?" I asked.

Edward got a serious look on his face and slowed the car down we both sat there…somber and silence until Edward spoke.

"I'm pretty sure they are. Mama's probably telling you to change your clothes into more 'ladylike' material, Papa's probably looking down on us…doing something…watching us as we…fight, as for Marilynn I'm pretty sure she's got enough to talk about up there, enough dolls to keep her company, she's probably jealous of you, William is probably chatting away with the ladies like he was in his living years he's probably enjoying himself. But honestly I don't know…and have never been asked that question" Edward said and I sighed, thinking for a few minutes.

"You know, I guess it's good we were changed into vampires together…that way we still have each other to talk about human memories and stuff" I said.

Edward laughed "I guess you're right" and I looked him in the eyes and he smiled his "Edward to Hazel" smile at me and I smiled my smile to him. I suddenly realized we were at the house.

"Alright I'll be seeing you in the morning" Edward said and I saluted him as he laughed.

"Try to stay out of my head" I muttered.

Edward chuckled, "Sure"

I walked into the house and saw Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett glued to the television screen. Alice and Rosalie had stopped painting their fingernails (don't ask me) and Esme was not reading.

"New developments in the Kirstin Bailey case the young body of a twenty nine year old woman was found in a nearby pit along with twenty two other burned bodies. The coroner ruled that all the bodies had been there for about a week and had been killed within the week presumably by the same person. As for the residents of Detroit we are all keeping on our toes…fearing we are going to be next. Other than Kristin Bailey the twenty two other victims are the names as follows; Devlin Adams, Jenny Grant, Adam Murphy, Catherin Macabre, Ian Gasman, Bertie Abaci, Sergio Howe, Phoebe Ahlstrom, Wade Manzullo, Terrance Schweitzer, Salvador Wallington, Eduardo Story, Wilma Whished, Kent Bracero, Millicent Ashland, Arturo Sanden, Anastasia Macon, Terrence Fassbinder, Noelle Vann Cater, Angelique Reuben, Trisha Fest, Tracy Stocky, and Leanne Mesmer. Funerals will be held in the following week. I'm Donald Wayman Fox 5 News" the reporter on screen said.

"Oh shit" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Newborns" I mumbled.

"This isn't an army" Rosalie said trying to reassure us.

"Even if it was they wouldn't be attacking us…there are several clans in the Detroit area" Alice said.

"Maybe it's not an army maybe it's just…newborns or just one or two…not necessarily a dozen" I said.

"You know she has a point it's not like the army in Seattle where hundreds of people were going missing in a week. But this is twenty three lives and who knows how many others this or these newborns if we're even sure what they are. How many other lives could they have cost" Jasper said and we all sighed.

"The Volturi are going to get involved because it's gone on to far" Carlisle said.

"Are we fighting them?" Emmett asked suddenly intrigued.

"No" I said and Jasper gave me a warning look as if to say "Don't disappoint him."

"COME ON!" he yelled.

"Emmett, no fights" Carlisle said.

"Why can't we kick someone's ass for once?!" Emmett said.

"We did…the Seattle Newborn Army remember?" I said.

"We did…you didn't" Emmett said.

"Oh I'm sorry I could've let Riley rip Edward's head off and kill Bella" I said sarcastically.

"Children, let's be kind to each other" Esme said.

"Kind is a word that dwarf over here doesn't comprehend" Emmett said.

I raised my fists, "Don't start with me."

Emmett made a face, "Yeah I'm not going to mess with you" he laughed.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted as I tackled him to the floor. Jasper and Carlisle broke us up and Emmett was laughing.

"He needs to learn to control his problems or he can go to counseling" I said.

"You're the one with the problems" Emmett said and I shook my head in a frustrated way.

I went up to my room angrily and closed the door…surprisingly controlling my anger (I would get back at Jazz later). I sat on my bed counting the seconds and trees as time went by…getting more bored as the hours passed. At around 5am I went back downstairs but before I could even make it to the steps Emmett tackled me and I growled at him.

"Sup homie" he said.

"At least you're not calling me dwarf" I said slugging him and he laughed.

"Emmett stop fooling around when you know we have serious stuff to do" Jasper said and Emmett smirked.

"Don't even say it" I said.

"Hazel, can you track the killer of Kirstin Bailey for us?" Jasper asked.

"Sure" I said and focused on the vision of her being killed and found the one who did it then tracked them.

"Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh" I said when I came to realize who it was and I saw my brothers look at me.

"Hazel?" they both said and I held up my hand.

An escapee of the Seattle Newborn army had joined up with several other vampires who held grudges against the Olympic and Invisible Covens. They were coming…planning to destroy us somehow not physically but emotionally in some sort of reason.

**. . . **

"It just doesn't make sense" Emmett said after we had been debating about 30 times what was going on.

"All I have is one thing to say" Alice said.

"What?" we looked at her.

"Hazel has to get ready for school" and she pointed to the clock.

I groaned "Alice!"

"What I'm just stating the obvious"

I shot her a look as if to say "What the hell are you talking about."

I sprinted to get ready and since Edward wasn't there to pick me up I ran to school…TGIF…and I meant it I needed a break from my second week of school. Although there was only one bad thing about the weekend and that was that there would be no Jason. But before I left I remembered something…my Friday plan with the girls but I guess I would go home before I went.

I got to school as I sprinted and slowed as I neared where people were. I tracked Edward and saw that he was with Bella who was contently sleeping in his arms. Jason was waiting for me in front of the building when I walked towards the school yard and he watched me with his golden eyes and motioned with his index finger for me to come over. I slowly walked over to him despite the fact I wanted to sprint and run to him. But I calmly sat beside him.

"Yes" I said.

"How was Seattle?" he asked.

"You didn't stalk me did you?" I asked.

"Maybe" Jason said.

"Let's start this conversation over again."

"Hi."

"Hi" I said and started laughing as he stared at me.

Three popular girls walked over to us…all three had major crushes on Jason their names were Jayme, Cami, and Dixie.

"Hey Jason" Cami said.

"Hello" Jason said politely.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jayme asked.

"Nothing…just hanging out with a friend of mine" Jason nudged me with his elbow and that was when I prayed Edward wasn't reading my thoughts right now.

"Oh. Well why don't you hang out with us…who is your friend" Dixie asked.

"Um…Hazel" Jason said.

Cami wrinkled her nose and said in a stuck up voice "who's Hazel…an imaginary tree" and she laughed along with the girls.

"No" Jason said and he had more to say but the bell rang. "So what do you say…tonight we go to my place the woods maybe" Jason asked and he really meant it…I could see the purity and innocence in his eyes it wasn't fair why did he have to be so good looking?

**. . .**

"Hazel, I can't hang out today…we were planning to go but Keri's sick and we don't want to go without her because it wouldn't be fair you know" Harley said to me at our lockers later that morning.

I shrugged, "It's OK" I said but my eyes were focused on Jason who was coincidently standing with one eye peeking out from his open locker as if to be spying on me. I rolled my eyes when I saw him.

"Jason Weismann is staring at you…OH MY GOSH he's coming over" Harley squealed and Jason and I locked eyes for a split second before he blinked which was unnecessary for vampires.

"Hello…ladies" he said politely and I almost laughed.

"Hello Jason" I said formally and he smirked for a second.

"H – H – hi Jason" Harley blushed.

"Um I was wondering if I could borrow Hazel for just a moment" he turned to Harley who nodded.

"Yeah sure um I was just thinking that" and she sighed dreamily it was obvious she liked him and he walked away with me.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"You know what's up" he whispered in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"Detroit?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah I know they're advancing towards Forks…it seems as if they are after us" I said.

"They are coming to terrorize the school" Jason said biting his lip.

"Alice didn't see it" I muttered.

"I know that's the point they're tampering with that" Jason said.

"I'll track them" I said as I closed my eyes and saw that they were planning. "You're right if we can-" but I was cut off.

"Um excuse me shouldn't you two be in class" a security monitor asked and Jason did his dazzling look.

"You know you really shouldn't do that" I muttered again and he shushed me.

"Um ma'am I was just showing Hazel around…it's her second week here and she asked me where a classroom was" Jason said.

"Aren't you two brother and sister" the monitor asked.

"No" we both replied at the same time.

"You look awfully familiar did you go to Forks High School a few semesters ago" she said.

"Um…no" I lied casually and I could tell she believed me.

"Well get to class the bell is about to ring" and Jason and I glanced at each other before smirking at the "fast" joke.

The rest of the day swept by and before I knew it I was out of the door of the school building and saw Edward's car waiting for me. I was walking out of the building with Harley, Brea, Gabi, and Ian who were talking about some TV show that they watched called SING! Or something like that. Jason had gone home already like he normally did.

"Hazel, I still can't get over the fact that you and your brother both have perfect skin" Ian said. "What products do you use?"

"Um…Sephora" I said somehow immediately remembering the skin products Alice used on Bella. Edward was singing in his car and apparently pretending to play the drums and I gave him my "What the hell are you doing" look and he laughed and motioned for me to come to the car.

"FINE" I said after having a silent conversation with Edward and my friends looked at me as if I were crazy

"Sorry…I gotta go" I said aware of my improper English and then they saw Edward and knew why.

"What was with the singing?" I asked as soon as I walked into the car.

"Nice to see you too" he smirked and I couldn't help but smirking too.

"I figured we could hang out if that was OK with you" Edward said.

"Yes it's OK with me" I said.

"Cool Emmett, Jasper, and I were going to the mountains to hunt" he said.

I shrugged, "Sounds good…I'm thirsty anyway" Edward laughed and ruffled my hair as he looked straight at the car in front of him. A couple of girls were in their car with other girls and were holding up traffic.

"People can be so…annoying sometimes don't you agree" Edward said.

"Um that might be a possibility" I said not being able to keep the smirk off my face. Suddenly something hit me I found it funny but I wasn't sure if Edward would. "Remember that time…" but he had read my mind.

"Come on Haze I had to give Crowley his chance…you should've heard his thoughts."

"Still it was rude I mean you just like stopped there and Bella was pretty mad at you" I said Edward slugged me and I made a face as the car moved and he went back to his typical "Edward driving."

Emmett and Jasper were waiting when we pulled into the driveway.

"Are Alice and Rose sure they don't want to come" Edward asked them although he was perfectly capable of knowing the answer.

"Yes they don't want to mess up their clothes and they went earlier today" Emmett said and eyed me, "please tell me dwarf is not coming."

I slugged him while Jasper and Edward laughed.

"I'm thirsty I don't know about you" Jasper said.

"Yeah let's stop wasting time _Emmett_" I said emphasizing his name he rolled his eyes.

"Fine" and he mumbled dwarf under his breath but I pretended I didn't hear it.

Since the forest was right next door to our house it didn't take long to go to the mountains where the animals were. Emmett liked to hunt in the mountains because that was where grizzly bears were. Not that I minded because my favorite (mountain lion) was also in the mountains. Sometimes I felt bad about having to drink animals because it was still a life but it was better than killing humans at least. The hardest part definitely is thirst because it literally pierces your throat when you haven't fed in a while.

I leaped over the fallen tree and sprinted after the cougar (not that it was any match for me) it clawed my face as I tackled it and bit my eyes trying to claw them out but it obviously didn't do anything I bit into its neck and it screeched in pain I sucked its blood as it continued to fight but I felt it go limp in my hands. I brushed my knees off and stood up to see what my brothers were up too. Emmett was having fun wrestling with a grizzly bear that was trying to attack him (like he was when he was still human). Edward and Jasper were hunting a little further up than Emmett and I.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around not preparing for what I saw. I saw his newly fed golden eyes. Something told me that he had come to see me…knew I was here.

"Jason" I said recovering from my shock.

"What's up" he said casually.

"Um nothing" I said trying to be casual too.

"Cool, Kyle and I were just hunting and I saw Jasper and Edward I figured you were here too and then I caught your scent" Jason said.

"Oh" I said again still recovering from my shock.

"Is that your kill?" Jason asked eyeing the dead cougar behind me.

"Yes" I said.

"Do you want to walk or run or whatever" Jason asked.

"Sure Edward will know where I am anyway."

"Did you ever cheat…with human blood" Jason asked me out of nowhere.

"No Carlisle and I have the same record. Rosalie is second since she killed but not for blood. Did you?" I asked and he slowly nodded. "When" I asked.

"As a newborn" Jason said.

"That's understandable" I muttered.

"I was ashamed" Jason said.

"Don't be ashamed" I said.

"Edward was" Jason said.

"I see you read that part of my history" I said and Jason nodded again. "Is anyone in your family still alive" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes…my three older sisters but my younger brother was killed in the Vietnam War."

"How old are your sisters?" I asked him.

"Virginia is eighty; she had two children a boy and a girl who have grandchildren. She wasn't very nice to me as a child I remember but then again mother brainwashed all of them except for Jack who I was closest too. Mary is seventy seven we were closer as younger kids but when mother started to abuse me and later Jack too we grew apart. She didn't have any children since she couldn't have them and she did marry when she was eighteen. Dolores is seventy two she was the closest in age to me and we were pretty close but mother forbid my sisters to talk to me during my abuse period she had four children and now has thirteen grandchildren. Jack never married he was always a solo man and wanted to fight for his country and use it as an escape from mother. He was twenty two. How about you? Is anyone in your family still alive?" Jason said.

"Wow that's really sad I'm sorry for your loss. You know the answer" I said.

"I want to hear it from you" Jason said and I took a deep breath.

"Not besides Edward. Papa died in the first wave of the Spanish Influenza Outbreak and Mama, Edward, and I managed to stay alive. Edward carried me to the hospital on that night we both fell ill. Mama died within minutes of Edward and I being bitten by Carlisle" I said.

"Wow" Jason said.

"Yeah" I said.

The sky was dark. "Do you want to go back to the waterfall…we could learn about our pasts? Even though I already know yours" Jason said holding his hand out.

"I'd love to" I said taking it.

**Review Maybe?**


	23. Chapter 17: A Vision that was Real

**Chapter 17**

**A Vision that was real**

"Wait so just like that she just started?" I asked Jason and he nodded slowly as his soft black hair went with his head.

He stared at me for a second "I don't know why…I mean my dad used to say that she had some sort of problem…it was her revenge or something for when she was a child."

"That's terrible" I said.

Jason sighed, "It all started when I was seven and Jack was three. She started to drink more she changed…began taking her anger out on me. At first it was just beatings with belts which people used to do as a punishment. Occasionally she'd give me castor oil or make me eat raw meat which was NOT good. When I became too bruised and beaten to do anything anymore she turned to Jack who was tougher than me. We would sit in the cupboard which was where we slept and talk about what we would do when we busted out of here. One day in 1949 around December I think it was…mother snatched Jack out of the cupboard and told me I was nothing but an "it" a nonexistent bastard and that I could get the hell out of her house. I didn't know if she was kidding or not so…I ran until I collapsed on the sidewalk. That was where Kyle found me, I hadn't eaten in ten days and this was the first time I tested out my ability which I had used on Jack several times…but we weren't sure if it was accurate. After 'reading' it I said 'you aren't human are you' and he nodded and that was all I remember. Before he bit me he whispered in my ear 'I'm sorry' and then his teeth sunk into my neck and the fire…oh gosh that fire was the worst it was like…like"

"Like being burned alive?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Wow so that's your story" I said and Jason nodded somberly "that's so sad."

"Not really…I try not to think about it so much." Jason said and I stared at him "What about you?"

"You want to hear my story? It's pretty boring" I said.

"Of course I want to hear your story nothing about you is boring" Jason said.

"Well my human life was fairly…uneventful. I didn't really have many friends…I was the only girl who wore glasses and has exceptionally pale skin. I wasn't very pretty but I was happy. My father wasn't around very much since he was more of a businessman. Edward was like the older man in my life even though he was my brother. I wasn't really very girly more tomboyish though in those days" – laugh- "girls were known to have to be ladylike and this annoyed me. I didn't like how girls were so…insignificant and weren't allowed to do anything. So I went on with life and never got sick…not once at least until 1918 when I was twelve. That was a tough year; it was the year of the Spanish Influenza outbreak. Papa got sick in the first wave and mama stayed the night with him. Edward and I went home and both woke up in the middle of the night. He carried me to the hospital and Papa died later that day. Mama got sick also so we were in the same room. On September 18, 1918 mama begged Carlisle to save us as Edward and I were on our deathbeds and only had minutes left. Edward started to say 'goodbye Hazel' and closed his eyes when Carlisle picked his head up and bit him. His eyes were wide and he was in a ton of pain. I didn't know why then of course but then he bit me" I said.

"You're more interesting than you think you are" Jason said.

I half smiled, "Um thanks" I said and looked up as I saw the sky was dark.

Jason took my hand and I almost died for a second. "Did you kill those girls in Pennsylvania?" he asked suddenly

"No…they were badly injured however and were unable to remember what happened. Tiffany and Caroline were transformed into vampires and I killed them in a confrontation" I said.

"I know that" Jason said smirking.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Jason asked me.

"Um, I don't know probably hiking or going to Canada or something why?" I said.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Temple with me" Jason said.

"You're Jewish?" I asked.

"Yeah and you don't have a religion, I know that" Jason said.

"Um sure" I said in a confused voice.

"Cool I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine" Jason said.

"OK" I said.

"Don't sleep in" Jason joked. "Bye Hazel."

"Bye Jason" and he was gone just like that. I shrugged and went back to where Edward was.

"Hey stranger" Edward said and I laughed. "So how was Jason" he nudged me.

"Shut up" I said and he laughed again.

We were in his bedroom since Bella was sleeping at Angela's after a girl's night out. Alice was there too and Edward wanted to hang out with me.

"Just because Jason's here you aren't going to forget about me right?" he asked.

"Yeah sure I'll forget about you of course I won't."

Edward sighed, "Alice is going to lecture you sometime soon you know that right."

I scowled, "Yes" he ruffled my hair with the hand that wasn't around me.

"This is like the time we were in Radnor" I said.

Edward winced, "Don't remind me of those girls… I still don't want to be reminded of them to this day."

"You know I've forgiven them" I said.

"I know."

"Of course" I said.

Edward did his crooked smirk and asked "Is my promise still in sync?"

"What do you mean…is it still alive? " I said.

"Well with the whole Volturi thing is it still?"

"Of course it is! You got me out of there for crying out loud!" I merely shrieked.

"You know even if you move on with Jason…if. I won't go anywhere…I will always be here for you" Edward said and I smiled. "Wanna go to Bella's with me after Jason?" Edward asked.

"Sure" I said and we both laughed until Emmett told us to shut up because Jasper had beaten him at chess and he was mad.

**. . . **

"OK so remember don't call attention to yourself" Alice lectured me for the thousandth time and she put a bow in my hair (it was blue and thank goodness not pink).

"Jason will be here soon" I said.

"Like I don't know that" Alice said sarcastically and I scowled "SMILE…for goodness sake my gosh" Alice scolded before pulling out her camera "picture time!" she announced.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Hazel, you are going to be facing pictures your whole existence… get with the program" Alice said and I scowled. "EDWARD!" Alice shouted.

"You're really trying to kill me are you?" I asked.

"Yes I am" Alice said sarcastically again.

Edward walked into the room, "You look pretty" he said.

"Alice is trying to torture me to death" I scowled.

"Oh shut up" Alice said and made Edward and I pose for a picture. Jason knocked on the door after the first shot.

"Well look at the time…got to go" I said running to the door and Jason stood there in a suit and yarmulke.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and he took my hand leading me through the rest of the woods and to where the synagogue was. People were starting to go inside and carrying prayer books with them.

"Do you come here every week?" I asked Jason.

He nodded, "For the past several years I was praying I'd find you" and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Come on" he said pulling my arm "let's go sit."

The service was beautiful. Jason was able to read from the prayer book and eventually showed me how which was pretty easy if you knew the vowels and letters. The prayers were chanted to certain tunes that Jason knew exactly the way the Rabbi was doing it. There was a girl standing on stage and Jason said she was getting a Bat Mitzvah which was the coming of age in the Jewish religion (Bat Mitzvah for girls and Bar Mitzvah for boys). I saw Kyle sitting in the front row and Jason explained he was on the council and they sat in the front. After the service we walked outside through the garden.

"Did your sister dress you?" he asked I scowled and said yes as Jason laughed.

"I still can't believe you've known Kyle since you were a newborn" he said.

"Yeah…he was pretty cool actually."

"You know you are technically older than me right?" Jason asked.

"No duh" I said sarcastically and he chuckled again.

"What was newborn life like for you…did you have trouble controlling yourself or…" Jason said.

"Well yeah like all vampires I mean the first year was definitely difficult but I definitely had it easier than Emmett and Jasper and Edward who struggled with newborn life. I adjusted fairly easily. I didn't want to be a monster…an evil heartless thing that went around killing people" I said.

"It was kind of hard for me" Jason admitted.

I shrugged, "Maybe it's a male thing."

Jason laughed, "Do you have a curfew?" he asked.

"No" I said he looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. "Waterfall?" I asked.

"Waterfall" Jason agreed and we ran…I didn't care if I tore my dress.

I could smell the sweetness of the water as it flowed through the rocks as usual. Jason skipped the rocks across the river and onto the land across the river and I leaped over.

He laughed "show off" he muttered and I elbowed his arm. He pretended to cry "why did you do that…I thought we were friends" he turned away sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" I said sarcastically.

"You know I'm lying" Jason said turning back.

"Yes I know" I said.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am" Jason replied we both laughed and spent the rest of the day climbing trees and running around otherwise a pretty normal day in the life of "Hazel the vampire" except I was with someone I loved…someone I loved for a different reason…someone who I felt something to that I never felt with anyone else. Please tell me Edward did not just read my mind…sometimes it isn't useful and is just annoying (Bella is lucky at times that she can have her thoughts to herself).

When the day was done and it was dark I knew I had to get back. Jason looked at me and his eyes pleading "please don't go" but I put my hand on his lips and said "don't worry…I'll see you on Monday" and he shrugged before disappearing and I sighed again before opening the door…ready to face whatever teasing my brothers could come up with.

**. . . **

"OH MY GOSH HAZEL" Alice practically shouted in my face when I said what happened.

"OK please keep the volume down" and I gestured towards to door.

Rosalie laughed, "Edward will hear our thoughts anyway" and I smirked.

Of course Emmett, Edward, and Jasper teased me about the whole Jason thing but my sisters wanted to know EXACTLY what happened and of course I told them…naturally they were my sisters and I was dying to tell someone.

"Wait so he didn't want you to go" Rosalie asked and I nodded.

"That's so cute" Alice said.

"Alice" I warned.

"Sorry" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh" and my sisters laughed.

"See that's the problem you were turned so young you don't know what it really means to be a woman" Rosalie said.

"Please, can we not" I said.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and smirked slightly.

"Never mind, actually I think I'll go have Edward and Emmett personally raid your closet of clothes and makeup" I said strolling casually out the door.

"FINE! You win!" Alice said and I laughed before going to my room to watch re runs of South Park.

It was the movie that was on and my favorite scene too. Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, and Kenny McCormick (the four main characters) are sitting in their teacher (Mr. Garrison)'s room and he asks them to solve a math equation that is 5 x 2. A kid named Clyde Donovan raises his hand and says the wrong answer. Mr. Garrison makes fun of him and Kyle says "I think I know the answer Mr. Garrison" only to be mocked by Cartman (who is anti – Semitic and Kyle is Jewish) they get into this whole fight and it's pretty funny. Esme is always getting at Emmett for showing me South Park but it's actually a pretty good show.

**. . . **

Sunday…uneventful and boring it basically consisted of me sitting in the house all day and briefly going to Bella's with Edward. Alice forced me to let her give me a makeover so she and Rosalie basically tortured me half of the day and then Emmett teased me and then I tackled him until Jasper made me calm down and then Emmett gave Edward a lecture about how bad of a role model he was for acting all depressed and like a mope and that "I was inheriting his traits" and Edward told him "to shut his fat ass mouth" which got me laughing since it was a quote from South Park. Esme said that we had to stop fighting or she would tell Alice to torture them and I actually liked that idea but Emmett made a whole show and whined about it like the baby he is. Edward then told him that I acted more mature than he did although technically I was older but then again technically he was older.

That night I went to my room and finished the rest of my book and prepared myself for the day that was to come. I knew it would be an eventful day with Jason but I wasn't too sure how Harley would handle it. At the same time I felt like a bad friend because Harley liked him. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth because if I did than I would be breaking a vampire law. So I just decided to play dumb…I figured less people would get hurt if that was what I did.

**. . . **

"So we're going to the mall in Port Angeles tonight you in?" Harley asked me and I nodded. "OK my mom will pick us up from school so text your brother or whoever's supposed to pick you up today."

"Cool" I said and Harley smiled.

"Where are we going?" Brea asked.

"I don't know probably Sephora, Bobbi Brown, MAC, basically all cool stores" Gabi said.

"OK Hazel you need to like seriously show me the skin products your use" Ian said.

"Um…sure" I said biting my lip.

I caught his scent and saw him sitting across the cafeteria.

"Guys, I'll be right back" I said and my friends rolled their eyes because they knew what I was doing. I slowly walked over to Jason's table. "Hey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"So what's up" I said pulling the casual act again.

"Nothing much" Jason said shrugging and smirking. Jason jerked his head in the direction of Gabe who was coming over to flirt with me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh good gosh" I said.

Jason laughed, "Sorry" he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Well, people…they don't exactly accept me they think I'm a freak and if they see you hanging out with me it could make you look like a freak too" Jason said.

"So you don't want me hanging out with you anymore?" I asked.

"No that's not what I said" Jason said.

"Jason Cameron Weismann I could really care less about what the intolerant people of Forks West Middle School think about me hanging out with you" I said in a dramatic tone.

"Wow" Jason muttered.

"Yeah?" I said.

"So you're going to Port Angeles later?" Jason asked.

"You're unbelievable" I said since he was listening in on my conversation with the girls and Ian.

Jason laughed again and said, "Don't do anything reckless."

"Are you turning into Edward now?" I said under my breath.

"No" Jason said and I rolled my eyes again as Jason flicked my ponytail just as the bell rang.

I was sitting in math and the only thing I could think of…Jason. Jason. Jason. I know I was starting to sound like a completely love struck girl but there were three things I was absolutely positive of. First, Jason was the boy of my dreams. Second, I wanted the best for him…I wanted him to be happy. Third I was absolutely and irrevocably in love with him.

"Hazel?" I heard Mr. Daly calling my name.

"Yes, the square root of 8x9/12is 2.12132034 which rounded to the nearest 10th is 2" I said.

"Wow" I heard some 8th grader said.

I could tell Mr. Daly was frustrated since he was sure I wasn't paying attention and wanted to get me for it. Sorry but that's what you get for having a vampire as a student (LOL). The rest of math flew by and then I went to my group guidance class (a class where we went over basic rules and problem solutions otherwise boring). Then I had my gym class which had a sequence of events…numerous ones.

First was the walk to the lockeroom Harley walked faithfully by my side like a golden retriever I didn't mind though since Harley was one of the first friends I had in my vampire life that wasn't a human (besides Bella really) so anyways the lockeroom. The boys went to theirs and we girls went to ours. Not much of a big deal right? Well it was because one of the boys decided to spy on us. Although I knew and no one listened to me then some of the girls started to say stuff about guns and kids planning to kill. She wasn't lying. I also had a tracking view of the other vampires that were the army in Detroit. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Oh shit" I said and the other girls looked at me.

"Gosh why do you take everything so seriously" one said.

"She's just a little motherfucking slut that's all…because you're sooo above all of us new girl…right?" the girl's friend said.

I knew it shouldn't have but those words…they hurt…a lot. They didn't know a thing about me and here they were calling me a slut? Little bitches why did I always have to be singled out because I was a vampire? But then I doubted the fact that it was because of my skin. After gym the bell rang and I knew I had a big problem on my hands…a huge problem…bigger than anything I had ever faced.

"Hey Hazel…um are you coming over later?" Harley asked.

I stood there for a second…terrified out of my wits for what I discovered. I wanted Edward…I knew he already knew what happened. "Um…I can't tonight" I mumbled.

Harley shrugged, "it's OK do you mind if we go?" she asked.

"Yeah no problem I don't like shopping anyway you'll have more fun without me."

Edward pulled up against the curb and I raced into the car I nearly flung myself into my brother but controlled myself and threw my bag into the backseat.

"I know I know" Edward said reading my thoughts he was driving fast…to the house.

"They're in Oregon and I have a feeling they're going to do something…bad…at my school" I said.

"How did Alice not see this coming? She's been watching their decisions" Edward said angrily.

"I don't know maybe they know and they're toying with it" I said.

Edward looked at me, "That's not the case…we've been watching everything that's been going on…their decisions aren't made up already…that's why and it's just frustrating."

I sighed "sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Edward asked and I shrugged Edward pulled into the driveway and ran around the car to open the door for me and take me in his arms pulling me against his chest.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Home" Edward replied.

"Are the Weismann's coming over?" I asked but I already knew the answer…no they hadn't told them not wanting to bother anyone else.

"We've got 21 hours and that's it" Emmett said pressing the enter button on his computer.

"According to their blog post it could be even sooner" Jasper said.

"Any updates?" Edward said still holding me.

"You know the answer" I muttered.

"We have confirmed their plans of the attack" Jasper said and Edward put me down on the table to see what Jasper was doing. I stared at the ceiling and Emmett called me over.

"What?" I asked.

"Track the army please?" he asked and I was surprised at the way he spoke to me as if I were an adult and not a dwarf.

I tracked them and suddenly realized who the one was that was running it…the girl Bree her name was I think…Bree Tanner yeah that was what Edward said. Her friend escaped the battle and decided not to go…Jen her name was yes…that was the leader and she had created a mate just as Victoria used Riley. His name was Joe and he was around Riley's age. They were…OH FUCK!

"HAZEL!" I heard Edward's voice wait did I just say that out loud? There was one word I was able to say out loud and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Bella."

"THEY HAVE HER!" Edward shouted.

"No…they…they want her…they have her scent…they're planning to massacre the school tomorrow at an undefined time. I have to go and warn everyone. They're going to use it to distract you guys so you will go to the school and then take action by killing Bella" I said still with my eyes closed.

"Hey…Hazel we know you're watching us" I heard a voice.

"Oh yeah…Jen" I said.

"That's not my name" Jen said.

"Then what's your name because you're lying" I said and I could see my brothers looking at me like I was nuts.

"Nothing…my name is nothing and guess what…YOU ARE NOTHING…YOU ARE AN IT…YOU ARE UNIMPORTANT INSIGNIFICANT NO ONE GIVES A CRAP ABOUT YOU DO YOU HEAR ME NO ONE! NO ONE SO JUST GIVE UP BECAUSE YOU HAVE ALREADY…YOU ARE NOTHING…YOUR NAME IS NOTHING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT" and with that she took out a match and I was left burning in the flames.

I screamed as I opened my eyes "SHUT UP BITCH…SHUT UP!" I heard myself saying.

"Hazel…it's OK" Edward soothed me taking me in his arms and stroking my face.

"They have powers she can create illusions and…" but I was cut off.

"Emmett what did you do to her?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing" Emmett said.

"It's not his fault I'm just overreacting because I'm…" and I was cut off again.

"No you are not nothing…do you understand that…look me in the eyes Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen" Edward said shaking me and I couldn't help smirking.

"OK I get it but we've got less than a day to stop this massacre…innocent preteens will be killed and all because of me" I said.

"Well then let's get to work bitches" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes. Only Emmett could find a way to lighten up a dark situation.

After several hours of intense tracking and research it was established that they were coming tomorrow and were going to do it fast…we only had this much time and we had to convince everyone of what was going to occur because think about it if you were approached by a few freakishly pale people who told you of an attack would you believe them.

I knew Jason would believe me and if we had to we would forcefully take people out of the building if that was what it took. I also knew they had a tracker among them so they might disable me to be able to track them which actually kind of annoyed the crap out of me. After Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got everything in their knowledge we had to tell the others. Bella had to be left out of this…for her safety. If she got involved it would just add to the "army's" reason to kill more people…and her. I sat in my room on the floor plotting out their plan that I had figured out and prayed that innocent children wouldn't be killed tomorrow.

I feared for my friends who weren't bulletproof like Jason and I. Harley, Brea, Keri, Gabi, Ian, Alex, Gabe…all of those kids who might die tomorrow because of me and my being a vampire. These were times I wished I died in 1918 like I was supposed to so I didn't endanger the lives of innocent others.

**. . . **

"Hazel, you have to warn them remember…as soon as you catch their scent you pull the fire alarm, grab people, shout, do whatever you can do so people will be safe" Jasper told me before I was about to leave for school.

My siblings had basically lectured me all night about what I had to do and I was ready. Edward took my hand and walked out the door with me. I had figured they were planning their attack at around 1pm when the school would be in busiest session and less time to escape and yes even though I was a vampire I was still maybe a little scared. These were newborns we were talking about they had greater strength then any mature vampire due to the fact that they had their human blood still lingering in their system. I grasped Edward's hand tighter and knew I wouldn't hurt him.

"Where are you going to do today?" I asked him.

"I will be at Bella's house…on watch and if you need me you call me" Edward said.

I nodded, "Do you think no one will get hurt?"

"I don't know…I really don't know" Edward said and he wasn't lying…he really did not know and for the first time he didn't. Usually everything would come to him in people's thoughts so he knew their intentions but now he didn't and it wasn't entirely a good thing.

As we pulled into the parking lot I shuddered this would be the last time some of these kids would see their families and I swallowed back my guilt.

"Hazel don't give me that guilt trip again…we're going to beat this" but I felt a vibration.

"You're lying" I said.

Edward pretended not to hear that, "It's not your fault" I didn't feel a vibration at that I slightly smiled.

"It's OK…I promise you that I am here and if anything comes after you I will shove their desk out the window" Edward said.

"I'm not worried about myself" I said.

"I know…you're worried about everyone else…Emmett, Jasper, and I will do our best to make sure no one gets hurt. Carlisle has contacted Kyle Weismann who has told Jason and you two need to work together and I think you can do that right" Edward said.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"Are you ready" Edward asked.

"Yes" I said in a scared voice.

"Love you Haze" Edward said.

"Right back at ya" I said and got out of the car.

"Thank goodness you're here I thought you wouldn't show up" Harley walked up to me and I nodded.

"Yeah…um my brother had difficulties with his car and my sister had to help him" it was a lie and the best I could come up with.

"Oh ok" Harley said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hazel…can you please help Keri with her math worksheet that Mr. Parozginski gave her" Gabi asked.

"Yeah sure…what is it Keri" I said.

"I can't solve this problem" Keri said I looked at it.

It was measurement square root which was easy and I explained it to Keri who still didn't understand and then I explained it again. She finally understood after the fourth time.

"What are we going to do with you" I joked.

Keri laughed, "I'm so embarrassed that I'm so dumb" she said.

"Don't be embarrassed Keri my brother he has serious issues if you know what I mean" I said pointing to my head and my friends laughed.

"Edward?" Brea asked.

"No, Emmett he acts like he's four" I said and prayed Emmett heard that…HAHA! Just kidding; anyways the bell rang and we were dismissed to go to our lockers ten minutes before first period. I tracked Jason and he was already at his locket waiting for me. I walked to where he was and was not surprised by the shock in his voice.

"Hazel, did you hear?" he asked in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"Yes I heard" I said trying to sound calm.

"They're coming today…Kyle told me that Carlisle said that you guys were researching" Jason said touching my arm and seeing my history.

"Correction" I said.

"My brothers were researching" we said together and I slugged him he smirked for a second.

"Dude I'm serious" he said.

"Dude? What is this a pub" I said.

"Sorry" Jason said.

I shrugged, "No really it's no problem I was just overreacting" I said and Jason sighed and slightly smiled like how you would do when you were a tad bit sad. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on we have to get to class" he nodded and took my hand...MY HAND! I about died but I couldn't think about this now…I had to focus on how Jason and I were going to stop this army from invading.

I couldn't think during class…I didn't even pay attention (not that I was missing anything). Mrs. Zeppelin even called my name and I didn't even answer the first time, but I was trying to find a plan…a good plan a plan that maybe would save the school and innocent kids who would possibly be murdered. Thus passed first period; second period came…Ms. Poleman made us write a TDC paragraph regarding our previous experiment. I stared at the kids who I sat next to; Roman (Gabi's brother), Chrissie, & Katie. Would one of them die later?

I knew this was really getting to me but who the hell cared about me right now. I would have to risk myself for my fellow classmates and I would…I would pull the fire alarm and get them into the secret underground hideout that the school had as an escape route. Some wouldn't make it out in time however and so passed second period. When third period came around I was sitting at my desk and drawing out the escape route and Miss Gravy asked what I was doing. I said I was copying her notes which I had been doing at the same time. She frowned and shook her head since she thought she had me hooked.

Some of the other kids laughed, "Nice going Hazel" they would say and I would only shrug. Would some of them die later? As usual we had no idea of knowing and the rest of third period passed on.

Fourth period, a blur of events that occurred it was the period before I had Social Studies with Jason. This was also my advanced placement period which was basically my class that had more advanced topics. It was hard to resist the tracking by this time of the day and I did it. Even though Edward said I wasn't allowed but he used his mind reading all the time at school and I used my lie detector so why couldn't I track…besides this was for special circumstances. They were close, advancing as I watched planning their attack strategically and I actually give them credit because this was a master plan they had come up with. Which was half frustrating at the same time since I had to work that much harder to try and defeat them.

At 11:10am lunch came at its normal time but it seemed like forever I had waited. Harley, Keri, Gabi, & Ian were deep in conversation about the new shoe brand Kosmic that had come out. Alice had been going on about them for a few weeks now but that wasn't why I was quiet. Brea was just quiet because she had zero interest in Kosmic (I shared that with her too).

We got into a small conversation about whether Forks should re – elect Ralph Jones as mayor. Personally I thought Mr. Jones was doing a good job with managing everything that was going on in the town but some others disagreed saying Mr. Jones had to look more into construction to build better houses in Snowy Hills (the rich area) or nonsense like that. However I let Brea do most of the talking and she was basically on my side I was paying attention but mostly strategizing on what exactly I was going to do about this "army" or whatever.

"Jason Weismann is staring at you" Harley said and I sighed we all knew what this meant…he wanted me to come over. So I quietly got up and pushed my chair in.

"Um Hazel, no offense but you've been acting really depressed today are you OK?" Harley asked.

"Yeah…um I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I said.

Harley sighed, "You can talk to me if there's anything wrong."

"Thanks Harley" I said.

"Why are you thanking me?" she said.

I was about to say something when Gabi paused and said "Jason is about to go mad if you don't go over there" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Job calls" I said and walked over to where Jason was sitting.

"Have you tracked them?" he asked in a slight whisper loud enough for a human to hear if they were sitting directly next to him.

"Yeah they're close" I said.

Jason let out a deep breath and said "oh shit."

I half smiled again "Jason, we can beat this" I said "I don't want to lose you" he said and then I heard a scream.

**What will happen next? Will the attack's evacuation go as planned? Will everyone make it out? **

**Review Maybe? **

**Note: the reason the story status says complete is because if you read the description it says currently Re-editing (sorry if that annoyed some people) **


	24. Chapter 18: Agony

Chapter 18

Agony

There were no words to describe it. A loud shrill scream that send a shiver down my spine _NO! NO! NO!_ I screamed in my head and then remembered what Edward told me to do.

I looked at Jason and he stared into my eyes he nodded as if knowing my thoughts. "_EDWARD"_ I was screaming in my head and Jason motioned for me to turn around as I saw my friends running for cover.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ian screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Brea screamed back.

I ran with my inhuman speed and didn't care who saw it. "COME ON!" I shouted at them.

"How did you run so fast?" Keri asked me and I picked her up effortlessly as my other friends stared in shock I grabbed them too and Jason got some other kids.

We ran and urged the others to follow. Jason and I told kids to go into classrooms, bolt the windows and doors, hide in closets, and be very quiet. Jason and I ran through the school and evacuated everyone in addition to pulling the fire alarm but some people thought it was just a prank since the teachers had not been warned about a fire drill and when there was usually a fire an announcement came on the loudspeaker.

One classroom we reached was in the middle of taking a test. "Evacuate the building now!" Jason yelled at them and the elderly teacher and some students followed.

The unwilling children who were basically all popular kids Jason and I had to forcefully carry them. We did that with the willing as well. Once we reached the third floor some kids were hiding under desks

"Hazel?" Jason said.

"Yeah?"

"It will be easier if we stay with everyone that way if they attack we can fight them off" Jason said.

I thought this over realizing he was right, "We have to split up then.

Jason nodded "did you send for your brothers?"

"Yeah, they're coming" I confirmed.

"OK good" Jason said and I saw him disappear

Some of the building was on fire due to a Science classroom that was in the middle of a lab that involved fire and they forgot to turn it off in addition to that some of the vampires carried guns as weapons, others just had themselves as weapons which to humans could be dangerous.

I closed my eyes and focused on the job I had to do…I couldn't let these other kids down. I made my way to the third floor and saw scared children and teacher under desks and closed doors. I would stand guard here I guess and looked through the floors to see if anyone was coming (which they weren't) because if any vampire did come I would be ready to fight.

I heard a loud scream downstairs…an antagonistic scream…a scream that was not only bloodcurdling but was enough to make me realize the reality of the situation…of how not only ruthless and cruel this was but it was just cruel.

I felt as if I were responsible for this whole tragedy, just because I existed innocent people had to die…innocent children nonetheless…CHILDREN! I had lived a full 102 years and innocent children had to die now because of me…innocent children who had only lived my life divided by 8.5 and if it came down to being me or them I would die…it might kill Edward but I had a feeling he would understand.

But what about Jason…Jason who had waited so long for me…Jason who could also die possibly at the hands of these newborns what would I do without him? What would he do without me? I didn't want to find out so I tracked the killers and saw where they were headed

A loud noise times six was the sound of four of the "army soldiers" coming up the stairs. Six was all they needed to inflict much damage and the other twenty three would focus on the rest of the school. I went to the stairwell where they were coming from.

"_Edward please forgive me if I die..."_ I thought to him and prayed he had gotten one of my messages or both of them. I wanted him to be here and everything would be OK because I knew nothing would hurt me or anyone else as long as he was here.

The banging continued and I wondered if I would be dead soon…if the newborns would prevail and win. But then again there really wasn't much to it they probably would kill me and could with little effort. I remembered the training Jasper had taught me…distract, deceive, death. That was what I had to do, distract the newborns with something, deceive them, and then eventually kill them. That is if I was strong enough to pull it off. I had the feeling I could do it with confidence and self-belief but if I didn't have those then chances were I would lose.

"I smell another vampire" one of the newborns said.

"No shit…that's why we're here" another said.

"How are we going to kill them?" the other newborn asked.

"Remember what Joe said" another newborn said.

"I SEE HIM!" cried the smallest one, a teenager perhaps, a bit younger than Edward.

"Ah, let's see" said the newborn that appeared to be the leader of the six and he looked at his hand, "Hershel."

I almost laughed (that was a boy's name and was the name of Jason's biological father) but instead I went along with it.

"Yes" I said turning around.

"Do you think that you could defeat us?" the leader asked.

"That is for the knowledge of destiny and not either of us" I said and the five others looked at me as if I were a freak.

"Do you know a Bella Swan?" the leader asked turning back to me.

"Once again I might possibly know a Bella Swan depending on whether or not I know her however is only in the knowledge of her" I said.

They looked at me again "YOU CUT OUT THIS SMART ACT YOUNG MAN!" the leader said.

"What smart act?" I asked enjoying myself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERSHEL COLLIN!" the leader yelled in my face again.

"OK well if I know what I'm doing then what is it that you doing?" I asked and I tracked Edward who was nearing the building and I stalled some more.

"We are with the association of defeating the evil and prevailing the good" the leader said.

"Really? Well you think coming to a middle school and killing innocent children is the right idea?" I said.

"Yeah I do think it is the right idea HERSHEL!" the leader lunged himself at me and I fought back…having him pinned on the ground.

Obviously this newborn did not have great training. The other five were gone…off to the classrooms to terrorize and I followed them tackling them and desperately trying to fight them all at the same time. It would be my fault if any of these kids were killed and I knew I had to fight no matter what it cost me.

Three of the vampires had managed to get their arms around me and I was dead. They held my arms behind my back and the leader walked over to me. He had my head which was cracking and I heard a voice

"HEY CHOCOLATE BAR…FETCH!"

I heard something cut skin and smelled her blood. Two of the vampires attacked her and I escaped while defeating the two that held my arms and the leader went to help finished her off.

She screamed loud and shrill and all I could do was watch as my friend…one of the only friends I had…die because of me.

"NO, HARLEY NO!" I screamed but it was too late as I walked over to her and saw that her blood was all drained from her mangled body. I wanted to cry so badly at that minute. I walked over to the leader who was smiling "does this make you happy" I shouted at him.

He just stood there smugly, "You know Hershel life doesn't just float right on your side" he said.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I shouted and tackled him but he was stronger than me and I let him pin me.

"Make it quick" I mumbled ready to die.

"Get away from her" I heard a low snarling voice and turned my head.

The leader laughed "ooh I'm so scared" he laughed and smelled my hair I snapped at him and he growled at me, turning around I stared into the face of an angel…my brother.

Edward had finally got here and was with Emmett and Jasper. I kicked the leader in the face and got up before cracking his face. For some reason whenever Edward was there it gave me more power or something I don't know. I gestured towards Harley even though I knew she was dead…I couldn't save her.

But suddenly I realized who else may be in danger before any of my brothers could say a word I was only able to mumble one thing "Jason." I could tell they got the message.

Even though I was able to track him I still was worried about him…I saw he was OK but what if he wouldn't always be…he didn't know about me and if I was OK.

My brothers all stared at each other and Edward knew I knew where he was but Emmett and Jasper didn't. Instead he just started to tell us what we were to do.

"Emmett, go to the first floor and basement to check for any survivors although the massacre is still going on…the army is in the library now. Jasper, check the second floor, Hazel, guard the outside, I'll scan the rest of the third floor. Meet outside by the front tree" Edward said and with that he was gone and so were my other brothers.

I wasn't thinking straight anymore, the only thing I could do for Harley was make sure that she was honored as a hero…if it wasn't for her I would be dead. Something told me she knew my secret all along but I couldn't be positive. I almost jumped out the window but I didn't, instead I went over to Harley.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered but I knew she couldn't hear me I wished I could cry.

Harley's death affected me more than I could imagine but I had a job to do and I would have to do it. I ran outside and got the other survivors who were anxiously waiting for results of those still inside the building.

"This is Cameron Locke reporting to you live from Forks West Middle school where apparently a massacre has broken out. Here are some students who witnessed this horrific event that is still unfolding." Cameron Locke said.

"It was horrible, during lunch a loud bang was heard and me and my friends just ran" a girl said crying.

"We were taking a test and all of the sudden these two kids run into the room and take everyone shouting 'GET OUT GET OUT' and then my best friend was attacked by a thing" a boy said and some other girls were standing by him crying.

"Thank you for that and I am so sorry for your loss" Cameron Locke said and turned back to the camera "about twenty three students are believed to be among the dead…more coverage comes later I'm Cameron Locke CBS news" and then she started crying and comforting kids (not on camera).

The principal ran over to me when he saw me and said "are you the girl who evacuated some of the students" I froze and shrugged he walked away and put me over to where other kids were. Jason was still in the building according to my tracking and Jasper was working on killing a few vampires right now. Edward was carrying several survivors out to safety and Emmett was in a battle also.

The massacre officially ended at 3:25pm. Two hours after the official start at least twenty five students were dead and it was all my fault. Jason still hadn't come out yet…on the side I was on at least. I needed to see him though to be completely relieved that he was safe and OK.

When Edward, Emmett, & Jasper got out of the building it was pretty funny despite the fact I was still grieving over Harley and who knows how many other kids. I knew my other friends had gotten out alive.

The principal had run up to them and said "are you the perpetrators of this horrendous crime! Curse you! How dare you preying on innocent children!"

While Edward, Emmett, & Jasper just stood there speechless a little girl said "no principal Greene they rescued me from the perpetrators."

Principal Greene apologized to them and my brothers basically let it go pretty easily considering what they were accused of.

Everyone's parents were coming to pick them up and everyone was crying and hugging saddened at what happened. The only ones that knew what was really going on however were my brothers and I.

"Come on let's go back to headquarters" Jasper said.

"Wait" I said nervously.

"What?" Emmett asked me thinking I was dying or something.

"Jason" I said and ran towards the building.

Edward nodded and ran after me while Jasper and Emmett stood next to the car. I found Jason where my tracking said he was. He was stumbling around looking around.

"He's looking for you" Edward whispered to me and nudged me forward. I ran up to Jason with human speed and tackled him without thinking.

"I'm so glad you're OK" he said.

"Me too" I said.

Jason got up from off the ground and I said "need a ride home?"

Jason smirked and said "well I could always run but OK" he touched my arm "I'm so sorry about Harley" he said and I wished I could cry again. Jason put his arm on my shoulder as if to comfort me.

"Come on Haze, Jason" Edward said and took us both to the car.

**. . . **

"What was the outcome?" Kyle asked when we got to my house. We all had grim expressions on and he knew the truth without saying a word.

When Emmett unlocked the door I ran inside and threw myself angrily onto the sofa, hitting my head into the cushions.

Edward came to sit beside me and took me in his arms, "Shush it's OK Haze" he said.

"No it's not" I said "it's my fault Harley's dead…it's my fault everyone who was killed is dead, I should be dead right now I shouldn't exist" I said burying my head in his shirt.

Edward took my shoulders and firmly held them to make me look at him "Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen…do you know what I would do without you? You don't want to know…do you want to know what all of us would do. You don't want to know what either." Then he whispered "think about Jason.

I sighed, "Edward" I whimpered and he stroked my hair.

"I know" he said and I knew he had read my thoughts. There were so many regrets I had and I desperately wished I could go back in time and stop the massacre…I wished I had sacrificed myself so no one else would get killed.

"Well this is just insane…do you think that the Volturi would've let this happen?" Jason asked.

"It's a possibility…but then that means they're not staying true to the treaty" I said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions" Carlisle said.

Emmett rolled his eyes "Carlisle, innocent people were killed by a newborn army. How would the Volturi have no knowledge of this?" he asked and we all looked at him.

"Emmett has a point…considering what happened with the last army and the capture before." Esme said.

"Well I know one thing" Alice said.

"The Volturi had knowledge of this" Edward said.

"We're not going into another battle with them" Jasper said.

"COME ON" Emmett said.

"This is serious…if we lose who knows what they'll do to us this time" I said and Edward winced.

"Pretty soon people will become suspicious of how you five all got out with no bruises…and were able to carry children out" Kyle said.

"I think the best thing we can do now is just do everything we can to help everyone who suffered and try to get the school back up" Esme said.

I sighed and once again was brought back to the horrors of what I had seen that day. I wanted to talk to Keri, Gabi, Brea, & Ian who had no idea what was going on…who were probably scared out of their wits. Well that part I knew because I had tracked them but I knew Harley's funeral wasn't something that was going to be easy. I went to my room silently slipping out of the room.

**. . . **

_Ring! Ring!_ The sound of the phone almost startled me as I lay wrapped up in my thoughts on the floor of my room.

"Hazel, it's Brea" Alice called up to me of course she had seen this coming…she was Alice. I somberly walked over (with what was slow to humans) to the phone.

"Hello" I managed to choke out in a voice that didn't sound like me.

"Is this Hazel? Please tell me she's not dead either!" Brea wailed into the phone.

"This is Hazel" I said in a ghostly voice.

"Did you hear about Harley?" Brea asked in a calmer voice and she was crying.

"Yes" I said somberly.

"Gabi's boyfriend Gabe also was killed you know Gabe right?" Brea asked.

"Wait WHAT!" I said.

"Gabe Cruz was Gabi's boyfriend he was killed" Brea repeated.

I fell to the floor with my hands shaking and dropped the phone.

"HAZEL!" Brea shouted

"Yes I'm still here" I said.

"Oh OK I know believe me this is hard for me to take in as well. Keri, Gabi, Ian and I were going over to the Schuster's house to pay our respects before the funeral which is in two days do you want to come" Brea said.

"Sure" I said.

"OK we'll pick you up tomorrow at 12…bye" Brea hung up and I tried to force myself to cry _come on Hazel cry…stupid eyes_ I thought to myself and actually cried in my head.

I heard banging and caught my brother's scent coming up the stairs. He saw me on the floor still holding the phone and took me in his arms.

"Two of my friends are dead and it's all my fault!" I almost shouted.

"Shush it's not your fault Hayz you didn't kill them" Edward said stroking my hair and the side of my face.

"I should be dead right now" I said.

"Hazel don't ever say that again" Edward said.

"Why it's true…if it wasn't for my stupid existence Harley and Gabe would still be here right now…the other kids would all still be here right now." I said.

"Hazel, you are one of my reasons for existing…I've heard Jason's thoughts you're his reason for existing you couldn't possibly do that to me…to him…to everyone else in our coven" Edward said.

"I guess" I mumbled.

"At least the newborns are dead" he said.

"I guess" I mumbled again.

"I didn't realize this would hit you so hard" Edward said.

"Well it did" I said.

"Come on" Edward picked me up and sat down with me on the bed in my room. He began singing my lullaby and just for one second…a second I felt like the world was fine and nothing had happened…everything was fine just for one second…and I cherished that second more than anything right now.

**. . . **

"You listen to me Hazel Cullen" Alice was saying and I rolled my eyes wasn't it bad enough I had to attend my friend's funeral. My friend who was only twelve years old and didn't get to even live yet.

"Brea's dad is picking me up at twelve" I said.

"I know I saw" Alice said and I scowled it wasn't unusual lately that I had been acting like a complete grouch to everyone. Even Emmett knew not to mess with me with the dwarf nonsense.

I tracked Brea "She's here" I said and Alice released her grip on my arm that was pinning me to the couch so I wouldn't go crazy again and Jasper wasn't there to calm me down which he had been doing for the past fifteen hours or so.

The doorbell rang because of course I couldn't just run outside.

Edward kissed my hair and said "don't do anything dumb please" I scowled but said nothing.

"Maybe Jazz should go with her just in case she goes insane" Alice said.

"I can handle myself" I said and stepped out the door.

"Hi" Brea said awkwardly.

"Hi" I said.

"Come on; my father is in the car and we're picking up Gabi, Ian, & Keri" Brea said.

"OK" I said shrugging.

"You're taking this harder than I thought" Brea said and I just nodded.

I couldn't tell her the truth…of course I couldn't it was against the vampire laws. However, if she figured it out on her own without my help at all it wasn't totally illegal but she would have to be killed. I couldn't risk another one of my friend's lives so I just decided to shut my stupid mouth.

We were quiet throughout the rest of the ride…no one spoke. Not Gabi not Keri not Ian not Brea not Brea's father and certainly not me. When we got to the Schuster's house we went inside and comforted Mr. and Mrs. Schuster who were sitting on the couch crying with pictures of Harley all around them. Harley's sister Taylor was stroking the last photograph of Harley and her brother was sitting on the floor crying his eyes out.

I wished I was dead…I should've died instead of Harley because clearly her family needed her they were suffering. We each gave Mrs. Schuster a bouquet of flowers and said we were sorry for the loss of Harley.

Brea's father dropped us all off at home after an hour but it went by slowly for me. I went to my room like the depressed loser I was. My siblings knew not to bother me…I was preparing for the worst tomorrow…the funerals. I would attend every single one because it was my fault everyone was dead. I might as well have been the killer because I was just as guilty.

Every time Edward would hear my thoughts he would wince at the images and feelings I was thinking of. Jasper would do the same except that he was feeling exactly what I felt. The rest of the evening I spent sitting on the bed in my room staring at the ceiling listing reason why I shouldn't exist.

2:00pm

3:00pm

4:00pm

5:00pm

6:00pm

7:00pm

8:00pm

9:00pm

REST OF THE NIGHT

Tick tock tick tock the clock might as well just have made that sound. I wanted to scream but it would just torment everyone even more. Nothing I could do to bring everyone back…I still felt guilty because Harley died saving me…who had lived a life and she didn't she gave hers up for me…STUPID ME! Couldn't this just not have happened why Harley? Why Gabe? Nice children, children who would never get to live a full life.

I put on my black dress for the funeral and fixed my hair up…I wanted to look nice at least. When I walked down the stairs I saw Jason and Edward waiting. We were all going to the funerals because we wanted to pay our respects. The car ride was silent once again…the funeral probably would be worse. The funerals were all today one following another. Harley was first, then Gabe, then the twenty other kids that were killed.

"Come on Hazel" Alice was trying to pull me out of the car which was a useless attempt since I was stronger than her. Jasper made me feel like coming out of the car but I was too depressed to say anything.

Edward took my hand and we walked quietly into the funeral home. Harley's coffin was nailed shut…her mangled body was unable to be shown. There were thousands of people there and news coverage as well. Everyone was crying (literally everyone except us because we couldn't). We took our seats and I sat next to Edward and Jason who were both staring straight at the dark oak coffin that contained Harley's body.

"Family, Friends, Neighbors, and others we are here to mourn the loss of a daughter, friend, sister, granddaughter, niece, cousin, Harley Schuster. I didn't have the pleasure of knowing Harley but from what I heard she was a wonderful person. Harley went back into the school to save others from being attacked. She is being hailed as a hero and now we have Harley's mother and father. Will and Terri Schuster" the pastor said and Harley's parents walked up to the podium.

"They say that the loss of a parent to a child is one of the worst feelings you can ever imagine. I now know that this isn't an understatement. I miss my daughter…her smile, her laughter, her voice. The way she would light the room up and not ever miss a beat, I remember the day Harley was born six am on May 12, 1995. She was a sweet, quiet baby; always gentle to people and very compassionate. Harley was six years old when she held her first charity that started an annual "Save the Animals" foundation that is still up and running. Harley would be proud to see what it became today. I miss my daughter. Harley, I love you and will never ever forget you" Mr. Schuster said crying and handing the microphone over to Mrs. Schuster who was so choked up she couldn't read it. Harley's sister Taylor had to read it for her.

"Harley Jessica Mary Schuster, my beautiful 6 pound 9 ounce baby girl. Even though you grew old you were still that to me. What a joy you were. A sweet little girl who cared about others and never thought of herself, heart of gold but stubborn as an ox as gammy used to say I love you Harley, there were so many things you taught me in this life. What it meant to be a good mom and a good person, how good it can make you feel to lend a helping hand. Harley I love you and will miss you." Taylor said with tears in her eyes.

"Now we have Harley's sister and brother Taylor and Andy" the pastor said and Andy walked up to the podium as Taylor took him in her arms.

"Lee Ley every day I am missing you and waiting for you to walk in the door. Something makes me want to go back in time and save you from this mess. But now you are an angel…my angel. As your big sister I remember all those fun times we had, I remember teaching you how to ride a bike and say your first word. I remember the first day we walked into school together. I love you forever" Taylor said and turned to whisper to Andy "are you sure you can do this" and he nodded. Of course humans couldn't hear it from far away but we could (we meaning vampires).

Andy sniffed before taking the microphone from his sister. "Harley, I love you and will never forget you. You were one of the best sisters in the whole wide world" and he couldn't say anymore. Well he didn't have anything else to say rather.

After Taylor and Andy walked off the podium to their parents who were waiting for them all were crying hysterically.

"We now take time to say a moment of silence for Harley…may you rest in peace, live forever in your youth and hearts and live a nice afterlife in heaven beautiful angel" the pastor said.

I felt something poke me from behind and I turned around it was Brea, Keri, Gabi, & Ian.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey, we're going up to say a speech for Harley we highlighted your part in blue OK" Gabi said.

"OK"I said.

"We're speaking next" Ian said and I swallowed.

The pastor opened his eyes and read the index card in his hand "now we have Harley's best friends; Brea, Keri, Gabriella, Ian, and Hazel" he pronounced Brea like Bree – Ah, Keri like Key – Ray, and my name like Hassel. We all exchanged a glance at each other and walked up to the podium. Gabi arranged us in the order we would be speaking. Ian, Keri, Gabi, Brea, & I. We would all be saying the last line together.

"I stand here and think how I got such great friends and realized it was all because of Harley. I was a shy boy, different from my peers, I had not met anyone yet since I used to go to an all-boys academy in Rising Valley, Oregon. Harley was in my second grade class. She walked up to me and automatically included me in her group of friends who are these lovely girls standing right here. I have been friends with them ever since and Harley had been a sister to be…I don't consider these girls my friends…they're my family…my sisters and Harley was a tremendous part of that. I will miss her, the way she used to joke with me. The way we used to laugh at nothing. Harley, one of my girlies…I love you and will never forget you" Ian said and it was obvious he was the one who wrote it.

"Can I say something in my own words?" I asked Gabi.

"Yeah sure" she said and next it was Keri's turn.

"As most of you know I'm not the smartest person in the world. I wouldn't even call myself smart. But I had a great tutor and friend in Harley who made me the girl I am today." Keri said and next was Gabi's turn.

"I'm not going to sing" she joked at first since Harley would say that to her and some people who got the joke laughed "HS, it's funny HS high school as I called you sometimes. The first thing we played was high school. The first day we met I said my name was Gabi and I was in high school. But as we grew up together we knew life wasn't a joke to be taken for granted. I always remember the best times of my life were always with you and my friends. Whether it being spazzy and laughable or being serious and boring. Although I don't recall a boring time with you, I love you Harley and will always miss you…later HS" Gabi was crying and I hugged her and hugged me back.

**. . . **

Remind me why I don't like funerals again…oh yeah because they're sad and they bring back memories. I was fourteen (two years after my transformation. Back then I still counted my age) when I went to my first funeral. It was for a boy Carlisle had been treating in the hospital. Carlisle wasn't so sure if Edward and I could handle being around all those humans so he took us there early…not when there were humans around. I went to a real funeral in 1964 for Rosalie's little brother who died in a car crash. We disguised ourselves so no one would recognize us. It killed Rosalie that she couldn't run over to her brothers and tell them she was alive.

This was the first funeral I was at for someone I knew however though I figured I would have to do it sometime in my existence. I wondered if a thousand years from now I'd still be here…alive. Would the world be dead or something? But anyways why was I thinking about this now when my friend was dead.

I stared at the ceiling in my room counting the tiles for the thousandth time (literally thousandth). I heard a knock at the door.

"Hazel…Haze"

I knew it was pointless to tell him to go away because then he wouldn't so I just said "what" and he came in.

"I'm getting bored listening to how many tiles are on your ceiling" Edward joked and I didn't laugh "Oh Haze" he said sitting next to me. I buried my face in his shirt again. If I was able to cry they would be soaked with tears right now. "Harley wouldn't want you to be upset you know" Edward said.

"So what…she died saving me. The army…the leader was about to finish me off and…" I said.

"She doesn't want you to be upset" Edward said.

"You can hear her?" I asked and Edward paused for a split second before slowly nodding his head.

"She's a ghost" I said.

"Not quite a ghost…she's an angel…it's strange I can hear people sometimes when they've just passed away" Edward said.

I looked at him, "Does she blame me?" I asked.

"Are you crazy? Hell no she doesn't blame you, she thanks you…for opening up her eyes and letting her watch over her family." Edward said and his arms tightened around me. I looked into his eyes and didn't feel a vibration going off.

I realized how much I actually needed my brother right now…I needed him to help me recover…get me out of this time and I hadn't realized exactly how much he meant to me. He was the only person who understood me…my past, where I came from. The only person who I could really ever turn to with my problems.

I knew I wouldn't be able to connect to Jason at a level like this because the relationship was different. I began to drift my mind and think about other things like how mad this world was about how much time mortals were given and just how cruel people could me which brought me back to Harley and I winced at the thought. Edward held me tighter in his arms and I sighed.

"She's in a better place now Haze" Edward said and I didn't feel a vibration.

"What is she thinking?" I asked.

"She's thinking about who she's going to visit in her lifetime…that passed away such as her grandmother." Edward said.

"She's in heaven?" I asked.

Edward nodded "Can't you track her?" he asked I looked at him.

I had never really thought of tracking a dead person before and I did…I was able to track her. But I figured this had limits such as Edward's. Strangely I felt tired…not sleepy…just tired. It was a weird vampire thing that none of us could figure it out.

I stayed in Edward's arms, we stayed silent for a while but I wanted to get a conversation going.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Do you think that maybe…by some chance…people my age in real life will finally stop cruelty and bitchiness" I said.

"You're asking me this why?" Edward said I looked at him.

"It's just I was thinking, half of the times I've been to school I was bullied and when Bella was new people were nice but not on the inside…do you think the world could ever stop their cruelness and maybe be nicer to one another. I know it sound stupid but…"

"No it's not stupid Hayz" Edward said and I looked at him for a split second before he continued talking "I've seen the insight of people's minds. They just…don't have the same ones as they used to in our time. People have gotten more into themselves and how they are not caring about anyone else. All those girls in your class how many times have they seen you alone and not done anything? Children are being brainwashed into thinking what is really 'caring' when sometimes what they're doing isn't children think they're doing the right thing but maybe they're not maybe they aren't haven't they ever thought of what is really going on in the other child's mind that they torment. I've seen it firsthand Hayz both from you and other victim's minds I've read. It's not pleasant you feel like crap honestly. It can really impact a person's life and society really needs to change." I silently clapped sarcastically at his speech which was actually pretty good and a good insight on things.

My night was rather uneventful like most boring nights. I figured I would be in my depressed state for a while and didn't want to stay that way for the rest of eternity so I decided if I wanted to shape up I should start focusing on good things in Harley's life and what she might possibly be doing right now.

The sun rose and I knew what I was going to do. No one was going to stop me. I knew that Edward would know what I was up to and would probably tell everyone else and it wasn't dangerous. I had to find Jason…I just had to. I knew where he was and was going to go there. I prayed that he wouldn't think I was stalking him although I would already know if it was a lie when I asked him.

I was beginning to wonder if he actually LIKED me. I didn't really have anyone like me before I became a vampire that is. There's just that thing about vampires having that exquisite things about being beautiful or whatever. That was a partial reason Bella was driven to Edward…she knew he was different. But usually guys are attracted to the bitches who are conformists and EXACTLY the same. Gd it frustrates me. Usually it's because at my "age" boys don't really like you if you're pretty of whatever. They just care if you're slutty and then they'll like you and utter crap like that.

I ran…faster or should I say partially the fastest I had almost ever run in Forks. At this point I didn't really care about how much I was exposed or not I needed to see Jason…it wasn't a want it was a need. I tracked him before realizing I didn't have to run any further. He had already been heading to my house and we ran into each other on the way…well not really I had caught his scent and he had caught mine.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" I said and he looked into my eyes which probably were black since I had not hunted in a while.

"Do you want to hunt?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I need to" I said and Jason laughed and I slightly smiled he took my hand again and we ran further into the wooded area in Forks.

"Damn this whole Harley thing is really hitting you huh" he said and I sighed. "It's hitting me too Hazel…but you knew her well and I may have too for all I know but we both know she wouldn't want anyone grieving over this."

"I know…Edward can hear her" I muttered.

"I know…I saw your history. That's pretty amazing and he just confirmed she is in a better place" Jason said.

"Yes, but I can't help feeling guilty about this whole thing. I mean close your eyes think for a second would this have happened if I didn't exist…probably not. I think about what I did to her family…how they're grieving over her and I can't help thinking that it's my fault." I said and Jason put his hands on my shoulder.

"Hazel…stop it this could have easily happened no matter what. This isn't your fault you didn't kill Harley did you?" Jason said

"You don't get it Jason…she died SAVING ME! Those vampires were going to kill her and she came and cut herself…she sacrificed herself." I said.

"I know…I saw what happened but she probably knew she was going to die when she saw what they were doing to you…she figured out what they were that was why she cut herself." Jason said.

"So you're saying Harley basically figured out the truth about us?"

"Yes and she probably knew there would be consequences if she knew" Jason said.

"We don't know for sure unless…" I said.

"We go to Edward and ask him to communicate with her."

"Actually I was just going to say that" I said and Jason smirked before taking my hand again and sprinting back towards my house.

"Hazel?" Jason asked pausing for a second.

"Yeah" I said.

"Is Edward going to get jealous of me since I'm now another boy in your life like how brothers get sometimes?" Jason said.

"You're crazy" I said running my hand through his hair and pushed the door open with my free hand.

Emmett was sitting watching the football game on the couch and I rolled my eyes. "Hey dwarf" he said and I rolled my eyes and slugged him but he got me in a headlock. "Hey Jason" Emmett said as he smirked.

"Um hi" Jason said awkwardly.

"EMMETT!" Alice came charging down the stairs.

"Oh fuck" Emmett muttered.

"Yes I saw you" Alice said and slugged Emmett's eye.

Emmett scowled as I got out of his grip "now that the Looney tune is taken care of let's go upstairs" I said and Jason laughed.

Edward was upstairs sitting with Bella in his arms. I knew I probably shouldn't be interrupting him so I stayed outside and Jason did too.

"I'm not going to disturb him" I said and Jason smirked.

Bella then started making out with Edward so it was a little awkward with Jason sitting right next to me. I tried my best not to look like I was "dying" per say Jason nudged me with his elbow.

"What?" I mouthed barely.

"They're getting to it" he said and I knew what he was referring to.

I took his hand and led him to my room. He sat down on my bed and I did too. He took my face in his hands and leaned in close I shut my eyes and tried to think of what I saw Bella do when she kissed Edward. Without thinking I gripped his hair tightly in my hands and kissed him back. He pushed me onto the bed but not in a forceful way it was as if I leaned back and he went with me. I felt his sweet breath on my face and told myself to remember this forever…it was pretty pathetic that at age 101 I…Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen had her first kiss on January 22. When the time was right we both almost pulled away at the exact same time to look each other in the eyes.

"So" Jason said and I smirked for a second. "What was I saying again?"

"Tell me again" I said and Jason smiled.

We remained quiet for several seconds before Jason took me in his arms and it was a different feeling when I was with him…with him it was like…like I was in heaven… drifting away and this surely couldn't be a reality. We both heard the sound of Bella leaving to go home and I was sure Edward had heard my thoughts…OH GOSH!

"I think Edward's ready for us" Jason said in almost a breath and we got up off of my bed.

I walked hesitantly to the door some part of me wasn't sure what Edward would do after reading my thoughts…it was like awkward in a way. It wasn't the way it was with Bella…I was his LITTLE sister he was my OLDER brother so of course he was going to go all into over protective Edward mode on me. I knew the setting was clear and he wanted to talk to me later about it…I was absolutely dreading the moment but had braced myself because Alice HAD seen it and I was going to ask Bella about this stuff since she went through it with her father. Jason knew better than to do anything in front of Edward so he just acted casual even though he knew Edward already heard him. I knocked on the door but he beat me.

"Come in" he said in his half angered half confused voice.

"Edward, can you communicate with Harley for us…sort of like a ghost talk show" I asked.

He smirked for a second sort of as in pain or laughing I winced knowing what I was putting him through but knew he would want me to be happy.

"Yes…now today we're going to be using the crystal ball method" he started joking and Jason and I laughed.

"Let me get something straight…you want to know if she had known about us all along and why she cut herself" and I nodded "alright" Edward said and concentrated much like he did when he told me he was reading Harley's mind.

"Harley, why did you cut yourself…asks Hazel and Jason" Edward muttered and I could tell he was thinking hard…nodding and stuff. "She said because you were her friend and she didn't want you to get hurt…she knew what they were and she didn't want to see it…she would have rather sacrificed herself and gotten away from her drug addicted boyfriend" Edward said

"WAIT WHAT!" I merely shouted even though I knew he wasn't lying

"She had a boyfriend that did drugs…no one knew about it…he was seventeen…he did some crazy things sometimes" I blinked several times taking this all in.

"Holy shit" Jason said and Edward and I looked at each other for a second. He then asked her the second question and Harley did know what we were. She had had her suspicions from the first day which was why she befriended me. Harley and her boyfriend had worked for a secret organization to helping good vampires and protecting the community from bad vampires and destroying them.

"You knew about this" I said to Edward and he paused for a second realizing I had caught him guilty

"Yes, I didn't want to trouble you" he said and I shrugged he had done the right thing.

After he was done with the "readings" or so I should call it Jason and I stayed to hang out with Edward before he went to Bella's house to pick her up since he was taking her out to dinner. He said "J" and I could come (J was his new nickname for Jason or Jas) Edward was very strange at choosing nicknames for people figures since he was the one who chose Haze for me. Of course we would have to take Edward's car to Bella's house since it would be suspicious to Charlie (not that Bella liked it when Edward drove fast).

It was agreed Edward and Jason would sit in the front and Bella and I in the back since Edward said he wanted the "girls" in the backseat or whatever crap he usually talks me into these days. I still wasn't sure how I would face him…knowing what I had done. It wasn't anything bad but you know how Edward got…overprotective and just (I don't want to think about it). If someone ever tried to hurt Bella or touch her against her will he would go nuts. Jason however, had not done any of those things to Bella or me for that matter. But Edward would probably go all psycho with his overprotective crap and how I was his little sister or whatever.

I was going to have to face him and tell him the obvious reality that even though I was a vampire I was "growing up" and that I was supportive with him and Bella so he should be as supportive with Jason and I.

When we got to Bella's house Edward went to the door and told Jason and I to come so it would be easier with Charlie and so he could "watch us" I knew he was just being Edward and he was avoiding the subject while trying to not be awkward with us. I still didn't understand the point of Edward's behavior if it was really teaching me anything. But he was still my brother…my older brother who was probably just being overprotective and worried about me and stuff but I really wanted to talk to him and it was killing me. He probably knew all of my thoughts and I hated the whole awkwardness with us. Wasn't I supportive with Bella? THIS WAS SO FRUSTRATING!

Jason reached for my hand and took it to see my history again. I saw it reflecting in his eyes which was a pretty cool thing he did. After he finally put my hand down I stared out the window silently…trying my best not to make this awkward than it really was. As confusing as this whole thing seemed I knew there was a bigger reason than why Edward was acting so awkward and weird. Something more than the fact of my thoughts…something more of the fact of Jason…something that could possibly be dealing with some of our old enemies, I wanted to speak to him again. I wanted everything to be normal and have him just tell me it was OK and he wasn't mad (though I knew he wasn't mad) but I needed to hear it from him. It was also awkward for Jason and I in Edward's presence I was seriously going to have to talk a lesson into that brother of mine.

When we pulled into the restaurant parking lot Edward and Jason both ran to get the door for Bella and I which I found completely unnecessary (I was in just a general unnecessary phase).

"Your eyes are looking really pretty tonight" Jason mumbled into my ear I turned to face him and smirked.

"Do you think yours don't" I joked and wanted to kiss him so badly but knew I shouldn't because Edward was standing right there. OH GOOD GOSH weren't we past this kind of immaturity. Something was bothering Edward and it wasn't any of this…the whole Jason thing. I could even tell how he wasn't himself with Bella. I put my hand on his arm and rubbed it. He winced in pain as if he was suffering emotionally rather than physically. I hated seeing my brother in pain…it killed me inside.

Dinner was rather awkward and after we dropped Jason and Bella off at their homes it was just Edward and I. At first it was awkward I admit it but I got him to open up and it was better.

"Edward" I said in my nervous voice.

"Yes" he said hoarsely.

"Are you OK" I asked and he shook his head. "Please tell me it's not the whole Jason thing" I said.

"No it's not…I'm just being overprotective that's all." he sighed again and I knew he was lying…slightly.

"Something with Bella…she was hurt in some way" I said.

"Yes…by the leader of the vampire coven that led the attack on your school. Emmett and Jasper took care of it however" Edward said and I put my head in my hands.

"This is so my fault…if I wasn't so stupid and worried about all this crap none of it would've happened" I said.

"Haze, don't blame yourself because we all know it's my fault" Edward said.

"Can we stop with the whole guilt trip thing" I said and Edward smirked.

"Oh gosh I love you Haze" he said taking me in his arms and once again I smirked to myself knowing that I was one of the only people that could talk Edward into almost anything.

"Edward" I asked shyly.

"Yes Haze?" he said.

"Well, you know about Jason…you probably read my thoughts and…" as usual I was interrupted.

"I know I tried not to but I'm sorry" Edward said.

"Don't be you do it all the time" I said.

"It's just…I don't want you to get hurt or…or could you talk to one of your sisters about this some other time." Edward said and I smirked.

"Sure" I said and he kissed my hair.

This was why it was so easy to talk to Edward because he was so good at changing the subjects and I could talk to him about almost anything. I made a vow to myself that I would never let myself take any of the time I spent with Edward for granted. It was rare with vampires that your biological siblings stayed with you in your vampiric life and I was afraid of that after Edward left but then he came back. Vampire life was definitely complicated even to current vampires but it was definitely an experience.

As we walked into the house it was very quiet…no one was breathing and it was a faint sense I could briefly make out that was in the air. I smelled blood…lots of it and it was an amazing scent blood…like Bella but better. Edward pulled me closer to him and slowly walked over to the sofa where the rest of my coven was sitting except for Carlisle who was sitting on the floor knelt over the bleeding person. I pieced together all the pieces of the puzzle…this person had been killed and by a local vampire. I didn't believe it was someone from our coven… it couldn't have been.

Carlisle cleared his throat "the lead vampire…the one who hurt Bella…Jasper and Emmett were unable to kill him so he returned for revenge and preyed on this young victim."

My eyes widened I had had enough of this…who were these people to think they were. Edward was right the world had certainly become a crazy place. When did people become so careless? Unconcerned and lack of compassion for others they just go on with their lives. I was so sick of this! My siblings all stared back at me as it seemed and then we all looked back to Carlisle.

"Kyle Weismann believes it is the work of another union…possibly an underscore of the Volturi" Edward said.

"No…they wouldn't!" Esme said.

"The treaty could have possibly meant shit to them" Emmett declared angrily.

"OK Emmett calm down" Jasper said and calmed him down.

"As bitchy as the Volturi may have been I don't think that they are cruel enough to create another vampire coven and go against their own rules so have those vampires kill innocent humans and make a scene of it" I said.

"If Hazel's not blaming the Volturi I say there's a good bet she's right" Emmett said.

"I tracked them…they could care less about our lives right now…in a good way" I said.

"I didn't see anything either" Alice said.

"So it's confirmed…the Volturi is not a suspect" Rosalie said and we all nodded.

"It could be…" Jasper started to say and I knew where he was going.

"But he's dead" I said "so…it could've been a possibility he had another ally in his coven we hadn't gotten to that day or he didn't send them there knowing we would defeat him." Jasper said and I winced at the memory from that day in the cave.

"I think that's a good bet but for now let's leave it alone" Carlisle said.

"Innocent humans are being murdered" Esme said.

"I know and until another is committed we will act" and we all just sighed. "I advise we look into this stuff…but first we need a break" Carlisle said after a dead silence.

**. . . **

The worst thing anyone can ever feel is the feeling of guilt and regret. Mostly the fact that they know it's their fault things are happening and they know they can't do anything. The silence crept around me and I remembered why I was here…why I was still on Earth and hadn't died like I was supposed to.

"Stop it…you are worth living and being here right now. You are one of my reasons for existing think about what we would all do…we would all want to die…think about Jason these are reasons you are still here Haze" Edward said to me as I sat on the couch with Edward and Bella.

Bella sat up, "What's wrong Haze?" she asked.

"She's just upset love" Edward said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bella asked.

But before I could answer Edward said "she's just missing Harley" and Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Thanks" I mumbled but remembered she couldn't hear me so I just sat back into the couch. It wasn't my fault I was acting like a sulk.

I caught his scent that hit me like a speeding bullet…warm, good, clean, pure I inhaled it just to make sure I wasn't dreaming (and I wasn't).

He knocked on the door and Edward said "it's for you" and I jumped off the couch and ran to get the door.

"Someone's excited" Emmett mumbled under his breath while playing with a football in his hands. I shot him a look and flipped him off.

"You little dwarf!" he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"You will pay little dwarf" Emmett said.

"Give it up Met" Bella said and I laughed as I opened the door.

"Sup" Jason said casually.

"Hi" I said in a more obvious tone (it was an inside joke) since he only said "sup" and never "hi."

"Wanna go to your room?" he asked

"Sure" I said and I led him up the stairs to my room. We sat down on my bed again and he laid down and sighed in a joking way. I slugged his face as he laughed before pulling me down next to him. I laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"Oh OK you want to play that game OK okay" Jason put his arms around me and pulled me down next to him and we both laughed. He ruffled my hair and said "damn your hair is luscious" and I looked at him like "what is wrong with you."

Jason laughed "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel" he said clicking his tongue in a joking way.

"Was there something you needed to ask me?" I asked him.

"No" Jason said and I felt my vibration so I raised my eyebrows. "OK yes" Jason said.

"What?" I asked him although I probably could've figured it out.

"I want to be with you" Jason said.

"Go on" I said.

Jason said, "yeah that's it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and said "aren't we already?" Jason smirked and shrugged.

"Sure" he said and pulled me on top of him.

"Damn girl" Jason said and I looked at him.

"You have issues"

"Yes I know" he said smelling my hair and combing it in a sort of way he started kissing me…sort of behind my ear and on my hair.

I kissed him back and closed my eyes…I was so in heaven right now. It was a different feeling I felt with Jason…it was probably the feeling of crushing…loving someone who wasn't related to you…someone who you would do anything for.

"I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world right now" Jason smirked.

"Oh you think so" I said.

"I know so" Jason said and he started combing my hair again.

"So…sup" Jason said and I tackled him to the bed again…his hands on my back.

"Is that the only word you know" I asked jokingly.

"It could be" Jason said.

"Shut up Weismann" I said before putting my lips against his…soft warm marble.

Once again at the right moment we both pulled away it was as if it was on instinct of something. In a way however it was just the matter of knowing whether or not to let myself do something like this for once. It wasn't something I had desire for…it was something I needed…I needed Jason now. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without him. Jason was one of my reasons for existing. Of course I knew I would have to continue to make time for my siblings (Edward) but I would have to let myself have Jason if he needed me and if I needed him.

"Oh…tomorrow…are you going to school?" Jason asked.

"The school's closed down…they're sending kids now to neighboring Quileute Schools" I said.

"I know" Jason said.

"You know we were both only sent to school so we would find each other" I said.

"Yes" Jason said and sat up against my headboard with me still sitting on top of him.

**. . . **

After Jason left I went downstairs to see that my siblings were sitting…just the five of them.

"Hey Haze" Edward said holding his arms out for me which I gladly went to. I shut my eyes tight as Edward stroked my hair.

"Yes now that dwarf is here I finally get my revenge" Emmett said.

"Shut up Met" Alice said.

Edward smirked, "I'm actually agreeing in a strange sort of resourceful way."

I looked at him, "Eddie, seriously?"

"Don't call me that" Edward pretended he was crying.

"You can't trust her" he said turning to Emmett. "Just kidding" he said again.

"I know" I said and he ruffled my hair and kissed it.

"Chess anyone" Alice asked.

"Who's going to win?" Emmett automatically asked.

"As of my calculations…NOT YOU" she said and we all cracked up.

"You just got served" I said and Emmett tackled me playfully and as usual he had to turn everything into wrestling (not that I minded) still things were a bit awkward around my siblings and I didn't like it to a degree. OH GOOD GOSH I WAS STARTING TO SOUND LIKE EDWARD NOW! Was it some sort of disorder you got once you found your mate? But it was strange it was as if both Jason, Edward, & all of my siblings were the reasons I was here now.

I knew things weren't always going to turn out so I would get all of my options in the end but things were starting to fall into place now and this was a life I was going to choose for myself. I was going to have to make time for everyone who meant something to me and I was going to have to show them that. I was going to have to prove myself to everyone and everything (OK maybe I'm exaggerating) but my point is that I can't just focus my life only on Jason. I have to focus my life on him and everything that mattered before I met him.

Hopefully my relationship with my brother would similarly go back to how it was but something told me this whole experience was going to bring me closer with my sisters than brothers. I was going to have to "grow up" and stop my "tomboyish" ways to maybe become more appropriate than how I should've acted all along. Maybe this was what mama and Marilynn meant by all of this. For the first time in my existence I was able to look at that and see something that wasn't completely and utterly ridiculous or stupid. I was able to look at it and say "wow…maybe they're right."

Well in a sense.


	25. Chapter 19: Graphed

Chapter 19

Graphed

When you were younger they always told you if you want it both ways…you have to work at it. In my situation I was told that if I worked at it things would eventually straighten out. I didn't believe in happy endings where everyone got everything and lost nothing that just wasn't how life was.

When it came to love and crushes and all that stuff…you really got a taste of life. If you weren't a popular bitch than things weren't all "played and set" for you; you really had to work and be everything you were if you wanted what you desired that bad. If you were just yourself or whatever things would already be set into motion. People get dragged into situations where they envy the ones that have what they don't or what they desire. Often the people who have these things are the people who can grasp anything…take anything from the ones who this one thing is the only chance they have. The ones who don't have it desire to become like the one who has.

This was our complicated world right now especially at my "age" I guess I was lucky when I was in Radnor I was in an all-girls school so no real drama would go on. It confused me about how all this played out so quickly how all of the sudden nothing else would matter to me. If this was like what it was like with vampires and their mates or whatever.

I was so busy wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice my siblings were engaged in an intense game of chess. Edward vs. Emmett and of course Emmett was whining because it was unfair that Edward could read his mind. I actually found myself agreeing because it was unfair since Edward could know what move you were making and then beat you. Unless you were smart and think that you were doing one move and then do the first move that jumps in your head…no Edward would probably still win anyway.

He was reading my thoughts I could tell however and not Emmett's. He seemed as if he was confused in a way. Usually if I felt confused with my own thoughts Edward would just explain the situation to me. But this was different he was my brother…my older brother. He wouldn't get this stuff. I decided to go to my sisters later and Edward smirked when he heard my thoughts. I thought in my head _do you want to hang out tomorrow just Cullen siblings?_ And he nodded I knew that I had to make time for my siblings of course and that even though I had found my mate I would still continue loving them before I found my mate. Edward patted my head after reading my thoughts and left me to go to my room.

I texted Jason from my phone "sup J" and about five seconds later he texted me back.

_Jason: "nmjcwbu" _

_Me: "jc em and ed r downstairs playing chess" _

_Jason: "lol cool" _

_Me: "I guess" _

_Jason: "what's new?"_

_Me: "idontknow"_

_Jason: "miss u"_

_Me: "miss u 2 3"_

_Jason: "wanna come over?" _

_Me: "kk b rite over"_

_Jason: __ c u soon_

_Me: k_

I snapped my phone shut and went downstairs to tell Edward where I was going even though he would already know. When I got downstairs he was beating Emmett…badly.

"Hey" I said

"Sup Haze" he kissed my hair.

"I'm going to Jason's OK" I said.

"Cool with me just be back by tomorrow OK."

"Got it" and he waved to me as well as my other siblings before I left and I realized what this really was all about…it was about everything we had all been working for, for this past year and now I wasn't ready to give any of this up…never. I would never in a million years give this up.

As I sprinted through the woods I remembered the last time I went through the woods by myself…images and memories of Michael and Sammi tormented me and probably would for the rest of my existence but I would get over it. Jason's house was smaller than mine since less people lived there but it was still nicer (nicer than mine). It was obvious Kyle had invested a lot of work in spare time.

In the windows were several carved figures (by Kyle). When I walked up to the door I saw the mezuzah on the door which was something Jewish people put on their doorposts containing the Sh'ma I found that very interesting.

Jason opened the door right away and chuckled when he saw me "long time no see" he joked.

"Yes not since last night" I said and he hugged me and I hugged him back.

After I went inside we saw Kyle sitting in his office and I stopped by to say hi."Why hello Hazel" Kyle said standing up and reaching his hand out.

"Hello Kyle" I said.

"How have you been?" he asked me.

"Good and you" I said.

"Oh the usual…Jason's been helping me with some new documentation" Kyle said.

"Sounds fun" I said.

"It's a possibility" Kyle said and Jason rolled his eyes in a joking way.

"See ya Kyle, Hazel and I are going upstairs" Kyle nodded and waved to us we waved back.

Jason's room was facing the west so if there was a sunset he would have a good view and also he could clearly see the cliffs and the water. Unlike my room which was facing the woods. I took the sight all in.

"What do you think" Jason asked.

"Beautiful" I breathed.

"I wouldn't use that word…not with you standing here in comparison."I half smiled and Jason said "come on you're hot."

I rolled my eyes "OK fine" and Jason tackled me playfully onto his floor. I reversed it and had him pinned down.

"No matter how hard I try you always have me there" he said.

"Oh really" I said and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me passionately this time…not soft like the other times…it was aggressive and I kissed him back that way too.

He cupped my face in his hands and I took in the moment as he rolled over and I was under him this time. I grabbed his hair and kissed him harder. I realized I wasn't breathing and I didn't need to…nor did I want to. We pulled away at the right time and same time again.

"You are good" Jason muttered and I slugged him "it turns me on" he said.

I shook my head "you are truly strange."

"Yup I am" he said and lay down again on the floor and took me with him, his arms draped around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest and he stroked my hair with his cold, marble, but soft hands.

Whatever I felt that minute it was different than anything I had ever felt in my existence. It wasn't that anything else had mattered to me mattered now. It was like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time…extraordinary. I felt like that in the darkness and emptiness that I had been waiting for someone…Jason. It was as if the darkness was being shown some light and I half knew what I was going to do in order to work out this tough (but amazing) situation I was in dealing with both Edward and Jason. But not in a troublesome amount it was a good thing. Jason pulled me closer to him and raised his eyebrows.

"You know…I have never met anyone as awesome as you" he said I looked at him for a second and he said "you know you could probably have any guy…why did you choose me?"

I widened my eyes shocked by his question. "Jason Cameron Weismann!" I nearly shouted and he looked at me 'innocently.'

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" I asked.

"Yes" Jason said.

"No you don't because every day…ever since the day I found out about Alice's vision I have been dying inside since the day I would find you…have someone and not be the single girl of my family. You have no idea what you are Jason…no idea." I said.

He put his arm to prop up his head, "Oh really…it couldn't have been possible that you were feeling the same as me."

I nodded, "Yes…I was."

Jason looked slightly amused by this, "Hazel" he said.

"Yes" I answered.

"This is the first of many times I am going to be saying this…I love you" he said and I looked him in the eye to make sure he saw me.

"I love you too" I said and he leaned in ready to kiss me.

When I got up to go at about 7 that morning Jason and I said goodbye. I was looking forward to my sibling hang out day that was tomorrow. I had been thinking of my life to its current extent and that maybe this was the reason I had been transformed into a vampire. I knew that this is what mama would have wanted for me. I knew that deep down inside Edward wanted it for me too…he wanted me to be happy but he was probably just jealous and being Edward in his sense.

This was a similar way he had reacted with the whole Bella thing and Charlie had reacted this way as well. It was an "alpha male thing" or something like that. I probably wouldn't get it…must be something associated with a Y chromosome. I still loved my brother…a lot and maybe more than I did before (not trying to be carried away).

I needed to figure this out how I was going to make him realize that Jason was a part of my life now. I couldn't live for a longer time period without him. It was a feeling that I now realized once you had a mate. I finally understood what Edward had been going through with Bella. It was something in the vampire emotions since our emotions are stronger than humans.

I decided that I wouldn't forget everything that was going on but not make it so obvious it was on my mind. I would try and act like this was the old days…back when things weren't as complicated as they were now. I knew things would get better or work themselves out in one way or another but for now things were just twisted in knots as it seemed and it was beginning to take a toll on me.

I was thinking about everything that happened since my arrest in the Volturi. Since my meeting Jason…since we returned to Forks. I thought of everything that made me who I am…everything that made me Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen. I realized that for the first time in my existence it was OK to think of yourself and do something for YOU once in a while. I walked into the house a "different person" or a "different vampire" per say. I walked into my house with an insight on things…an insight that I hadn't had in a very long time.

I walked into the house and saw Esme, Alice, & Rosalie…they were watching _The Notebook_ a romantic movie or whatever (well that part of me was still there). I walked upstairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room and saw Jasper boxing with Emmett. Emmett had just gotten a new punching bag for his room so he could practice now. The only thing was he just had to be careful when he punched so he wouldn't completely break everything.

"Hey it's dwarf!" Emmett called out as his usual self.

"Oh good gosh" I muttered and he picked me up.

"Put me down psycho" I kicked him in the face.

"What did you just call me and OW THAT FUCKING HURT!" I laughed and Jasper was smirking.

I tracked Edward and he was still at Bella's house. Carlisle was in his office.

"Are you taking your anger out" I asked in a joking way.

"Yes, I'm pretending this is your face" Emmett said and slammed me against the floor…pinning me by the neck in a playful way.

"OK you want to be that way…fine" and I kicked him again this time in an area that would be more painful.

"YOU LITTLE DWARF!" Emmett shouted and pretended to fall down in "so much pain" he pretended to cry.

"Jasper, can you kindly beat up dwarf for me" he asked.

"Nice job Hazel" Jasper whispered to me in a joking way.

"No problem" and then I said louder "like you said _Emmett_ I'm just a stupid dwarf" and then Jasper laughed and Emmett shook his head. "Later bitches I'm going to my room" and my brothers saluted me…in a joking way (as usual).

I went to my room and decided to start writing a summary of my human life and then later my vampire life…maybe it would become a novel or something…nah I would just do it for fun because I was only meant to be certain things in life and a novelist was certainly NOT one of them. I heard footsteps coming towards my room and caught the scent of someone very familiar…someone who I had known basically all my life…Edward.

A faint knock came onto my door. "Come in" I said surprised at how choked up my voice sounded.

Edward had a grim expression on his face…like he had just been tortured and there was nothing he could do about it. He sat down on the edge of my bed and motioned for me to come to him…I did.

"Hazel, there's something I need to talk to you about…it's about the way I've been acting." Edward said.

"Yeah?" I mused.

"I'm sorry for being such a selfish jerk…I should just die in a…"

But I cut him off, "EDWARD DON'T GO THERE!" I shouted.

"What I should" he said with his head still down.

"Edward, you're my big brother…I look up to you…did I ever tell you this? Well guess what there's more…you're my hero…everything I want to be. Well partially but you get the point" I said slightly imitating the way he used to lecture me.

Edward did his crooked smile that I loved seeing "well I guess your right" and he tousled my hair.

"Do you know what?" Edward asked.

"What?" I said.

"That was one of the most meaningful things I have ever heard in my entire existence…oh gosh" and he pulled me closer to him. He held me tight just like the way he used to…he kissed my hair in the way he always did.

"Hey did you forget about the hang out day?" I asked him even though I knew he hadn't forgotten.

"No, but speaking of that why don't we start it a day early?" Edward hinted.

"Cool with me" I said.

"Let's get everyone else" Edward said and then he picked me up and swung me around…things were straightening out already.


	26. Chapter 20: Second Coming

Chapter 20

Second Coming

Edward would go to get Emmett and Jasper and I would go to get Alice and Rosalie. The movie was over and Esme was painting while my sisters were looking at the new _Fashion News_ magazine.

"Hey" I said casually coming in.

"Hazel, come here look at this dress isn't it gorgeous" Alice said grabbing my arm and forcing me to sit down to look at the magazine.

"Um sure" I said and Rosalie laughed. "Do you guys want to go early?" I asked and automatically knew the answer.

"Sure, just as long as I get to go to the mall" Alice said and I groaned.

"Come on Haze you knew she was going to ask this sooner or later" Rosalie said.

"Yeah I guess" I said and my sisters got up to get their stuff and go. Edward, Emmett, & Jasper came downstairs and were ready.

"Are you six going out?" Esme asked coming out of the room.

"Yes" Emmett muttered.

"You should probably take a car even though you can run" she said since she overheard our conversation before.

"Oh joy Alice wants to go to the mall" Edward said sarcastically and Jasper and Emmett looked at him.

"Totally Alice" I said.

Then I heard her say "don't go making fun of my fashion sense it's not my fault you four don't have any!"

"Are you making fun of my swag?" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at the new term everyone had started using, it was funny since how over the years we had gotten to see new trends and fads and stuff that was constantly "new" and "old" swag was now a new thing everyone was saying and currently Emmett's favorite word. I was just glad he wasn't calling me a stupid dwarf as much.

"Dwarf" Emmett muttered as if he read my thoughts and I slugged him. "Oh and so shot we are taking my car."

"Cool with me" Jasper said since he didn't have a car. He had a motorcycle and Esme and I were the only ones who didn't have a car. I didn't have one since people would look at me like I was a kid driving.

Edward groaned "your car has such bad mileage Met."

"Hey don't go insulting my baby!" Emmett threw back.

"Oh so now your car is your new baby…what happened to Rosalie?" I asked playfully.

"Rosalie is my swag babe."

"Oh my gosh enough of the swag because guess what you don't have any…word" I said and my brothers laughed.

"Hazel just served you again" Edward said.

Emmett furrowed his eyebrows, "You will pay little dwarf" he said in a French accent and I rolled my eyes. My sisters came gracefully walking down the stairs and were ready to go.

"Shotgun" Rosalie called although she didn't have to…usually she was the one that got it since she was Emmett's mate and Emmett always drove the jeep since it was his car.

I had to sit in the backseat with Edward, Jasper, & Alice. Emmett's backseat can hold four people so we had enough room. Usually if Bella was with us I would sit on Edward's lap. Edward sat next to the window and I sat next to him and Alice. Jasper was on the other side.

"OK I don't want to hear anything but we are going to the mall first" Alice said.

"Yeah" Rosalie said and my brothers and I groaned.

"Fine but I'm going to Dick's even though I don't need anything there." Emmett said and my brothers agreed and I guess I did too. As long as we didn't have to go to their stupid dress stores then it was cool.

"Hazel can you please come with us" Alice said.

"No" I said.

"Well we could always make her" Emmett said.

"No because then I would just hit you and you would start crying like the baby you are" I said.

Emmett stopped short "wow you did not just say that" he said.

"Actually I did" I said and Edward smirked at me.

Emmett hit the pedal even harder and ran the red light just like he always did. When it came to driving none of my brothers ever followed the rules.

**. . . **

"OK here's the deal Rose and I are going to Jessica McClintock, Sephora, Nordstrom, Macy's, and a bunch of other makeup, clothes and dress stores. Hazel this is your last chance are you…" but I cut her off.

"NO!" I said and my brothers and even Rosalie laughed.

Alice frowned and said "fine…but we are going to be here the whole day and I don't care what you have to say about it."

I just stared at her sometimes my sister could be a little…stubborn but no matter what she always got her way. I was pretty stubborn myself but when it came to arguing with Alice no one did and no one would go into that zone.

"OK let's go" Emmett said and I tracked the Dick's store.

"It's on the third and fourth floors going…" but of course Emmett cut me off.

"No shit Sherlock we can all catch the scent of the materials they sell" he said in a voice too low for humans to hear.

Edward took my hand and we walked towards the sporting goods store. It was basically one of my favorite stores besides FYE, Hot Topic, & Brookstone. I was definitely an electronics type of girl. Sometimes I wondered how I ever lived in the early 1900s without any electricity. Well I didn't know what it was so I didn't know what I was missing just like when you have an allergy to something and people eat the stuff and they say wow it must be so hard not to be able to eat such and such you know but when you don't really know what you're missing it doesn't really make a difference to you.

Once we reached Dick's Emmett tore through the store…looking at everything. He probably would've run with his ultra-vampire speed but it was strictly against the Volturi's rules to expose ourselves.

"Hey…this makes me look swagger" Emmett said looking at a grey shirt that would probably make him look more muscular than he really was.

"No" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Oh so now you two are ganging up on me?" Emmett asked.

"No" I said.

"Is that the only word you know how to say today dwarf?" Emmett asked.

"No" I said and Jasper and Edward cracked up. Emmett shook his head.

"You're messing with my swag" he said but I was already off looking at the soccer stuff and thought of Jason…he loved soccer just like me except I think I liked baseball a little more since I was better at it.

In my human years I was more athletic than most girls (athletic as in running) since back then we didn't really have sports. Even if we did girls wouldn't have been able to play anyway.

Edward came up behind me although it wasn't a surprise since because of my tracking I knew where he was.

"So how do you like casual human day so far" he asked sarcastically and I gave him thumbs up. Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair. He grabbed my arm and swung me onto his back.

"Hey!" I said in a voice too low for humans to hear and he looked at me with his "Edward – Hazel smile."

A bunch of random kids were walking around…they looked like they were maybe fifteen or so and were talking to Emmett about swag or whatever. Emmett was getting annoying with the "ringleader" who was being a smart aleck with him and as you know Emmett hates to be corrected.

Edward continued holding me on his back and I muttered to him "we look like retards…do you know that"

Edward smirked "Haze, I can hear what people are thinking" he said in a voice too low for humans to hear.

Well there was no arguing with that. He could read the minds of others and he wasn't lying.

"Do I need to give you an example?" Edward smirked.

"Yes" I said.

"OK that girl over there she's way more concerned with getting her first kiss from Byron than what you look like, that other girl with her friends is more concerned with being a slut than what you look like right now…there satisfied" although he was perfectly capable of knowing the answer.

"OK well number 1 you shouldn't judge people." I began but was cut off.

"No she was actually thinking that" Edward said reading my thoughts and he wasn't lying.

I couldn't help smirking. He set me down on the ground and took my hand to lead me towards the mechanics display. Edward was both a mechanical (car) and doctor type of person. He had two medical degrees so Science class could bore him sometimes since he already knew all the stuff that the teacher would be teaching unless he took a super advance course. But even that was too easy.

Carlisle had always warned us that we couldn't be too "showing" of our vampiric skills due to the fact that humans might get suspicious. So we would have to pretend that some things that were easy for us and hard to other kids were hard for us as well. We always had to make sure we did well on tests but not too well. If the topic was hard for everyone than we would just pretend it was hard for us too. OK you are probably tired of hearing about my school education life so I'll get back to my main point.

Edward's eyes got wide…like he was in danger…I knew that face I'd seen it many times before he heard his phone going off and immediately went to it.

"Alice" I mumbled.

Whatever Edward had heard Alice had probably seen it coming. Edward texted Alice back furiously fast and whispered to me "get everyone the hell out of here…NOW!"

I knew he meant what he said so I went out to the parking lot and shouted "HEY EVERYONE THERE'S A 95% OFF AT…MODELLS DOWN THE ROAD…DICK'S EMPLOYEES ARE WELCOMED TOO…FREE DAY OFF LET'S GO PEOPLE IT'S GOING TO EXPIRE IN TEN MINUTES UNLESS PEOPLE SHOW UP!"

Some people looked at me for a second until I saw Jasper come running behind me and he manipulated everyone's feelings.

"YEAH LET'S GO!" some random guy shouted. People started piling out like no one's business and within ten minutes the whole store was cleared out. People would be mad when they found out there was no sale but they would be safe.

"Jasper...bolt the doors and make sure no human can enter the building. Emmett, go to the eastern wing of the mall, Hazel, go to the..." but I cut him off.

"Edward _what _is happening?" I asked in my 'demanding to know' voice.

"Just do what I tell you and it'll be fine. Go to the Western wing and I'll go to the Southern Wing…Jasper when you're done scan the southern wing for anyone else." Edward said.

I stared at him…analyzing the situating before Emmett grabbed my arm and made me run before I realized what I was doing. My siblings were running all over the mall…SHIT! I smelled smoke…smoke could harm vampires…who cared about me right now I had to get these people out. The alarm wasn't going off and it was weird. People looked at Emmett and me like we were crazy.

"GET OUT OF THE MALL NOW!" I just shouted at everyone and they stared at me like I was a loon. I prayed that they would just observe my franticness and GET THE HELL OUT! I knew that something bad had happened and even though these helpless humans couldn't smell the smoke I could and I had to get these people out before anything bad happened because I would be feeling my Harley – guilt all over again.

I came across an elderly man who was lying down in the smoke near the area where the fire had broken out. I knew this fire had been caused by someone and wasn't an accident. I went over to the old man and he coughed. He was praying…I recognized it as Hebrew from the time I went to temple with Jason. I knew he wouldn't notice the fact that I was a "child" carrying him so I picked him up and ran with my ultra – vampire speed to get him outside where EMT's and paramedics were waiting.

"Are you an angel" he asked me.

"No" I said softly before running back into the burning building which had started to collapse.

"HAZEL!" I heard Emmett shout.

"What?" I yelled back and he gestured upwards to the front column that had started falling down…along with the building.

Quickly and instinctively I ran to hold it up which was a piece of cake. The building was pretty much cleared of all survivors. Emmett ran over to me and I tracked Edward…he was with Jasper and Alice and Rosalie was outside with the people to comfort them.

"Edward said if I let anything happen to you I'm dead" Emmett said and I nodded nervously still holding onto the column. The second front column fell and Emmett ran to catch it. I ran up the wall to support the inner structure of the building that was weakening and pretty soon the people outside would get suspicious to why only one section of the building was still being supported.

The noise of the cement falling was overpowering to my sensitive vampire ears. Emmett pushed me out of the way and I curled up into a ball to avoid any cement getting in my eyes (not like it would do anything just it would feel uncomfortable). I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I was surprised it wasn't broken but then I remembered my skin was extra hard so it probably protected it. I opened up the texting board screen.

Edward: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

Me: relax I'm fine Met tackled me out of the way…we're in the rubble

Edward: GET THE HELL OUT…PLEASE I'M FREAKING OUT

Me: why?

Edward: even though I can read your thoughts I'm just afraid that I'm imagining it

Me: kk Met and I r coming

Edward: love you Haze

Me: right back at you

Sometimes Edward and his overprotective style was just annoying. I knew he was just being Edward but still…you know what I mean.

"Emmett" I whispered and saw a searchlight glowing in the distance.

We had to get out NOW if they saw us and we weren't injured we would expose the vampire population.

"I'm coming dwarf" Emmett muttered although I could hear him. I pushed the large block of cement out of the way that was blocking me. Emmett knocked it also. I sprinted to the outside and tracked Edward.

Emmett stared at what used to be of the mall "my truck" he muttered.

"Rosalie moved it."

"Really?"

"Yes" I said and Emmett 'yessed.' "You care about your stupid truck in a time like this?!" I yelled – asked him.

"IT'S NOT A STUPID TRUCK DWARF!" Emmett yelled back at me and I rolled my eyes. Emmett and I ran over to where the rest of my siblings were

"Why don't we go to the woods…to our old clubhouse" Jasper said with a smirk.

"Dude we haven't been there in ages" Emmett said.

"Yeah that sounds cool" Alice said.

"Count me in" Rosalie said.

"Fuck yeah" I said.

We all looked at Edward who shrugged "sweet" and my brothers were talking about hunting and stuff.

We took Emmett's car back home and ran to the old tree where we had carved a door and an underground hang out area. I touched the area where my name had been carved (Hazel Cullen 1968). I'm not going to go into all sorts of boring descriptions of the old clubhouse because I'm sure you all get the point of it.

**. . . **

"Straight" Emmett said slamming his cards on the floor. Edward smirked since he was reading Emmett's mind and shuffled through his cards looking like the dude on the Dracula comic book advertisements.

"PUT THE DAMN CARDS DOWN ALREADY!" Emmett shouted.

"OK" Edward said with a smirk still on his face. "Four of a kind."

Emmett scowled "cheater" he muttered.

I shuffled the cards since I was the dealer and gave my siblings all each five cards.

"OK this is illegal that Jasper is playing since he is from Texas so he is going to beat all of us in Texas Hold Em."

I rolled my eyes "you are so stupid Met" I said and Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs so he would shut up.

"Two Pair" Alice said and Edward threw three nickels in the center where the "money stash" was. My siblings had a very interesting way of playing poker.

"Raise" Rosalie said and put four dollars in the center.

"Full House" Emmett said and he took half of the stash.

"Can we please just play Card Battle?" I asked this was a game we made up basically war with multiplayers.

"Fine" Emmett said and my siblings agreed.

I took the stash of cards and divided it all up. The way you played was basically everyone started out with a certain amount of cards and you would spin the spinner that was in the center whatever it landed on you picked which set of cards it would be (Diamonds, Hearts or Spades) then you would basically pick the card of your choice but you couldn't pick anything in the other two categories. If you got "gambler" then you would pick whoever you would "showdown" with. If you win any of the spinners or showdowns then you collected your card and the other player's card they put in. If you lose all of your cards you are out.

"Showdown" I said as I spun the spinner first I smirked "Emmett."

"Dwarf" he muttered.

Edward read Emmett's mind "no cheating" Emmett said.

"Coming from you" I said and selected my "High Spade" card which would only beat Clubs and chances were Emmett would pick a spade either lower or the same level but most likely a club card because that was what he usually picked.

"Ready and waiting" I said since I had already selected my card.

Emmett smirked "yeah so am I and I will win so be prepared little dwarf."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" I said and Edward laughed along with Rosalie, Alice, & Jasper. Emmett and I each put our cards down.

"OH WHAT NOW IN YOUR FACE" I said as I saw he had chosen a six spade.

"COME ON…YOU CHEATED!" Emmett shouted.

"Sore loser" Rosalie and Alice pretended to cough.

"I thought she was just a stupid dwarf" Edward said smirking.

"Don't pretend to be so innocent Eddie" Emmett said.

"Gosh you're in a bad mood today" I said turning away.

"The hell I am" Emmett said storming off and my siblings and I cracked up. Emmett was such a comic relief of the family even if he wasn't even trying.

"I'm going hunting anyone wanna come" I said getting ready to go out the door of the clubhouse.

"Yeah" Edward said and I rolled my eyes knowing that it was what he would say.

"Let's just all go unless Emmett's afraid he's going to be a sore loser" Rosalie laughed.

"No I want a grizzly…you bet I do."

My siblings and I sprinted out the door and headed in our different directions when hunting. The different animals we liked were sometimes in different areas. Emmett's favorite was grizzly so he went north towards Canada. Edward and my favorite was mountain lion so we went to the Rocky Mountains that went from Colorado to Canada. Alice's favorite was wild cats or raccoons, Rosalie's favorite was also bears although not just grizzly any type of bear. Jasper, since he was the newest to "vegetarianism" as we called it hunted the closest thing available. Although he had been doing a lot better lately, being around Bella was a bit easier for him and he was learning some self-control. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until the mentioning of hunting. Jasper and Alice went together because Alice was the only one who could stop Jasper if he lost control. Emmett and Rosalie went to go hunt bear and Edward and I went.

I caught the first scent of mountain lion after running about six miles east towards the Colorado Rockies. There was one that was hiding in the trees and watching me with its beady eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness. It growled after I sprinted to it and tackled its large body. It scratched my face but I wasn't injured I grabbed it by the neck and bit into it…the blood was warm, sweet, & good. It tasted nothing like sheep's heart but it was good enough. The mountain lion's body went limper as I continued to suck its blood and eventually died. I felt bad that we had to kill animals but it would be worse if we killed humans I think in a way. I turned around and saw Edward wrestling with a mountain lion that he had in a headlock and sucking its blood. I couldn't imagine what Bella would do if she saw him in _real_ vampire action. He wiped his hands off on his jeans and sprinted off to find something else. I did the same.

I caught the scent of some hunters and ran the other way since I didn't want them seeing me and since I was in hunting mode. Let's just put in a way that when I was in hunting mode things were dangerous because when I smelled blood it was possible to lose control (not that I ever did) but I was close several times and witnessed it firsthand with Jasper many times and Emmett as well. I have only seen Alice and Edward lose control once or twice. But Rosalie, Carlisle, & I never have lost control…we haven't killed a single human for blood.

After we went hunting we went back to our house. Edward and I hung out in my room and his room.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah Haze?" he said.

"I know you don't really like to talk about it but what happened during those four years you left?" I stared into his eyes which I could tell were thinking. I knew it had been a tough time for him and he never liked to talk about it.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair like he did when he was thinking that usually meant he was on the border of an answer. "OK fine since you are my little sister and I've been dying to tell someone what happened I'll tell you but I'm warning you."

I cut him off "don't warn me Edward, it's not going to change my wanting to know" I said and he laughed.

"You are such a Hazel."

"Yes I am." I said and he did his "Edward to Hazel" smile. He lay down on the bed in my room that was there for when Bella came but we used it sometimes. He pulled me with him and put his arm around me and held the side of my arm. He began to tell his story.

"Well as you know I left a note for Carlisle and Esme to read when they got back from their hunting trip. It was 2:19am and I remember the exact time. You were in your room in our apartment in Michigan writing in the journal you used to keep. I walked into the room and sat down on your floor. You asked me 'what's going on' since you could always tell what I was thinking. I said to you 'Hazel, I'm leaving I want to try the new lifestyle make me a promise and stay out of trouble. I love you and won't ever forget you.' I kissed your hair and tried to make a last memory of you before I left. After I left I sprinted north to Canada I needed to figure out a plan. I thought that if I didn't feed on innocent people I was OK so I figured I would hunt criminals. I remembered when Esme told us the story of what happened to her so I figured the first person I would hunt was her abusive husband Charles Evanson. I wanted him to suffer…to pay for what he did. I made his death slow and realized what I had been missing out on with human blood. I began to feel sorry for you guys and how you were missing out on human blood. Now you are good you haven't even killed a human. Charles Evanson was the first human I killed and it felt good in a strange way to know a predator was off the streets. I built a burrow for myself underground so I could hide from society. I knew they would fear me and think I was a monster because of my eyes that had now changed colors to a dark purple and if I kept feeding on humans would turn dark red not the crimson that we had when we were newborns. I began planning what types of criminals I would go after and would use my mind reading powers to be able to see who was and who wasn't a criminal. Some people I let loose from my list depending on the severity of their crimes. I only went after murderers, pedophiles, necrophiles, abductors, animal abusers, child abusers, you get the point. It would give me some sense of accomplishment when I made them look me in the eye and acknowledge what they did. Eventually I didn't' really find it amusing anymore and began hating myself. It didn't matter that they were criminals they were still people and that hit me hard. I imagined all of those lives I had taken away. Those people had families and I had done damage to them. I was a monster and wanted to destroy myself. I wasn't sure if I could go back to Carlisle after what I had done. I knew I caused him pain. I knew I caused Esme pain but what hurt the most was I caused you pain. I wasn't sure if you would forgive me or accept me anymore. Finally I made my decision to go back to Massachusetts which was where you were. I made sure it was at night so I wouldn't be seen. It was December 12, 1931 and it had been a little more than four years. The day I left was August 2, 1927 I slowly approached the apartment building and climbed to the roof. I went down through the elevator. I heard the slow and steady breathing of all the humans but I could only make out one sound. The sound of you…talking to me, I remember the exact words you said 'Edward if you can hear me wherever you are just come home…please' and I remember walking into the room and yeah you remember." Edward said and my eyes were wide with anticipation from the story. It was interesting yet sad at the same time.

Edward stayed with me for the rest of the night. I stayed in his arms and we spoke about our human years and other stuff. I loved talking to Edward because I could talk to him about anything (except my Jason problems).

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah Hayz" he said.

"Can you still hear Harley?" I asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows then down casted his eyes before taking a deep breath and saying "no, she's in heaven now…happy. I know that." I swallowed and Edward patted my head I smiled at him. "Did I ever tell you that Marilynn ever thought about you" he said.

"She did?" I asked.

"Yep of course she did…every day until the day that she died. She told her children and grandchildren about her. Even her first great grandchild she told about you although he probably doesn't remember the story but she never stopped thinking about you." Edward said.

"I find it amazing now how everyone in our past is dead" I said.

"I know Haze…I know" he said and held me tighter.

This was one of the reasons Edward and I were so close…we had been through so much together. Edward had been there with me since the day I was born although excluding the time he left in 1927 – 1931 the time he just described but my point is that I was going to have to find a way to keep Edward in my life with Jason. I knew he was calmer and not so awkward when I wasn't thinking about it but he would have to get used to the fact of Jason being my mate.

Although for some reason whenever I was in Edward's arms all of my worries and fears disappeared and the only thing that mattered was the presence. I felt safe and nothing could get to me. I remembered so many times that Edward and I had gone through horrible things together. It amazed me how much had happened over the course of the year and almost made me realize how lucky I was to have him in my life. Edward stroked my hair and began to hum our song. Ever since I was a little kid he would sing it to me and play it on the piano. It described the promise he made to me when I was born. Sometimes I sit and wonder however of what would've happened if I remained human or if the outbreak hadn't happened.

Well if the outbreak hadn't happened I wouldn't be alive right now. I wouldn't be here with the Cullen clan today or be with Jason. I wouldn't have even met Jason. Edward would've probably joined the army and I would go on to be a "typical lady" like most girls were forced to back then. I would probably have gotten married or something at a young age maybe a double wedding with Marilynn. I may have had children or grandchildren and probably would keep in touch with Edward when we got older. Maybe I would've met Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, or Jasper as a human if they were vampires. But chances were if it wasn't for the outbreak Carlisle would never have transformed any of them (Esme, Emmett, & Rosalie) Alice and Jasper would've been vampires either way. But if it wasn't for the vampires that transformed Carlisle he wouldn't be a vampire and therefore I still wouldn't be here today. Let's just say that my point is I owe a lot to Carlisle and still believe that no matter what everything happens for a reason.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had closed my eyes and pretended to sleep since I had thought I was a human for a second. Edward was singing my lullaby to me the one he used when he wanted to relax me when I was freaked out. He was still holding me in his arms and I was still reminded of the time before we went to the hospital…the last time we were in our human home. Edward held me the exact same way when I got sick and he carried me to the hospital.

"OK, please stop thinking about our past" Edward said since he could read my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I don't like to think about it either" I said and Edward shrugged.

"It's alright…it's still a part of who we are" I half smiled and Edward put me next to him.

"I have to go to Bella's she has been wanting me…I love you Haze" he said kissing my forehead and leaving. I sighed a little. I hated it when Edward left.

I tracked Jason and saw he was playing with pebbles near the brook which was near our waterfall. I texted him from my phone but he already beat me.

Jason: meet me the waterfall

Me: kk I missed u

Jason: missing u more

Me: k coming

Jason: how was ur weekend

Me: gr8 (sarcasm)

Jason: what happened?

Me: tell u l8er

Jason: OK?

Me: k

Jason: c u in a few min

I snapped my phone shut and jumped out my window. I landed on the ground and had some dirt on my pants I wiped them off and sprinted towards the waterfall. Of course I hadn't beaten him there…I never did and never planned to. It was a Jason thing especially since he was the one who showed me the waterfall first. He was closer in the beginning so it wasn't fair in a way. I saw the way the rocks were all almost perfectly aligned and how the water flowed over it like it was purposely made that way. It was amazing how this wasn't man made. It was pure and from the Earth. The sound of the beautiful water rushing over the rocks and flowing into the perfect brook.

"Get over here!" Jason said and I jumped onto him.

"Wanna go in?" he asked me.

"It's the middle of February" I said.

"So?"

"What the hell" I said and he jumped into the brook water that wasn't too shallow.

It was a good thing this was a wild brook or we might've gotten into trouble. Jason's hair was so hot wet his messy spikes were half spikey and half flat he shook his hair so I got wet a little bit and I scowled before diving into the water that felt warm to me (but would feel below freezing to a human). Jason swam over to me and kissed my forehead. I "tackled" him underwater and kissed him and his tongue brushed mine slightly. When we came up I splashed him and he splashed me.

"Alice is so going to kill me" I said.

"Why?" Jason said coming over to touch my hand and see my history.

"Look at my clothes…she hates it when I get them like this" and Jason laughed before putting my hand down in the water and widened his eyes after seeing the mall incident only laughing when he saw me beating Emmett in cards.

I climbed the top of the rocks and jumped into the water and Jason followed me.

"Come on Hazel" Jason called me and went out of the water he pulled me onto his back and ran back to his house. He stopped at the tree that overlooked his room and he was facing me with my back to the tree.

Jason's kiss was different than the other times it was aggressive and passionate. I could only do the same to him back. I ran my hands through his wet hair and he fell back onto the ground letting me kiss him. I closed my eyes and prayed that Edward could not hear mine or Jason's thoughts but he was making out with Bella so I didn't think he really cared what I was thinking.

I suddenly saw all of my moments with Jason flash before my eyes and it was weird it was as if…I was in a montage to realize how much Jason brightened up my life and now seeing that I had a mate I realized what happened with Edward in the beginning when he first met Bella. I realized how much confusion he felt with the different relationships with me and Bella. I loved Jason the same length I loved Edward but our relationship was different. I guess I was lucky though that my brother wasn't a complete jerk towards me (cough* Emmett *cough) just kidding but Emmett was a jerk towards me most of the time…no ALL the time. It was weird how the most random things came into my mind when I was kissing Jason…it was like a life flash.

When we pulled away from each other (which we always did at the same time) I guess we both just knew when we were supposed to do it. He took my hand and led me towards his house…sprinting as usual. When Jason opened the door Kyle was on his laptop forging documents (vampire thing).

"Sup Kyle" Jason said jumping on the couch.

"Hey Jason, hey Hazel" Kyle said.

"Watcha doing" Jason said.

"Doing work for one of my clients…he's an immigrant who is legal but is being pursued by the government who claims he still hasn't paid his immigrant fee. He is going to disguise as an American." Kyle said.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows "interesting?" he said.

Kyle laughed "stop trying to be interested in my work."

Jason smirked, "Um OK" he said.

"See you guys later" Kyle said "OK" we said together and we both went outside again.

"Wanna race?" Jason asked when we were standing on the cliff almost east of Seattle.

We weren't quite in Canada though but we could clearly see its border across from Washington. This reminded me slightly of the time when Edward and I used to go to the cliffs and ran into trouble carelessly a few times. Jason looked at the water that was frozen and was turning an icy white color as opposed to the "new ice water" color that was like a lighter bluish grey. I looked around and tried to make sense of everything…my life, my "death", my human life, vampire life, everything that was going on around me. I was trying to find my meaning in the world and what I was supposed to do.

"Maybe" I said tackling Jason to the ground and kissing him.

"Come on Hazel…you're just afraid I'll win" he said.

"No…I'm just afraid you'll lose" I said.

Jason laughed, "You always know a good comeback" he said I smirked he brushed my hair out of my face and I heard my phone ringing. I gritted my teeth and took it out of my pocket…it was either Emmett or Edward either annoying me or telling me I had to get home.

Emmett: sup dwarf

Me: shut up asshole

Emmett: at least I'm not a stupid dwarf like you

Me: why are you bugging me?

Emmett: IDK I feel like it

Me: Well leave me alone

Emmett: dwarf

Me: goodbye

I snapped my phone shut "sorry it was stupid Emmett" I said and Jason shrugged as he kissed me hard.

"Do you think it was our fault Harley and Gabe were killed?" Jason asked I looked at him and cringed at the thought.

There was no doubt I thought about them every day but I wasn't about to be faced with a question that brought back these types of stuff. I thought for a second and took a deep breath. Jason still sat looking at my with his irresistible eyes that he knew I wasn't going to resist his question.

"I half think it was and not. I mean think about it we weren't the ones who killed her…those vamps did but would they have come if I wasn't there…probably not…it's not your fault it's my fault." Jason cut me off.

"Hazel, stop it this wasn't your fault and if I hear you say it one more time…I will have Emmett sit and call you dwarf for the rest of your existence" he said.

"Seriously?" I said even though I knew he was joking.

"What do you think" and he kissed me again.

I had been thinking of many other things…the things Bella said to Edward to get what she wanted. There was one thing she said to him when he wanted her to marry him. She wanted him to take her virginity. There must have been a rush…something that made her all of the sudden come to the conclusion she wanted that. Now I know what you're thinking how do I know this. Well number 1 I was the first person Bella came to afterwards and Edward had mentioned it to me on one occasion. But my point is do you really know what you want at the time that you want it.

My phone rang again…it was Edward.

After I had to say goodbye to Jason I raced home awaiting whatever my brother wanted even though I knew EXACTLY what he wanted…EXACTLY. This time was dreaded because this meant Edward was going to go into his "Edward lecturing overprotective mode." Sorry but when he got like this it annoyed the hell out of me. I was probably starting to sound like a typical twelve year old preteen girl but sometimes I was and I was only "normal" if you know what I mean sometimes I was more normal than most vampires. As I sprinted home and jumped through my window in my room. I took a deep breath before facing my brother depending on what type of mood he was in this confrontation was either pleasant or not. I was just praying something positive happened with Bella so he was in a good mood and not a typical grouch mood. I walked out of my room and tracked Edward in his room. I knocked on the door since he was reading a book that Bella loaned him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, sit down" he said _oh gosh_ I thought to myself and he smirked after hearing my thoughts.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" Edward said casually and I gave him my "firm" look as he laughed again probably not taking me seriously.

"Edward what's up you texted me" I said.

"I just want to talk to you" Edward said.

"Is everything OK?" I asked in my half nervous half puzzled tone.

"I heard your thoughts and… Edward said _HOLY CRAP!_ I was thinking. "Hazel, listen to me" he grabbed my shoulders "I know that you are technically one hundred and…" I knew where this conversation was going.

"EDWARD PLEASE" I shouted.

"What?" he said trying to sound innocent.

"I hate to ruin your fun but Alice already beat you to 'the talk' about five years ago" I said.

"Five years ago you didn't have a boyfriend" Edward said.

"You're unbelievable" I said.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not" Edward said enjoying himself and I groaned.

"I'm going over to Bella's again you wanna come?" Edward asked.

"Sure" I said since I hadn't seen Bella in a long time. I knew Edward was just being himself and trying to give me and Jason "separation" or whatever but I knew he was just being himself and I was just going to have to deal with it.

When we reached Bella's house Charlie wasn't home so we could basically just be cool and not all awkward. Edward politely knocked on the door even though he didn't have to.

"Hey Edward" Bella said hugging him.

"Hey love" Edward said.

"OMG Hazel!" Bella practically screamed and she picked me up since I was light enough.

"I haven't seen you in forever" she said.

"I know" I said and Edward laughed after Bella put me down.

Bella had just started watching _Through Life Till Death_ starring Alejandro Alvarez, Madeline Herrera, & Jenny Lido. We were going to finish watching the movie with her until Charlie came home which meant we had to leave and as usual Edward would go back at night. Bella led us to the room where she had been watching the movie. I had seen this movie once before and knew it was rated R for some violent and intimate scenes and also involved some coarse language.

The movie began on a dark stormy night where Carmen (Jenny Lido) is running through the woods after having an argument with her stepmother. She is sweating and wet from the rain and is moving very fast. It is visible that her leg is bloody after she trips on a branch. Carmen eventually collapses from hunger and exhaustion. The movie then blanks out from the forest and to the globe and then we see Carmen is in Mexico and the globe then zooms in on New York City where we see it is the next day and Kenny is getting out of his classroom. He is walking with his best friend Adam and he sees several schoolgirls selling cookies. Kenny is then reminded of the little sister he had that died when she was eleven of swine flu and is still haunted by the memory he was the last one to hear her final words. We then see where Carmen is (a laboratory) and a Mexican doctor is there. We also see he is planning an experiment where he is going to connect three people together and make them a literal "human spider" the camera then shows how one night Kenny is beaten and robbed and is taken to the government office and he is asked to do an inside job for them…to shut down the Mexican doctor. Kenny agrees but is captured in the process he meets a girl names Jessica (Madeline Herrera) who is also captured by the doctor and Carmen, Kenny, & Jessica plan a bust out. Unfortunately the doctor catches them and they are all severely punished. Kenny and the two girls have to plan a new escape route and when the doctor finds out he kills Carmen in a rage and brutally injures Kenny. Jessica is experimented on and loses too much blood. Jessica and Kenny lay in Jessica's blood and Kenny and Jessica link hands to die. The camera fades to one year later where Adam is sitting in the cemetery and he sees a note on the ground from Kenny.

Bella had fallen asleep and Edward had her cradled in his arms. Charlie had come home and Edward woke Bella up so it didn't look like something else if you know what I mean. Edward and I said hello to Charlie and goodbye to Bella before leaving.

"What's next?" I asked Edward and he smirked a little.

"I don't know Emmett, Jasper, & I were going to wrestle you can watch if you want" he said.

"I'd prefer to fight if that's OK with you" I said sarcastically and Edward smirked again.

"Sure" he said.

"Yes" I said since I loved fighting and wanted to beat Emmett to show him I wasn't a stupid little dwarf. Jasper, Edward, & Emmett I am one of the best fighters in the Olympic Coven. I was quick but smart whenever I made a move and thought it over to make sure I was doing to right thing. Edward picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shouted.

"No" Edward said casually and I slugged him.

Edward pretended to be hurt and then continued to "torture" me until we got to his car. I got into the passenger seat and Edward started driving except a little slow for him.

"Why are you driving so slowly?" I asked and Edward shrugged. Most of the time I knew what my brother was thinking and something told me he heard someone's thoughts and didn't like what he heard.

"Are you OK" I asked him and his eyes were just grim and in pain almost in a way.

I hated seeing Edward like this it made me hurt I didn't know if it was a thing because he was my brother or something because sometimes biological relations can be strengthened once both are vampires or even one as a vampire their relation changes too. I switched my position so I was facing my brother who had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand through his hair (something he _always_ did).

"What's wrong" I mused.

"Nothing" Edward repeated again and I gave him my "firm" look. "Alright I'll tell you" Edward said and I looked up. "Charlie told Bella that Jacob is coming over for the week and she is forbidden to see me. I then read the dog's thoughts and…ugh that little bastard" Edward said.

"What" I said.

"Jacob is torturing me on purpose and Bella is forbidden to see me for the rest of the week." Edward said.

"Did you do something wrong?" I asked.

"No…at least not that I know of" Edward said and I nodded slowly when I was being myself. Edward pulled his car into the driveway and went to get Emmett and Jasper.

The full moon's light was amazing. It was white but it was blue and red at the same time. My favorite type was a solar eclipse though because it was really cool how the moon completely went over the sun so it was like the rays were coming from the moon. Although full moons meant it was still completely over the sun anyway so it was almost a similar effect. Most of the time I would stay by the window at the time of the solar eclipse with my camera so I could capture every detail I liked to compare it with past solar eclipses.

Alright enough about Science I was busy staring at the moon when Emmett crashed into me as he was fighting with Edward who had Emmett in a head lock on the floor. Emmett kicked Edward…hard. Edward pretended he was hurt but then "flew" and jumped on Emmett again who pushed him against the hard sharp rock that was in our backyard. For a second it looked like he was going to push Edward off the side of the cliff but Edward flipped Emmett and mounted him so he was pinned. Then he took his arm and twisted his elbow backwards it was usually how we ended a fight (by playing mercy or you could have your joint ripped off). Emmett decided to have his arm ripped off and put it back.

He slugged Edward who said "it's not my fault you were just trying to be the tough guy" and Jasper and I laughed.

"I want to verse dwarf" Emmett said.

"OK but first we're doing winner fight remember?" Edward said.

"Yes Eddie" Emmett said in his girly voice.

"Shut the hell up" Edward said and Emmett pretended he was scared.

"Why don't you verse Jasper because we all know he is a good match for Edward to fight with and he will beat me in rock, paper, scissors again" Jasper laughed.

"It's not my fault" he did an imitation of Edward.

"Besides Jasper will win anyway" Emmett said obviously a sore loser.

"Sore Loser" I coughed.

"OK that's it dwarf you are so dead next fight." Emmett said.

"No you are" I said and Emmett would've tackled me if we were fighting but we weren't so he couldn't until we were. I watched as my brother's fought. Usually when they were practicing they weren't as aggressive but they were trying to learn better ways of practicing and fighting after the Volturi incident. Just as they were in mid fight we all heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Holy shit" Emmett said and he sprinted off my brothers followed him and so did I. I figured it was an attack of some sort because that was usually how things happened in the wooded area. I smelled blood and hurried faster. I saw Bella…lying on the ground with blood all over her shirt.

"No!" Edward yelled and picked her up. He ran towards the house faster than I had ever seen him run before.

"What happened" Esme asked when we walked in and Edward put Bella down on the couch.

"Bella, love are you OK" Edward asked these were times I guessed he wished he could read her mind but she probably didn't want him too since it was something that couldn't happen. There was one thing I could think of that could let us know what happened…Jason.

"It wasn't the dog" Edward said since he could read Jacob's thoughts.

"I'll get Jason so he can see her history" I said.

"Will it work?" Alice asked.

"Yeah because her 'shield' per say only works on things that affect her mind." I said and my siblings looked at me like "how could you possibly know this" but I had my ways.

Me: Jason, come over ASAP

Jason: what's wrong u OK?

Me: yea I'm fine something happened with Bella

Jason: OMFG is she OK

Me: it doesn't look like it and we don't know what happened

Jason: let me guess u want me to see her history

Me: that and I want to c u

Jason: k b right over

Me: k love you

Jason: love u too

"Jason will be right over" I said and Edward sighed of relief. I was almost positive that Jason would be able to find out what happened but that might necessarily be a good thing for both the person who did this and for Edward.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD! (also for any clique fans be sure to check out my Second Generation Series (books 1 &2) **


	27. Chapter 21: Nothing to Hide

Chapter 21

Nothing to Hide

If Alice could see this happening then no one would but since the future involved something she couldn't see it was blurred. I heard a knock on the door and caught Jason's scent. I sprinted to the door and opened it to see Jason standing there looking more worried than ever.

"Hey Hazel" he gave me a quick hug since Edward was standing in the other room and we couldn't really do anything.

"Hey Jason" I said and we both went to where Bella was. She was sitting on the sofa under a blanket and an oxygen mask due to the loss of blood and she was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Is she going to be OK, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah it looks like she'll be fine but it may take a day or two." Carlisle said

Edward still remained in his position. "I swear if I see that little…."

But Carlisle cut him off "son, stop" and Jasper calmed him down. Edward was still mad though not that I wasn't used to seeing this kind of stuff when someone touched "his Bella" Jason went over and took Bella's hand. Edward sat down on the couch and took her head in his lap.

"Edward" she said in a weak voice.

"Bella love it's OK go back to sleep" Edward said but Bella had already closed her eyes.

Jason started to see her history and Edward was reading his mind. I could tell what they were both seeing. Edward's eyes got wide with pure anger and revenge and Jasper tried his best to calm him down but sometimes vampire emotions are too strong to be reversed and that was how it was with Edward right now. When Jason and Edward had seen it all their eyes reflected everything and Edward's lips were quivering with anger trying to hold back everything he felt.

I stared into his eyes telepathically telling him _"keep your cool Eddie, don't lose it"_ and he somewhat lightened his stiff position. He squeezed Bella's hand and she gasped a little his eyes were still reflecting his pain. Jason whispered what he had seen to Carlisle since it involved her treatment and he was wide in his eyes as well.

"Jason" I muttered in a low voice too low for almost anyone to hear.

"She was stabbed and beaten" Jason said and I sucked in a breath and my eyes went wide. I looked at Bella who didn't deserve what had happened to her.

"Bella, love I need you to tell me if this hurts OK" Edward said his medical training kicking in a little bit.

"OK" Bella croaked and it hurt me to see her like that. I didn't want to watch her suffering but I knew I had to be strong for Edward. I looked at Jason's eyes that were black and I could tell he was suffering.

"Jason…are you sure you're OK" I asked him and he opened his mouth to speak and pointed to his throat. "If it hurts you…" I began.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Jason said.

"Yes…trust me her blood is overwhelming me a bit too" I said in a lower voice.

"Well you do have more experience than me" Jason said before turning to go. He kissed my hair and said "tell me how she's doing later OK."

"OK" I said and he left. I went back to the couch to sit with Edward and Bella. Carlisle was cleaning her stab wound that needed to be stitched and Edward was feeling parts of Bella's body to make sure she wasn't injured there although bruises were already forming on her arms, legs, & face. Her eye was swollen and black to make it obvious she had been beaten.

"There's no way Charlie can see her this way" Edward mumbled to me and I could only pathetically nod. I rubbed Bella's hand to feel that it was already broken and it was obvious that a shoe had done it.

"Edward" I said.

"Yeah Haze" he said his voice quivering a bit.

"Her hand to her elbow is broken…it's a shoe print." I said and Edward bit his lip to keep from going mad.

"OK hold on" he said and brushed his hand against hers.

She winced, "it hurts Edward" she said.

"I know love…I'm sorry" he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Because I should've stayed with you" Edward said and Bella shrugged but then winced again.

"OK, OK it's OK love" Edward said rubbing her shoulder. "Carlisle she's beaten pretty bad" Edward said in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

"Bella" I said.

"Yeah Hazel?" she said.

"Can I feel your arm, tell me if it hurts I just need to see what kind of break it is" I said and Bella nodded. I had had some medical training from Edward and Carlisle so I knew how to detect a break. Edward pressed his hand gently on her shin and Bella let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"OK love I'm so sorry" Edward said.

"It's OK" Bella said and Edward brushed his hand on her shin to see what kind of break it was.

"Carlisle she has a severe leg break" Edward said and her arm break was a half full snap and half bone crack. I whispered that to Edward who took an IV and put it gently in Bella's arm. The IV had blood in it so the bone marrow would strengthen a little bit from the break.

"Edward what exactly happened?" I asked and his eyes widened a little bit.

"I'll tell you later" he muttered.

"OK" I said and Bella coughed.

"OK love you're doing great" Edward said and Bella looked him in the eyes as he stroked her hair and brushed it back out of her face. Bella closed her eyes, she looked so… peaceful.

Edward injected Bella with a numbing medicine to numb her when Carlisle was giving her stitches. Bella held onto Edward's shirt and buried her face in his chest when she wanted to scream. He kissed her hair and tried not to look like he was in pain but he looked at me and his eyes seemed to be screaming an expression like _"help me" _I shut my eyes and prayed I was dreaming and that Bella and Edward were both not in pain. After Carlisle was done with Bella's stitches Edward would apply her casts and sit with her while she mended. Bella winced as he threaded the needle through her stomach (where she was stabbed). He had done X-rays to make sure no organs were punctured. Nothing was but let's just say it wouldn't be good if it was. Carlisle gave Bella a shot so she would fall asleep and Bella lay in Edward's lap and fell asleep. Edward held out his arm for me to go sit next to him. He pulled me close to him careful not to hurt Bella who was sleeping soundly as Edward cradled her with one hand.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "Bella was walking to our house because she wanted to see me. She wanted to have one night with me before her weekly ban so she was walking through the forest and a doctor…this crazed man I know what he looks like." Edward got a look on his face that I had only seen once.

I gripped his arm so he would calm down.

"Thanks Haze, now back to what I was saying. The doctor was doing an experiment…the human centipede like in several movie portrayals. Well this guy was so inspired by those movies that he decided he was going to do it for real. He had a man and a little girl but he needed an older female so he went looking for one. He found Bella and followed her to her house and saw her watching the Till Death through Life movie so he thought she would be interested in his 'experiment' well he thought this would be his perfect opportunity to kidnap Bella when she left the house alone in the deserted area. She tried to fight back…but this man had stuff with him including medical tools. He tried to pin her down by her arm so he could pick her up and take her but that resulted in a shoulder fracture and arm break. She then tried to fight back but he was stronger than her so he got angry and stepped on her leg repeatedly with his steel shoes that were very sharp. He then took time kicking her which resulted in several other things to happen. When he was done and frustrated he stabbed her and that was when we heard her scream. He got worried someone would find him when he heard us coming so he got in his car and left." Edward said.

"Let me track him" I said.

"No...Haze, no" Edward said looking me straight in the eye.

"Why…then he won't hurt anyone else…he can go to a mental hospital where they can help with his problem and…"

But Edward stopped me right there. "This guy isn't HUMAN…he's not HUMAN he's like the people on that TV show Heroes. Where the people have extraordinary abilities…he's the only one there is out there a pre vampire as they call them." Edward said.

"So big deal" I said.

"Hazel…what if he hurts you" Edward asked.

"Then I'll bite his head off" I said.

Edward smirked, "I'm serious Hayz…I can't lose you" he said.

"Who said anything about dying?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes "hear me out Haze…just…no, no, no, no I won't let you."

"Fine then I'll do it now" I said.

"HAZEL NO!" Edward shouted and almost knocked me to the floor good thing he didn't move or Bella would've woken up. I looked at my brother and felt bad about teasing him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Are we going to catch this guy" I asked.

"Fuck yeah" Edward said.

"Well" I said.

"We'll send Emmett and Jasper and I'll go if it's OK with Bella even though I really don't want to leave her I'll fight." Edward looked at Bella and I just stared at him. "Do you get me" he looked at me and I laughed as I rolled my eyes. Edward ruffled my hair and held me as we both waited for Bella to wake up.

I spent some of that time on my phone texting Jason with my phone on the lowest volume but even then could I still slightly hear my ringtone going off. We basically texted about everything Jason would ask about Bella every so often to make sure she was OK and I would give him the latest update.

Edward spent his time watching Bella sleep like he did almost every night but occasionally he would pause for a second and listen to her heartbeat which I knew was his favorite sound in the world. It was good to see that at least he still had that to listen to if you know what I mean. I also knew that it may or may not be one of the reasons he wasn't going to change her because if he did he wouldn't get to hear his favorite sound. I almost would've suggested changing her right then and there but I knew he didn't want to because these injuries weren't as severe as the time where James got to Bella and he didn't want to change her so I guess I knew exactly what his response would be.

Edward closed his eyes for a second and smelled Bella's hair. I looked at the monitor that was hooked up and her heart was beating very fast. The blood around her stab wound was dried now. Bella's broken arm was in a sling that was around her neck and her shoulders were in the sling as well. Her leg was propped up by a small desk like thing and her leg was in a soft cast. Bella moved uneasily in her sleep and winced a little bit Edward stroked her hair letting her know he was here. Bella's left eye was black and swollen shut…there were clear bruisings on her eye and face along with her legs and arms. Bella swallowed and flinched as Edward shut his eyes tight since he didn't want to see Bella in pain. It hurt me to see him this way…it hurt me a lot. Edward and Bella didn't deserve this, especially since Bella was just a fragile human (even though she hated to be thought of that way).

The house was quiet, Carlisle was upstairs in his office, Esme was painting in her room which she had taken too most of the time. Emmett and Rosalie were hanging out in their room and Jasper and Alice were also in their room fooling around. I wanted to go after that man who did this to Bella (ME! I wanted to do it) I knew Edward wanted to as well but he wouldn't leave Bella. I would have to recruit Jason who would definitely help me. Emmett would probably be willing to as well since he would never miss out on a fight. Alice and Jasper probably would as well but Rosalie wouldn't Carlisle and Esme would just want peace. I had to try my best not to let Edward hear my thoughts and planning of this. Although it was annoying since he was biologically related to be he could hear me from farther away.

I carefully moved Bella's uninjured leg and got up from the couch. Edward looked at me "where are you going?" he asked the look in his eyes made me feel the need to stay with him.

"Nowhere" I said and sat down in my original position.

His expression calmed a little. He looked so vulnerable like a burning man that whatever could happen would kill him. It made me take a look at life for a second and put myself in exactly his shoes…although it was a strange vampiric thing that could almost make me feel exactly what he was feeling. It still didn't change my anger towards the man who did this to Bella. Not only did he hurt her physically but he had emotionally tortured my brother…I looked up to Edward and whenever I saw him like this it made me mad…mad enough to kill. This guy wasn't necessarily a normal human but if I had enough will like that time I had when I killed Michael Levine I would be able to kill this man. I looked at Edward who was staring at Bella still praying she would be OK I knew he would know what to do (change her if he had too). But he had so many things in mind, not only just Bella but Charlie, Renee, & the rest of our coven. I leaned on Edward's shoulder and he stroked my hair.

"Thank you for staying" he whispered.

"No problem" I said and Edward sighed painfully as Bella moved a little in her sleep. I was going to do something about this…at this point I didn't really care about my life right now I cared about how this was affecting my brother and Bella.

Bella woke up and I left to give them some time together. I convinced Edward he needed it. I really needed to see Jason…I missed him. I went to my room to find him sitting there playing with something.

"Really!" I shouted as I saw Jason and he laughed.

"Hey" he said.

"Did I give you permission to go into my bedroom?" I asked.

"No" Jason said.

"At least you haven't been here a while" I said remembering I had only tracked him about 5 minutes ago in his house.

"Bella's with Edward" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, now I can hang out with you" Jason tackled me to the floor and kissed me. I kissed him back and once again my mind went into that random thing I did (it was so weird but I was used to it by now). We both pulled away at the same time.

"Hazel, I will never leave you…you know that right" Jason said.

"Yes?" I said in a puzzled voice although I somewhat knew where he was going.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I said and Jason sighed for a second and I looked at him and blinked in a flirtaicious way he just stared at me and shook his head.

"Are you trying to torture me?" he asked.

"No" I said and he just laughed and he rolled his eyes.

Part of me was thinking everything and how much had happened over this course since the Volturi…it was hard to believe that that even happened it seemed like not that long ago but it did. In a way it seemed like things that had recently happened were farther away than they actually were and things that happened well…not recently seemed like they happened recently it was strange but I guessed it was part of the interference with my human and vampire life and memories. Jason stared at me as I walked to the other side of the room and fingered the wall. Jason walked over to where I was and we both sat down on the floor. Next to the open window in my room that had the woods in good touch.

"I would say to go to the waterfall but after what happened with Bella I would say Edward would kill me." I said and Jason laughed.

"You're probably right" he said and he put his arm around me to pull me closer to him. If my heart could beat it would've been beating faster than my running speed.

Jason had basically known all about me since he had seen all of my history. He "gave me permission" to ask questions about him. I said that I would guess and after that we basically just sat and talked about stuff. I asked Jason if being around humans bothered him and he said sometimes he had a hard time controlling himself. He was amazed at how well Kyle did it and he was still learning to be as good as him.

"How is your relationship to Kyle?" I asked Jason and he smirked.

"Well I mean he is my creator but only older than me by nine years technically. Sometimes he's like a father to me but mostly he's like a brother. I look up to him for guidance and stuff but we don't really act like father and son. He's more of a brother. At times he's a bit strange but that's cool. It's what I like best about him. I almost feel as if he is my brother." Jason said and I smiled at him.

"Do you get along with your brothers?" Jason asked me although he knew the answer he wanted to hear the answer my perspective.

"Well Emmett and I fight sometimes but it's playful you know like teasing. Jasper and I are friends I guess and he is my brother but we aren't as close as we used to be. But he is still my brother so we get along better than Emmett and I. Edward and I are very close as you know." I said.

"What about your sisters?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we get along but they're very feminine and annoy me sometimes but they care about me." I said.

"And Carlisle and Esme?" Jason asked.

"They're like my adopted parents I am very grateful to Carlisle for saving my life and Esme is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet." I said Jason nodded.

"Have you ever had the feeling where five seconds ago your 'heart' per say wasn't full…but more in half?" Jason asked.

"Yes" I said knowing where he was going.

"Hazel, I need you in my life…you can't ever leave me do you understand that" Jason said.

"Yes…Jason yes you can't leave me either" I said and Jason had a smile on his face that I had seen similar to the time Edward had on his face after Bella said yes to his proposal.

"Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen" Jason crooned.

I laughed slightly as I smiled at him, "You know you're the only person I know that's almost never lied to me" I said.

Jason raised his eyebrows, "I'm just cool like that" he said and I laughed again.

"You're so weird" I said.

"Yes I am bitch" Jason said then he added "a bitch in a good way."

"Uh huh sure" I said and Jason looked at me.

"Seriously" he said.

"Come on let's go see how Bella's doing" I said.

Jason shrugged, "Cool with me."

We went downstairs to where Edward and Bella sat and they were also joined by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, & Alice. For the first time it felt good to not be the only one without a mate now that Jason was here.

"Hey guys" Jason said shyly.

"Hey Jason!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett shut up you're going to scare him" Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, Jason is twelve you're making it like he's three" I said.

"Well do you want Emmett to be an asshole?" Alice asked.

"It's OK Alice he's not being that bad." Jason said.

"OK okay." Alice said in her dramatic voice and Jasper laughed with Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jason, & I. Only Bella didn't find it funny.

"Is it necessary for this kind of immaturity?" Alice asked.

"No" I said still smirking.

"Good."

I sat down on the couch next to Edward and Jason sat down next to me. Emmett pressed play on the remote control and we went back to watching the football game. That was being broadcast on the Forks Channel at Forks High School. It was Forks Spartans verses the Seattle Bay Titans.

I'm not that much of a football fan so I'm not going to describe this boring game that my brothers (and Jason) enjoyed watching. However, I'm just going to say one thing I'd been meaning to say and something that was dear to me. There was something I had realized…I know that after all Jason had said that he didn't want me to leave but if he somehow did say he wanted to go…be free…break up per say I was willing to accept that. See, when you find a mate your feeling changes I wasn't going to force Jason to love me if he didn't anymore. I wanted him to be happy. Whenever I saw him smile it was like my world was bright and everything was in place. It wasn't normal this feeling but I was willing to accept truth…I loved Jason and I know Jason loved me but if that wasn't always the case I was going to accept that…sometimes the happiness of others is more important than your own happiness. Especially if that person is someone you love, you would do anything for them…not for yourself…they came first. I realized for the first time in my existence that that was my attitude towards most things and that was what Edward had been talking about all along. I looked at him for a second and he just smiled and nodded as if to say "yes Hazel" I smiled back at him and then looked at Jason who smiled and shook his head. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I couldn't without Edward freaking out later. So instead I just playfully flicked his nose and he laughed and flicked my nose back. We both just laugh – smiled as if we were sharing some sort of inside joke.

The Titans won the game and after the game Jason left after kissing me goodbye. I went to my room and worked on my scrapbook. I heard a knock on the door and tracked all of my siblings only to catch Alice's scent. I missed spending time with my sister and I guess I needed it.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes" I said and Alice gracefully walked into the room and sat down on the floor beside me.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" she said.

"I agree" I said.

"So how are things going with Jason" she asked me.

"Haven't you seen anything?" I said rolling my eyes.

"No…I want to hear all about it" Alice said.

"Fine…from what point?"

"Did he kiss you yet?" Alice asked not in a nosy way but in a sisterly type of way.

I slowly nodded my head and Alice squealed with delight "OK Alice calm down" I said and she froze for a second.

"Wait does Edward know?"

"What do you think he read my mind anyway and do you think I would even mention it to him?" I said in a half serious half joking way.

Alice rolled her eyes in a "duh" way and we both laughed. We basically just chatted and I missed these types of chats with my sister. I could talk to her about certain things that I couldn't talk to Edward about *cough* Jason *cough*.

After hanging out with Alice for a while I went to see what Edward was up too. He was sitting with Bella who was still on the couch and Jasper and Emmett were still watching sports on the television I sat down next to Edward and Bella smiled at me. Edward ruffled my hair and he put his arm around me.

"I see you were with Alice" Edward whispered.

"Yes" I said in a puzzled voice and Edward smirked for a second as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Haze I feel your pain" Bella said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked in a playful voice.

"Oh nothing" Bella said shrugging and I had to fight to keep from laughing. Edward widened his eyes as if to say "seriously" and Bella just stared at him. I couldn't help but cracking up.

"Oh now I see where the influence is coming from" Edward said looking at me and I pretended to be innocent.

I think Edward would've jumped on me if Bella wasn't injured lying in his lap. She was definitely doing a bit better but her bones were a bit broken and her eye was still swollen and bruised. Bella adjusted her hand but it brushed against her IV which was unhooked and her hand was cut. Jasper and Emmett hadn't hunted in a while and weren't as used to being around Bella when she was bleeding. Emmett just held his breath but Jasper's eyes turned a deep black and I was ready to get him outside if he couldn't handle it.

Edward turned around reading Jasper's thoughts and then furrowed his eyebrows "it doesn't bother you anymore Jazz?" he asked and Jasper could only nod.

"When we were prisoners I overcame it." Jasper said and we all just stared at him.

"Damn" Emmett said.

"But I probably should hunt" Jasper said.

"Me too" said Emmett and they went to hunt although they knew that Edward would want to stay with Bella they asked him to come anyway. Bella told him to go but Edward wouldn't (of course).

"Hey I'm so putting on South Park" I said Bella and Edward rolled their eyes but gave in.

"How do you like that show?" Bella asked.

"Believe it or not it's pretty good" I said.

"She's actually right…at times" Edward said and I looked at him with a playful glare.

The episode was the one with the vampires so we were cracking up throughout the whole thing…even Bella who didn't appear to like the show at first. The next episode was the one where Lemmiwinks had to defeat Wikileaks (his brother) that was posting evil rumors about the kids in the elementary school. Next Edward put on the history channel and I told him not to but he was being Edward and not listening. The only reason he did was because he wanted Bella to see exactly what time period we were from since the special was about the Spanish Influenza outbreak. Film clips rolled by of people in hospitals dying.

"But one of the most hard hit areas was Chicago, Illinois" Cameron Dean (P.H.D) said and clips that were in Chicago hospital were shown.

I buried my face in Edward's shirt since I was unable to watch…it still pained me to watch these things that happened in my past. Edward stared at the screen with a sullen expression and Bella watched in horror.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen is here to say a few words with us" said Jerry Spring (a reporter in the early 1900s).

Carlisle came onto the screen (in black and white of course). "We do not have direct proof where the source of the virus is occurring but all we know is that hundreds are dying by the day and a cure is in the process of discovery…but slowly." Carlisle said and the camera went to people who were dying in hospitals.

"It was reported that as of September 18, nine teen eighte-"but I shut it off…I couldn't watch it anymore.

"Haze?" Edward said knowing I probably was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Sorry" I said.

"Why are you sorry" Edward asked.

"I don't know" I said burying my face in his shirt again.

Edward stroked my hair and told me everything was fine but I still couldn't erase the scars of my past that were cut through me for all eternity.

There was something strange going on…it was like I was spacing out…it was something vampires did rarely. It was weird...I was in the Volturi castle again and they had broken their promise…_"NO! NO! NO!"_ I was screaming and I had turned…it was like that time where we were in the castle after Edward tried to kill himself except Felix didn't stop killing Edward.

"NO! I screamed and snapped out of my trance. Edward was holding me close to him and stroking my hair telling me it was OK. I had realized that I needed my brother and due to all of this constant confusion everything was spinning in circles. I had been so naïve lately it was crazy. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to turn into a paranoid mess though.

"I'm going to see what Jason's up too." I said.

Edward raised his eyebrows "OK" he said and I gave him a hug before leaving (same with Bella). I texted Jason from my phone only to realize he beat me to it.

Jason: sup bitch (good way)

Me: WTF

Jason: jk lol wanna come over?

Me: hell yeah!

Jason: Kyle's not home so we have the house to ourselves

Me: I see where this is going…

Jason: just come over

Me: kk

I jumped out my window and sprinted to Jason's house. Jason had beaten me to the door and we said hey to each other. He led me to his bedroom and we sat on the bed.

"So" Jason said.

"Yes" I said and Jason raised his eyebrows.

I rested my head on my shoulder and looked at him…taking in how lucky I was that this beautiful boy was standing right in front of me…I knew what he wanted and it was hard for me to admit I wanted the same thing…I wanted him. I lay down on the bed in his room and motioned for him to come over. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. It was unlike the times before though…more rough…aggressive.

"I love you" Jason said.

"I love you too" I said I realized why in the middle of this he was telling me that. I unbuttoned Jason's shirt and threw in on the floor he turned over and I was now on top of him…

"I want you so bad right now" Jason said and I let him take my shirt off as well. I knew what I was about to give up…but I was ready. I had died every single day waiting for Jason and now I felt as if there was nothing in the world that could take me from him…nothing. As everything continued I was in heaven…I know it might make me sound like a boy obsessed girl or whatever but I didn't really care.

I had him right now…now. Jason was mine and I was his. I was giving it up to him…he was the one I loved…the one who would be mine forever. I felt like my body was a live wire…it was in electric shock overdrive. I felt myself about to go crazy. I ran my hands through Jason's hair and his arms were wrapped around me. I picked myself up and kissed him again…my eyes closed I was taking the moment in I opened my eyes at that second and just stared at him realizing what I had. Jason kissed my neck passionately and I listened to the sound of his breathing. It was still weird to me that I was losing my virginity _before_ Edward but that wasn't my concern right now. After this however, I would have to face Edward and whatever he wanted to throw at me. Jason did it at that moment and I took a deep breath. We both just looked at each other and it was like I was seeing him for the first time.

Jason pulled me closer to him and I closed my eyes taking in his scent. He kissed my hair and I playfully tapped his lips. He smirked for a second and hungrily kissed my jaw.

"Jason" I said in my "pretend annoyed" voice.

Jason laughed "Hazel" he mocked I pinned him down and he pretended to be scared. "Please don't hurt me" he said and covered his face. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. I looked at the clock it was 8am. I had been here for officially fourteen hours and I tracked my siblings to see what they were up too. "Wanna go to the waterfall today?" Jason asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said.

Jason shook his head jokingly, "You're so awesome" he said and I raised my eyebrows. "You need to chill Hazel seriously" Jason said putting on swim trunks. I was just going to go in my clothes anyway (not that I cared) they were my plain shorts and t-shirt (don't ask me why I was wearing shorts in the middle of February). Jason took my hand and swung me onto his back as he jumped out of his window and sprinted towards the waterfall.

I stayed with Jason for the majority of the day until I got a frantic text message from Edward…

Edward: WHERE ARE YOU!

Me: relax Eddie I'm fine and with Jason

Edward: can you come home?

Me: yes

Edward: thanks

Me: you're welcome?

Edward: c u soon

"I have to go home J" I said and Jason sighed.

"K bye Hazel…love you" he said and gave me a quick hug and kiss before I sprinted home…in my wet clothes not to add.

I wondered how I was supposed to explain this to Edward but I also remembered that if I just didn't think about it when he was around I would be safe…right? I knew that if I let my guard down that there would be trouble for both Jason and I. I sprinted through the woods and when I reached the house I made sure I didn't look too suspicious…just a little wet (Edward wouldn't care about _that_ right). I jumped upstairs to my window and changed my clothes into a plain white t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. I walked downstairs and saw Edward sitting with Bella who was eating a plate of fruit salad, and a glass of milk (good for injuries and bone healing).

"Hey Haze" Edward said pulling me towards him and I laughed.

"Sup" I said trying to sound like Jason and he flicked my hair. I shook my head jokingly and smirked. To Bella I said "how are you feeling?" although I knew the answer.

"I'm feeling a little better, still sore and broken bones but other than that I'm mending" she said.

I nodded, "I guess that's good" and she smiled "oh yeah I forgot…SOUTH PARK!" I shouted jumping on Edward's hair.

"Haze!" he said shaking me off and I laughed before grabbing the remote and changing the channel (and putting my feet on the couch since it annoyed Edward). "Put the feet down…you're supposed to be a 'good little girl' your feet are dirty and then you go putting them on the couch?!" Edward said making me put my feet down and I rolled my eyes.

"Neat freak much" I said and Bella laughed.

"What?" Edward said in a threatening voice or pretending.

"Oh nothing" I said.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing" Edward said in pretending to be innocent and trying to be funny voice.

"You are so stupid" I said and his eyes went wide.

"What?" he said with his eyes wide trying to keep from laughing.

"Nothing" I said.

"Oh you said something Haze" he said ruffling my hair and nearly "suffocating" me

"Eddie!" I said not helping laughing and he left me alone. Except he tortured me by singing and forcing me to listen while Bella just laughed amused by the whole thing and as usual (like normal siblings) Edward and I had sibling times like this.

As much as my life was as perfect as it seemed everyone had their little…problems if you will. I had some at this current minute but I was trying not to think about it as much in fear of the consequences. I threw on South Park (channel 190).

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Bella "do you believe her" he said smirking.

"Oh come on she's not that bad" Bella said.

"Thank you Bella" I said and to Edward "YOU SEE!"

"I was just kidding" Edward said through gritted teeth jokingly and ruffled my hair.

Cartman was yelling for help and Stan and Kyle were saying how they had to get out of there. Next thing we know an army helicopter comes onto the screen and the guy yells. "Don't worry everyone the government is here to save you."

And one of the citizens say "Oh wow what a swift and speedy rescue."

Stan says that they have to get to the roof and a part of the staircase falls. Just as Kyle is about to go with Stan to the helicopters Cartman stops him.

"Not so fast Kyle" he says and Kyle looks at him and asks what he is doing. Cartman asks Kyle to hand over the gold and Kyle asks "what gold" Cartman says that Kyle knows what he is talking about but Kyle insisted he didn't.

"All Jews carry gold in a little bag around their necks" Cartman said

Then they got into this whole thing where Cartman forces Kyle to hand over his Jew Gold because Cartman pulled out a gun. Kyle and Cartman's love hate relationship reminded me of Emmett and I how he would always make fun of me and call me dwarf but was cool at the same time. Kyle and Ike kind of reminded me of Edward and I. I'm not going to go into all South Park overdrive because once I start I probably won't stop until 3000 (which South Park will sadly be over in).

Sometimes life is just one jumble of events when you are thrown onto the planet and have to fix things that seem like you're doing but it's not in a way. Sometimes you think to yourself that this is meant to be life? Is life all it's cracked up to be? If you really think about it the truth is not really. But when I think of life and existence those are two different things…existence doesn't end…life does. I still am overwhelmed by the amount of gratitude I owe to Carlisle for saving my life that night and I could think to myself how could Edward not think that in the beginning of his rebellion years? I wanted to be someone in this existence I wanted to be heard…having someone know who I was. I knew Edward and Jason did…but they were just about the only people who I only let in…the only ones who I could turn to in a time. Actually there was really just one person who knew every basic thing about me and had firsthand seen it. The person who had been there with me through thick and thin…the person who I looked up to and was everything I wanted to be…the only one who I let into my life and the "girl" I really was…the person was Edward.

Edward had one arm bent with Bella nestled between his upper and forearm. Her eyes were closed and finally asleep after a quick battle of consciousness. Edward had his other arm around me holding me close to him. I loved being in Edward's arms I could just not think about anything and just not worry about anything as long as he was there I was safe.

"Hazel" he crooned in his comforting voice and I sighed for a split second. He stroked my hair and kissed it. I laughed and closed my eyes as I breathed in his scent. He gave me his "Edward to Hazel" smile and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I know I'm a monster and I'm not going to go into it but every day I pray I won't hurt Bella. When I returned from my rebellion I prayed to him and asked him to never let me hurt you and…" I was sick of him doing this to himself why couldn't he just see the good in himself…did he only see himself as a vicious, self-loathing monster because that wasn't how I saw him.

"Eddie…I'm not going to let you go any farther OK whatever you think of yourself it's not true. You think that you're the worst creature in existence but you're not…the only thing you think about is everyone else. If you were the person you thought you were would you have turned Bella by now…yes. But no you kept her humanity because you cared about_ her_…you thought about _her_. I said.

Edward pulled me closer to him and held me tight I shut my eyes and took in every minute of it. I know that it was stupid but for one split second…just a second I was able to sleep.

Even though I loved having Jason in my life (existence) I missed the old days when it was just Edward and I (even before Bella).Edward did though go through a very tough period and we both had each other when we were mate less. We basically just stuck together it amazed me how we had been through practically everything together. Edward had practically been with me every day of my life. Bella moved uneasily in her sleep and coughed for a second. Her heart monitor sped up and Edward's head sprang up in less than a tenth of a second. I rubbed his arm assuring him everything was OK and he relaxed his tense position slightly.

"Are we ever going to find whoever did this to Bella?" I asked and Edward looked at me for a second.

"You know Haze…I wish we could but I'm going to control myself and make sure that guy gets something coming to him…he's a crazed man but he'll be caught" Edward smirked for a second and I realized what he meant.

"Wow Eddie" I said and he shrugged in a sullen way.

"He's a fucking lunatic he should pay…he kidnaps innocent people for no freaking reason and then attacks a poor helpless girl for no reason. Then he tortures his victims…sick. Do you see what Bella is going through right now and how much it pains me?" Edward said although he didn't know it there was more than what was going on right now…but he just didn't know it yet.

We stayed with Bella for the rest of the day/night and spent somewhat of just Hazel and Edward time. Edward promised me that he would spend a day just with me when Bella got better. I knew I had to tell him about Jason…eventually. I knew I would have to go to one of my sisters. But it turns out Alice had already seen our conversation.

"Hazel" she said in a whispery voice. I turned my head and saw what she meant because she was gesturing half to Edward and half to my room.

"I'm going to go see what Alice wants" I said trying to make it like I was oblivious and Edward smirked as he kissed my hair and ruffled it as I got up from the couch. Alice had already beaten me to my room of course.

"So" I said.

"I saw it" Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

"SERIOUSLY ALICE!" I almost yelled.

"Sorry it's not my fault your maniac of a brother kind of made me" Alice said.

"Oh gosh does he know?" I asked and Alice shook her head. I felt no vibration I should've known Edward would make her do something like that.

"Well you're lucky that you are my sister and one of the only people I can talk to about this." I said since I knew Alice wanted to hear everything and she sat with anticipation.

"Geez can you at least calm down" I said.

Alice shook her head, "Geez Haze" she laughed and flicked my hair.

"Beginning?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Alice was going to pull this crap on me…she hated missing one little detail but I guess it was normal because after all if that wasn't the case than my name wasn't Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen. I wondered if when Jason became my "official" mate (even though he practically was) that my name would become Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen Weismann that would be a long name but I decided long ago I would always keep the name Hazel Cullen. It was something I owed to Carlisle for saving my life so I kept his last name so I would always be his adopted daughter technically. Alice cleared her throat impatiently and I had my head wrapped up in too many thoughts that I was so caught up in.

"OK well first it started out as just me going to his house. I got there and he told me what he wanted. I had been realizing I wanted the same thing…I just wouldn't admit it to myself. We both lay down on his bed and just kissed he told me he loved me and right then and there I knew that I was going to give it up then and there. I took Jason's shirt off and he let it go willingly. I let him do the same to me. Basically it was everything you saw and…" but Alice wouldn't let me off so easily.

"COME ON HAZE!" she merely shouted.

"Fine" I said and Alice squealed with delight as I looked at her with slight anger, annoyance, & playfulness.

"We just basically kissed the whole time and exchanged a few phrases here or there. Everything unfolded pretty smoothly if you will and basically it was one of the best nights of my existence. I had my eyes closed practically the whole time and took in every moment I could. I was afraid I was dreaming and I would wake up and be back in the hospital or dead in is only one thing I am dreading and that is when Edward finds out." I said. Alice bit her lip "No" I whispered knowing what she was about to tell me.

"He does find out and it's not pretty" she said and I knew she wasn't lying.

"He will be mad" I said.

"Not only that but he won't be mad at you…but mad at Jason." Alice said.

"What is he going to do?" I said.

"I don't know the vision went blurred after that" she admitted and I sighed. "We have to do something" she nodded in agreement.

"You know even though you are a bit annoying and fashionable you can be a very good sister at some points" I said.

"Thank you" Alice said and I rolled my eyes smirking in the slightest way.

I knew I had to be serious about Jason right now…I cared about him deeply if something happened to him I didn't know what I would do…I would probably die or something. I knew Edward wouldn't do something that bad to him though right…I mean he would probably only just go into overprotective mode right? I knew he was just trying to protect me but what was there to protect me from? Jason wasn't dangerous but of course in overprotective Edward's mind there was more to a story than there really was.

I would have to tell him sooner or later wouldn't I? I was dreading the fact if I had too. It was like there were signs flashing in my face that had Jason's name written all over it. My guilt overflowed into a complete wave of utter confusion. Alice looked at me with empathy…I could always count on Alice for a shoulder to lean on so that was just what I did. She stroked my hair and if I could I probably would be crying right now from the amount of stress in an overload. I felt myself getting a headache and gritted my teeth from the pain that was eating away at my heart.

I knew what I needed…to see Jason. I needed to see him and hear his voice I needed to make sure he was real and not some illusion created by my stupid mind. I needed to make sure he was OK and nothing had happened to him because if something did like I said before it would be a complete overload of my fault…right?

Sometimes life is just one big confusion box and misunderstanding. When something was supposed to be the best night of your life it ends up being one stressful overload. What if doing one thing hurts someone else but doing another thing hurts you or what if you are hurt both ways. I knew if it came down to life or death I would sacrifice myself…Edward would have to see that I loved Jason that much.

I looked at Alice and knew we both had to come up with a plan whether we liked it or not. The dependence was totally on our shoulders and the outcome of the situation rested in our hands…it was as if I was being thrown into a dark tunnel with two paths…one good and one bad except I had no light to guide me the decision was totally on my own. I was torn between two options…I had to go see Jason and Alice would come with me…we would tell him everything but I wasn't too sure about that because for one option Edward was sitting right downstairs. It was a possibility that he had heard my thoughts and I thought about possibilities I would have to endure…what consequences I would possibly face. Would I have to run? Hide? The thought of having to run and hide away from my own brother…EDWARD for that matter I was dying inside because of all of this. Decisions and stress were overruling my ability of thought. I knew one thing…if Edward didn't lose it (even though I was positive he would) it wouldn't be a good thing and I knew that it wasn't me he would be attacking…it was Jason.

Alice and I got up from the floor and listened for anything suspicious. I tracked Edward to see what he was doing and thought about asking Alice to use options 1 or 2 meaning she would say he either had or hadn't heard it. I didn't want to know however. It pained me too much to know the fact that my brother would be hiding the fact from me. I saw he was sitting calmly watching reruns of _The Life and Death of Billy Plumb_ a radio show that had been on in our early years of vampire life and was turned into a TV show in the 50's. I knew one thing and that was that when Edward was depressed (from receiving news) he turned on programs from the fifties. So far this news was not turning out to be so good…no it wasn't for sure it wasn't I was afraid to go downstairs…afraid of what I might hear.

"We're going to have to do it sooner or later Haze" Alice said.

"Do you think he really heard because I'm just praying he didn't" I said.

"You tell me…lie detector" Alice said and I sighed knowing she would catch my feeble attempt to pretend that I had no lie detector or the fact that I wasn't using it. I still felt like the lights were flickering and that there was now no way to get out. This was definitely something I would have to get out on my own. I turned to Alice.

"I'm going to talk to Edward…you stay here I'll come back with any news. We may have to flee to Jason's house because if he is in a rage it's better that we leave him for a while to calm down. If you know what I mean…are you following" I said and Alice gave me a serious and joking look as if to say "I'm not stupid."

I groaned and put on my "think clearly" cap and opened the door to my room just a crack. I heard the sound of typing going on in Carlisle's office and Jasper in the room next door on the phone with clients that were part of our illegal document forging company. Rosalie and Emmett were hooking up like they did a billion times. I heard Esme mumbling to herself about the book she was reading. Bella was humming and Edward was still grumbling to himself. I rolled my eyes at how immature he was being but I guess I probably should be putting myself in his shoes and if I was him. But I knew he and Bella were going to do it during their honeymoon and I didn't really care but I guess it was the whole "little sister" prospective of it all and Edward's overprotectiveness.

I made my way down the stairs ready to face his anger…if he had any that is but I knew I was just lying to myself if he did…NO HAZEL STOP WHEN HE DID! I was mad at my mind for creating these illusions I knew Edward had caught my scent so I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs faster and into the den.

"Edward" I said in a soft voice almost cracking a bit. Edward looked at me for a second as if I was a victim of a horrible crime or whatever.

"He will pay" was all he said and my eyes widened as I tore back up the stairs horrified at both myself and my brothers own words themselves.


	28. Chapter 22: Not Anymore

Chapter 22

Not Anymore

I ran to Alice's waiting arms and would have cried if I could. "You heard what he said" I said and Alice could only nod slightly as I sighed.

My perception of the situation was still working its way to make itself complete and whole in front of my eyes. But I knew Jason was still in much more trouble than me. I could only look at Alice as we both sprinted out the window and ran towards Jason's house. It felt good to have my sister on my side. I knew this was a difficult time for everyone (Bella and everything) but she was healing quickly. Her factures weren't as severe as we perceived them as so that was a good thing. She was able to walk and stand up but Edward was still being overprotective and stuff. I wasn't too sure if we should come up with a plan before we left for Jason's but it was probably best that he help us. I was beginning to wonder if I was overreacting but I knew how Edward could be sometimes and quickly brushed that thought away.

The woods were calmer than I would have guessed it was as if the trees were mocking me in their sense. I could even hear the slight rustle of a branch that was probably happening 2 miles way that how quiet it was. Alice was running beside me although I was running a bit faster with more desperation. I knew that Jason was still safe and tracked Edward who was still sitting with Bella who was trying to soothe his anger. Bella probably knew how I was feeling…maybe it was a female thing that you got a little protective and overreacting of your mate. Especially if it was two people you loved that were involved if you will.

We got to Jason's house and I knew Kyle was out hunting so we were safe. Not that Kyle was a problem just that I preferred to have Jason alone with Alice so we had a clearer view of things although one extra vampire on our side wouldn't help but it would be…awkward to explain the situation to Kyle. If you know what I mean it was almost as if Jason knew I was there because before I even knocked the door opened and Jason looked me in the eyes. He pulled me into a tight hug which I felt more than a need to do right now.

"You know right?" I said softly to him and he could only nod but tried to lighten up the situation.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely girl standing behind you?"

I smiled a little although despite the circumstances this behavior was typical for Jason. "Yeah this is Alice my older sister. Jason, Alice, Alice, Jason." I said introducing them and they shook hands and exchanged a few words.

"You know you can come in right?" Jason said.

"Really?" I asked and he rolled his eyes and opened the door a little more.

"Sit" he said and gestured to his den that had a plasma screen TV set up and a couch that was curled around the room slightly.

"We need to talk to you" Alice said.

"I know" Jason said in a serious but sullen voice.

"You don't know what Edward's capable of when he's mad" I said.

"Hazel, he's your brother he will do what's right" Jason put his hands on my shoulders and picked up my head.

"Let's just say he still has those anger problems of a seventeen year old boy." I said.

Jason looked at me again and sighed "Alright fine you aren't going to let your guard down as I can see and I saw what he said so…" but I cut him off.

"Wait you aren't mad? Scared?" I said and Jason shook his head.

"Why should I be Edward's cool" Jason said.

"Jason that's not the point he isn't going to hurt _me_ he wants you to pay or whatever." I said and Jason looked at Alice who nodded but he wasn't looking at her with fear or cluelessness. Jason Weismann had a plan and I could tell that by his expression and the look in his eyes.

"OK we're not going that drastic in violence" I said.

"Well that's what you sound like…just trying to prove my point" Jason said flicking my ponytail and I rolled my eyes.

"I think you're just going to have to stand up to Edward, Hazel." Alice said.

"I know that but I'm trying to think of a way to make him listen, Alice. You know how Edward can be" I said.

"How could I not" Alice said and I gave her a look as if to say "no time for sarcasm now" and she got the message. But her eyes were already wide…she was having a vision. Jason knew what was going on due to the fact that he had already seen my history I looked at Alice and desperately wished Edward was here if he wasn't in his rage so he could see what was happening but I quickly got a pencil and paper and pressed it in Alice's hand to which she began to draw what she was seeing.

It was Edward running angrily in a rage…arriving at Jason's house knocking the door and running after Jason.

I stared horrified but Jason didn't he looked at me and said "Hazel…don't worry this will all turn out fine."

I knew he wasn't lying but a part of me was just horrified though I mean how could someone who was my hero…my role model be so angry because of one thing? I knew Edward was only a vampire (play on) but he was still my brother shouldn't he be putting himself in my shoes. Although I knew it was possible I knew sometimes his temper got the best of him.

I tracked Edward who was still with Bella and trying not to get upset he had heard my thoughts and was mad at himself for hurting me but he was still angry at Jason. How could it be that this was the truth? I mean weren't we past this kind of immaturity I knew that everything would eventually unravel and figure themselves out. In the end everything would be OK and work out but for now I was doomed to be in this confusion.

I was going to have to sacrifice myselfI knew if Edward saw that I was willing to do that in order to prevent him from hurting Jason then he would see…he would hear me out.

"Jason, Alice, I think I have a plan" I said.

"What?" They asked.

"Listen, I know Edward I mean after all he is my brother. I am one of the only people that can calm him down other than Jasper's ability. I will talk to him…let him know what you mean to me Jason…how this was my decision as well. I know exactly how I'm going to phrase it and if he gets the message which he will…he has to. Anyway my point is he'll understand" I said.

Alice and Jason stared at me with both curiosity and confusion maybe. "I think Hazel's got a point." Jason said.

"Yeah" Alice said and I could only smile as I realized I had caught victory checkpoint part one.

I would have to track Edward at all times to keep on guard. I was tired of all of this though…sick of all of this confusion and anger that was between the whole Edward and Jason of it all. I was supportive with Bella right? Although I knew Edward was just being an older brother…he wasn't used to all of this when I saw all this I mean that the whole thing of that I now had a mate. The door creaked open and Kyle walked in…not expecting what he would see.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked and Jason and I could only look at each other for a split second before explaining the whole thing to Kyle.

"We're planning something" Jason said casually.

"What?" Kyle asked in an older brother sort of way.

"Let's just say that Edward's in one of his rages again and he is angry at Jason." Alice said.

"What did you do" Kyle turned to Jason.

"Nothing of the criminal offense just something" Jason said and Kyle got the message.

"You know I was in a situation like this once except not for this matter but when I found out that Jerusalem, my creator was killed in battle." Kyle said.

"Let's hear it" Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah sure why not" Jason said.

Kyle sighed dramatically "oh fine" I turned and anticipated this story.

I tried to picture me and what I would do if I found out Carlisle had been killed in battle. I would probably want to avenge him and seek the one who killed him. But I knew Kyle wasn't that type of person. This story was probably him in Edward's shoes I would imagine right.

"It was a cold winter night in Alaska. I had been coming home from hunting. I had heard of there being a battle in the south and that Jerusalem was indeed involved. Jerusalem and I still were in touch after he transformed me into a vampire thus saving my life. He was an older vampire…very wise in his aspects of life. In his human life possibly the time of King David many Jewish people looked to him for wisdom. Of course this was before King Solomon who was a very wise man. Anyways I was approached by a Spanish man. I could tell this man was a vampire because I could smell his scent and the fact that he had no beating heart or blood in his system. The year was approximately twelve years after I was created so technically I was thirty three. The man said 'my name is Eleazer are you Kyle Weismann?' and I said 'yes' Eleazer looked like he hadn't hunted in a long time. He also looked very sad he had a woman come up and said something to her in Spanish. The woman sighed and said something back but I didn't learn what they were saying until about twenty years later when I began to speak Spanish. At first he said 'I cannot tell him' and the woman who was his mate Carmen replied 'you have to the poor child lost his creator' I probably stared back confused at them so Carmen stepped forward and said to me. 'Kyle, you're creator…Jerusalem. He is no more. He was destroyed in the battle of El Paso that was led by Maria of the Southern Army.' She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I felt numb to the touch. How could he be dead? Jerusalem was my hero…I looked up to him. I was angry with the person who did this. Did Jerusalem ask them to kill him…no. Did Jerusalem do anything to provoke this person…no. I learned more about Maria and how she had some very powerful people on her side including major Jasper Whitlock who was in the civil war. I now know that Jasper is your brother, Hazel and your mate, Alice. Anyway I wanted to avenge him…kill Maria the mean coldhearted monster that killed him. She had taken a precious life. Jerusalem was mourned by all of his created and even by some of his influencers. Now according to human legend Jerusalem was killed by Goliath after being summoned by David as to be part of the army and sacrificing himself. When I found Maria I saw her…yelling at her army for the horrible people they were. I approached her with trembling hands and said 'ma'am you led the battle of El Paso…correct' to which she replied 'yes indeed and I am the champion' the anger boiled inside of me I lunged myself at Maria but she bit me and I blacked out. I woke up tied in a corner with Jasper watching me. 'Are you awake?' I groaned and he said 'go now she is planning to kill you.' He freed me from my anti vampire chains and I realized that Maria had bitten me. But my point is even in times of sad and darkness people resort to things they don't mean to do. There is always one person…a savior and there will be one in the situation you are in now." Kyle said.

I stared speechless. The story was sad but empowering it gave me the strength that I needed to do what I had to do.

I wondered if Edward knew what he was doing would actually hurt me. He probably did…he probably cared if he was serious. I didn't want to fear him and I didn't want to have to have this resort as a last measure. I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have been born because then none of this would happen but I thought of Jason and what would have become of him. I thought of Edward and how we wouldn't be here today…together. I couldn't think like that so once again I let that thought leave my mind. I remembered when I was in the Volturi's hands and sent Edward messages through my mind when Renata's shield went down. I knew if I did it now however it would only give him more reason since he would probably be reminded back to the time. While I was so caught up in my thoughts of Edward and our problems I forgot what the present actually was only to be taken to reality by Jason who pulled me closer to him in a reassuring way and I leaned into his chest as he stroked my hair even more. Kyle was sitting with Alice also coming up with ideas. I knew Kyle couldn't be mad at Edward and I wasn't either but I knew the reason why Jason wasn't either it was because Kyle was so forgiving and the nature was passed down to Jason. I could feel some of my heart (even though it technically wasn't there) slowly melting away…almost tearing in half from the emotional and physical stress this was putting on all of us.

I began to drift into my mind when I thought of Edward and tracked him…he was coming.

"Alice" I said in a surprisingly nervous voice to me and Alice looked at me with her wide eyes. Jason stared back at me too.

I looked at him and mouthed "I'm sorry" I ran outside and Alice and Jason followed me. I would wait for Edward there. I could hear his anger and footsteps from the woods away. Bella was chasing after him but it wasn't worth it due to the fact that she was only a human and her legs were both injured.

Edward forcefully (but carefully) carried Bella back to the house and told Esme to watch her. Bella was crying and begging Edward to stop and I could almost see the expression on my face as I watched. It was something I inherited from Edward how sometimes we made the same facial expressions. I could once again hear him as he now sprinted faster but considered his actions. This surprised me because when Edward was angry he never did that.

I saw him stop for a second and read my thoughts _"STOP IT EDWARD!"_ I quickly thought in my head but he shook his head as if to know I was watching and continued running. He punched his hand into a tree and started to write out a suicide note only to realize it was physically impossible to kill himself and Bella was counting on him…I was counting on him. I knew he wouldn't hurt Jason but I would still have to continue my actions if I wanted the outcome to stay the same. The instance was not really appropriate however for me to be thinking of _my _actions. Sometimes I felt so unsure about things. Why were these decisions all up to me? But then I realized that life wasn't and is never always just a boat sailing on calm water. I remember in our human years after the Titanic crashed Edward had put the meaning of life in a phrase for me.

"Life isn't a pleasant sail on a calm summer day. Life is a once pleasant sail on a summer day that turns to winter and tsunami waves only to calm and continue like a repetitive affect." I knew he was right and this was the first time I thought of this quote since then and now realized that it did apply to life.

Why was he always right about things? I caught his scent which meant he was close. I almost felt a protective instinct to jump in front of Jason and lunge at the air in front of him but Alice knew what I was thinking and shook her head. Jason held onto my wrists as to prevent me from doing it as well. The anger I felt was overpowering. I wasn't angry at Edward I was angry at everything for some reason and if nothing let me my anger wouldn't be controlled. I wished Jasper was here so he could calm me down. The only thing however that seemed to appear out of thin air was the face…a face I had never seen before. But the face I was seeing…was my brother.

Edward's face was hard as stone and looked unbreakable. It looked like someone had taken a rock and thrown it repeatedly at him. He looked like a beaten man. He glanced at me and saw Jason as his eyes almost turning a dark color from anger and the inability to control that anger.

"_Calm down Eddie…please"_ I said in my nervous voice and I saw his expression soften a little bit. It looked as if things were going on task. We all just basically stood there until Edward spoke.

"Jason" he began.

Alice said "don't do anything stupid Edward" he glared at her and turned back to Jason.

"Did you do it…is it true?" he asked with a ring of hurt in his voice which angered me slightly.

I turned to Jason and looked at him as if "don't talk smart with him…he's serious" and Jason nodded as if to answer my question.

"Yes sir" Jason said and I shut my eyes tightly waiting for his anger to come. Edward took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"Did she give her consent" and I put my face in my hands…this was stupid he was being so immature.

"Yes sir" Jason replied politely again and I glanced back at my brother who stood there for a long time…thinking what to say. I got his eyes and he looked into mine. I wanted my brother back…I wanted this devil that had possessed him gone.

"You realize that my sister is only twelve years old right" Edward asked.

"Yes sir" Jason said again.

"You realize that YOU are also twelve years old" Edward's voice was rising with his anger as if to prove it. I shut my eyes tight again as I saw Edward clench his teeth awaiting Jason's response.

"Yes sir I do realize I am twelve years old" Jason said politely again and Edward clicked his tongue.

He looked at me and I swallowed I wanted to find a way to phrase what I was going to say but my words wouldn't come…my brain was in overdrive and not working properly as it seemed. Edward took a slight step forward and I wondered what was to come of Jason and I.

"Look I don't want this to turn into a battle or anything." Edward said looking at the ground and I looked him in the eyes again.

I wished that I could pick up a stick and just cut myself to be distracted from all of this. I knew what Edward was going to do and I didn't want him going through with it. I didn't want to fear him but I knew if I didn't act quickly Jason would surely die. I still didn't exactly believe the fact that my brother would kill my mate…I didn't think he would do it but now as it seemed Edward was serious. I wanted to just disappear from the Earth below me and everything would probably be fine.

"Jason" Edward spoke slowly and Jason stared at him with what it seemed was just his serious eyes I grabbed his wrist to make sure he wasn't going to sacrifice himself.

He gave me a look and whispered "it's fine Hazel" I looked at Edward and he stared shamefully at the floor.

This sometimes would have a positive or negative impact on life and I felt like I was slowly drifting to the depths of hell and I put images in my head of me going to hell. I felt bad about tormenting Edward like that it hurt me to see him in pain but I needed him to see what he was doing to me this was probably just the whole Jason of it all that got to him. Maybe it got to him that he wasn't the only boy in my life anymore (not that he ever was).

He swallowed again and stared at the floor looking if he could cry he probably would. His eyes looked like those of a man who had just been tortured and hadn't slept for days. This was the brother that stood before me. I now realized what he was afraid of but I had already told him it wasn't the case I mean we were vampires and he was just being paranoid.

I couldn't take it anymore my words just came rushing. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I shouted and Alice and Jason looked at me.

"Yeah Haze" he said somewhat relieving his expression maybe he was just happy that I finally spoke to him.

"Listen to me OK just hear me out." I said and Edward raised his head again putting on another one of his serious expressions. "You know how you've always said you wanted me to be happy no matter what?" I asked "yeah" he said pretending to be confused. "Well what you're doing…overreacting it's not doing anything…it's just killing everyone." I said.

"You're right let's just get this over with."

"NO EDWARD!" I shouted as he sprung at Jason who could only stand there as Edward repeatedly punched him in the face. Vampires aren't affected by this but Jason began mumbling something in Hebrew…it was a prayer.

"MOTHER, STOP, DON'T KILL ME!" Jason began shouting my eyes widened as I remembered Jason's past and everything came together. I threw myself at Edward and knocked him off of Jason who stared at me. Edward must've lost his senses because he slammed me against the floor and my face cracked. I felt like I had been shot in the face as I lay there and stared at Edward.

Once he realized what he did he immediately lost his anger. "HAZEL!" he shouted in my face.

"I'm fine" I said and he looked at me with a slight ring of anger but relief.

"Listen Hazel…I'm sorry" he said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because…my anger…it's my stupid senses I'm not thinking of you. I'm just being so overprotective of you." Edward said and I looked at him for sure that my brother had lost his mind. That was not something he would say. I think I had made everything to its senses so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Listen to me…why do you care so much…I'm nothing. Just you're stupid pathetic little sister." Edward looked at me again obviously hurt by my words.

"Stop" he said.

"Well that's what you're doing" I said and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're not making sense" he said.

"Now you see what you sound like." I said and he looked at me again like "what the hell."

"Remember that time where we were sitting on the couch and I fought back." I said thinking fast.

"Yeah" he said looking confused then smiling a little.

"Well remember how you said even as a vampire I was still growing up." I said still trying to get my point across.

A look came over his face that I had never seen before. "Don't say it" he said.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." I said and he shut his eyes tight.

"I was afraid you were going to eventually say that one day." And I smirked a little.

"Don't take it out on Jason." I said.

He nodded, "I'm sorry" he pulled me close to him…holding me close and stroking the back of my hair. I shut my eyes and smiled now everything had played out.

"I love you so much Haze" Edward said.

"I love you too" I said and I stayed there for the time being…safe forever.

Edward got up and walked over to Jason. "I'm sorry…can you forgive me. I was such a fucking asshole to you before. Actually I don't know how I could ever let myself think I could hurt you knowing it would hurt Haze." He said and Jason smirked for a second and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's cool Edward…you care about her. There's nothing wrong with that" Jason said and offered his hand out I slapped my head (this was ridiculous now they found it necessary to make a "treaty" in front of me).

Edward shook Jason's hand and they became friends in an instance sort of. I felt as if everything had been reversed. Before I was in the dark tunnel and now the light was shining through. I felt as if an angel had taken me and guided me home.

"Want to come home to hang out Haze?" Edward asked and I looked at Jason who nodded.

"Sure" I said and Alice smiled happy everything worked out as well.

Jason gave me a quick kiss goodbye for the first time in front of Edward and I walked towards my brother who waited with an open arm to put around my shoulder. I thought he would stop there but he didn't instead he swung me onto his back…just like the old days.

When we got back home I felt as if I was in déjà vu it was strange. It was like the time with the Volturi in a sense. It was all too familiar and I knew I had been here before. I knew I had to take everything serious and not give up on anything. I was pretty optimistic that for now life was going good and I would be OK…we would be OK. Bella was sitting on the couch with Esme massaging her leg and watching some TV show together.

"Hello" Edward said kissing Bella's head and Esme kissed his hair in a motherly way. Bella smiled when she saw me come into the room and I sat down beside Edward.

"Is all of the drama solved?" Esme asked and Edward smirked before looking at me and ruffling my hair.

"Is it Haze?" he asked.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?" I asked and Edward nodded as he did his crooked smile that I loved seeing. I laid back into my brother's arms in a dramatic way. I almost felt that now I could rest. I had begun to think of what everyone of my past would be thinking of who I had become right now. I decided to come up with a little…imagination if you will of what everyone would have done.

I know mama is looking down on Edward and I. Probably thinking about us crazy kids and proud of how we are still close and stuck together. She probably would've wanted that for us in the future anyway. She would've wanted us to become vampires in this life because after all it was her who convinced Carlisle to transform us. I don't really talk about it much because it hurts but I miss my mother. Esme is nothing short of her and I consider Esme to be my mother. Even though no one can really ever take the place of my biological mother I still consider Esme to be my "real" mother if you will. I wasn't very close to papa in my human life. He was more preoccupied with working to really pay any attention to Edward or me. I remember one time I had an art show at our school and papa was too busy working to come. Edward got very mad and it wasn't likely that children disobeyed their parents but Edward did and that was sort of the start of when I began to look up to him though he had always been my hero. Papa is probably looking down on us and proud of what we've accomplished. Maybe he's sorry for the way he acted in our human life and his life and wants us to know that. Marilynn…well Marilynn I can just see her laughing at what I've become (not in a mean way but joking way). She would laugh at how I stayed my half old self and didn't really "grow up" in a sense. I can still see her even laughing at the present people now because Marilynn was very formal in her lifetime. I missed Marilynn but once I became friends with Harley, Keri, Brea, Ian, & Gabi I was somewhat eased of her loss. I tracked my old friends knowing they were happy and leading carefree lives. I know they were still a bit shaken up from Harley's death and wondering what ever happened to Jason and me. I can picture Keri just saying how we probably went to the moon. I relaxed a little knowing that some of it was over.

Edward held me tighter in his arms and I felt safer than ever there I closed my eyes and knew nothing could touch me. I was busy thinking that I didn't realize it was now twilight…Edward and Bella's favorite time.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I asked turning my attention to her and Edward smirked for a second as I pinched him and he ruffled my hair in a playful way.

"I'm good…my legs are a bit sore but are healing. It also feels good to finally be able to see out of my eye and my shoulder isn't as sore as it was." Bella said and I raised my eyebrows.

"That's good I guess" I said.

Bella laughed "yeah you bet."

I smirked and Edward leaned over to kiss Bella's hair. But then without warning he tackled me to the floor as Bella laughed and I fought back.

"It's the Ed attack" Edward said playfully.

"Oh is it" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah I guess it's not" and he picked me up just to throw me back on the couch.

"I hear torturing of Hazel going on and I wanted to join in." Emmett said walking into the room and I groaned as Edward laughed and Bella had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah Emmett come help me" Edward said.

"Assholes" I muttered.

"What did you say" Edward said pretending to threaten me with a knife.

"Nothing sir" I mocked.

"Huh it seems that Hazel here thinks it's okay to talk back." Edward said.

"I guess her big brothers have to teach her a lesson because she is a stupid dwarf" Emmett said.

I ran outside as my brothers chased me and Alice came to join the "game" it was nice to have my sister on my side but I knew Edward and Emmett were just being themselves and sometimes that was annoying but most of the time fun. Alice and I went around the tree and hid behind it. I tracked Edward and Emmett who were hiding nearby.

It was pretty much pointless doing this since we were vampires but we somewhat ignored our vampiric abilities and basically just did what we were doing. Out of nowhere Edward tackled me to the floor and had me pinned but I fought back once again and playfully turned him over (he let me).

"Give up or die" I said pretending to choke him.

"AH! The pain it's unbearable" Edward said pretending to be in pain.

"Oh no what have I done" I said dramatically.

"Tell my family I love them" Edward said dramatically.

"No" I said and we laughed.

"TRAITOR!" Emmett yelled from a distance.

"NEVER!" Edward shouted and reversed.

"Oh OK you want to play that way fine…fine…ok…ok" I said pretending to be insulted but lightly bit him so no venom would leak.

"HAZE" Edward shouted and laughed at the same time.

"You guys are so weird" Alice said.

"Good" Emmett said.

"Oh and you're not" I said to Emmett.

"At least I'm not a stupid dwarf like you." He said.

"Nice one Met" Edward said high fiving him and I glared at him.

I cleared my throat overdramatically and said "well you know technically" I did a walk slightly mocking Alice and she glared at me. "I am older than you" I said and Emmett rolled his eyes as Edward and Alice laughed.

"You have to admit she's kind of right" Edward said.

"ENOUGH!" Emmett yelled and we laughed again.

I loved hanging out with my siblings I would always have fun and usually nothing really ever happened I was beginning to think to myself that life was sometimes OK to be good and you know what…I had everything I needed right in front of my eyes and you know what sometimes it was OK to have things that way. Although as vampires most times people just assume we have life easy and things are always handed to us but what fun is that? When you don't have to work for things it just makes you weak willed…this was obviously something I learned from Edward. That was the way we were raised to think because papa worked all of the time. I always had an open mind about things and was ready for the changes to come. I was ready for whatever would occur next because that was just how I was. When you have to analyze your situation you think…organize…solve. Another thing I learned from Edward. It was somewhat unfair how he was ALWAYS right about things but I guess that was just how life was…right? One thing Edward has always taught me in life is this.

_Life isn't about the things you do it's about the things you do and how you do it. Sometimes you live life at its best and fullest but some spend their time going with the crowd and trying to figure out life's meaning. But what is the true meaning of life when it was given to you as a supposed gift you have to embrace that gift just as you would embrace anything else…cherish that gift for as long as you can and more importantly not to take one day for granted because at any given minute, second, hour, day, time the day could end…and so could you._

It was a strange thing how I seemed to understand in a sense but not really understand its full meaning until now. I had always thought that there were going to be things you want that you couldn't have and that it wasn't OK to have what you wanted. Well now I've learned that it is OK and you can't have everything you want but if you work towards it and put your own time and effort in. Your work might just pay off. OK enough of all of this talk about life crap and talk about real stuff.

We went inside and threw on some re runs of South Park. It was the episode where Kyle is voted ugliest in the class and he is shown different things meanwhile the list committee is going through difficult times because as it turned out Bebe abused her power as president or whatever. It was stupid but funny at the same time. I leaned on Edward's chest and he stroked my hair with one hand and the other hand running through his hair that he always did. I wondered if sometimes I took my playing with my hair after him. He smirked at my thoughts and then stopped because he knew I didn't like it when he "invaded" my head. There were so many things running through my mind right now it wasn't even funny. Edward continued to stroke my hair and I closed my eyes for a split second and pretended to sleep.

Fox 5 news came onto the screen as an emergency check in.

"Emmett" I said and gestured to the screen so naturally he clicked the button to see what was going on.

"Attention we have a new update on the Forks West Middle School massacre. The group who committed the crime is believed to be MISALEV an organization that was planning attacks on children and schools for a while. This is very good news however for the families who lost victims in the attack whose month anniversary is coming up once again here is a list of the victims who have finally gotten justice. Once again the victims were Devlin Adams age 12, Jenny Grant age 13, Adam Murphy age 12, Katherine Macabre age 12, Ian Gasman age 14, Bertie Abaci age 13, Sergio Howe age 13, Phoebe Ahlstrom age 12, Wade Manzullo age 12, Terrance Schweitzer age 14, Salvador Wallington age 12, Eduardo Story age 12, Wilma Whished age 11, Kent Bracero age 14, Millicent Ashland age 13, Arturo Sanden age 12, Anastasia Macon age 13, Terrence Fassbinder age 13, Noelle Vann Cater age 14, Angelique Reuben age 12, Trisha Fest age 12, Tracy Stocky age 13, Harley Schuster age 12, Gabe Cruz age 13, and Leanne Mesmer age 13. All children shall now hopefully rest in peace as beautiful little angels whose lives were tragically taken too soon." The news lady said and Bella was crying.

"Are you OK love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah it's just that that was so sad" Bella said.

"I know I know" Edward said and I probably would've cried if I could've. I still couldn't help thinking that that whole ordeal was my fault but Edward held me tighter and stroked my hair and that let me know that I was just overreacting.

I had begun to think about how long it was when I went hunting but figured I could wait another day. Edward looked at me like "don't lose control." But I knew I wouldn't I hadn't lost control in about 60 years although I never killed a human or tasted human blood I did attack one once and Edward had to pull me off of them. I guess he still has that image in his head. I knew I would never hurt Bella…physically and emotionally I couldn't do it to her and Edward. I knew I couldn't even think that I would do it.

"Hey does anyone want to play chess" I said smirking at Emmett because I had beaten him before.

"Oh it's on dwarf" he said as if to read my thoughts but know with vampiric senses. Edward smirked

"Yeah Haze you go" Rosalie said coming into the room and Emmett pulled her onto his lap as she slapped him in the face and I laughed. Alice was quick to get the chess board and I set the board up as I smirked at Emmett who glared at me.

"Wait we have to make a bet" I said and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Fine…dwarf."

"OK shoot" I said.

"If I win I get to call you dwarf as many times as I want and you have to repeat any phrase I say with the word dwarf example. I am Hazel the dwarf." Emmett said and I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"OK and if I win you have to do anything I say" I said and Emmett glared at me.

"It's on bitch" he said.

"Fine" I said and my siblings still sat on the couch watching the chess match as if it were a boxing ring or whatever.

"Oh and no cheating…Edward" Emmett coughed his name and Edward smirked.

"Can we just play Em I mean we all know Hayzster here is going to win so it's not really up for discussion." Rosalie said and I laughed Emmett playfully glared and shook his head at her Rosalie smirked "sorry" she said and he turned his attention back to the board.

Emmett moved his pawn forward two spaces and I moved my bishop on the all diagonal so now I was face to face with his rook only he couldn't get to me since his rook could only move forward and back (not diagonal). Emmett moved his knight forward which gave me the perfect opportunity to take one of his pawns.

"Done, done and done" I said smirking.

"We'll see about that" was all Emmett said.

"Sore loser" Alice coughed and I smirked again.

Emmett took his bishop and put it face to face with mine.

"Battles on or give up now" I said.

"Never" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes before saying "should have thought first" and took his bishop.

"Now you are in my trap dwarf."

"Shut up" I said.

"Oh I don't have to" he said and I gritted my teeth as I could tell Edward was anticipating the game. He got really into that stuff because he was extremely competitive if you know what I mean.

My mind still drifted as it did but it wasn't in a sense that was such of present and past. I am probably sounding too formal or whatever but I was just trying to distract myself from this current battle of chess with Emmett (LOL). Sometimes I didn't really think I was meant to be Hazel Cullen. Sometimes I felt that I was supposed to be someone else in life. I felt as if maybe I wasn't meant to her here in this current year. But as everyone said life wasn't about…yeah you know. Anyways Emmett ended up losing the chess game.

"COME ON!" he shouted.

"You said I was a stupid dwarf so I used my dwarf skills…WHAT" I said and my siblings laughed.

"You just got served" Rosalie said and Emmett grumbled.

"Come on don't be such a sore loser" Edward said.

"Shut up cheater" Emmett said.

"OH GOOD GOSH SERIOUSLY!" Bella said and we laughed.

"Yes…sadly because of the stupidity of my cruel and uncaring siblings I must hide my sorrow alone." Emmett said pretending to turn away and cry.

"Really Em I think you're overdoing it" Rosalie said.

"Oh I am…I am? OK is this overdoing it" Emmett picked her up and tackled her onto the couch kissing her hungrily.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie slapped him and we laughed again.

"As usual Emmett proves his weakness in the world" Alice said.

"OH SHUT UP…why are you guys so mean" he pretended to cry I rolled my eyes and jumped onto the couch to throw on South Park which got Emmett to shut up.

The episode was where they go to this waterpark and Cartman is mad that the minorities are taking over the world and that he will be forced to live among them. It was a funny one though…one of my favorites. Sometimes I can just be a regular kid whenever I watch South Park. Even Bella liked this episode and she _hates_ South Park like literally. Well most of my sisters do so it's not really a surprise.

After South Park we hung out and played cards I didn't play though. I watched Alice, Jasper, Emmett, & Rosalie play. Jasper and Emmett were masterminds at B.S. it was pretty awesome. It was funny because Edward would just read their minds and know what was going to happen next (who would win etc.) The sun began to set and Bella fell asleep at around 11pm.

We were still going strong because we were vampires and couldn't sleep. I found it funny though because let's say like we were just at a club or what not and a bunch of humans were there. We would be the only ones not getting drunk (or so) and still partying hard…all night. The night was my favorite time because it was so quiet and nothing really went on…no one was awake (well except for people where it was daytime like Asia and Europe and Africa).

I lay back into the pillows on the couch and watched as my siblings continued to do their thing. Edward had Bella nestled in his arms and looked at me for a split second I guessed that for once everything was finally peaceful in my loud nuthouse. That was how it felt sometimes like I was a little thing in a nuthouse with my older siblings. I guess I never really thought about it that I was the youngest because it didn't really matter here since we were all old and would (hopefully) continue to live forever as life would continue on and on. I knew that when I was eventually going to look back and see how much I had done over the course of this life and laugh.

Carlisle and Esme came in to join us and it actually had a human feeling to it in a strange sense sometimes we just acted normal. Emmett and Jasper were boxing on the video game set and it was funny watching them because the Wii people were like unbelievably strong for humans. Carlisle went on his laptop and began to work on employee profiles and how he would treat each of his patients. Alice and Esme went back to a dress design for the wedding and I put my headphones on and put the volume on zero to experiment. I found it funny but sad that I could actually still hear the slight ring of the music playing in the background.


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

As I stand on the cliff feeling the cold (well not really) Forks air whip my hair slightly on my face I hear the rustling of the leaves on trees. I stare openly at the water and take it all in. Edward tackled me from behind.

"EDWARD!" I shout and laugh as he pretends to choke me. "NO! NO! NO!" I laugh as he ruffles my hair then kisses it I tackle him. Edward pulls me down towards the ground. "You know sometimes it can be weird being a vampire" I said.

"You bet" he said and pulls me closer to him.

"What's Bella up to today?" I ask and he looks at me knowingly.

"Alice" I said and he nods. "I'm so thirsty" I said.

"I know we haven't hunted in a while have we" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

"Last time you went with Jason?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said and tracked mountain lion "oh nice" I said and Edward saw the image in my head.

"Let's go" he said pulling me onto his back.

"HEY!" I shout and jump off and sprint towards my destination.

The mountain lion were in their little gathering thing or whatever and I crouched behind a tree. Edward gave me a look like "what the hell are you doing" but I smirked today I was just being my mischievous self. I watched as the mountain lion's steady breathing increased and their heart beat paced higher as they could feel a predator watching them. They didn't have that many predators to look out for (other than vampires).

At the right time I launched forward and tore my jeans as I landed on the back of a mountain lion that clawed my face that didn't do anything and he was confused when he saw that. I always made my prey's death fast so they wouldn't suffer so I just bit into its neck and watched as its body was paler and limp. I brushed my knees off and sprinted to where the rest of the herd went. I tackled another one and sucked its blood. Typically when I went I hunted three and when I was preparing for battle I had a lot more for strength but for now I was good. I ran to where Edward was and saw him wrestling with a grizzly bear.

"Emmett's going to be jealous!" I called to him.

"Or he doesn't have to know" Edward said jumping up.

"He'll smell the blood" I said and Edward picked me up and put me on his back as he darted up a tree.

"Hazel" he crooned.

I rolled my eyes "why do you have to be so strange" I asked.

"Why are you such a misery?" he asked.

"You did not just say that" I said.

"What if I did?" Edward said and I smirked in an angry/playful way. "Hazel?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you cool with the whole me marrying Bella thing because I don't know if it's putting pressure on everyone else the fact that Bella's human and she knows a lot about us." Edward said.

"You're going to change her according to the Volturi treaty. It's cool with all of us she's cool for a human she accepts us and doesn't fear us." I said.

"You know…remember that organization I told you about…the one Harley was in?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I said knowing where this was going.

"I almost have the feeling that Bella should join but shouldn't" Edward said.

"I think it's better not" I said and he smirked.

Edward shook his head while doing his "Edward to Hazel" smile.

My mind began to drift again this time to all of the stuff that we had all been through not just Edward and I but my whole coven. The time where Michael and Sammi were after Bella, moving to Radnor and when I was tortured by Tiffany and all of them. Edward getting mad at them and the sleepover, them being turned into vampires and Michael being destroyed by me, the whole Volturi drama, meeting Jason, meeting Harley, Keri, Gabi, Ian, & Brea, the massacre, losing Harley and Gabe, losing it to Jason, the whole Edward drama. Everything that had happened made me who I was today.

I turned to look at Edward who kissed my hair in response and ran his hand through his. He felt the bite on the back of my neck from when Carlisle changed me I closed my eyes at the thought remembering back to that horrifying night. The night I lost mama but the night my new life began. He felt the other bite that was there from when I defended Bella from Michael, Sammi, & Sammi's brother Joey.

"You know did I ever thank you for doing that" Edward said reading my thoughts and I nodded. "You know she wouldn't be here right now for half of the things if it wasn't for you Haze" and I just shrugged. "It's true" Edward said.

"It's not a big deal Eddie" I said.

"To me it is…you are one of the most important things to me do you know that. You are my little sister all I have left of my human life. I am still obligated to keep that promise to you when I made it the day you were born. I am always here for you…I'm never going anywhere if you ever are unsure or alone just think of me and I'll be there Haze." Edward said.

It was the first time he had ever spoken about the promise since we had been turned. I smiled a little and looked him in the eyes. I knew I was lucky to have a brother like him.

I had this strange sense that sometimes Edward wasn't like the way he was with me when he was around everyone else. It was like he couldn't show his real side. Edward always had to be strong for everyone he never would admit that he was afraid…he had to be the perfect person everyone pictured him out to be. I would usually be the only one who could tell if something was wrong with him because that was just how we worked sometimes.

Before Bella Edward was a mess of everything. He still wasn't so sure of his place in the world and he hadn't seen the sun before. I was the only person who could get him to smile…be happy. He was almost a ghost after all of my siblings had mates. When he found Bella she brightened him up and I was finally admitting it now. I remember just how mad I was when I thought of how she had sort of taken away my best friend, but now that I think about it she didn't she had made things better for our whole coven. I couldn't wait till when she became one of us it would be a great addition to our coven. I stared up at the partly cloudy grey sky and could slightly see some of the stars outer shell that wasn't glowing in the light and human eyes couldn't see it for sure. The sun was out slightly which was not usual for Forks.

I let the rays hit me and soaked up all of the "Vitamin D" that I could all though it was pretty much pointless since I was a vampire but was pretending to be human Edward chuckled at my thoughts and flicked my ponytail again I ran my hand through his hair like he often did and he smiled his crooked smile.

"Why do you think the Volturi thought that they could do whatever they wanted?" I asked Edward even though I knew the answer.

"They thought that they were the all-powerful because they were the rulers of the vampire world" Edward said.

"So? You can be a ruler and be nice to your people right?"

"Yeah you got that right" Edward said.

"What's it like to be a teenager?" I asked.

"Nothing really" Edward asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think we would've died that night if we didn't change into vampires?" I asked.

"Yes" Edward said.

"Alice is forcing Bella to try on dresses" I said tracking them out of boredom.

Edward smirked, "There's Alice for you" he said and I laughed putting my head in my lap.

"Where are you taking Bella for your honeymoon?" I asked.

"Nowhere" Edward said.

"Come on please tell me" I said.

Edward pretended to seal his lips I fell back into his arms and he said "will you keep a secret?"

I glared at him "yes" I said.

"Isle Esme" Edward said.

"Really?!" I said and Edward nodded I jumped up, "Race you back to the house" I said and he sprinted back up running at full speed.

I knew I would have to live my life at its fullest even though I was an immortal I had to live like it was my last day every day because then I wouldn't do everything I wanted to in one day. I wanted to be heard somewhere and I knew that would happen. I didn't want to be just another face in the crowd I wanted to be someone and I was still figuring that out. I wouldn't back down under any circumstances I ran at full speed but Edward was obviously faster than me so he was already there. He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted and slugged him.

"NEVER!" he said and I kicked him as he pretended to cry.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS GOSH HAZE!" Edward shouted still pretending to cry and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah me too" I said and he laughed and started to sing _It's my life_ as I rolled my eyes once again at my weirdo of a brother.

"Why did I get stuck with such an odd brother it seems the only one of my normal brothers is Jazz" I said and Edward laughed.

"You called me unnormal" he said.

"That's not a word" I said.

"I know it's not a word" he said and I rolled my eyes again as Edward kissed my hair and climbed through his window into his room and threw me onto his bed as he joined me and took me in his arms. I was in my favorite place.

Edward and I sat in silence for a split second and I listened to the trees rustling in the wind and the birds that were chirping as surprised as I was because it wasn't exactly the season for them to come out. I sighed and closed my eyes as my life flashed before me. I was still trying to figure out its meaning even though it was pointless.

I had been thinking about Edward and my relationship over the years and how he wasn't like most brothers. Edward had always been very overprotective of me. Maybe it was because he was old enough to realize that I was his little sister when I was born. Maybe it was just because that was how he was. Even in the beginning of our vampire years Edward had always been very protective of me making sure I wasn't doing anything reckless and always watching out for me. After he left I was devastated but I tracked him and sometimes he would be reading my thoughts to make sure I was OK it still amazed me how even though we retained the same physical state we did grow up emotionally a lot together. I would never stop looking up to Edward he would always be my hero…my protector. Edward pulled me closer to him and I realized my eyes were still closed.

"What's Bella doing Haze?" Edward asked me.

I tracked her, "They're at the food court" I said.

Edward smirked. "At least Alice didn't forget that part" and I laughed. "You want to run around" Edward asked.

"Sure" I said and got up.

"Where to?" Edward asked.

"My old school" I said.

"OK" Edward smirked.

"Why are you smirking" I asked.

"I don't know" Edward said and I rolled my eyes as he laughed and I smiled at him while shaking my head.

We ran to my old school and I saw the place where Harley had died defending me. I saw the place where I met Jason I saw the many milestones I had there. Next we ran to Forks High School that was still in session and kids were in their classrooms. Edward couldn't help but stopping to say hi to the receptionist who was always very kind to us. She asked me how I was enjoying homeschool because that was the cover story to get me out of school I said it was fun but I missed going to school I felt my own vibration going off.

"The teachers are really missing you kids" she said and I felt my vibration go off again and Edward smirked.

"We have to go but we hope to see you again…goodbye" Edward said politely and I waved since it was all I could basically do.

Edward took my hand and we ran back home to just chill out and do whatever I guess you could say. Emmett and Jasper were watching TV.

"You guys want to practice fighting?" Emmett asked.

"Fuck yeah" Edward said and my brothers all smirked at each other.

"Dwarf" Emmett said.

"OK but you have to say 'I am Emmett the dope who sucks at everything'" I said.

And to that Emmett said "NO.

"Whatever" I said dramatically and my brothers laughed at me jokingly.

I loved hanging out with my brothers…they were awesome. If I ever had a problem I knew I could always turn to them or my sisters. My siblings and I had a very un-sibling relationship we were more like friends but we were siblings and got along very well (well except for Emmett who was just a dumbass). Edward smirked at my thoughts and Emmett glared at him.

"Who is fighting first?" Jasper asked and I had almost forgotten he was there.

"You and me" Edward gestured to himself and Emmett and I smirked.

"I want to see this" I said crossing my arms and biting my lip ready to watch. Jasper smirked and kneeled onto the ground as Edward and Emmett got into position.

"Ready" he said.

"Yeah" they both said.

"FIGHT!" Jasper slammed his fist onto the ground and Edward and Emmett went at each other.

At first it appeared that Emmett was winning because he was a whole lot stronger than Edward but since Edward could read his mind and was fast he was quick with his decisions he had Emmett in a headlock but Emmett punched him in the gut and sprinted to the other side. They went back at each other and Edward slid low onto the ground as Emmett jumped…missing him. Edward smirked and Jasper shook his head jokingly. Since Edward was the second youngest my brothers felt a need to always be teaching him things. I found it funny how I was the twelve year old and then Edward was seventeen as the second youngest.

The order technically didn't go that way but in order of physical age in the Cullens it went Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, then me but technically it was Carlisle, Esme, Jasper Edward, Alice, Me, Emmett, then Rosalie so technically Rosalie was the youngest but it didn't really work that way since according to humans our physical appearance was the one that worked (worked meaning the one that counted and was apparently the actual) if you know what I mean. Anyways back to the fight which is probably more interesting than my crap talk.

Edward had Emmett pinned but he did a backflip up onto the trees and jumped back onto Edward's back and pushed him into the tree behind him. He had his hand pressed to Edward's neck and Edward kicked Emmett and twisted his arm around so it was on the ground.

"Hazel" Jasper said and gestured towards the end of the fight.

I began the countdown "FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…TIME" I said and Jasper banged his fist on the floor declaring Edward as the winner.

"Rematch" Emmett said.

"OK" Edward said.

"No" Jasper said prying the two apart.

"Come on Jazz" Emmett said but Jasper used his ability to make them not want to fight "YOU SUCK!" Emmett shouted after realizing what he did and Edward and I rolled our eyes at what a sore loser Emmett was being (not that he wasn't all the time but still). Edward picked me up and threw me onto his back.

"EDWARD" I shouted and Jasper and Emmett turned around and laughed Edward then proceeded to throw me so I was hanging upside down. I kicked him and he just kept walking holding me as if I were a dog (basically an item). I kept hitting and kicking him but he didn't seem to care so I just figured I would endure his…Edwardness I mean he was just being Edward wasn't he…yeah he was. I heard my phone going off…it was the South Park ringtone I immediately tracked who it was (Bella) and answered.

_Bella: HELP! Alice is torturing me_

_Me: LOL tell her to leave u alone_

_Bella: seriously…its Alice she will literally force me_

_Me: does she want to deal with angry Edward?_

_Bella: ha_

_Me: I'm serious Edward just beat Emmett in a fighting match u should've seen it_

_Bella: maybe next time_

_Me: YES_

_Bella: so what's up?_

_Me: nothing much being tortured by the devil_

_Bella: Edward_

_Me: YEP HOW DID YOU KNOW_

_Bella: I'm no Alice_

_Me: LOL_

_Bella: I'm so bored_

_Me: I see ur at Jessica McClintock_

_Bella: tracker_

_Me: ha_

_Bella: alrighty Haze I got to go_

_Me: bye_

_Bella: bye 3 _

"Alice is torturing Bella?" Edward asked.

"Eavesdropper" I muttered and Edward laughed."Oh and also you should be talking about torturing" I pretended to cough.

"Do you want to go to the clubhouse?" Edward asked.

"FUCK YEAH!" I said my face brightening up.

"OK" Edward turned around and started to run in the direction of the clubhouse.

I remembered last time we were there was after the whole mall incident I laughed a little remembering how destruction always seemed to happen whenever we tried to have a "normal" human day but it still was pretty fun. When we got there Edward put me down and I went to the passcode lock that we put on. We could easily lift the door up but using the lock was kind of more fun and kept out trespassers out.

"Passcode please" the automated voice said and I punched in the code us Cullens had made it. It was basically the month of all of our transformations put together 9 – 4 – 3 – 8 (Alice didn't know her transformation month).

"Activation complete…access granted" the automated voice said and I raised the door that was now unlocked. Edward followed close behind me and felt the writing that we had written on the wall. It was still amazing now that I figured how this tree still stood and the clubhouse as here still in the condition we built it in.

Edward playfully came up behind me and held me to his chest standing up.

"HEY!" I shouted and he laughed.

"Say 'Edward is awesome and I am a nerd' and I'll let you off" Edward said.

"No" I said.

"Oh did Hayzster say no…no that's not acceptable" Edward said.

I laughed, "You are so stupid."

"Stupid and proud" Edward said and he pulled me onto the ground once again.

"You are also lazy" I said and Edward pretended to cry again and pulled me into his arms.

"Do you think Bella is going to like vampire life?" Edward asked me.

"Why are you asking?" I said.

"Just because" and I felt my vibration go off.

"No you're worried she won't like it and leave you" I said and Edward nodded slightly "you don't trust her!" I almost shouted but he covered my mouth and I got the message "dude, I think that she is going to love it. I mean she knows what she wants. She loves you and she only wants you forever she will LOVE vampire life if it was my decision" I said.

Edward smirked, "thanks Haze."

"No problem Eddie" I said and he did his "Edward to Hazel smile" again.

"You know it's actually kind of hard to believe that you're my little sister you seem like you could just be...my sister who was the same age as me." Edward said.

"Uh huh sure" I said and he smirked again.

"I'm not Jason" he said and I laughed (since that was the way I talked to Jason).

Edward pulled me closer to him and I wasn't sure why he kept doing this today but I guess he was just being himself…his normal Edward self. Well I guess you wouldn't call Edward normal if you know what I mean but none of us were I mean…Emmett…Rosalie…Jasper…Alice…Carlisle…Esme…eve n Bella. I certainly wasn't normal and I was proud of it (LOL Edward moment) but you get what I'm saying right. All of this thinking was making my stomach hurt and I sighed for a second Edward said I always used to do that when he would hold me when I was a baby and sometimes he would just talk to me about anything on his mind and I would just sit there. I find it funny though because if I were to look at the Edward now compared to the Edward then it is COMPLETELY two different people like literally.

For some reason whenever I thought of my human years a sudden rush went through me maybe it was because most vampires never could remember the details as well as I could but I always had a scarily good memory and it amazed me actually.

"Hey Bella and I are going to Seattle for the day tomorrow do you want to come?" Edward asked and I thought_ read my mind and HELL YEAH_ he smirked since he loved it when I did that.

It was something I loved about my brother that we could have conversations in our minds and he wouldn't say anything out loud. It was especially useful when I was at school and was being bullied or when I was in the Volturi's custody. I thought of what a scary time that was for me and how I believed I would never see Edward again. I remembered the stress it put on him and I saw his face go blank so I stopped thinking about it. I shut my eyes and pretended I was sleeping I saw a flashback of when I was human and one of the first moments Edward had shown his…Edwardness (using that word again).

I was just two and a half years old. Edward was seven and in those days everyone wasn't so…paranoid I guess. Everyone was friends with everyone and we didn't have a care in the world. It was the first time Edward and I had been allowed to go into town on our own and I still remember mama handing him a quarter and telling him "watch out for your little sister Edward" and him saying "of course I will mama" we left for town and would just stop at the café real quick and have some lunch. Well Edward was mischievous back then but careful as I would say it was. He wanted to just check out the gunsmith and told me to stay outside (since I wasn't allowed in the store). He made me physically plant my feet onto the ground and promise to stay there. Well I was just being me and naïve as I was I wandered off down the street not really caring about anything just being me…typical Hazel. Anyways some people rode in horse and carriage and it just so happened that the richest family…the Mandau family was coming to town in their horse and carriage. Well I had wandered into the middle of the road and didn't see one coming my way. The driver had on dark glasses so he didn't see me and was looking forward at the road. A woman screamed as I turned around to see the carriage almost hit me. I don't know how he did it but this was the first time I became aware of what a fast runner he was. Edward slid onto the street and knocked me out of the way I had some bruises but Edward was hit full on. He needed a few staples in his head which healed over about six months but the funny thing was…the family didn't even care. They just gave us a mean look as if we had caused them SO much trouble and kept going. Just thought I'd share some basic history of the Masen/Cullens.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts and I said to him, "why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Edward asked I gave him my best "stop being an idiot look" but decided to speak anyways.

"Why did you push me out of the way" I said.

"Is that a necessary question" Edward said stalling as I could tell.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is necessary VERY necessary." I tried my best to sound serious jokingly and he sighed dramatically.

"Hazel, do you realize you would've died. I couldn't bear to lose my baby sister even then you were the most important thing to me. I know I probably tell you A THOUSAND TIMES but you never listen you are one of the most important things me Hayz. I can't even think about what would've happened that day if I lost you. We wouldn't be here together right now I might not even be alive we wouldn't have been turned into vampires because I probably would've stayed the whole night at home if you hadn't woken me up. I know you know what I'm talking about. Remember when you were sick and purple to the face, high fever and couldn't breathe. I didn't realize I had a migraine until then. We have been through so damn much Hazel. I love you little sister." Edward said and I held him tight.

"Thanks" I said.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"Because most older brothers don't give a damn about their little sisters but you weren't like them all and I love you too." I said and Edward smiled his "Edward to Hazel smile" and once again I began to think to myself…what would happen if I wasn't here with my older brother. Who I never mentioned this now but Edward was my favorite person (besides Jason) in the whole world and nothing could ever change that…ever.

I stayed in Edward's arms for the rest of the day. After that we hung out and sprinted towards the cliff that we always hung out at. After hanging out at the cliff we went back home to Edward's room and played chess.

"Don't cheat this time" I said.

"I'll try" Edward said.

I slugged him, "Don't try Edward…do" I said in a serious voice and he laughed.

"Nice job on attempting to be serious" and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ready" he said.

"Yeah" I said and moved my rook he moved his bishop. I moved my bishop so it was on the opposite side but he already knew that I was going to do something else next because I was an idiot for thinking about it and he heard me. Edward moved his bishop forward and stole my rook so now my king was left with an open side. I went forward with a pawn and knocked his bishop out of the way.

"You know this is pointless because we both know that you're just going to cheat." I said.

"And what makes you so sure…Hazel" he said my name in a pretend dramatic voice.

"Edward" I said and he tackled me to the floor.

"Say you're prayers Haze" he said.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said shrugging.

Before I could say anything more the door creaked open and I heard Alice's voice, "Listen Edward I know you can read my mind but I'm going to scream anyways…I'M HOME AND SO IS BELLA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. HAZEL YOU TOO I AM THOROUGHLY MAD AT YOU FOR DELIBERATELY GOING BEHIND MY BACK TOO… oh good gosh" Alice said as Edward and I were already down the stairs.

"So what's up" Edward said pretending to be innocent.

"You know what's up" Alice said.

"The sky?" Edward said in a joking voice and Alice slugged him.

"What did you two losers do today?" she asked.

"Nothing just chilled unlike you who has to stalk people in order to be entertained" Edward said and I couldn't help laughing.

"Whatever" Alice said and stuck her hand up dramatically as Edward and I laughed. Edward went over to Bella and hugged her tightly I sat back down on the couch and said to my siblings "Life is too good so why waste it?"

They just laughed and Alice and Rosalie went upstairs as Edward winked at me before leaving the house with Bella.

Remember that saying that Edward said to me about how you can't always get what you want and you're going to have to work for the things in life. Well I've experienced that first hand. Life is too short and I'm not wasting a second.

Yes I'm a vampire but I know that someday my existence may come to an end. It was my life and I wasn't going to live forever I just wanted to live while I had the time to. I was just going to do everything I had always wanted to do no matter the costs. I had already done everything in my power to just be me…just be the person I had always wanted. I know everything I have accomplished so far is just the beginning and I cannot wait to see what will happen in the end.

Edward and Bella are going to get married and he will no longer be the brother I've always known he will change and I'm going to deal with it…I'm going to deal with it just fine. I knew why and I knew that some reasons in life were just unexplainable and things seemed to just go on forever and ever and didn't seem to end no matter how hard you tried. Sometimes life is just an open book of endings and there are just some futures that you can't see. I've learned that stuff over the past one hundred and two years of my life and hope to continue learning but for now…just now everything was finally perfect I could just sit back and say hey I love this time…I loved being me…because I didn't want to be everyone else and you want to know why because I had a secret life. My secret life was now called…The Secret Life of Hazel Lucy Masen Cullen.

**Well that's the end of it…Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **


End file.
